Um Uivo na Noite
by Juliana Black Lichtler
Summary: Dumbledore morreu, e a guerra continua. Remo Lupin tem planos para combatêla, e tem buscado aliados bruxos, vampiros e lobisomens para enfrentar Voldemort. Ele tem amigos e um amor. No entanto, o passado parece voltar para atormentálo. EPÍLOGO
1. Sumário

**Dumbledore morreu, e a guerra continua. Remo Lupin tem planos para combatê-la, e tem buscado aliados bruxos, vampiros e lobisomens para enfrentar Voldemort. Ele tem amigos e um amor. No entanto, o passado parece voltar para atormentá-lo. **

**SPOILERS: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 e 6.**

**Desaconselhável para menores de 12 anos por conter violência e uma ou outra cena um pouco mais... apimentada.**

**Oi pessoal!**

ISSO!!! EU DE NOVO!

Essa é a minha primeira fic pós-HP6, que estou reescrevendo e reeditando, uma vez que ela havia sido criada antes do livro 6 ser lançado. Agora, atualizada, ela pode ser finalmente postada.

FIC NÃO COMPLETA!

"**Um Uivo na Noite"** conta a suposta história de HP7 pelos olhos do nosso amado-idolatrado-salve!-salve! Remo Lupin. Como diz a "propaganda", Remo se enfiou com garras e dentes (literalmente) na luta contra Voldemort. Ele tem planos, amigos, e uma mulher que o ama (adivinhem quem! ). A vida parece quase certa, mesmo na guerra. No entanto, o passado inesperadamente retorna para atormentá-lo. Ele tem de resolver agora seu passado e seu presente, se quiser ter um futuro.

**Avisos! **

A fic inteira é inspirada por músicas da banda **KEANE**, um trio britânico fantástico. Ao final de cada capítulo os trechos das músicas utilizados serão identificados. Se você não gosta de songfics, não se preocupe: a fic não é uma songfic. Os trechos de música servem apenas para eu me sentir poeta, e pra estimular alguém a ouvir esse som.

A leitura de **"Misunderstood – Bon Jovi"**, uma song minha, pode facilitar o entendimento da fic, embora esta também possa ser lida individualmente. (sejam caridosos, leiam e deixem uma review, hehe :p) A fic não tem nada a ver com CdS.

A maioria dos personagens não são meus, são de J.K.Rowling (já sabemos disso não é?) e etc e tal. Vários outros personagens nessa história aí foram criados por mim, e um eu peguei emprestado de uma grande amiga, Aluada.

Aliás, só pra variar, a fic é em parte dedicada para ela, e, em outra parte (mas não menos importante!) dedicada também para Karina (bjus linda!).

Chega de enrolação, a fic começa na próxima página.

Espero que gostem, e, pessoal!!! Não esqueçam, aquele botão onde ta escrito **"Send a review"** não é vírus! Ele faz autores felizes!! Então sejam bonzinhos e mandem suas críticas e opiniões. É importante para o desenvolvimento da fic.

Beijos, e espero que gostem!

**JL**


	2. PRÓLOGO

**Desculpe pessoal, mas eu "relancei" o Prólogo (isso existe?) porque o FF ta complicando com o espaçamento entre os parágrafos e outras coisas. A música destacada é "Somewhere Only We Know", adivinhem de quem? Keane, isso mesmo .**

**Espero que gostem da fic, e que comentem, seja para dar sua opinião, criticar, ou até me apontar um erro ortográfico, mas comentem ok? Farão alguém muito feliz **

**Sem mais demora, divirtam-se!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**PRÓLOGO**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**I walked across an empty land** – Eu caminhei através de uma terra vazia_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand** – Eu sabia o caminho como a palma da minha mão_

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet** – Eu senti a terra embaixo de meus pés_

_**Sat by the river and it made me complete **– Sentei na beira do rio e isso me fez completo._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-E então, Cruelbite, quais as notícias? – perguntou o lobisomem maior, quando um sujeito irritado adentrou ao aposento mal iluminado.

-Eles exigem que tiremos Wolfland do caminho – o licantropo sentou numa poltrona velha, que espalhou poeira ao afundar. Era um homem alto, jovem e de ombros largos, porém extremamente magro e aparentando estar doente. Suas roupas eram gastas e rasgadas, e ele necessitava tomar banho urgentemente. – O desgraçado está matando muitos morcegos, e atrapalhando as capturas de aurores importantes.

-E se não o tirarmos, o que vão fazer? – tornou a perguntar o primeiro.

-Romper nossas alianças. Eu falei que precisaríamos de lábia nesse momento. O Billybones é muito desconfiado. Creio que ele já sabe que somos traidores, e está com medo de se aliar a nós. Está com medo de que nós o denunciemos a Lestat – como se pudéssemos fazer isso – então precisamos dar mostras de lealdade.

-Ele é amigo daquela fonte do Potter, e se nos aliarmos a ele, Potter vai convencer o Vicent a se juntar a nós. – resmungou um lobisomem mais velho, de grande porte. - Billybones é a ponte. Não podemos perder o apoio dele de jeito nenhum.

-Vou tirar Wolfland do caminho. – falou o primeiro, sério.

-O cara é forte e malditamente teimoso. Você vai ter que matá-lo. – comentou Cruelbite.

-Eu adoraria fazer isso, mas não vai ser preciso. Talvez o ponha para caçar morcegos mais ao norte, ou o convença a espionar para nós. Ele é bom nisso.

-Para quando consegue isso, Lupin? – perguntou o velho.

O primeiro pensou por alguns momentos.

-Para amanhã. Vou caçá-lo hoje. De qualquer forma a temporada de caça dele está terminando, e ele está mesmo desejando um serviço melhor. Bite – Lupin se virou para o lobisomem sentado na poltrona. – consegue reunir Bruce, Logan e Lyan para amanhã à noite? Faremos uma visitinha a Billybones. Depois disso você estará dispensado pelo tempo que precisar.

O lobisomem velho pareceu surpreso.

-Visitinha, Lupin? Se o Bones decidir nos trair estaremos condenados, e você vai mostrar nossos aliados a ele?

-Calma – Lupin olhou para o velho – Você deve procurar Harry amanhã. Ele estará perto da toca de Vicent. Uive três vezes, mas tome cuidado, não há lobisomens por lá, e não seja agressivo com os morcegos. Harry deve aparecer. Diga a ele que deve falar com Vicent. Ele poderá convencer, até à força, Billybones a se manter firme conosco. Se ele nos trair, estará morto também. Faça isso até o nascer-do-sol. Depois convoque Teddy, Falcon, Silver e Darkness, diga a eles para virem aqui até a meia-noite.

-Você gosta realmente de me ver correndo – resmungou o velho, irritado.

-E depois disso estará dispensado também, Olho Prateado. – sorriu Lupin, achando graça.

-E quando você vai tirar uma folga também? – Cruelbite o olhou – Não parece muito melhor do que eu.

-Preciso resolver essa história com Billybones antes de tudo. – Lupin ergueu-se, indo em direção à saída do chalé decrépito onde estavam. – Não se demorem. Vou falar com Wolfland.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A noite negra havia começado há poucos minutos, e a floresta se encontrava silenciosa. A lua cheia banhava a terra de prateado. Remo Lupin, transformado em um grande lobo castanho, galopava pela noite veloz e silenciosamente, desviando das clareiras iluminadas pela lua e ignorando todo e qualquer ser que lhe surgisse pelo caminho. Tinha um objetivo a cumprir, e se o realizasse logo poderia descansar por algumas horas antes de voltar a correr.

Seus músculos protestavam de cansaço; seu estômago doía. Em um certo momento parou para procurar comida, e acabou devorando os ovos de um ninho de coruja vazio. A mãe voltaria da caça e não encontraria nada ali para chocar. Engolindo o remorso, continuou sua corrida rumo à zona das bases menores, onde os comensais costumavam prender suas vítimas e para onde os aurores constantemente se dirigiam. Era ali a zona de caça de Wolfland.

Depois de três horas correndo incessantemente, chegou ao lugar que procurava. Edgar Wolfland deveria estar por ali. Talvez o encontrasse logo e pudesse retornar ao chalé ainda naquela noite.

Parou e farejou o chão. Sentia o cheiro de sangue humano de longe. E também o cheiro de vampiros animais. Vários deles.

Ao encontrar a fonte de sangue humano – uma perna, separada do resto do corpo, coberta de moscas, uma visão que repugnou a Lupin – os morcegos surgiram. Três deles. Grandes, animalescos, famintos e burros, não demoraram muito tempo para serem mortos, tendo suas gargantas dilaceradas. Quando o lobisomem matou o último, e olhou ofegante à volta, outro lobo surgiu por entre o mato, um animal cinza escuro.

"Esse geralmente é meu trabalho", rosnou Edgar.

"É, mas todos precisam de um pouco de diversão às vezes.", grunhiu Remo, baixo. "Tenho algo a lhe dizer."

"Diga logo, então."

"Deixe esta tarefa. Vá para o norte, espionar Dente-de-Sabre. Seu trabalho está atrapalhando nossos planos, e lá você será mais útil."

"Estou me lixando para seus planos, sou útil aqui", rosnou Wolfland, raivosamente.

Remo irritou-se vagamente.

"Os aurores são grandinhos, não precisam de um cachorro para cuidar de si mesmos."

"Vou lhe mostrar o cachorro..."

O lobo cinza mostrou-lhe os dentes, pronto para atacar. Remo estava cansado e não muito disposto a lutar. Além do mais, sabia que aquele novato adorava irritá-lo.

"Vá para o norte." mandou, sem demonstrar a hostilidade que sentia. "Até hoje ninguém conseguiu espionar Dente-de-Sabre. Se eu tiver sorte, você conseguirá. Se eu tiver muita sorte, você não conseguirá e nós nos livraremos de você."

"Vou conseguir." Edgar ocultou os dentes. "Não fique contente, não se livrarão de mim tão fácil."

"Só volte com alguma informação útil." Lupin começou a retirar-se. "Boa sorte."

O outro lobo não respondeu ao cumprimento.

Aquilo fora mais fácil do que esperava, pensou o lobo castanho, correndo novamente, em direção ao chalé. A última surra que dera em Wolfland servira para reafirmar seu posto como o lobisomem chefe. Agora poderia retornar ao chalé e descansar algumas horas.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Lupin, os sarnentos estão aqui. – resmungou Olho Prateado, da porta.

-Silver te mata se ouve isso. – sorriu, levantando. Aquele sofá carcomido não era o melhor lugar para dormir.

-Aquele filhote não tem a mínima chance.

-Certo – olhou pela janela quebrada – todos vieram?

-Todos – Cruelbite surgiu à porta também – mas precisei dar umas dentadas no Lyan.

-E ele te deu umas também, pelo jeito.

Bite bufou.

-Falou com Harry?

-Falei – disse Olho Prateado. – E já falei com Vicent também. Ele provavelmente aparecerá durante a visitinha.

A noite caíra há algumas horas, e duraria muitas outras. Havia serviço a ser feito.

Os sete lobisomens, que resmungavam entre si, comentando sobre seus últimos combates na guerra, silenciaram quando Remo saiu do chalé e se juntou a eles.

-Remo – cumprimentou Bruce, um lobisomem negro e relativamente simpático, se comparado aos demais.

-Boa noite... – respondeu, com ironia. A noite de lua cheia nunca era boa para os lobisomens, mesmo quando esta ainda era a primeira e não causava a transformação descontrolada. – Temos serviço.

-E deve ser importante para reunir a nós todos – Logan o olhou. Era um lupino grande e mau humorado, mas lutava pelas boas causas. – Se for tolice, já me despeço agora.

-Não, não é tolice. Estamos prestes a conseguir mais um aliado vampiro. Red Billybones.

-Billybones é um covarde, ele e toda a sua tropa. – Lyan cuspiu no chão – Aliarmo-nos a ele só nos trará problemas. Quando chegar a hora ele não lutará, e o mais provável é que nos traia na metade do tempo.

-Billybones é covarde, mas suas tropas não. Vicent irá também; quando Red ver nossos números ele vai aderir à traição. E suas tropas também; não há vampiro decente que não respeite Vicent.

-Ou então Billybones vai nos trair assim que virarmos as costas... – Falcon sacudiu a cabeça.

-Se isso acontecer, nós o matamos. – Remo o olhou.

-E Greyback nos mata logo em seguida. – alfinetou Teddy.

Remo riu, aborrecido.

-Aonde foi parar a coragem de vocês? Bando de vira-latas.

Teddy e Falcon fizeram caretas e ergueram os punhos.

-Desde o início convivemos com riscos – Bruce se pronunciou, tentando acalmar os ânimos dos três lobisomens. – Não conseguiremos nada sem aliados, e se for para morrermos, morreremos. Se estão com medo, retirem-se.

Teddy e Falcon não se moveram.

-Vamos então – Remo se adiantou, transformando-se e galopando para a floresta.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Red Billybones era um vampiro baixo e gordo, de barba e cabelos vermelhos. Tinha muitos súditos e vampiros que o seguiam; alguns por dinheiro, outros por troca de serviços. Na verdade, era um mistério como Red conseguira se tornar um vampiro-chefe; ele não tinha nenhum talento para a coisa.

-Saia da frente, precisamos falar com Billybones. – Remo murmurou, ao vampiro que estava diante da entrada da mansão.

O vampiro, alto, magro e pálido, com cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, respondeu aos guinchos, ao mesmo tempo que mais nove vampiros se juntavam a ele.

-E quem são vocês?

-Serventes de Greyback, temos algo a dizer ao seu chefe. – Bruce se adiantou.

-Saia da frente, Strix, ou entraremos a força. – Darkness, um lobisomem negro com a mesma composição corpulenta de Quim Shacklebolt, avançou a passos rápidos.

Strix recuou, mostrando os dentes.

Decididamente os vampiros tinham uma vida mais confortável que os lobisomens, pensou Remo, quando adentraram na mansão. Os licantropos dormiam em sofás apodrecidos ou no chão, amontoados; os vampiros dormiam em camas e sofás, individualmente.

-E a quem tenho a honra de receber? – na sala de estar do saguão o vampiro sedentário os recepcionou.

-Não precisa ser gentil, Red, não vamos lhe fazer nada. – Silver, talvez o lobisomem que mais impunha respeito entre os oito, tomou a palavra. – Viemos em paz.

Red apertou os olhos, desconfiado, e trocou olhares com seus súditos, que haviam cercado os visitantes. O clima estava extremamente tenso.

-Gostaríamos de um conversa particular, Bones. – falou Remo, baixo.

Red fez um aceno de cabeça para seus vampiros serventes, e estes se retiraram do aposento. Sentou-se então em uma das poltronas vermelhas e fez um gesto para que os lobisomens também se sentassem. Um pouco hesitantes, eles se sentaram, e Falcon comentou com Teddy, esfregando a mão no braço da poltrona e sentindo sua textura: "Podíamos pedir umas dessas emprestadas depois da aliança... chega de sentar no chão.".

-O luxo sempre foi uma exclusividade dos vampiros – comentou Red, observando-os com perspicácia. Encarou Remo, que liderava o grupo. – Mas, acredito, não foi para sentar em minhas poltronas que vocês vieram aqui.

-O que você sabe sobre os grupos traidores, Bones?

-São grupos de vampiros e lobisomens que estão se aliando para derrubar Greyback e Lestat, e vocês, pelo que vejo, são um deles. A resposta é não.

Remo franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Você tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Essa idéia de derrubá-los é ridícula. Derrubar a Greyback até é aceitável; mas não a Lestat. Pelas barbas do profeta, ele derrubou Drácula!

-Temos gente capazes de derrotá-lo. Não é Lestat que nos preocupa, e sim os que estão com ele. – falou Bruce. – O importante é diminuir suas tropas; de Lestat nós cuidamos. O mesmo vale para Greyback.

-Reduzir suas tropas? – Red Billybones riu, mostrando seus dentes caninos pontiagudos. – Vocês precisariam de uma tropa equivalente ou maior à dele para ter qualquer chance de vencê-los. Repito, isso é ridículo.

Logan riu, de uma forma cruel e irritada.

-Isso só prova o quanto você está por fora, Bones. Um terço do exército de Lestat é composta de vampiros jovens, fracos e inexperientes, transformados no último ano sob a proteção do Lorde das Trevas. Quanto às tropas de Greyback, metade é igualmente inútil. Aquele pulguento velho tem mordido crianças e jovens, apenas pelo terror que isso causa à comunidade bruxa; ele não parou para pensar que essas vítimas não irão ajudá-lo em nada no futuro. É a parcela morta, neutra, inútil.

-O importante são os vampiros e lobisomens experientes. – Remo retomou a palavra. – Da metade de lobisomens que resta, metade está conosco – ele sorriu, indicando os demais – e o restante está servindo a Greyback. Os jovens neutros vão nos apoiar quando agirmos de verdade; estes não têm o espírito sanguinário e negro de Greyback; muito pelo contrário, o modo cruel como o pulguento velho os trata apenas lhes enche de mais ódio. Acredite: os lobisomens estão prontos para uma revolução.

Red os fitou longamente, pensando. Diante da falta de argumentação, Remo prosseguiu.

-Já os vampiros...

Repentinamente, todos os lobisomens da sala se levantaram, inquietos, varinhas a mão, fazendo Billy arregalar os olhos; no segundo seguinte, houve um movimento de uma capa vermelha e Vicent surgiu.

Vicent era o vampiro mais alto que Remo conhecera; tinha mais de dois metros de altura, ombros largos, porte atlético; seus cabelos, castanho escuros, desciam até abaixo da cintura. Tinha a pele pálida, marca registrada dos vampiros, olhos da mesma cor de seus cabelos e lábios vermelhos. Era belo, imponente, e transmitia uma aura de poder que causava um instinto de submissão em todos ao seu redor.

Remo sorriu e baixou a varinha; os demais lobisomens repetiram seu gesto. Vicent sorriu para o líder lupino e em seguida olhou para Red Billybones, que o olhava estupefato.

-Não vai me convidar para sentar, Red? Sua falta de hospitalidade me decepciona.

-C-claro, senhor Vicent, sente-se, fique à vontade... – Billybones se encolheu na cadeira como se estivesse encurralado. Estava, realmente...

-Prossiga, Remo Lupin.

-Sim. – acenou, em concordância. – Conforme eu dizia, quanto aos vampiros... temos apoio total de Vicent e alguns de seus aliados, tais como Vamac e Lexus.

Remo não pôde deixar de sorrir, diante da surpresa do vampiro obeso. Vicent era uma autoridade entre os vampiros; era, talvez, o vampiro europeu mais respeitado de todos, depois de Lestat. O apoio dele ao grupo dos traidores era o argumento mais forte que tinham para convencer Red a se juntar a eles; e o argumento surtira seu efeito, a julgar pela expressão do dono da mansão.

-Então vocês realmente têm um grupo capaz de derrotar as tropas de Greyback e Lestat? – ele perguntou lentamente, medindo as palavras.

-Não garanto uma vitória; todos teremos de lutar, mas, sim, temos um grupo capaz.

-E qual o plano de vocês? – Red olhou para Vicent, preocupado.

-Cessar hostilidades – respondeu o vampiro mais alto, calmamente. Suas vestes faziam as roupas dos lobisomens parecerem trapos. – Mantermo-nos em silêncio o máximo possível. Nossas fontes estão prestes a interceptar informações importantes a respeito dos planos de Lestat e Greyback. Quando as obtivermos, tomaremos a decisão final. Até lá – os olhos do locutor perscrutaram o rosto de cada um dos ali presentes – nos reuniremos, nós, todos os líderes, para planejar nossas ações. Se você aceitar, será extremamente gratificante para nós; peço-lhe este favor, velho amigo; se aliar-se a nós com suas tropas, estaremos definitivamente quites, e teremos então uma chance maior de derrotar esses exércitos maléficos que pouco se importam conosco.

Uma coisa ficou clara a Remo: Red Billybones deveria ter dívidas imensas para com Vicent.

Vários minutos se passaram até que Billybones expressasse sua opinião. Enfim, ele sorriu, tenso, e estendeu a mão para Remo.

-Vocês têm os meus serviços, e os meus súditos.

Remo e Vicent sorriram, e ambos apertaram a mão do mais novo aliado dos traidores.

-Se por acaso tiver de se esconder – Vicente o olhou, satisfeito – me procure, ou ao Lupin. Não se acanhe.

-Mas, se você nos trair – Remo adotou seu tom mais perigoso, e os demais lobisomens sorriram em concordância – nós o caçaremos até o fim do mundo, e o mataremos. Portanto, seja leal.

-Você tem minha palavra, Sr.Lupin. Todos vocês têm – ele olhou para os outros lobisomens.

-Perfeito. É hora de nos retirarmos – Bruce foi o primeiro a virar as costas, em direção a porta. – A noite é longa, meus amigos, e eu pretendo aproveitá-la.

-Até mais, Bones, Vicent. – Remo apertou a mão de Vicent e despediu-se do outro com um gesto de cabeça. – Nos veremos em breve, imagino.

-Muito em breve. Tripnato está prestes a retornar de suas espionagens. Adeus Lupin.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Fora da mansão, os lobisomens transformaram-se novamente, e galoparam para seus esconderijos. Alguns foram deixando o grupo, à medida que se aproximavam de seus "lares". Próximo das três da manhã, apenas Remo e Bruce ainda corriam.

Remo gostava de Bruce; era um homem jovem, próximo de seus trinta anos. Fora mordido por Greyback quando tinha quinze anos. Fugiu de casa pouco tempo depois, devido à rejeição dos parentes, e, aos vinte e dois anos, passou a auxiliar os jovens lobisomens que encontrava, levando-os para morar com ele em uma construção abandonada, na beira da mata. Este era o seu atual esconderijo, e os jovens lobisomens que auxiliava agora eram seus aliados mais fieis. Cruelbite era um destes.

"Estou realmente começando a crer em uma vitória", resfolegou Bruce, enquanto corriam.

"Espero que sua fé seja recompensada." grunhiu Remo "Estamos formando um bom grupo; mas não vamos falar disso agora: tem morcegos nos seguindo."

"Morcegos" era o termo que utilizavam para denominar os vampiros animalescos: criaturas aladas feias e estúpidas, que sabiam invocar algumas magias, apesar de não usarem varinhas, e não eram realmente considerados como adversários pelos lobisomens, apesar de alguns serem fortes o bastante para matar um lobisomem grande.

Pelo menos seis desses os seguiam nesse momento, sobrevoando-os por entre as árvores.

"Que focinho, hein? Eu não os tinha notado. Vamos brincar um pouquinho".

Ambos os lobisomens pararam, olhando para o alto. Os morcegos pousaram nas árvores, cercando-os, suas faces malfeitas sorrindo com maldade. Aparentemente eles pretendiam jantar os lobos ali embaixo.

Remo fitou o maior e rosnou alto, provocando. Os morcegos atacaram.

Ele e Bruce saltaram; dois morcegos caíram, prensados pelas feras; suas gargantas dilaceraram-se em contato com as presas dos lupinos. Os outros quatro foram apenas uma questão de tempo.

"E esse maldito ainda abriu minha cara, droga!" rosnou Bruce, esfregando desajeitadamente uma pata no rosto.

"Ele era grande, era dos bons."

"Ah, não importa." Bruce olhou em volta. "Vamos prosseguir. Vai a algum lugar na lua cheia, Remo?"

"Vou. Meu pessoal."

Eles não falaram mais até o dia nascer; Bruce então tomou outro caminho e se dirigiu para seu esconderijo. Remo correu por mais alguns minutos. Ao chegar a um riacho, parou para beber água. Descansou por alguns minutos, para recuperar o fôlego; em seguida, voltou a correr.

Quando chegou ao chalé, já era dia claro. Porém, antes mesmo de chegar, sentiu que havia algo errado; havia luta.

Entrou correndo no meio da maracutaia.

"Bite! O que está havendo?" perguntou, derrubando um grande lobisomem cinza e mostrando-lhes os dentes, intimidando-o, quando ele se levantou.

"O maldito do Kalimbor! Ele acha que estamos ocultando um prisioneiro deles!"

Típico... mais um maldito desentendimento entre os lobisomens, seguido de briga. Torcia para que nenhum dos seus estivesse morto ou inválido.

Derrubou três lobos jovens até encontrar seu alvo: Kalimbor. Disparou por entre os lobisomens que brigavam até saltar contra o lobo castanho e derrubá-lo no chão, imobilizando-o.

O outro por alguns instantes tentou atacá-lo, falhando. Então reconheceu seu atacante, mostrando os dentes irritadamente.

"Lupin!"

Remo rosnou para ele. Em seguida uivou. Em questão de segundos, as brigas ao redor haviam parado. Os serventes de Kalimbor agruparam-se atrás do chefe, e os aliados de Remo, na frente do chalé. Remo saiu de cima de Kalimbor, permitindo que ele se levantasse, mas deixava as presas à mostra, indicando que não estava contente.

"Por que diabos está aqui?"

"Devolva meu prisioneiro" Kalimbor o olhou, pêlo arrepiado, focinho arreganhado.

"Prisioneiro?" Remo olhou para Cruelbite, que apresentava uma orelha sangrenta. Este sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Remo tornou para Kalimbor. "Não temos ninguém aqui."

"O moleque fugiu da minha base esta noite, e a sua é a mais próxima."

"Ele não está aqui." Rosnou. "Saia daqui, ou eu farei você sair."

Kalimbor escondeu os dentes, e baixou as orelhas, uma atitude que poderia ser considerada como um sorriso humano.

"Você passou a noite fora, Lupin... onde esteve? Ocultando serviços de seu chefe?"

"Não oculto nada de Greyback, mas não faço o mesmo com você."

"Estou aqui como representante de Greyback... conte-me ou ele ficará sabendo que você tem segredinhos."

"Que ele venha pessoalmente investigar" rosnou Remo, avançando a passos lentos, fazendo o outro recuar. Kalimbor era prepotente, mas o temia: não ousava um confronto direto. "Agora saia daqui."

"Greyback ficará sabendo." Rosnou Kalimbor, recuando.

"Ótimo. Mande lembranças ao pulguento."

"Se ver meu prisioneiro, recolha-o e devolva-o para mim. É um garotão mau humorado, castanho avermelhado."

Remo não respondeu. Esperou Kalimbor sumir na floresta, com os seus lobisomens, e ficou contente ao constatar que seu grupo fizera maior estrago no dele do que ele no seu.

"Eu vivo dizendo que o chefe é louco." Grunhiu Bite, quando Remo se voltou para seus aliados.

Remo sorriu. Admitia: desenvolvera uma vontade imensa de desafiar Greyback nas últimas semanas.

"Todos bem?" perguntou, observando-os. Phil apresentava um olho furado; ficaria cego. Fejiro ofegava e apoiava-se fracamente; uma de suas patas estava arrebentada. Os demais apresentavam feridas leves. Olho Prateado parecia muito irritado... quase havia perdido o único olho: um comprido corte marcara sua face, mas seu olho estava intacto.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quando o sol já estava alto, Remo reuniu um grupo de lobisomens jovens, os mais inexperientes e agitados, e correu junto com eles até o povoado mais próximo, há cerca de quatro horas de corrida de distância do chalé. A comida havia acabado, e eles precisavam saquear. Não era algo de que gostava: mas incentivava seus aliados a não atacarem os humanos, e sim a apenas roubar. Agora, sob a proteção de Voldemort, os lobisomens podiam atacar de dia também.

Invadiram a cidade a galope, rosnando, espantando os trouxas; dois dos seus saltaram sobre as mesas e o balcão de uma padaria, puxando os cestos de pão; outros três saltaram pela janela de um açougue e saíram alguns minutos depois arrastando grandes pedaços de carne. Ouvia-se gritos, pessoas corriam; um homem soltou dois cães sobre os "lobos selvagens". Eram cães de caça, e Remo se forçou a matá-los. Outros trouxas surgiram com espingardas. Remo uivou para que os seus se afastassem: armas trouxas podiam feri-los gravemente. Mesmo assim, um dos jovens chamado Nyll foi baleado no ombro, e Cruelbite agarrou-o pelo pescoço e puxou-o, rosnando, forçando-o a se levantar; todos correram para a floresta, levando comida. Em questão de cinco minutos, haviam saqueado e fugido.

A tarde chegava ao fim quando retornaram ao chalé. Olho Prateado sempre liderava seu bando quando Remo saía. Cansado, deu ao velho amigo o cargo de líder, e, deixando algumas ordens aos lobisomens, deixou seu grupo.

Remo não via a hora de chegar à Londres: a exaustão ia rapidamente amortecendo seus músculos, e a cidade ficava longe... correu até um ponto distante de seu esconderijo, para despistar algum possível espião, e aparatou.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Voltando à forma humana, caminhou por quase uma hora pela cidade. Passou por alguns dos bairros mais pobres e sujos da capital, até chegar a uma rua de casas com paredes descascadas. Já era noite fechada. Parando diante de um largo entre as casas de números 11 e 13, mentalizou uma frase fixamente. Uma grande casa se inflou no largo, empurrando as vizinhas, que, após a aparição da nova casa, mantinham-se como se nada tivesse acontecido. Remo sorriu, e bateu na porta.

Alguns segundos depois, um homem negro e um ruivo de óculos a abriram, deixando-o entrar.


	3. CAP 01 A toca do lobo

**Como prometido... uma semana depois, voltei.**

**-Mel Black Potter: Estou aqui!!! Continuarei! Ah, brigado pelo incentivo viu? Abri mó sorrisão aqui na frente do pc quando li sua review. Aqui está!**

**-Karina: Concordo plenamente! Bota feio naquele ator, viu! Na minha cabeça, ele é lindo! E só perde pro Sirius mesmo... (que eu percebi imaginar com a cara do Johnny Deep... vai entender?)**

**-Renan: Que bom viu! Mas... continue comentando!**

**Remo tem um trabalho sério nas mãos, e, depois de tanta correria, merece um lugar para descansar né? Quem dera... quem dera...**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO PRIMEIRO – A toca do lobo.**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Oh simple thing – **Oh coisa simples_

_**Where have you gone? – **Aonde você foi?_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on –** Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que me apoiar_

_**So tell me when **– Então me diga quando_

_**You're gonna let me in** – Você vai me deixar entrar_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **– Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para recomeçar_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Remo! – Arthur sorriu, deixando-o entrar.

-Está atrasado. – comentou Quim, analisando-o. Ele fechou a porta e falou, seriamente: – Você está horrível.

-Eu sei. – Remo concordou. Olhou em volta – Que horas são?

-Dez e meia, Molly está pondo o jantar. – Eles caminharam pelo corredor até a sala onde se encontrava a árvore genealógica da família Black – Harry está aqui também.

-Ele já chegou? – perguntou Remo, surpreso.

-Sim, ele, Rony e Hermione – Arthur esfregou a nuca com a mão de maneira preocupada. – Têm apenas alguns arranhões e muita história pra contar. Estão todos na cozinha. Ah, Tonks, veja quem chegou!

Remo se voltou para o corredor que dava para a cozinha. Ali estava parada Tonks, os cabelos castanho vivo, um sorriso na face. O lobisomem não pôde se conter: sorriu também.

-Não chegue perto dele, ele está fedendo.

Tonks e Quim abafaram uma risada.

-Valeu Arthur – Remo sacudiu a cabeça, achando graça. O comentário infeliz destruíra todo e qualquer clima. Dirigiu-se para as escadas que levavam aos quartos e ao banheiro – Ah, eu vou tomar um banho.

-Isso, a comunidade agradece.

Fez um gesto maldoso com a mão que fez os três ali embaixo rirem.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Um banho refaz as pessoas, é o que costumam dizer. Remo não pensava diferente. Quando saiu do banheiro, era outro homem: barba feita, unhas aparadas, feridas desinfetadas. Um maravilhoso cheiro de carne vinha da cozinha, e seu estômago se revolveu; estava realmente faminto.

-Vejam, ele ainda é humano! – comentou Arthur em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Bem-vindo, Remo. – Molly sorriu, botando uma panela sobre a mesa de tampo escuro. Após analisá-lo rapidamente com o típico olhar crítico, ela ficou séria: – Você está péssimo.

Houveram dois segundos de silêncio em que Remo olhou para o Sr.Weasley.

-Imagine o que ela teria dito se eu não tivesse tomado banho.

Tonks, Quim, Arthur e mais alguns gargalharam.

Remo admitia: estava magro e apresentava olheiras escuras. Seu aspecto era o de um homem que passava fome e dormia mal há semanas.

-Sentem-se – mandou Molly, pondo a última panela à mesa. Ela lançou um olhar rápido ao recém chegado – Temos muito que conversar, imagino.

-Realmente – Remo encarou Harry, que deu um aceno com a cabeça. Este também parecia mais magro, e exibia um pequeno e recente corte na face esquerda.

Hermione parecia desanimada. Tinha uma ferida séria na mão direita e dificuldades de segurar o prato. Rony, então, sem feridas aparentes, pegou o prato da mão da garota e a serviu. Remo ficou contente de constatar o carinho presente no olhar da garota diante da atitude do outro. Aparentemente os dois haviam se acertado.

Já fazia três meses que os três haviam começado a agir contra Voldemort. Duas semanas antes de seu aniversário, Harry deixara a casa dos tios e voara até o Largo, e contara sobre os horcruxes. As suspeitas de Dumbledore eram a respeito da existência de seis horcruxes além de Voldemort. Se assim fosse, dois já haviam sido destruídos: o anel de Marvolo, por Dumbledore, no ano anterior; e o diário de Voldemort, por Harry, no segundo ano deste em Hogwarts. Havia ainda quatro horcruxes. Destes, Remo só sabia sobre o medalhão dos Gaunt, roubado por Régulo Arcturus Black, irmão menor de Sirius. A última vez em que o lobisomem estivera no Largo, no mês anterior, Harry e os dois amigos pesquisavam sobre onde poderia estar o verdadeira medalhão, uma vez que Régulo havia deixado um falso no local. Devido a isso, Dumbledore, aparentemente, morrera em vão.

Remo se disponibilizara a ajudar o possível na caça por esses objetos, mas as tropas de vampiros e lobisomens impediam que pudesse dar muita atenção ao trabalho dos jovens. Porém, a julgar pela expressão um tanto quanto satisfeita dos três amigos, algo de bom acontecera. Havia muita coisa a ser perguntada.

-E as novidades? – perguntou a Arthur, ao seu lado, enquanto se servia generosamente de estrogonofe.

-Boas ou ruins?

-Todas.

-Bem, essa tarde Scrimgeour estava furioso. – contou Quim – Ele me procurou, e cuspiu bastante. Wolfland abandonou seu posto, dois aurores foram mordidos.

-Que aurores? – perguntou Remo, preocupado. Sabia que isso iria acontecer com maior freqüência agora que mandara Edgar para outra região, mas não imaginava que novas vítimas fossem surgir tão rápido. Ainda não fazia dois dias que dissera para Wolfland abandonar o trabalho de proteção aos aurores.

-Derick e Dawlish. – Tonks, do seu outro lado, serviu seu copo com vinho. – Mas conseguimos recolhê-los poucos segundos após a mordida, os dois estão em tratamento no St.Mungus. Aparentemente não se tornaram lobisomens, mas têm discutido muito um com o outro. Talvez fiquem com seqüelas. Esta poção de reversão que o velho Damocles Belby inventou é fantástica, é uma pena que só funcione com quem foi mordido há até dois minutos.

-Então a poção de reversão passou pelo Conselho de Curandeiros da Inglaterra?

-Passou, três dias depois que você saiu daqui pela última vez. – continuou Quim. – Não só os hospitais ingleses a estão utilizando como também outros países já enviaram pedidos de exportação. Os fabricantes da poção estão indo à loucura, e a fórmula original está guardada em um cofre de segurança máxima no Gringotes, onde Gui está trabalhando agora. Mas isso não adianta muito, já que três dias depois da aceitação do Conselho o velho Belby foi seqüestrado. E nem pediram nada para trocarmos por ele.

-Fiquei sabendo. – comentou, sombriamente – Greyback o levou pessoalmente. Pelo que pude constatar, ele espera que Belby invente uma poção que torne a licantropia invulnerável a prata.

-Você tem certeza? – perguntou Arthur, apreensivo. – Isso seria péssimo. Nossa única arma contra os lobisomens seria vencida.

-Você sabe onde ele está, Remo? – perguntou Quim, baixo. – Talvez pudéssemos tentar um resgate.

-Não, ainda não sei. Greyback o escondeu muito bem e exigiu silêncio dos seus serventes mais próximos. Ele desconfia de mim, não me permitiria saber de muita coisa. De qualquer forma, sabemos que Belby preferiria morrer a facilitar de tal maneira os planos de Greyback. Ele não fará a poção... pelo menos é o que eu espero.

-O mais provável é que eles matem Belby ou peçam resgate depois de algum tempo. – falou Moody. – Belby já deu toda a contribuição ao mundo mágico que poderia dar. Sua perda seria significativa, mas não importante.

-Aparentemente Voldemort deseja mesmo estender seu poder para os outros países da Europa. – falou Gui, sentado à sua frente. Este se recuperara bem do ataque de Greyback. Pomfrey fizera um bom trabalho e removera boa parte das cicatrizes em seu rosto, porém a expressão sinistra permanecera. Quanto às seqüelas, ele desenvolvera um intenso gosto por carnes mal-passadas. Ele e Fleur haviam se casado no verão e a garota, no presente momento, estava na casa dos parentes, comemorando a gravidez. – Ontem à tarde mesmo alguns comensais e lobisomens mataram um búlgaro importante para o ministério desse país e seqüestraram o filho dele.

Bulgária... pensou Remo. Esse país não lhe trazia lembranças agradáveis. Ah, nem um pouco.

-Sobre a mudança de posto de Wolfland... fui eu quem o mandou sair dali. – Remo recebeu olhares surpresos e até perplexos. – Ele será mais útil espionando um dos serventes de Greyback, ainda mais se vocês têm a poção de reversão.

-Esse é o problema – tornou Tonks. – Só os hospitais têm essa poção. Nós, aurores, não temos permissão para andarmos com um pouco dela, e é isso que faz aumentar o número de vítimas. Scrimgeour diz que se os lobisomens pegarem essa poção poderão reverter a fórmula e criar uma nova arma contra nós.

-Que tolice! Eles têm Belby, não precisam da poção.

-Já dissemos isso a ele. – revidou Quim.

-Talvez um pouco de argumentação de alguém importante ajude a convencê-lo. – Remo lançou um olhar a Harry, que prestava atenção à conversa. – Ainda mais se for alguém envolvido na questão e diretamente ligado aos rumos da guerra.

-Pretendo falar com o ministro amanhã. – respondeu Harry.

-Acredito que só você mesmo tenha autoridade sobre aquela mula. – comentou Tonks, girando lentamente o cálice de vinho nas mãos. – Ele o vê como uma segunda versão do Dumbledore. Ele respeita a sua opinião.

Harry não respondeu. Voltou-se para Remo.

-Conseguiu convencer Billybones?

-Sim. A chegada de Vicent foi triunfal. Atingimos o número de vampiros que desejávamos.

-Prontos para uma revolução então?

-Talvez precisemos convencer um pouco a parte neutra... precisamos planejar um bom ataque. Na condição em que estamos, nossa vitória seria muito difícil. Precisamos de um trunfo... – os olhos de Remo faiscaram. – Como você está com os horcruxes?

-Foi um mês... produtivo, eu diria. Encontramos o amuleto. – ele tomou um pouco de vinho. Toda a mesa passou a prestar atenção. – Ele estava com um velho colecionador... capturamo-lo e já o destruímos. Descobrimos então que Voldemort pretendia compensar a perda criando mais um, e estava voltando sua atenção para o lendário cajado de Ravena Ravenclaw. Imagino que você saiba onde este se encontrava, não é?

-Sob o túmulo de Ravena e Godric Gryffindor? – arriscou Remo.

Ele tinha um conhecimento muito vago sobre uma história que contava que Ravena e Godric, que se amavam, haviam morrido queimados por trouxas nas localidades de Godric's Hollow, o que teria dado nome ao lugar ("Toca de Godric"). Sob seu túmulo, criado por magos da época, teriam sido postas as riquezas de Ravena e uns poucos pertences de Godric. Dizia-se que ali jazia escondido um cajado que pertencera a Ravena, incrivelmente poderoso.

Muitos bruxos tentaram encontrar o suposto túmulo; outros tantos que disseram encontrá-lo, não conseguiram abri-lo. Pela falta de provas de sua existência, a história oficial dizia que o casal de fundadores de Hogwarts havia sido sepultado nos terrenos de Hogwarts, junto com Helga Hupleppuf.

-Exatamente. Reviramos o material de Dumbledore – Harry recebeu olhares surpresos de Remo e dos outros –, isso é horrível, eu sei... e encontramos velhas pesquisas feitas por ele, com base em sei lá o que. Dumbledore descobriu, de alguma forma que eu nem imagino, a localização do túmulo, mas nunca o abriu. Bem, nós o abrimos, e conseguimos capturar o cajado.

-Vocês estão com o cajado de Ravena? – perguntou Tonks, boquiaberta.

-Sim, Fawkes o está guardando lá no quarto.

Após a morte de Dumbledore, Fawkes, a fênix, retornara e adotara Harry como seu dono. Talvez essa fosse a prova mais evidente da confiança de Dumbledore em Harry e da lealdade deste ao diretor.

-Vocês desvendaram uma lenda milenar – comentou Héstia Jones, muito chocada.

-Não teríamos conseguido nada se Mione não fosse uma nerd que entende tudo de runas antigas. – sorriu Rony, antes de levar um safanão da dita "nerd". – E ainda por cima descobrimos que Voldemort pretendia mesmo fazer do cajado um horcrux. Quando saímos do túmulo estava ele e alguns comensais nos olhando com aquelas caras feias... foi uma pauleira desgraçada, fingimos que éramos duelistas e, bem... eu e Harry acordamos uma semana depois lá no nosso buraco.

O "buraco" na realidade era a casa em que Sirius passara a morar quando se tornara maior de idade. Remo e Thiago moraram ali por um tempo também, mas Thiago se mudou após casar. Quando Sirius foi preso, a casa foi semidestruída e Remo passou a viver como nômade. Harry descobrira a casa e, junto com os amigos, a reconstruíra e a tornara numa segunda base da Ordem, mais utilizada pelos três. Flitwick executara feitiços excelentes de segurança e Harry convenceu Scrimgeour a apagar o lugar de qualquer mapa ou registro, sem chamar atenção para o fato.

-Você faz parecer engraçado – comentou Mione, observando sua mão ferida. – mas não foi divertido remover você e o outro saco de estrume de lá. – a denominação utilizada por ela para designar Rony e Harry provocou alguns sorrisos pela mesa.

-Foi removendo-os que feriu a mão? – perguntou Remo.

-Sim... não teria conseguido se não tivesse usado o cajado. Juro, peguei-o na mão e o mirei contra Voldemort... e só o vi caindo. Aquela coisa tem poderes incríveis... fiquei tão besta com o que vi que foi necessário Fawkes no tirar de lá.

Uns três ou quatro na mesa murmuraram algo como "Quero ver este cajado...".

-Dá-lhe Mione, surrando o cara de cobra! – Fred e Jorge assobiaram, a garota sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Foi sorte. Foi o cajado.

-O que houve para vocês dois ficarem uma semana inconscientes? – perguntou Arthur, antes de tomar um gole de vinho.

-Uma explosão de avadas. – Harry deu de ombros.

Molly arregalou os olhos e Arthur se engasgou com o vinho. Quando conseguiu voltar a respirar, muito vermelho, perguntou, pasmo:

-Explosão de avadas? Mas como...? O que...?

-Eles nos cercaram e lançaram um avada. – Harry explicou, desanimadamente. – Não vi nenhuma solução além de lançar outro. Rony tentou projetar um escudo, mas só Mione se escapou.

Houveram alguns momentos tensos.

-Você usou uma maldição imperdoável, Harry. – falou Tonks, baixo.

-Não pense que eu gostei. – ele falou, sério.

-Se Harry não tivesse usado a imperdoável não estaríamos aqui para contar a história. – Rony partiu na defesa do amigo. – De qualquer forma, ele não matou ninguém, o que é uma pena.

Ninguém falou nada por alguns momentos. A animação da mesa morrera. Remo resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Como foi que vocês conseguiram a informação de que Voldemort iria procurar o cajado?

-Ah, isso... – Harry parecia aborrecido – conseguimos um espião. – Ele não parecia disposto a dar maiores informações.

Hermione acrescentou, diante da expectativa dos outros.

-Draco Malfoy.

Várias pessoas na mesa se engasgaram.

-Quê?! – Fred e Jorge os olharam.

-Por causa dele Dumbledore morreu! – exclamou Tonks, revoltada, enquanto os outros reclamavam.

-O que vocês têm na cabeça? – Arthur sacudiu um garfo na direção deles.

-Ele foi forçado. – falou Harry alto, abafando as demais exclamações. – Ambos os pais são comensais; se ele não matasse Dumbledore, ele morreria. Lá no alto da torre, ele não foi capaz de matá-lo. Ele tem nos passado ótimas informações, e não há riscos: ele não sabe onde nós estamos, não lhe contamos nada. Ele serve a Voldemort por obrigação, mas tem nos ajudado.

-Desde quando Malfoy Júnior é tão importante a ponto de receber informações confidenciais sobre Voldemort? – perguntou Remo.

-Snape as passa a ele. – a resposta de Harry foi seca.

Arthur se engasgou pela terceira vez na noite.

-Pai, você vai morrer assim. – observou Rony.

-O que Snape tem na cabeça? – resmungou Moody.

-Ele fez um voto perpétuo jurando que protegeria Draco. Como Draco não foi capaz, e por isso seria morto, Snape matou Dumbledore.

-Então é essa a justificativa que você dá para a morte de Dumbledore? – perguntou Arthur.

-Não estou justificando morte alguma e não o perdôo por isso. – Harry adotou um tom frio que calou a todos. – Se aquele desgraçado está disposto a nos ajudar, ótimo. Se Voldemort descobrir a traição dos dois e matá-los, melhor ainda.

Houveram alguns momentos de silencioso constrangimento. Remo teve de admitir: Harry sabia impor um certo respeito com suas palavras. Ele agora se envolvia diretamente na guerra, sem proteção ou orientação de outros; e obtinha sucesso.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Harry perguntou, ainda parecendo um pouco contrariado:

-Remo, há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar quanto aos aliados?

Remo parou para pensar.

-Não, por enquanto. Vamos marcar uma reunião com todos os líderes para decidir o que fazer, e seria bom se você comparecesse. Encheria os outros de esperança, sabe... Lhe informarei quanto à data.

-Certo.

O silêncio e o constrangimento permaneceram por mais alguns momentos, quando Molly se levantou dizendo que ia buscar a sobremesa.

-E o que vocês pretendem fazer agora? – tornou a perguntar Remo, tentando desfazer aquele clima ruim.

Harry observava o cálice de vinho em sua mão, distraidamente.

-Vamos retirar a espada de Griffyndor de Hogwarts. – ele respondeu devagar, pensando no assunto. – Acredito que estará mais segura conosco do que no castelo.

-Ainda mais se Dumbledore não está mais lá – concordou Tonks. – A segurança que Scrimgeour colocou lá é ridícula. Hoje mesmo deixaram escapar um invasor, mas este não levou nada e nem sabem quem ele é.

-Vocês têm novas informações quanto à espada? – perguntou Gui.

-Não, mas se Voldemort está à procura de heranças para novos horcruxes, prefiro prevenir.

-E quando vocês farão isso? – perguntou Tonks.

-Vou falar com Scrimgeour sobre o assunto amanhã. Se ele negar, tentaremos roubar... amanhã à tarde.

-Então poderei ajudar. – informou Remo, pensando que seria bom rever o castelo, mesmo este estando vazio.

-Eu também, estou de folga amanhã. – falou Gui, entusiasmadamente.

-De jeito nenhum, Gui. – falou Rony, surpreendendo os outros. – Você tem um emprego importante a zelar. Se os aurores te pegam...

-Desde quando você é tão responsável? – Gui arregalou os olhos.

Rony pareceu exasperado.

-Muita gente só atrapalharia. – Remo tentou conciliar.

Molly retornou com a sobremesa.

-Harry, que argumentos você usa para convencer o Scrimgeour a falar com você? – perguntou Fred.

-Eu tenho informações que o agradariam, entre outras coisas. Essa não é uma questão importante. – ele tomou um gole de vinho, pondo um fim à questão.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

O jantar não durou muito mais depois disso. Uma coisa era clara: a descrença que alguns membros ainda sentiam sobre o trabalho de Harry e os dois amigos se dissipava. Remo, ao contrário, passara a respeitar aquela decisão desde que Harry encontrara e convencera Vicent a lutar contra as forças de Voldemort. Boa sorte para o filhote do Pontas, pensou, enquanto caminhava solitariamente em direção ao seu quarto, no final do corredor.

-Ei, mocinho! – mãos suaves empurraram-no gentilmente contra a parede. Tonks sorriu para ele. – Aonde pensa que vai?

-Ao meu quarto... – respondeu, enlaçando-a pela cintura, sorrindo do mesmo modo que ela. – Mas posso te deixar entrar, se quiser.

-Ah! – ela riu, antes de apertar seus lábios contra os dele.

Fazia poucos meses que Tonks convencera e conquistara Remo definitivamente. Ela era, muitas vezes, a única lembrança boa nos dias que passava com os lobisomens, e a melhor e mais desejada parte do mês. Descobrira então que o que sentia por ela não era somente atração, mas uma paixão incandescente que há muito tempo não sentia, e não apenas isso, mas também um princípio de amor – um amor novo e frágil que exigia todo o seu carinho e sensibilidade. Todas as barreiras que criara ao longo dos últimos dezessete anos para evitar sofrimentos com mulheres haviam desmoronado, e agora ele precisava preencher essa insegurança com algo que o sustentasse durante essa guerra – e encontrara isso em Tonks, em seu sorriso, em seu modo doce e atrapalhado, em seu perfume embriagante...

O quarto de Remo Lupin era simples. Alguns poucos móveis velhos, uma cama grande que naquele momento era revolvida, poucas fotografias que haviam sido viradas para baixo em esbaforidos e ansiosos momentos antes. Os dois formavam um casal discreto, exceto quando estavam sozinhos, e seus amigos os respeitavam. Remo pensou, naquele momento – com a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa adormecendo em seus braços – que, apesar das dificuldades, sua vida estava completa: tinha amigos, motivos para lutar, e, finalmente, de novo, alguém para amar.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Espreguiçou-se devagar, sentindo uma mão deslizar pachorrentamente por seu peito. Trocaram olhares carinhosos por alguns momentos... e o clima romântico foi quebrado por batidas secas na porta e a voz rouca e mau humorada de Moody:

-Lupin, tem uma pessoa aqui, e acho que... hum, você deveria ir até a cozinha ver quem é.

Logo em seguida, sons de passos e de batidas metálicas indicavam que o ex-auror mancava de volta à cozinha.

Ambos se olharam por um momento.

-Quanto mistério... – comentou Tonks, olhando em volta em busca de suas roupas. – Você está esperando alguém?

-Só o Wolfgang, mas ele não sabe o endereço e só deve chegar semana que vem. – respondeu, se vestindo.

-Hum... não seria Wolfland? – perguntou Tonks.

-Não, é Wolfgang. Temos o Edgar Wolfland, mas eu estou esperando Rufus Wolfgang, um velho amigo.

-Eles são parentes?

-Não, até onde eu sei. – sorriu com a idéia. – Você vai gostar de conhecer o Rufus, Nym, ele é hilário, e completamente desmiolado.

-Remus? – ela costumava chamá-lo assim quando estavam sozinhos. Bem, ele preferia "Remus" a "Remy" (Sirius o chamava assim quando queria provocá-lo).

-Hum?

Ele a olhou. Ela sorriu.

-Perdi minha blusa.

Ele riu.

-Está embaixo do meu travesseiro.

-Você me surpreende a cada dia.

-Você ainda não viu nada.

Saíram do quarto sem pressa.

-Vamos ver quem é essa pessoa misteriosa...

-Esse Rufus... ele vai ficar aqui?

-Acho que sim... por quê?

-Curiosidade. – ela adotou um tom brincalhão. – Ele é bonito?

-Sei lá, não sou de achar homem bonito, mas o que isso importa...? O que... Tonks!

Ela riu, e quando entraram na cozinha ele ainda sacudia a cabeça.

Foi quando se deu conta de que todos haviam silenciado com sua entrada. Olhou em volta e então paralisou-se, surpreso. No outro lado da cozinha, escorada na parede com os braços cruzados e uma expressão não muito contente, estava uma mulher alta e com longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

Era Susan.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Harry importante também... o barraco está armado, só falta chutar o pau que o sustenta. E quem é Susan? Se você leu "Misunderstood"... vai entender. Se não leu (e mesmo que tenha lido :p), confira no próximo cap, sem falta na semana que vem.**

**Beijos galera!**


	4. CAP 02 Sentimentos Mexidos

**Como prometido, cá estou eu novamente. Ta chovendo pra dedéu aqui .**

**Lucas-Mano-cachorro-que-eu-amo-Mr.Black: nhaaaa, vc ainda lembra de mim!!! Que bom! Quase morri de saudades. Pois é, depois de séculos, voltei a me envolver com fics. E é ótimo que vc tenha gostado! Você vai entender a Susan mesmo sem ler Misunderstood, mas seria ótimo se lesse assim mesmo e deixasse um coment xD. Continue acompanhando!**

**Renan: Eu sempre mentalizei o Arthur meio hilário, desde que li e assisti aquela parte no Câmara Secreta, n'A Toca... vai dizer... ele é hilário... não consigo deixar ele sem soltar alguma piadinha. Loucura minha xp. Que bom que gostou! O 02 ta aí embaixo. **

**Murilo: Obrigado mesmo. Então, pode vir conferir todo sábado de noite, porque se tudo der certo vai ser sempre nesse dia que vou atualizar. **

**Mel Black Potter: Calma moça, respira! A Susan vai aparecer bastante de agora em diante. Valeu mesmo, aí está a atualização!**

**Valeu galeraaaaa!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO – Sentimentos mexidos**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Why do I have to fly over every town **– Por que eu tenho que voar sobre cada cidade_

_**Up and down the line? –** Acima e abaixo da linha?_

_**I'll die in the clouds above** – Eu morrerei nas nuvens enquanto vôo_

_**And you that I defend I do not love** – E você que eu defendo eu não amo_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_No outro lado da cozinha, escorada na parede com os braços cruzados e uma expressão não muito contente, estava uma mulher alta e com longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados._

_Era Susan._

Os dois se fitaram longamente, e um choque de alegria, decepção e dor trouxe Remo de volta à realidade. Ela era a última pessoa do mundo que esperara ver novamente. Logo chamou-lhe a atenção o fato de a mulher apresentar um corte no rosto e vários hematomas nos braços e pescoço, como se tivesse duelado. Imaginou que não eram boas notícias que a traziam ali.

-Bom dia Remo, Tonks... – cumprimentou Arthur, já que todos estavam ocupados demais encarando o lobisomem e a visitante para fazê-lo. Remo e Tonks sentaram-se à mesa, calados. Tonks parecia perdida, juntamente com todos os garotos Weasley, Harry e Hermione. Os mais velhos, porém, entendiam parte do que ocorria ali.

-Pode nos contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou Héstia Jones – Talvez possamos ajudá-la...

-Assim eu espero. – Susan suspirou. Ela não perdera o tom altivo e ao mesmo tempo gentil que usava na adolescência, mas, dessa vez, havia uma profunda tristeza e cansaço em sua voz. Ao suspirar, apertou breve e discretamente as costelas, o que significava que ela tinha dificuldades no ato de respirar. Ela ergueu os olhos, encarando cada um ali, e começou a falar. – Imagino que vocês já saibam sobre um ataque à uma família búlgara anteontem?

Houve um aceno de concordância geral por parte dos membros mais velhos da Ordem. Ela prosseguiu.

-Nesse ataque, os servos de Voldemort mataram meu marido e levaram meu filho. Eu retomei a consciência somente ontem à tarde, no hospital de uma cidade próxima.

Tonks, que estivera observando a reação de Remo, perguntou, desconfiada:

-Pode nos dizer seu nome antes, se não se importa?

Os olhos de Susan foram de Tonks para Remo e dele para Tonks novamente, e ela deu um sorriso breve antes de responder.

-Susanah McKingon Hawkins.

Uma expressão de surpresa e entendimento tomou conta da face da aurora. Ela se virou para Remo esperando alguma explicação ou ao menos um gesto que servisse para acalmá-la, mas ele apenas deu de ombros. Este virou-se então para a mulher recém-chegada e perguntou, sentindo o estômago gelado:

-E como você chegou até aqui?

Ela pensou por alguns instantes, e sua hesitação demonstrava que aquele era um assunto desagradável. Bem, deveria ser mesmo, pensou Remo, irritado, uma vez que seu santo maridinho morrera e eles haviam levado seu filho.

-Quando despertei ontem, procurei pistas dos atacantes pelas redondezas, mas, claro, eles não estavam mais por lá. Usaram um portal, e consegui localizar onde o usaram, mas não para onde foram levados. Sei que pararam em qualquer lugar naquela vasta área entre Hogwarts e o centro urbano, mais precisamente nas florestas, eu diria.

-É onde os comensais e lobisomens têm suas bases. – falou Tonks. – Então levaram seu filho para lá? Ele tinha alguma importância para o ministério búlgaro ou algo do tipo?

Susan pareceu medir as palavras quando respondeu.

-Creio que não. Imagino sim que quem o levou tivesse objetivos especiais, mas isso não vem ao caso, ainda.

Ela encarou Remo.

"Respondendo à sua pergunta, eu desisti de encontrá-los por lá, e sabia que somente a Ordem da Fênix poderia me ajudar. Nada mais me prendia à Bulgária. Então vim para a Inglaterra e passei a procurar vocês. Não achei seguro utilizar cartas, logo fui eliminando possibilidades de novas sedes. Fui a Hogwarts e apenas encontrei aurores. Fui à velha casa de Dumbledore e ela estava interditada pela imobiliária ministerial ou o que quer que fosse. Fui a vários lugares, inclusive àquela casa que Sirius comprou aos dezessete anos, mas não consegui entrar."

No canto da mesa onde estavam sentados, Harry, Rony e Hermione compartilharam um sorriso satisfeito. Susan concluiu:

"Por último, parei diante deste largo nesta manhã. Imaginei várias senhas, e uma das mais óbvias funcionou. Bati à porta, e quando Arthur Weasley e seu filho abriram-na, forcei a entrada."

Ela voltou-se para Arthur e Gui.

-Me desculpem se os feri. Não era essa minha intenção.

Gui apresentava um belíssimo calombo no lado da cabeça.

-Quer dizer que vocês escancaram a porta para o primeiro que nela bate? – perguntou Remo aos dois ruivos, muito perplexo.

-Não abrimos a porta, ela literalmente a explodiu! – reclamou Gui, revoltado. – Nunca vi nada igual.

Remo conhecia as habilidades da mulher, e sabia que estas não eram poucas. Ele próprio e Sirius a haviam ensinado a duelar. Sua imagem frágil e delicada não combinava em nada com sua personalidade. Como se não bastasse ser uma ótima duelista, ela ainda tinha uma capacidade enorme de decifrar e desfazer senhas e feitiços de proteção. Ela e Lílian eram quase especialistas nisso.

-Como você sabia da nossa existência? – perguntou Gui.

-Eu sabia sobre a Ordem da Fênix porque fiz parte dela durante a primeira guerra. – um ar de surpresa pairou sobre a ala jovem da Ordem e Susan sorriu diante disso. – Talvez eu não fosse um membro oficial, e sim uma colaboradora.

-Excelente colaboradora. – concordou Moody, fitando brevemente Remo com o olho mágico. – Uma pena que saiu do país. Ajudava-nos muito.

-E por que você fez isso? – perguntou Harry. – Por que abandonou a Ordem?

Susan o encarou longamente, parecendo espantada, e sorriu. Seus olhos lhe correram dos pés à cabeça, e ela se demorou na cicatriz e nos olhos verdes. Remo compreendeu; era a primeira vez que ela via o garoto em muitos anos, e a semelhança dele com os pais era inegável. Sabia que, se ela pudesse, iria abraçá-lo, e sabia, também, que Harry não permitiria o abraço.

A resposta, porém, não parecia agradá-la tanto quanto a visão do garoto.

-Porque me casei.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, cético. Aparentemente, e Remo, no íntimo, concordava, casar não era a desculpa ideal para abandonar a luta contra Voldemort. Mas Remo conhecia a história melhor do que todos, e ela se apressou a explicar.

-Meus pais forçaram o casamento. Fizeram ameaças... pessoas se machucariam caso eu não obedecesse, e entre essas pessoas estavam seus pais, que realmente se feriram por minha causa. – ela fitou Harry com uma expressão de quem pedia desculpas. – Eu e Lílian éramos grandes amigas, e eu não suportei a idéia de colocá-la em perigo. Foi por isso que casei e parti para a Bulgária. De lá não podia fazer nada para ajudar.

Chegavam agora no ponto que mais aborrecia Remo. Do modo como ela falava, dava a entender que fora um alívio quando o marido morrera; mas, após a morte de Lílian e Thiago, quando os malditos dos pais dela não tinham mais ninguém a ameaçar, ela permanecera com ele. Ou seja, ela não fazia questão de voltar para ver como as coisas tinham ficado, nem mesmo para ver Harry.

-Rapazes, é hora de trabalharmos. – falou Quim, arrumando os laços de sua capa ao pescoço. Arthur, Fred, Jorge, Moody e Héstia também se levantaram, comentando sobre o horário e seus atrasos. Quim voltou-se para Tonks: – Você fica então Tonks?

-Sim – respondeu a aurora. – Fiz muitos horários extras essa semana, hoje é folga.

Remo sentiu uma certa raiva de si mesmo e pena da garota dos cabelos cor de rosa. Ela havia feito as horas extras para poder passar esse dia com ele, e, bem... Susan atrapalhara. Sentia mais raiva ainda de si mesmo e da mulher dos cabelos avermelhados porque sentia que algo dentro de si desmoronara permanentemente, e esse algo tinha relação com seus sentimentos por Tonks. Adoraria poder abraçar sua aurora e sair dali, mas algo mais forte o prendia ao chão e exigia que ouvisse toda a história.

-Você vem conosco, Harry? – perguntou Arthur, terminando de tomar seu café.

-Vou mais tarde, Scrimgeour sempre se atrasa. – ele deu de ombros.

Muitos saíram da cozinha, restando apenas Molly, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gui e Gina, e Remo, Tonks e Susan. A senhora Weasley então se levantou e chamou os garotos alegando que tinham de limpar a casa, a mais óbvia desculpa para deixar os outros três sozinhos. Gui reclamou, ao sair, que estava grande demais para limpar a casa, ao que Molly se irritou e começou com um discurso sobre homens, família, esposa, filhos, casa e responsabilidades. Ela não gostara da idéia de se tornar avó.

Quando restou apenas Remo e as duas mulheres na cozinha, Tonks lhe lançou um olhar que indicava que não desejava sair dali, apesar de parecer incomodada. Remo fez um gesto com a cabeça, permitindo a presença dela, e passou a encarar Susan, que os observava em silêncio.

-Por que levariam o seu filho? – perguntou, querendo ser direto.

Ela hesitou, e, de braços cruzados, apertou um braço com força com a mão, tensamente. Parecia nervosa.

-Porque ele é... diferente.

Ela fez uma pausa, encarando-o, pensando sobre como iria dizer o que precisava.

-Você sabe que minha mãe era meio vampira, e que eu herdei essa característica dela.

Após alguns segundos, Remo murmurou, indiferente:

-Há muitos vampiros mais fortes a serviço de Voldemort, ele não precisa de mais um meio vampiro.

Os olhos de Tonks iam de um a outro, como uma bola em uma partida de tênis.

-Talvez não. – concordou Susan. – Mas ele provavelmente adoraria alguém... que é meio vampiro e meio lobisomem. Ele foi mordido pelos lobisomens antes deles o levarem.

-Então ele apenas se tornou um licantropo. – falou Remo. – A parte vampira era fraca demais para qualquer mistura de raças.

-Remo, você não está entendendo... – ela falou, baixinho, olhando para o chão.

Ele pôde ver que ela tremia, mas não entendia porque tanto nervosismo. Sentiu então que algo o chocaria profundamente. Ela ergueu os olhos.

-Ele é seu filho também.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A boca de Tonks abriu-se de espanto.

O coração de Remo descompassou por vários segundos, nos quais ele não pôde se mover. Seu filho... seu... Então um turbilhão de sentimentos agitou-o e ele se viu exclamar cheio de raiva, quase gritando:

-Como você pôde me esconder isso durante todos esses anos! Que quisesse ficar casada com aquele traste eu até entendo, mas... – olhou em volta, transtornado, suas mãos tremiam também. – Você não podia... não tinha o direito de me esconder isso!

Tonks o olhava, assustada. Nunca o havia visto abalado de verdade.

Susan, porém, fechara os olhos quando ele explodira, e quando os abriu eles estavam úmidos.

-Não foi escolha minha esconder isso... – ela falou, e sua voz não estava firme. – Assim como não foi me casar e permanecer lá todo esse tempo.

-Sei... – ele resmungou, andando de um lado para o outro, furioso. Ambas as mulheres puderam sentir uma aura de perigo no lugar e foram tomadas por um instinto de fuga irracional, causado pelo fato de Remo, um lobisomem, estar tão nervoso. Mas nenhuma das duas sequer arredou o pé do lugar.

-Eu vou explicar... – ela falou, trêmula, e fechou os olhos de novo, apoiando-se na parede. – Na véspera do casamento, quando nos encontramos escondido... eu engravidei, mas só descobri mais tarde. Remo, ele abusava de mim todas as noites, e se eu negava, apanhava de tal modo que mal conseguia levantar na manhã seguinte. – ela abriu os olhos, ainda brilhantes, a voz ainda fraca, e notou que ele parara de andar para ouvir. – Eu vivi um inferno... Ele tomou minha varinha e lançou um feitiço na propriedade que me impedia de fugir. Ele ameaçava constantemente de mandar matar nossos amigos, e ele tinha poder para isso, Remo, assim como meus pais. Ele me impediu de ler jornais, enviar cartas... eu acabei perdendo a ligação com o mundo. Eu não sabia quem ainda estava vivo e quem não estava... Eu não podia fazer nada...

Ela engoliu em seco. Tonks observou o lobisomem e percebeu que ele estava imóvel, mal piscava, mal respirava, absorto em cada palavra. Algo ruía dentro da aurora a cada frase que aquela mulher dizia, porque sabia que algo muito forte unia aqueles dois.

Susan suspirou, apertando as costelas novamente, e continuou.

-Alguns meses depois, quase me resignando com minha situação, eu descobri que estava grávida. Sabia que não era dele... porque havia algo mais selvagem em mim do que os bebês comuns. E ele também sabia que não era dele... e lançou um encantamento, um laço maldito que nos unia. Se eu tentasse qualquer coisa contra ele, ou se eu tentasse fugir, ele mataria a criança. Esse encantamento estava ativo até dois dias atrás, quando os comensais mataram-no. Foi por isso que permaneci lá tantos anos...

Ela fez uma pausa e passou a olhar para o chão. Seus olhos continuavam marejados, mas nenhuma lágrima escorria. Ela nunca gostara de chorar diante de outros.

-Todo dia, toda hora, por muito tempo, eu pensei no suicídio, porque não via saída. Mas eu não tinha coragem de matar a criança... a nossa. Morávamos sozinhos, eu, ele e um elfo doméstico, que foi minha companhia fiel por muito tempo, até ele matá-lo... morávamos no meio do nada, ou seja, ninguém sabia dos meus problemas.

"Com o tempo eu cansei de apanhar. Cansei de esperar alguém me ajudar. Passei a aceitá-lo. Deixava-o fazer o que quisesse, porque ele o faria independente da minha vontade. Pelo menos dessa forma eu apanhava menos. Pelo meu bom comportamento ele me permitiu voltar a ler revistas e jornais... e eis que um dia, na manchete...", ela esfregou os olhos com a mão, contendo as lágrimas. "Eu li sobre a morte de Lílian e Thiago, sobre a suposta traição de Sirius, sobre o Harry ir morar com os tios... e não pude ir ver meus amigos no cemitério, nem procurar qualquer possível pista sobre a inocência de Sirius... até me ocorreu pedir a adoção de Harry", ela baixou a mão, e sorriu brevemente com a idéia de adotar o garoto. "mas ele seria só mais uma vítima dos maus tratos que o Hawkins me fazia."

Ela voltou a encarar Remo, cuja ira havia diminuído, mas que ainda ouvia e a encarava fixamente, sem se mover.

-Não havia mais quem ele pudesse ameaçar matar. Nossas pessoas importantes haviam morrido. Uma tarde eu consegui mandar uma carta a você via coruja. Aquela, em que pedia para nos encontrarmos. Eu mandei... – ela o olhou, perturbada, quando ele pareceu surpreso. – Mandei a carta.

-Não recebi nenhuma carta. – falou Remo, devagar, a voz rouca. – Não permaneci em nenhum lugar por muito tempo depois daqueles dias... talvez Blackbird não tenha me encontrado. Recebi apenas aquela em que você me mandava esquecer tudo.

-Mas... – ela ainda parecia perturbada. Respirou fundo então, preparando-se para continuar. – Bem, na carta eu pedia para você ir até lá, para conversarmos... eu tinha esperança de que você pudesse matar o Hawkins, pois assim o encantamento não mataria Jhonny.

-Jhonny?

Ela sorriu, fitando o chão.

-O nome do garoto. Mas – ela continuou, voltando a ficar séria. – a sua resposta não chegou, e o Hawkins suspeitou e matou Blackbird. Em seguida... ele me pôs sobre efeito de uma maldição Imperius e me forçou a escrever a maldita carta em que dizia para você seguir sua vida e me deixar em paz. Após enviar a carta ele sumiu com todas as corujas do lugar, ficando apenas com seu corvo particular... e eu desisti de voltar a viver decentemente de uma vez por todas. Passei a me preocupar apenas com o meu filho. Por algum tempo esperei que você suspeitasse das palavras daquela carta...

-Não me ocorreu... – falou Remo, também olhando para o chão. – Pensei que... Ah, por Merlin... – ele sentou em uma cadeira, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, braços apoiados nos joelhos. – Eu fui burro. Antes de receber essa carta fui até a propriedade... eu a vi. – ele voltou a encará-la. – Mas vi que estava grávida, pensei que fosse dele, você parecia bem... então eu fui embora... recebi a carta no dia seguinte.

Ela o olhava, pasma.

-Por que diabos você não foi falar comigo quando foi lá?

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a olhar o chão.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu.

Após vários momentos, Tonks, abalada por tudo o que ouvira, procurou falar algo, apenas para acabar com aquela situação.

-Como foi que você... em todos esses anos... não engravidou do Hawkins?

Ela sorriu, ao responder:

-Essa é a única parte engraçada da história... ele era estéril... broxa. Não podia ter filhos, nasceu sem uma parte importante...

-Se o filho de vocês é meio vampiro e meio lobisomem de nascença... então ele...

Ela olhou para Remo, pedindo um esclarecimento. Ele afastou as mãos do rosto e apoiou nelas o queixo, pensativo.

-Ele é uma aberração. – falou ele, ignorando o olhar indignado da mãe do garoto. – Eu não sei... não sei o que pode acontecer agora. Lobisomens e vampiros não foram criados para se misturarem, ambas são espécies fortes, poderosas e hierárquicas... só me resta imaginar que ele... tem poderes especiais, não sei.

-Ele é forte. – falou Susan, de supetão. – Ele é muito forte, desde criança. Tem grande porte... e é bastante poderoso também. Ninguém se mete com ele na escola – ele estuda em Durmstrang – apressou-se ela a acrescentar. – Os professores o consideram um prodígio... e ele tem características que lembram as duas espécies. Pele pálida, temperamento instável... Ele tem poderes ocultos, resta-nos descobrir quais.

-Greyback deve estar atrás destes poderes.

-Mas por quê? – perguntou Susan, agoniada. – O que ele pode fazer com o Jhonny?

Remo preferiu não responder... tinha várias idéias sinistras do que poderiam fazer com o garoto... seu estômago se revirava. Seu filho... ainda não acreditava.

Susan perguntou, após alguns momentos, voltando a adotar seu tom decidido e inflexível com que iniciara sua narrativa:

-Vai me ajudar a encontrá-lo? Foi para pedir sua ajuda que vim até aqui, estou perdida.

-Claro que vou. – Remo a encarou. Pensou um pouco, tentando afastar as lembranças que aqueles olhos lhe traziam. – Se ele foi transformado... qual a cor dos cabelos dele?

-Castanho avermelhado, como os meus. Quanto ao porte... ele se parece com você. Os mesmos traços. – ela o observou longamente. – Tem alguma idéia?

-Várias. – falou, e não estava mentindo. Pensou por alguns momentos, então olhou para Susan. – Você acabou?

-Sim. O que vai fazer?

Remo ia saindo pela cozinha.

-Falar com alguns amigos.

Saiu sem olhar duas vezes para as mulheres ali. Ambas se encararam em silêncio quando a porta bateu.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Não pretendia estar tão cedo de volta à floresta, mas não se permitiria esperar mais. Correu até o lugar onde seu bando se fixara, e encontrou aqueles lupinos estendidos preguiçosamente ao Sol.

"Bando de vagabundos", pensou, ao vê-los.

-Lupin? – Cruelbite se levantou, surpreso. – Por que voltou tão cedo?

-Preciso de um favor, urgente.

Remo caminhou com Bite até um lugar onde não pudessem ser ouvidos. Nenhum lobisomem estranhou aquela atitude: isso já era normal.

-Sabe aquele garotão que Kalimbor procurava ontem? – Bite assentiu. – Preciso que o encontre antes dele e antes de qualquer um, ou pelo menos descubra onde ele está. Procure pelos bandos de Bruce e dos outros, e não faça essa cara! – chiou, irritado. – Me informe sobre qualquer novidade, é importante.

-O que tem de tão especial nesse garoto? – perguntou Bite, baixo.

-Não posso dizer ainda, e nem mesmo sei se é esse quem eu procuro. Eu ficaria direto por aqui, mas tenho... coisas a fazer.

-Certo... castanho avermelhado, jovem... – resumiu Bite.

-Tome cuidado ao encontrá-lo, ele pode ser perigoso. Não tente contê-lo.

-Certo. Até a próxima então, Lupin.

-Até – murmurou, se retirando.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quando retornou ao Largo já era próximo do meio-dia, e Molly servia o almoço. Harry havia voltado e não parecia muito contente. Nem Susan nem Tonks estavam à mesa.

-E sua conversa com Scrimgeour? – perguntou, tentando afastar seus pensamentos das duas mulheres.

-Não foi o que gostaríamos, ele não estava muito disposto a colaborar... não aceitou quanto a me ceder a espada, e enrolou muito quanto à poção de reversão. – respondeu Harry, servindo-se. – Foi decepcionante.

-Vai roubá-la então?

Harry o encarou brevemente antes de responder.

-Vamos tentar. Antes da uma hora, quando ocorre a troca de guarda.

Assentiu, em concordância.

Remo sentiu vários olhares curiosos em sua direção. Todos estavam desejosos de saber o que acontecera para o lobisomem sair tão urgentemente, e, aparentemente, ninguém sabia sobre a vida que a mulher que chegara pela manhã tivera e nem sobre seu filho. Pensou, nauseado, que ele próprio também não engolira a história. Sua cabeça girava. Não conseguiria comer.

-Não vai almoçar, Remo? – perguntou Molly, quando Remo se retirou da mesa deixando seu prato vazio.

-Estou sem fome, Molly, obrigado.

-Mas você nem tomou café da manhã...! – tentou argumentar a mulher. Remo já havia saído da cozinha.

A proximidade da transformação à força, que os lobisomens não conseguiam impedir, geralmente causava enjôo e perda de apetite, sintomas que se mantinham por toda a semana de lua cheia. Por isso, ao final da lua cheia, os lobisomens eram, em geral, encontrados fracos e debilitados. Lobisomens jovens corriam sérios riscos de morrerem nas luas cheias, pois seus organismos não resistiam à provação: dias de fome aliados à desidratação eram os principais fatores de mortalidade. Coisa pior ocorria, muitas vezes, com crianças mordidas: algum problema na transformação quebrava seus ossos ou rompia seus órgãos, o que explicava porque poucas crianças sobreviviam à licantropia. Uma vez tendo chegado à idade adulta, porém, o risco de problemas nas transformações se extinguia. Exceto, talvez, pelas transformações que ocorriam com o eclipse lunar.

Remo sabia que se arrependeria profundamente no dia seguinte por não comer nada, mas sentia uma necessidade urgente de falar com Tonks e clarear suas idéias. Antes de passar no quarto dela, no entanto, teve que ir ao banheiro. Vomitou todo o jantar da noite anterior.

Lavou o rosto na pia, esperando até que parasse de tremer. Sua cabeça ainda girava. Bateu na porta do quarto da aurora, e, como não obteve resposta, entrou e fechou a porta.

Tonks o encarava, sentada na cama, um livro de ficção sobre um caçador de dragões no colo. Apesar daquela cena, ele imediatamente notou a decepção e a tristeza nos olhos da mulher.

-Posso entrar? – perguntou baixo.

-Já entrou. – ela sorriu, triste, fitando-o.

Remo se sentou na ponta da cama, encarando a mulher. Já haviam rolado muitas vezes naquela cama e por um segundo ele desejou fazer aquilo novamente. Se odiou por se sentir indigno daquela atitude; desviou o rosto para a parede. Definitivamente – e isso lhe dava vontade de chorar – formara-se uma barreira entre os dois. Odiava a Susan por isso.

-Você também sente, não é? – perguntou Tonks, depois de algum tempo, também fitando a parede.

Olhou-a, temeroso.

-O quê?

-Que estamos quebrados. – ela o encarou.

Ele não soube o que dizer. Olhou para o chão. Sim, ele concordava.

-Tudo o que sentíamos ruiu... – ela comentou, como se divagasse, mas sua voz adquiriu um tom abafado. – Tudo o que você sentia por mim ruiu em menos de doze horas.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem e não conseguiu encará-la; escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Murmurou, com voz fraca, tentando aliviar a pressão sobre si.

-Ah, Nym, me desculpa... eu não sabia, e não queria... eu não... eu juro que preferia continuar sem saber.

Fazia muitos anos que não se sentia de tal forma abalado e prestes a desabar. Desejava realmente achar o garoto para enviá-lo embora com a mãe e poder voltar a viver bem com Tonks, mas isso parecia impossível agora.

Ela o abraçou, e ele escondeu o rosto no ombro dela, como se fosse um garotinho chorando no colo de sua mãe. Ela o envolveu com os braços.

-Eu sinto muito Remo... sinto mesmo. Eu sei que você não esperava isso.

-Eu a havia esquecido... mesmo. – tentou se explicar. Ela o interrompeu.

-Mas você ainda sente algo por ela, eu pude ver nos seus olhos.

-Foi uma história muito longa e complicada... mas isso já se foi... eu amo você.

-Eu... – ela o afastou, olhando-o nos olhos. Sua voz não estava firme. – não quero ficar no caminho.

-Tonks...

-Não, me deixe falar. Remo – ela segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e falou encarando-o como se quisesse enfiar algo muito complicado em sua cabeça. – eu não quero ser um estorvo, e também não quero ser a outra. Eu vou me afastar.

-Tonks...

-Vai ser melhor para nós dois. – ela fechou os olhos, que haviam começado a brilhar. – Eu não quero me envolver com alguém que tem tanta indecisão no olhar. Eu quero certeza. – Ela abriu os olhos novamente. – Me desculpe, mas eu quero alguém que esteja certo de que me quer. Eu não quero me ferir mais, e se você estiver livre... vai poder pensar melhor.

-Tonks.

-Você precisa pensar que ela também não teve culpa, segundo tudo o que ouvi hoje. – ela falou bruscamente.

Remo se manteve em silêncio. Agora sentia um grande vazio em sua cabeça. Não esperava uma rejeição de Tonks. Sentiu-se quebrado, e isso lhe deu a certeza de que a amava. Segurou a mão dela, enlaçando seus dedos com os dela, querendo lhe dizer isso, mas nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca. Sempre tivera dificuldade de lidar com certos sentimentos, e isso se revelava mais forte agora. Encarou-a, com a esperança de lhe mostrar o que sentia.

Ela sorriu muito tristemente, e segurou sua outra mão.

Sempre lhe fascinara em Remo a firmeza de idéias e atitudes que ele sempre demonstrava, sua força para com os problemas, sua humildade e seu carinho para com os outros. Lhe encantava também a capacidade de expressar sentimentos pelo olhar. Talvez fosse porque ele era um lobisomem, mas ela se apaixonara primeiramente pela cara de cachorrinho sem dono que ele tinha. Lhe comovia o fato de ele não conseguir falar agora. Remo também tinha suas fraquezas.

-Eu também te amo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e baixou os olhos.

Permaneceram assim por vários minutos, silenciosos, sem se encarar. A esperança que Remo tivera quanto aos seus aliados vencerem Lestat e Greyback, de repente, parecia menor, quase nula, assim como as chances de Harry destruir todos os horcruxes de Voldemort também lhe pareciam inexistentes. O dia estava parecendo mais escuro.

Quanto tempo iria suportar longe de Tonks?

Largou as mãos dela e se levantou, dando-lhe as costas, parando de frente para a porta. Parecia coisa do destino... as duas, ou, mais corretamente, as três mulheres que amara em sua vida estranhamente lhe eram afastadas... Lílian, que amara como a uma irmã, havia morrido... Susan havia se afastado... e agora retornava afastando-o de Tonks. Sentia que estava quebrado com todas elas... Chegava à conclusão de que a solidão era sua melhor companhia.

A voz de Tonks soou de repente, afastando-o de suas idéias.

-Molly deu alguns remédios a ela, e um quarto no terceiro andar. Deve estar dormindo, porque passou os últimos dois dias em claro.

Remo não respondeu. Baixou a cabeça.

-Me desculpe, Tonks.

Esperou alguns segundos e se dirigiu para a porta. Antes de sair, no entanto, ouviu a resposta.

-Boa sorte, Remus.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Eu sei, esse capítulo escorre mel. Mas não deu pra fazer diferente: ele abre toda a história. Fim de semana que vem, novo capítulo!**

**A música destacada é "A Bad Dream", Keane, uma das minhas favoritas.**

**Remo papai e solteiro novamente (meninas... se preparem! ). O lobinho ta dividido em dois... afinal... quem ele ama? Dêem suas opiniões!**

**E próximo capítulo... roubando a espada de Hogwarts. Ou seja... ação!**

**Bjus, e até sábado!**


	5. CAP 03 Raiva

**Olha eu de novo! Continua chovendo pacas aqui.**

**As reviews essa semana me deixaram sad... T.T Alguns amigos abandonaram a Jú aqui. Mas tudo bem... a gente sobrevive . **

**Renan: Como sempre, brigadão! Ah, é, mesmo em CdS eu já morria de raiva do Hawkins; aqui então, que ele é duas vezes pior, dá mais raiva ainda! Pelo menos eu matei ele... **

**Mel Black Potter: Nhaaaaaaaa, concordo! Hakuna Matata! (-- deve significar "sem problemas", mas isso me lembra o "É hora de deixar o passado para trás" P ) Vamos torcer para o Remo não ser estúpido não é? O triste é que o nosso lobinho tem uma certa tendência para ser indeciso... e eu também. **

**Ok pessoal, aqui está novamente o próximo capítulo. Foi realmente bom escrevê-lo, porque depois de tanto drama, é bom matar alguém. XD**

**Um abraço! o/**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO TERCEIRO – Raiva**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**I wake up, it's a bad dream** – Eu acordo, é um sonho ruim_

_**No one on my side** – Ninguém ao meu lado_

_**I was fighting** – Eu estava lutando_

_**But I just feel to tired to be fighting** – Mas eu apenas me sinto muito cansado para estar lutando_

_**Guess I'm not the fighting kind** – Acho que eu não sou do tipo que luta_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ainda faltava quase uma hora para saírem para Hogwarts quando deixou o quarto da aurora, e não estava com fome... Foi para a sala de estar e ficou um bom tempo olhando pela janela, que revelava a rua lá fora, vazia e suja, sua testa encostada no vidro.

De repente as coisas ficaram muito ruins... e estava sozinho de novo.

-Você está pronto? – a voz de Harry despertou-o.

Ok, as coisas estão péssimas, pensou, dormi de pé com a testa no vidro...

-Já está na hora? – perguntou, esfregando o rosto com uma mão.

Harry franziu a testa para ele, avaliando-o.

-Talvez fosse melhor você ficar.

-De jeito nenhum.

Harry encarou-o longamente... Deu de ombros:

-Você quem sabe. – e virou-se para a saída.

Remo o seguiu.

-Quem mais vai? – perguntou, quando encontraram Rony no corredor de saída do Largo.

-Só nós três, a mão de Hermione piorou. Fawkes...

A fênix que fora de Dumbledore voou para o ombro de Harry. Remo gostava daquela ave... ela o salvara muitas vezes.

-Vamos direto para o escritório de Dumbledore? – sugeriu.

-Não é possível... – respondeu Harry, pensativo. – Scrimgeour colocou feitiços por lá que impedem até mesmo as fênixes. O jeito é invadir. McGonnagall retirou os feitiços de proteção da sala dela, poderemos ir diretamente para lá.

-McGonnagall não assumiu a diretoria? – perguntou, confuso. Afinal, ela deveria estar na sala de Dumbledore, e não na de vice-diretora.

-Como o Conselho fechou a escola, impediram-na de assumir para que o ministério pudesse interditar o castelo... – explicou Rony, com ar sombrio, entregando-lhes máscaras. – Se ela fosse a diretora, não permitiria o fechamento e voltaria a dar aulas.

-Droga, eu não sabia disso. – resmungou, baixo, colocando sua máscara. Os três usavam máscaras iguais, negras, que escondiam todo o rosto. Ambos de vestes pretas, pareciam mesmo criminosos.

-Vamos nessa, em cinco minutos ela colocará novamente os feitiços de proteção em sua sala... temos que ir.

Os três seguraram a cauda de Fawkes que, com uma labareda, desapareceu, levando-os junto.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Nada mudara na sala de McGonnagall, exceto que agora havia uma quantidade absurda de papéis do Conselho, do Ministério e do Tribunal sobre sua escrivaninha. A velha professora apertava as mãos nervosamente quando os três chegaram, e seu rosto se aliviou quando eles levantaram as máscaras.

-Vocês precisam ir logo, haverão dois guardas na sala de Dumbledore e dois se dirigindo para lá. – falou ela, encaminhando-os para a porta. – Em sete minutos os feitiços que permitem a entrada e saída de pessoas no castelo, inclusive através de Fawkes, serão recolocados. Se esse tempo passar vocês precisarão sair do castelo para saírem de Hogwarts, e então será mais perigoso.

-Eles vão suspeitar de você. – falou Harry para a professora, enquanto Remo e Rony olhavam se o caminho estava livre no mapa do maroto.

-Eu posso enrolá-los. – ela desconversou. – A senha é "Garras de leão".

-Vamos. – chamou Remo, saindo.

Os três dispararam correndo e em poucos minutos haviam chegado ao corredor onde ficava a diretoria. Dois aurores conversavam lá, esperando seus substitutos chegarem, quando foram surpreendidos por raios vermelhos.

-Excelente. – murmurou, enquanto passavam pelos dois homens desacordados.

-Valeu. – sorriu Rony, quando pararam em frente às gárgulas que guardavam o escritório.

Disseram a senha e as gárgulas saltaram para o lado, liberando a passagem. Subiram na escada que se erguia em espiral e Remo se admirou do vocabulário daqueles dois enquanto eles xingavam a escada pedindo para que ela subisse mais rápido.

O escritório de Dumbledore estava vazio, exceto pela mobília, muitas caixas empilhadas onde estavam as coisas do diretor e os quadros na parede. Os velhos diretores e diretoras de Hogwarts explodiram em exclamações em suas molduras quando os três invadiram a sala. Rony pegou a espada com uma expressão de admiração e Harry ameaçou os quadros com a varinha, calando-os:

-Vocês não viram nada disso, ouviram? Estavam dormindo o tempo todo. – impôs.

-Você está roubando a espada de Dumbledore! – exclamou Armando Dippet, vermelho.

-Não, nós a estamos protegendo. Dumbledore gostaria disso. Fiquem calados por ele. – falou Harry, sem mostrar seu rosto. Fawkes piou, e os quadros a reconheceram. O retrato assentiu e todos os outros se calaram.

Saíram do escritório pulando os degraus e dispararam pelo corredor, ignorando os aurores desacordados e passando por uma passagem secreta segundos antes de os aurores substitutos dobrarem o corredor. Silenciaram, olhando pelo mapa do maroto os aurores se aproximarem dos que haviam sido atacados. Logo em seguida soou um alarme, que pôde ser ouvido em todo o castelo, e pelo mapa eles viram vários aurores se locomovendo, alguns indo em direção à saída, outros indo na direção daquele corredor.

-Eles já sabem que estamos aqui. – falou Remo. – Temos que ir.

Seguraram na cauda de Fawkes.

Houve uma labareda quente, e por um segundo eles desapareceram. Porém, no segundo seguinte, os três bruxos caíram no chão. Fawkes e a espada haviam desaparecido.

Eles se encararam, surpresos.

-O feitiço que barra as fênixes foi colocado... – pensou Harry, em voz alta, se levantando. – Mas Fawkes conseguiu levar a espada. Que grande merda.

-Temos que sair do castelo – falou Remo, erguendo-se. – Lá fora ela pode novamente aparecer e nos levar.

-Vamos logo, então – Rony guardou o mapa e levantou-se também. – O corredor está se coalhando de aurores.

Eles seguiram pelo caminho secreto até o fim deste, e, usando passagens pouco conhecidas pela maioria dos que foram estudantes naquela escola, conseguiram descer e se encaminhar para próximo à saída. A grandeza do castelo lhes dava muitas vantagens: eram poucos aurores para um lugar tão absurdamente grande.

-Podemos ir pela passagem da bruxa de um olho só – disse Harry.

-Há também a passagem do corredor do espelho... – sugeriu Remo.

-Ela desabou. – os outros dois disseram juntos.

-Droga.

-Hogsmeade também está cheia de aurores – falou Rony. – Fred e Jorge disseram que a Zonko's está se mudando, e que o porão está atulhado de caixas, não poderemos sair por lá.

Harry soltou um palavrão.

-Eu pensei que você tivesse um plano. – falou Remo, olhando-o.

-Pretendíamos sair com Fawkes, não é? – ele murmurou, irritado. – Vamos sair à força.

Remo lembrou de Thiago quando os três caminharam rumo à saída, onde quatro aurores os esperavam. Era fascinante ir em missões organizadas por Thiago: havia um único plano, e algo sempre dava errado, de forma que todos acabavam duelando e apanhando muito. Não existia plano B; ou o plano A dava certo, ou se apelava para a força bruta. Sirius adorava esse sistema.

Admitia que gostava também.

Os garotos não estavam duelando tão mal assim, pensou, quando entraram em combate com os aurores, as aulinhas de duelo que dera a eles em agosto até que calharam... Mas não se empenhou em derrubar os aurores e sim em arrombar as grandes portas de madeira... quando conseguiu, dispararam para fora.

Mal haviam dado alguns passos para fora e os três foram atacados por vultos escuros... Harry e Rony gritaram; Remo, por sua vez, rolou no chão segurando o pescoço do lobo castanho e, após alguns segundos de luta, conseguiu quebrá-lo. Deixando o lobisomem morto no chão, levantou-se e derrubou com feitiços os dois lobos que atacavam Harry e Rony. Outros dois lobisomens atacavam os aurores, que tentavam afastá-los e fechar as portas do castelo, impedindo sua entrada.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou, preocupado. – Eles os morderam?

-Eu estou bem – Rony se auto-avaliou e olhou para Harry. – Ele não chegou a me...

-Ele me mordeu. – murmurou Harry, segurando o pulso direito, a máscara ocultando uma careta dolorida. Sua mão estava ensangüentada e cheia de furos.

Remo parou de respirar por vários segundos. Harry havia sido mordido... Os aurores haviam entrado, e os quatro lobisomens cercavam-nos, rosnando. Podia sentir que eles o haviam reconhecido pelo seu cheiro.

-Chame Fawkes e saiam daqui, os dois – falou, com tom urgente. Os lobisomens se afastaram, correndo rapidamente em direção à floresta.

-O que eles...? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

-Eles me reconheceram, eu preciso segui-los ou eles contarão aos seus chefes que os traí. Se isso acontecer nossos aliados estarão perdidos. – explicou, rápido, enquanto uma nova labareda surgia e Fawkes pousava no ombro de seu dono. – Volte para a sede e tome a poção de reversão, o mais rápido possível. Eu irei depois.

Eles assentiram, e em seguida, segurando na ave vermelha e dourada, desapareceram.

Bem, haviam roubado a espada e os aurores não os tinham reconhecido, pensou, enquanto se transformava e disparava para a floresta. Mas estava tenso... Harry fora mordido... bem, havia a poção de reversão, que dava ótimos resultados... e aqueles quatro lobisomens de Dente-de-Sabre o haviam visto... teria que eliminá-los.

Daqueles cinco, reconhecera apenas Galvoni, que fora o que matara, e Anoc, que mordera Harry. Os outros três conhecia apenas de vista. O que eles estavam fazendo em Hogwarts? E o mais estranho... como e por que estavam tão próximos da entrada do castelo, para atacarem-nos daquela forma? Parecia que estavam se dirigindo ao castelo no exato momento em que eles saíram.

Muito estranho...

Mas ignorou os pensamentos e se concentrou em sua corrida quando passou a ver de longe aquelas bundinhas lupinas rebolando lá na frente em uma corrida desvairada. Apesar do seu ódio pela licantropia, tinha de admitir que dera sorte, era um lobisomem grande, forte, e excepcionalmente rápido, digno de respeito por parte da maioria dos outros lupinos. Essa vantagem corporal lhe permitiu alcançá-los e abocanhar o tornozelo do último lupino, que caiu, ganindo e rosnando.

Avançou por cima do lobo menor e em poucos segundos, estando o pequeno dominado, rasgou sua garganta, manchando seu próprio rosto de sangue. Ao erguer os olhos novamente, percebeu que a sorte estava ao seu lado: em uma atitude muito burra, os outros três lobisomens haviam dado meia-volta e retornado para ajudar o que caíra.

Os quatro lobisomens engalfinharam-se.

A floresta, geralmente silenciosa, encheu-se de rugidos, rosnados e ganidos, ao mesmo tempo que ao redor da briga voavam pêlos, baba e sangue, e todo e qualquer tipo de material que estivesse embaixo dos pés daqueles lobos, incluindo folhas, galhos e lama.

Remo apreciava uma boa briga, e essa era uma daquelas que ele gostava. Dois dos lobisomens que enfrentava eram jovens e magros; o terceiro, porém, tinha o tipo físico de Cruelbite, entre outras palavras, era forte e um adversário à altura.

Uma regra que devia ser levada ao pé da letra pelos lobisomens era essa: nunca caia. Em um combate, tendo uma vez caído, o lobisomem podia considerar-se morto. Uma vez no chão, era extremamente fácil dominar, ou pior, rasgar a garganta. Fora por ter derrubado Kalimbor que todos os outros pararam de lutar. Outra vantagem com a qual contava era que era experiente em batalhas: conseguia firmar os pés no chão e nem mesmo um guindaste o derrubaria.

Apesar de se ferir bastante em duelos "públicos" como esse, os outros lobisomens feriam aos membros da própria equipe, uma vez que, saltando de um lado para o outro, não se coordenava muito bem onde iam parar as garras, e estas muitas vezes agrediam os próprios companheiros. Aproveitou-se disso para desviar dos golpes que lhe eram dirigidos, até encontrar uma brecha: em menos de um segundo, saltou utilizando todo o seu peso para derrubar um dos lobisomens menores, que ganiu como quem vê a morte acenando. Ignorando os golpes dos outros em seu lombo, sacudiu a cabeça do outro violentamente, até ouvir um estalo. O lobisomem caído não se moveu mais.

Ficou irado quando o outro mordeu sua cauda. Não era uma parte do corpo da qual realmente se orgulhava (achava seu rabo muito peludo), mas também não gostava que mordessem ali. Virou-se e abocanhou o rosto do menor, escutando-o ganir enquanto o outro lobisomem maior prensava o pescoço de Remo com as mandíbulas.

O menor se sacudiu tentando soltar seu rosto da boca do outro, mas Remo não largou, mesmo sentindo sua respiração se tornando difícil por causa do maior. Detestava matar, se sentia terrivelmente culpado depois, mas durante a batalha, o instinto assassino de lobisomem o tomava e impedia que raciocinasse muito. Firmando suas mandíbulas sobre o rosto do menor, sacudiu-o, rasgando sua face, escutando-o ganir alto, e sentindo que o ar lhe era roubado de vez dos pulmões. Largou o pequeno, que caiu no chão ganindo, e tentou se voltar contra o maior, agarrado em seu pescoço. Saltou e esperneou, até atingir seu ombro com os dentes. Ainda agitando-se, agarrou a pata do lobo que o mordia.

"Largue ou quebrarei sua pata.", rosnou, sem fôlego.

"Apenas tente.", grunhiu o outro.

"Não estou blefando...", rosnou, antes de torcer a mordida.

O estalo seguiu-se de ganidos, e sentiu aquelas mandíbulas soltarem seu pescoço, permitindo que Remo voltasse a respirar. Apesar de estar com uma das patas inutilizada, o outro lobisomem mantinha-se de pé, mancando e rosnando com dor.

Agora era só uma questão de tempo.

Avançou e utilizou seu peso para derrubá-lo, o que não foi difícil, estando o outro com o equilíbrio debilitado. Uma vez no chão, matou-o da mesma forma que matou o primeiro.

Largou o pescoço de sua vítima e olhou em volta.

O lobo que tivera o rosto rasgado gania e se encolhia entre as raízes de uma árvore. Remo se aproximou. Sentiu pena.

Detestava matar. Mas aquele lupino escolhera servir Greyback; talvez por medo, talvez não, mas escolhera. Se o deixasse sobreviver, ele contaria sobre sua traição a Dente-de-Sabre, e então os exércitos de Voldemort exterminariam os traidores, eliminando a chance de vitória da Ordem, causando muitas mais mortes. Para evitar mais mortes, tinha de matar aquele animal submisso à sua frente.

Sentiu pena.

Mas o lobo apenas gania, não pedia clemência. Estava com medo e com dor, mas não estava disposto a abandonar seus princípios.

Em poucos segundos, havia quebrado o pescoço dele também.

Parou e se sentou, para respirar. Estava feito. Suas costas sangravam, seu focinho, suas orelhas, suas patas e seu pescoço também... e se sentia mais cansado do que nunca. Olhou em volta, e resolveu correr em volta para se certificar de que ninguém vira o acontecido. Depois de quase uma hora procurando, chegou à conclusão de que ninguém além dele e dos lobisomens mortos estivera por ali e aparatou para Londres.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Apresentava, como homem, o aspecto mais decadente, esfarrapado e moribundo possível. Como sempre, a rua onde o Largo ficava estava vazia, e pôde entrar sem problemas.

-Pelas barbas do profeta! – exclamou Rony, ao fechar a porta. – O que fizeram com você?

-Não se preocupe, são só... arranhões.

-Parece mais que você enfiou a cabeça dentro de uma vaca. – falou Rony. – Caçou aqueles lobisomens?

-Sim... e Harry? – perguntou, dirigindo-se para as escadas, Rony o acompanhava.

-Tomou a poção, teve um treco, e está dormindo agora, mas está bem.

Remo lavou o rosto e as mãos na pia do banheiro, e admitiu que estava com uma aparência bem deprimente ao se olhar no espelho.

-Algum problema além disso? – perguntou, esperando sinceramente que tudo estivesse bem. Agora iam em direção ao quarto onde Harry e Rony costumavam dormir.

-Não. – Rony abriu a porta do quarto. Estendido molemente em uma cama estava Harry, pálido, as feridas na mão parecendo terem sido queimadas. – A poção assusta sabe... sua ação parece ser bem desagradável.

-Ela é à base de prata, até onde eu sei. – comentou, pensativo. – Deve queimar o que está infectado pela licantropia. Sorte que ele a recebeu logo depois de ser mordido.

-A tal da Susanah Hawkins disse que ele deve acordar só amanhã, por causa da lua cheia. Essa noite ele ainda deve sentir alguns efeitos dela. – Rony lhe olhou e franziu a testa. – Merecemos alguma explicação a respeito dessa mulher?

-Basta vocês saberem que estou procurando o filho dela. – falou, um pouco secamente.

Houve uma pausa. Logo em seguida, Rony pegou um bilhete no criado-mudo. Era curto e direto, apesar da aparência oficial.

"_A espada de Griffyndor foi roubada. Tem alguma pista a respeito?_

_R.S."_

-Chegou há meia hora – explicou Rony. – através daquele corvo particular que o Scrimgeour usa de vez em quando com Harry. Mas, bem, não temos nenhuma pista, não é? – ele sorriu.

-Realmente – concordou, achando graça. – Não faço a mínima idéia de quem tenha roubado a espada. Que absurdo.

A espada repousava também sobre o criado-mudo, abaixo de Fawkes, que zelava o dono.

-Por que ela não o cura? – perguntou.

-Porque curá-lo seria remover o antibiótico da prata... o que poderia fazer a licantropia retomá-lo.

Muito simples, Remo Lupin, sua anta... nem mesmo lágrimas de fênix curam licantropia.

-Mas ele está bem, não há com o que se preocupar.

-Ótimo. – suspirou. Adoraria dormir até o momento da transformação. Estava fraco. – Ainda há alguma coisa que precise ser feita?

-Bem – Rony fez cara de pensativo – alguém precisa preparar meu jantar... mas pode deixar que eu faço isso. – ele acrescentou, rindo, diante da cara de descrente do outro.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Desceu à cozinha, precisava tomar a Matacão se quisesse despertar em condições de ficar de pé na manhã seguinte... e, para seu completo desânimo... encontrou Susan.

A mulher fazia um curativo no próprio braço, onde uma queimadura de aspecto ruim se destacava. Ela olhou quem entrava e pareceu se chatear.

-Você parece horrível... – ela falou, voltando a se concentrar em seu braço.

-Sei, já me disseram. – murmurou, procurando a poção no armário.

Houve uma pausa, quando ela disse então, sem encará-lo.

-Me desculpe por afastá-lo de sua garota, a Tonks... mas eu não tinha a quem recorrer. Posso ir embora, se quiser.

-E onde você ficaria? – perguntou, encarando-a com seriedade.

-Eu me viro. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas não quero atrapalhar mais do que já atrapalhei.

-Aqui é mais seguro. – falou, dando as costas para tomar a poção. Voltou-se novamente para guardar o frasco no armário. – Melhor você ficar aqui.

Odiou sua resposta e ela percebeu a hostilidade. Não, não a queria ali. Ela virou-se de costas e apoiou as mãos na pia, e sabia que ela estava fraquejando.

Odiou a si mesmo, com todas as suas forças. As coisas não haviam sido nada fáceis com ela, muito pelo contrário, ela fora afastada dele à força, e sobrevivera e superara, e agora pedia ajuda para encontrar o filho. Depois de tantos problemas, a única pessoa com quem ela podia contar estava sendo hostil e injusta com ela. Odiou-se profundamente pela raiva que sentia e que descontava nela.

Respirou buscando se acalmar, porque não se sentia digno de machucá-la, nem mesmo com palavras. Tentou adotar um tom gentil.

-Aqui é o lugar mais seguro, você não vai estar atrapalhando. Você tem o direito de pedir ajuda, e eu tenho o dever de procurar meu filho. Não estou nos meus melhores dias, estou cansado... me perdoe pela grosseria.

-Tudo bem. – ela respondeu, ainda apoiada na pia e olhando para a parede. Ela também tentava se controlar.

A verdade era que estava muito quente naquela cozinha, o que colaborava para exaltar os ânimos dos dois.

Remo esperou mais alguns momentos na cozinha, observando-a. Sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo novamente. Suspirou, estava realmente cansado.

-Vou me retirar.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Entrou no porão e fechou a porta. O cômodo estava limpo e organizado, a cama tinha lençóis brancos... cuidados de Tonks. Tirou as roupas que usava na esperança de poupá-las, deitou-se e cobriu-se. Estava frio naquele porão.

Sempre era frio ali...

Pretendia dormir até a hora da transformação, para estar mais descansado no dia seguinte.

O cansaço fez com que adormecesse logo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Havia voltado do trabalho há poucos minutos, estava cansado... a casa de Sirius estava vazia, ele ainda estava trabalhando... esperava que ele estivesse bem. Sobre a mesa havia um bolo de chocolate, com um bilhete carinhoso de Lílian. Ela havia aprendido a cozinhar há pouco tempo, e Thiago constantemente se queixava a ele e a Sirius de indigestão... mas ele não dizia nada à esposa._

_O bolo estava muito bom... ela havia pegado a receita com Susan._

_Susan..._

_Fazia um mês e meio que os pais a haviam levado para a Bulgária. Na última carta ela dissera que eles haviam encontrado um pretendente para ela. Remo fechou os olhos. Quantas vezes os dois haviam feito planos de se casarem... formarem uma família... criarem os filhos junto com os de Lílian e Thiago... não conseguia acreditar que tudo havia acabado. Ainda não tinha se conformado. _

_Sentiu bicadas na mão, e, ao abrir os olhos, quase pulou de alegria. Era Blackbird, a coruja negra de Susan. Amava aquela coruja, porque ela era quem trazia notícias da garota..._

_A coruja soltou um bilhete nas mãos do lobisomem._

"_(sei que não tenho esse direito, mas...)_

_Esteja às onze horas da noite na sua velha casa."_

_Assustado, olhou no relógio... eram onze e cinco._

_Largou o bolo e, certificando-se de que estava com a varinha, aparatou sem pensar._

_Sua velha casa era na realidade a velha casa que fora de sua mãe, depois que seu pai morreu. Eram uma família bastante humilde, e Miranda Lupin morrera meio ano após seu filho se formar em Hogwarts, de doença. Sem condições de morar sozinho, Remo fora convidado por Sirius para morar junto com ele e Thiago no "buraco". Abandonara a casa desde então, apesar de ela ainda estar (mesmo sem parecer) habitável._

_A casa estava totalmente escura, exceto por um lampião aceso na sala. Após olhar em volta, viu a mulher se levantar de uma das poucas cadeiras da cozinha._

_-Remo... – ela sorriu. – Pensei que você não viria. Eu tinha que contar, mas não conseguiria por carta... – murmurou ela, com uma voz agoniada._

_-Você está bem? – perguntou, interrompendo-a, com as mãos em seus ombros e olhando-a de cima a baixo._

_-Sim, mas..._

_-Ótimo. – ele a beijou. _

_Ela não tentou resistir, pelo contrário, se entregou e o abraçou com força, tão desejosa quanto ele. Ainda tentava dizer algo, enquanto ele a empurrava em direção ao velho sofá. _

_-Remo, não, eu preciso dizer..._

_-Depois... – ele arquejou, antes de voltar a beijá-la, derrubando-a sobre as almofadas e deitando-se sobre ela. _

_-Eu vou casar..._

_Foi a última coisa racional que ela disse por vários minutos._

_Mais tarde, quando tinham saciado o desejo de seus corpos, ainda abraçados sobre as almofadas, ela completaria a frase._

"_Eu vou casar... amanhã."_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quando acordou, inicialmente não sabia se ainda estava sonhando ou não, o lugar estava escuro, havia um leito macio... vasculhou ao seu redor com o braço e soube que estava acordado, não havia ninguém ao seu lado, estava sozinho no porão esperando a transformação...

Fechou os olhos, fora apenas um sonho...

Desejava que não fosse apenas isso? Bem, era uma lembrança...

Era um sonho ruim.

Mas algo no sonho lhe deixara contente... não? Pensou, começando a se encolher, sentindo as primeiras dores da transformação.

Culpou-se, amava Tonks... não é? Ou ainda amava Susan também?

Sentiu a transformação começar, e seu corpo mudar com lentidão, dolorosamente, diferentemente das transformações por vontade própria, que tinham uma dor tão intensa quanto esta, porém mais breve. Logo, por algumas horas, não precisaria mais pensar.

Amava Tonks... pensou, consigo mesmo.

Amava Tonks...

Algo no seu íntimo se revoltou com a afirmação.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Remo está nervoso... caraminholas na cabeça, e para "facilitar", é lua cheia. **

**A música destacada ainda é "A Bad Dream", como no capítulo anterior. **

**Sábado que vem... próximo capítulo. **

**Tonks... Susan... dúvida cruel. Remo ainda não acredita que tenha um filho... a situação com os lobisomens está tensa. No próximo capítulo, a busca por Jhonny. Não percam! Neste mesmo canal, e neste mesmo horário! XD**


	6. CAP 04 Por entre os dedos I

**Olha eu de novo! (estou na escola de informática, vadiando em vez de ajudar os meus alunos) O teclado ta pirando e dando enter sozinho o.O**

**Gude Potter: Ah, muito obrigado! Até eu fiquei confusa ao começar o primeiro capítulo, e acabei tendo que criar uma tabela de anotações com as especificações de cada personagem novo. Mas você se acostuma, porque eles aparecerão muito ainda. Não precisa se preocupar: as atualizações saem a cada sábado. Agradeço muito o seu esforço de comentar, e fico contente que esteja gostando. Assim que me sobrar tempo, darei uma passada nas suas fics. Obrigado!**

**Mel Black Potter: A intenção era dar susto mesmo! ) Remo e sua dúvida cruel... quem será que ele vai escolher? Pobre Aluado... tão indeciso... :P**

**Renan: Você conhece minhas fics mais que eu mesma! Como pode?? Ah, eu nunca assisti Onze Homens e Um Segredo, mas agora eu quero... brigadão pelo acompanhamento! (não vou poder entrar no MSN hoje, mas amanhã eu entro!)**

**Ok pessoal. Esse cap fluiu, e eu espero que gostem. Próximo cap, sábado que vem!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO QUARTO – Por entre os dedos – Busca exaustiva**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**I don't know your face no more** – Eu não conheço seu rosto mais_

_**Or feel the touch that I adore** – Ou sinto o toque que eu adoro_

_**I don't know your face no more **– Eu não conheço seu rosto mais_

_**It's just a place I'm looking for** – É apenas um lugar que eu estou procurando_

_**We might as well be strangers in another town** – Nós poderíamos tão bem ser estranhos em outra cidade_

_**We might as well be living in a different world** – Nós poderíamos tão bem estar vivendo em um mundo diferente_

_**We might as well** – Nós poderíamos tão bem_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Acordou com um gemido dolorido, típico de uma manhã pós-transformação... Estava enrolado nos lençóis da cama, e sentiu falta de algo... comida... e principalmente alguém... Tonks.

Ela desenvolvera o hábito de levar uma comida leve para ele lá no porão após as noites de lua cheia, e isso, juntamente com sua companhia eram motivos para ele superar a lua cheia renovado. Costumavam passar longos minutos abraçados, em silêncio, até chegar o horário normal de café da manhã do resto da casa. Aquela dedicação lhe encantava, porque ela levantava mais cedo apenas para garantir que ele comeria algo, uma vez que sozinho ele não teria ânimo para se forçar a comer, e ficaria de jejum o dia inteiro, até a próxima transformação. Ela dizia, assim como Sirius costumava dizer, que ele tinha "hábitos lupinos suicidas e pouco saudáveis". Tonks conseguira transformar a lua cheia em algo quase agradável.

Uma manhã ela se levantara muito cedo, e, ao entrar no porão, presenciara-o transformando-se novamente para homem. Uma transformação de lobisomem na lua cheia não era uma cena bonita, e incomum até mesmo para os aurores. Ao vê-lo arquejando ainda tomado de dores e coberto de sangue ela se desesperou e caiu no choro, abraçando-o. A voz fraca e dolorida dele dizendo que isso era normal e que ela não devia se preocupar não pareceu consolá-la.

Foram a dedicação, a ingenuidade e o jeito meigo dela que o fizeram se apaixonar pela garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Olhou em volta pelo porão, esperando ver alguma bandeja com comida leve, mas não havia nada. Fechou os olhos, relaxando o corpo maltratado. Sim... amava Tonks.

Lembrou que Susan fazia a mesma coisa sempre que podia, anos atrás, quando ainda estavam juntos.

Amaldiçoou-se por lembrar disso.

Levantou, vestiu-se e saiu do porão.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Vai querer algo, Remo? – perguntou Molly, alcançando um prato cheio de torradas à Tonks.

Todos estavam à mesa: os garotos, os Weasley, os demais membros, Tonks, e Susan. Quando entrara na cozinha, as duas últimas o haviam encarado brevemente. Harry – pálido e parecendo não muito firme –, Rony e Hermione conversavam com os que trabalhavam no ministério sobre as últimas notícias. Ficou contente por haver uma certa animação naquele momento e algo que o distraísse das duas mulheres.

-Só um café, Molly, obrigado. – respondeu, sentando ao lado de Harry.

Tonks discretamente lhe lançou um olhar de censura e sacudiu a cabeça. Remo deu de ombros. _Ela_ não havia lhe levado comida, havia?

_Seu fresco_, pensou.

-Alguém mais tentou invadir Hogwarts ontem além de vocês. – lhe falou Arthur, estendendo o jornal. – Lobisomens.

-E ontem à noite nossa fonte _como-sempre-no-horário_ nos passou a informação de que pretendiam mesmo roubar a espada. – comentou Rony. – Roubamos na hora exata.

-Não dá pra acreditar. – sacudiu a cabeça. O interessante é que nem os aurores haviam se dado conta disso.

Não havia nada de excepcional no jornal, exceto o rosto furioso de Scrimgeour bufando desculpas esfarrapadas sobre a invasão, e novas notícias de mortes.

-E o que pretendem fazer agora? – perguntou a Harry.

Ele pensou um pouco.

-Pesquisar... não temos mais grandes pistas sobre o que procurar. O que era fácil já foi.

-Boa sorte.

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, agradecendo.

-E você? – Harry perguntou, baixo, para que os outros não ouvissem. – Alguma novidade?

-Vou procurar saber quando é a reunião hoje ou amanhã. Tenho que procurar alguém. – fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando Susan.

-Tem alguma idéia?

-Acho que ele fugiu da base de Kalimbor e está correndo solto por aí.

-Kalimbor tem uma base forte. – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu sei, e isso me assusta.

Houve uma pausa entre os dois.

-Posso pedir para Vicent botar alguns de seus súditos para procurá-lo. Ele localiza bem lobisomens, você sabe.

-Como você sabe que o garoto é um lobisomem? – perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Isso... ah, desculpe. – ele desviou o olhar.

Harry havia tido umas aulinhas de oclumensia com a garota Lovegood, e aprendera bem. Era bom em legilimencia o suficiente para roubar informações de uma mente cansada sem fazer muito esforço.

-Bem, eu poderia deduzir que ele fora mordido, não é, tendo estado na base de Kalimbor... – ele tentou consertar.

-Seu cretino. – sacudiu a cabeça, achando graça.

Ao lhe ocorrer uma idéia, porém, suas entranhas gelaram e não achou mais graça.

-Quanto mais você viu? – perguntou, quase sussurrando.

-Mais do que devia. – ele respondeu, sem encará-lo.

"Ah... que grande merda."

-Vai querer que eu fale com Vicent ou não? – ele perguntou, usando o tom de voz normal.

-Acho que não. Isso é um assunto de lobisomens.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Voltou à sua base, e encontrou Olho-Prateado ordenando novos saques ao povoado próximo.

-De novo? – perguntou, surpreso.

-Estou com um mau pressentimento. – falou o velho lobisomem, caminhando. – Acho melhor juntarmos uma boa quantidade agora, porque tenho a sensação de que não poderemos fazer isso em breve.

-Como foi essa noite de lua cheia? – perguntou. A lua cheia sempre provocava estragos nos bandos de lobisomens, porque alguns se descontrolavam e causavam grandes brigas.

-A mais tranqüila que já tivemos. O roubo de Hudson foi o suficiente, tínhamos poção para todos. Bite levou um pouco com ele.

-Ele ainda não voltou?

-Não. – suspirou o velho. – E esse garoto deve ser muito importante, Lupin, porque ontem à noite Pleuris, um dos pulguentos de Dente-de-Sabre, apareceu aqui perguntando sobre ele. Eu disse que não sabia nada sobre ele, e Pleuris mandou procurarmo-lo.

Remo se manteve em silêncio. Afinal, por que toda aquela histeria em torno daquele garoto? Estava começando realmente a desejar que esse lobisomem que Greyback buscava com tanta ansiedade não fosse o seu filho.

-Há algo que precise ser feito aqui? – perguntou.

-Não. Nunca há muito o que fazer na lua-cheia, você sabe. Vamos manter a guarda atenta, caso algum briguento de fora queira nos perturbar.

-Perfeito. – concordou. – Então eu vou me dedicar à mesma caçada de Bite.

-Boa sorte. – desejou Olho-Prateado, antes de dar as costas e voltar para o chalé.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A floresta estava silenciosa e bastante orvalhada; havia chovido à noite. Isso dificultava à localização de pistas. Transformado em lobo, Remo farejou e desviou do trajeto seguindo alguma possível pista diversas vezes enquanto se dirigia para a toca de Bruce. Quando chegou lá, ficou surpreso.

Logan, Lyan e Silver conversavam com Bruce. Remo perguntou-se o que de tão grave ocorrera para unir os quatro tão pouco tempo após terem se visto pela última vez.

-O que foi? – indagou, preocupado.

-Ah, Lupin, mesmo íamos até seu bando, procurá-lo. – falou Silver.

-O que foi? – repetiu.

-Cruelbite esteve aqui ontem, nos falando sobre o garoto que fugiu de Kalimbor. – começou Bruce.

-E serventes de Dente-de-Sabre, Kalimbor e do próprio Greyback estiveram em nossos bandos nos dizendo para procurar esse fujão. – continuou Logan. – Bem, achei que roubar o alvo daqueles sarnentos seria uma boa maneira de irritá-los, então corri até Teddy e Falcon, e eles haviam recebido as mesmas notícias que eu.

-Todos nós recebemos a ordem de procurar o garoto. – acrescentou Silver. – Eles estão desesperados atrás dele, e não entendo por que.

**-**Nem eu, e é por isso que seria bom o acharmos antes deles. – respondeu.

-Sim. – concordou Bruce. – Vamos pôr, todos nós, alguns dos nossos atrás dele. Se você concordar, claro. Queremos frustrar Greyback.

-Isso seria ótimo... – falou, tenso. – Mas é extremamente importante que vocês não – por um momento Remo pensou em dizer "não o machuquem", mas então imaginou que seria impossível capturar um lobisomem assustado sem feri-lo um pouco. – o matem.

-O que você sabe que nós não sabemos? – perguntou Logan.

Mentir para eles seria por a confiança deles em si em risco.

-Acho que ele é meu filho.

Aparentemente aquilo chocou os outros lobisomens, porque Remo viu várias bocas abertas.

-Como... como isso? – perguntou Bruce.

-Não importa. Ele foi seqüestrado para um fim específico, conforme vocês perceberam. E tem poderes estranhos, pode ser bem perigoso. Se forem caçá-lo, tomem um cuidado maior que o normal.

-Se ele ainda não foi recapturado nessas últimas horas, deve estar assustado e atacando qualquer um. – comentou Lyan. – Filhotes costumam ficar histéricos.

-Mais um motivo para cuidarmos. – falou. – Se conseguirem pegarem-no, me informem imediatamente.

-Claro. – os outros concordaram.

-E quanto a Teddy, Falcon e Darkness? – perguntou.

-Nós diremos tudo isso a eles, exceto sobre você ser o pai. – falou Logan. – Não se preocupe, todos nós estaremos procurando-o. Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém o encontrará.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Após a conversa Remo voltou a procurar na floresta. E, depois de várias horas sem sucesso, uivou, procurando por Cruelbite. Teve sorte: logo após o primeiro uivo outro lobisomem respondeu, e ele reconheceu a voz de Bite, o que significava que ele estava por perto.

Correu até encontrá-lo. O jovem lobisomem estava desgastado e parecia exausto. O pêlo estava sujo de lama e sem vida, indicativos de má saúde.

"Alguma novidade?" perguntou.

"Encontrei a pista de alguém como o que procuramos entre os territórios de Valerius e Cronnos, nesse nascer-do-sol, mas ao me localizar ele disparou e eu o perdi. Segui alguns rastros até perto daqui, mas tenho certeza de que ele está longe."

Valerius e Cronnos eram vampiros que serviam a Lestat.

"Tenho a impressão de que ele está preferindo ficar mais no território dos vampiros do no dos lobisomens."

"São muitos lobisomens procurando-o." concordou Remo.

"Bem, vou continuar." Bite suspirou, cansado. "Já encontrei seus rastros antes, posso encontrar de novo. E nenhum lobisomem me ganha em corridas, dessa vez ele não me escapa."

"Assim eu espero." concordou. "Os outros também o estão procurando."

"Ótimo."

"Boa sorte."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Bem, ele ainda estava vivo, pensou, voltando a procurar.

Procurar um alvo específico em uma floresta tão grande e cheia de lobisomens e vampiros não era nem um pouco fácil, principalmente se o alvo em questão se movia constantemente. O chão da floresta era preenchido por terra, pedras e mato, e, dentre esses elementos, o único que realmente poderia apresentar uma pegada de lupino era a terra, uma vez que os afundamentos no mato poderiam ser causados por outros animais, como cervos. Quanto aos cheiros, tudo se tornava muito confuso após uma noite chuvosa. Para um lobo, andar sem deixar muitas pistas não era tão difícil: bastava pisar sobre as pedras e mato, andando em curvas, e utilizando as árvores baixas se possível.

Remo passou o dia procurando, entre os territórios de vampiros inimigos, e não achou mais do que pegadas e poucos pêlos avermelhados em alguns espinhos. O garoto que procurava andara por muitos lugares, mas Remo sabia que estava por perto. Estava preocupado, no entanto: o garoto estava sem poção, e seria novamente lua-cheia, o que aumentaria as chances dele ser pego não pelos serventes de Greyback, mas pelos vampiros, que adoravam sair para caçar lobisomens descontrolados na lua-cheia. Voltaria imediatamente a procurar na manhã seguinte.

Voltou para o Largo frustrado e exausto. Um banho não ajudou muito para renová-lo. Não compareceu ao jantar e ignorou qualquer novidade, e se trancou no porão. Sabia que era uma atitude rabugenta: mas não queria encarar Tonks ou Susan tão cedo novamente.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Acordou, como de costume, com as dores da transformação de volta para a forma humana. Sempre acordava, mas costumava dormir de exaustão logo em seguida. Isso não aconteceu dessa vez: a falta de descanso varava o seu corpo e impedia que ele conseguisse se ajeitar em uma posição confortável; além do mais, estava nervoso e se sentia na obrigação de levantar logo e procurar pelo garoto.

Levantou com dificuldade, muito zonzo, e se apressou para o banheiro, para vomitar. O sol ainda não nascera, e todos na casa deveriam estar dormindo ainda.

Bem, deveriam, pensou, ao entrar na cozinha sentindo a cabeça um pouco mais leve.

-As pessoas normais costumam dormir, sabe. – falou, entrando e pegando uma xícara no armário.

-Não consegui dormir. – Susan deu de ombros, com um canecão de café na mão. Ela apresentava olheiras profundas e uma expressão preocupada. Ela o observou preparar um café para si mesmo e perguntou, depois de algum tempo: – Como estão as buscas?

-Até ontem, apenas achamos alguns rastros. Metade dos lobisomens da Inglaterra o estão procurando, é um milagre que ele ainda não tenha sido capturado. Tenho bastante gente atrás dele.

-Isso é bom. Remo... – ela se aprumou na cadeira, encarando-o. – Você acha que ele está transformado todo este tempo? Desde que fugiu?

Remo entendia a preocupação, e, para ser sincero, ele próprio a tinha. Passar dias seguidos transformado, sem nenhum momento como humano, acabava com o auto-controle e até com o raciocínio e caráter de um lobisomem. As missões da Ordem, na primeira guerra, nas quais passava dias seguidos transformado como lobo, costumavam deixá-lo um farrapo humano, exausto, inquieto, e agressivo. Passar transformado a semana da lua-cheia, então, era quase um pesadelo.

-Acho que sim. – respondeu. – Não pense que a volta dele vai ser algo tranqüilo. Se o recapturarmos, ele vai estar irreconhecível. Vai ser um lobo em pele humana.

Ela apoiou a testa na mão, desolada. Remo a observou. Aqueles dezessete anos haviam dado uma expressão um pouco amarga ao seu rosto, mas não houvera outras mudanças além dessa. Afinal, ela, também, já não tinha mais vinte e cinco anos; mas estava muito bem com seus quarenta e dois. O sangue de vampira lhe presenteara com uma juventude física muito mais longa que a das pessoas normais.

-E você vai estar um trapo quando a lua-cheia passar. – ela ergueu a cabeça novamente. – Eu acabei com o seu descanso.

-Não faz diferença. – deu de ombros.

Houve uma pausa, na qual ela pareceu divagar. Falou, então, voltando a encará-lo, e despertando-o de uma leve sonolência:

-E você, o que fez durante esses anos? Eu falei apenas de mim e não ouvi nada de você. Além do mais, as outras pessoas da casa me tratam como se eu fosse mordê-las, então não conversamos muito.

Remo suspirou, observando seu café.

-Não houve nada muito interessante... Depois que tudo aconteceu, trabalhei um pouco com Rufus na caça a alguns vampiros importantes que serviam a Voldemort... ah, Lestat me odeia hoje por isso.

-Lestat está na ativa? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

Susan e Lílian haviam tido um confronto pra lá de emocionante com o bando de Lestat em uma de suas missões pela Ordem, na primeira guerra. Thiago quase arrancara os cabelos de preocupação enquanto elas estavam fora, mas ambas voltaram bem e dizendo que o vampiro iria dormir por muitos dias. Somente quando elas voltaram foi que Lílian contou que estava grávida, o que fez Thiago quase ter um treco. Os bons tempos... divagou Remo.

-Está. Imagine o exército de Voldemort dividido em três partes: comensais, comandados pelo próprio Voldemort; lobisomens, comandados por Greyback; e vampiros...

-...comandados por Lestat. – ela completou, parecendo desanimada. Ele assentiu, confirmando a suspeita dela. – E o seu papel no meio disso?

-Estou coordenando uma grande traição. Tenho uma equipe de vampiros e lobisomens equivalente à de Voldemort. Lembra-se de Vicent?

-Ah, sim, ele tinha uma queda por mim. – ela sorriu com a lembrança.

Remo se perturbou; esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ele nunca gostara de Vicent. Esquecera desse fator ao fazer a aliança com ele, recentemente. Afinal, aquilo ainda o perturbava?

Esperava, sinceramente por Tonks, que não.

-Ele tem a simpatia de dezenas de vampiros, e os trouxe para o nosso lado.

-Isso é ótimo. Então em breve deverá haver um estouro entre as duas equipes, não?

-Sim, mas eu espero que demore um pouco ainda. – falou, baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. – Gostaria que Harry estivesse pronto quando houvesse o estouro.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, agora realmente surpresa.

-Como assim? O que Harry tem haver com tudo isso?

-Ele tem um plano fantástico para derrotar Voldemort. Eu gostaria que ele pudesse deixá-lo a beira de se concretizar quando houvesse o estouro. – Remo percebeu, ao dizer isso, que admirava o garoto. A coragem dele lhe inspirava.

-O que é? – ela perguntou, atentamente. – Eu adoraria poder ajudar em algo, e se puder ajudá-lo, melhor ainda.

-Ele está caçando os horcruxes de Voldemort.

A boca dela se escancarou.

-Horcruxes?

Remo contou-lhe o que sabia. Ela ficou sem fala por alguns momentos.

-Fale com ele. – sugeriu Remo. – Ele com certeza necessita de ajuda, mas não vai aceitar a menos que você lhe passe confiança.

Ela assentiu. Após algum tempo, comentou:

-Ele me surpreende... não só pelas atitudes, mas... eu já o tinha visto nos jornais e revistas outras vezes, um monte de reportagens nojentas, mas as fotografias escondem muita coisa. Ele é o focinho do Thiago... mas se parece muito mais com a Lily.

Remo sorriu, pensativo.

-É... ele me faz pensar assim também.

Houve uma longa pausa entre os dois, na qual Remo continuou a tomar seu café enquanto pensava nos amigos que se tinham ido. Pensava principalmente em Lílian... ela sempre fora uma mulher doce e dedicada aos amigos, mas sabia ser igualmente agressiva e perigosa quando mexiam com ela. Thiago costumava dizer que ela era "um dragão muito fofo com saia e lacinhos". Ela sempre fora muito corajosa e forte no que se referia à guerra: aceitara lutar ao lado dos marotos porque acreditava que aquilo era o certo. Ela era a típica justiceira, a mocinha das histórias de aventura. Pontas fora um cara privilegiado; "sortudo" não era a palavra certa, porque ele se dedicou incessantemente por quatro anos para convencê-la de que ele era decente e que o que sentia por ela era real. Ela, enfim, percebeu.

Remo até pensara, na época do colégio, que Thiago estava louco. Já Sirius se dedicara de corpo e alma para armar situações que pudessem unir os dois. Era engraçado, porque Thiago geralmente tinha de ir à enfermaria depois de cada um dos planos brilhantes de Sirius, até chegar o dia em que ele não aceitou mais as ajudas do amigo. Isso fora no sétimo ano, após a morte do pai de Thiago. Robert Potter era um auror, e fora assassinado pessoalmente por Voldemort por começar a se opor contra ele. A morte do pai fez Thiago amadurecer brutalmente, uma vez que os dois eram muito ligados. Foi essa mudança que chamou a atenção de Lílian. Foi também isso que serviu para os três marotos – Thiago, Sirius, e Remo – decidirem combater Voldemort e se tornarem aurores. Remo, no entanto, não foi aceito pela Academia de Aurores por sua licantropia. Enquanto os dois amigos se tornavam aurores, ele estudara muito e se tornara um especialista em combate às artes das trevas. Esse conhecimento, mais tarde, lhe serviria para que pudesse trabalhar, por fora, para o departamento de aurores. Dessa forma, os três podiam lutar juntos contra Voldemort, conforme haviam planejado.

Ao mesmo tempo, lutavam pela Ordem da Fênix. Apesar dos tempos de guerra, das constantes batalhas e perigos, fora um tempo feliz; eles estavam juntos com o mesmo objetivo e tinham as mulheres que amavam. Ok, Sirius nunca passara mais de dois meses com a mesma mulher... mas a "amada" dele era Lílian. Ele a havia adotado como algo próximo de uma irmã; parecia ter decidido como missão de sua vida protegê-la, por Thiago. Ele, algumas vezes, até brigara com Thiago quando esse ia tomar alguma atitude burra que pudesse chatear a ruiva. Sirius e Lílian eram "melhores amigos" – não que não fosse o mesmo com Remo e Lílian – e toda essa lealdade declarada e radicalizada foi o que pesara na escolha do padrinho de casamento. Não que Remo tivesse ficado chateado por não ter sido escolhido; ele realmente achava que Sirius era a melhor pessoa para aquilo, e explicou isso aos noivos quando eles lhe pediram desculpas. Remo e Susan já estavam em dúvida, naquela época, em qual dos dois marotos eles escolheriam para padrinho do _seu_ casamento. Mas ele nunca ocorrera...

Ainda assim, aquelas eram lembranças saudosas... eles souberam se manter unidos e felizes mesmo metidos até as orelhas na guerra e no perigo. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Remo ainda sentia um aperto frio no coração quando lembrava daquela época. Era um buraco que jamais seria preenchido.

Estava se deixando levar por aquela época e suas recordações... e lamentou por despertar quando o relógio de parede estalou ao marcar seis da manhã.

Trocou um olhar com Susan que aparentemente estivera no mesmo estado de ausência que ele. Sempre fora fácil conversar com ela, e não quis interromper aquele momento, porque tinha a sensação de que ele seria o último agradável do dia, que há pouco começara. Quis continuar a conversa.

-Depois de concluir os trabalhos com Rufus fiquei por aí, procurando empregos, tentando sobreviver. Foi uma merda. – desabafou, ao que ela assentiu, triste. Ele se sentiu mais leve após dizer isso. – Fiquei vivendo praticamente como mendigo até Dumbledore me chamar para lecionar em Hogwarts, quatro anos atrás.

-Você foi professor? – ela sorriu.

-Foi quando conheci Harry novamente, e foi o ano em que Sirius fugiu de Azkaban. – acabou sorrindo, lembrando daquele período. – Foi quando passei a saber que Pedro fora o fiel do segredo, e não Sirius, e que pela traição de Pedro eles morreram e Sirius foi preso.

-Então foi assim que eles morreram... – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Você não sabia?

-Investiguei por mim mesma e descobri muito pouco. Maldito Pedro.

-É... – concordou. – Depois disso precisei me demitir e fiquei por aí até Voldemort retornar, um ano depois, e eu passar a trabalhar pela nova Ordem.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Esperou alguns momentos.

-E mulheres? – ela perguntou.

-Por que você quer saber? – perguntou, baixo. – Susan, o que havia entre nós acabou.

-Eu sei. – ela falou, sem parecer se importar. – Mas eu não imagino você sozinho todos esses anos.

-Mulheres vieram e se foram. – deu de ombros. – Acabei temendo relacionamentos.

-E Tonks? – perguntou ela, séria.

Remo não soube responder. Ficou em silêncio, e quando as palavras que não vinham foram substituídas por uma súbita tristeza, ele desviou o olhar.

-Eu sei... – ela falou, gentilmente. Continuou, com firmeza. – Remo, o nosso reencontro abalou a nós dois, e ela sentiu isso. Eu posso ver que ela está realmente sofrendo. Ela é tão parecida com a mãe... Eu vou falar com ela, se você me permitir. Vou dizer a ela o que nós esclarecemos aqui hoje. – Ele a fitou, curioso, ao que ela explicou, continuando. – Que não temos mais nada, e que apenas o que nos une é o Jhonny. Quando o reencontrarmos, vou procurar um lugar seguro onde nós dois possamos viver, e deixarei a vocês dois em paz. E vou dizer isso a ela.

Remo demorou para responder. Sabia que isso não era justo com a própria mulher a sua frente e seu filho, mas sabia que isso era igualmente injusto com Tonks.

-Obrigado. – murmurou, com os olhos no chão, se sentindo miserável.

-É o mais correto que eu poderia fazer. – ela deu de ombros.

Remo não tinha mais ânimo para falar, e sentiu que a conversa havia acabado. Queria sair dali. Além do mais, em breve os outros iriam descer para tomar seu café da manhã.

-Preciso ir. – murmurou, deixando a xícara na pia ("Molly que me perdoe") e se virando para sair.

-Boa sorte. – ela respondeu, sem muito ânimo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

O segundo dia de procura por Jhonny não foi muito diferente do primeiro. Farejava, seguia rastros, disparava, mas sempre sem sucesso. Encontrou Bite, e a magreza do lobo mais jovem lhe preocupou. Ele também parecia desanimado com a caçada.

Passou o dia percorrendo os territórios dos vampiros e, próximo do meio dia, encontrou o primeiro lobisomem servente à Dente-de-Sabre que procurava o garoto. Era Jaws. E ele estava com a boca cheia de sangue... de outro.

"O que está fazendo, Lupin?" ele rosnou, como sempre, furioso.

"Procurando o garoto de Kalimbor." Respondeu, passivamente.

"Então procure em outra área porque esta é a minha zona. Acabei de o perder..." ele deu uma espécie de sorriso lupino, que mostrou seus dentes caninos pontiagudos, pingando sangue. "mas consegui deixá-lo mancando."

Remo sentiu um frio no estômago.

"Suma daqui agora." Grunhiu Jaws.

"Quem mais está por aqui, com você?" perguntou.

"Você apenas, seu maldito." Ele avançou alguns passos, rosnando. "Suma agora."

Se apenas Jaws estava por ali, então não havia problemas em eliminá-lo, pensou Remo, analisando o lobo à sua frente. Sumiria com o corpo, e continuaria com sua busca, um pouco mais tranqüilo.

Jaws era um lobisomem grande, cinza chumbo. Não era muito forte, mas extremamente rápido e traiçoeiro; seria um combate interessante.

"Eu disse para sumir..." ele se aproximou mais, ameaçando.

Repentinamente, surpreendendo o outro lobo, Remo atacou. Foi um gesto tão rápido que o outro demorou para reagir, e quando se deu conta já tinha um grande corte perto do pescoço, que sangrava bastante. O golpe de Remo teria sido fatal, não fosse o salto instintivo que o outro dera.

Engalfinharam-se com garras e dentes, furiosos. Jaws tinha o costume odioso de atacar e saltar para trás, evitando contra-ataques, saltando novamente para frente para atacar e recuando outra vez logo em seguida. Isso desgastava o oponente, uma vez que este sofria vários pequenos ferimentos. Não era diferente com Remo; deparou-se sangrando em vários lugares enquanto o outro animal permanecia orgulhoso à sua frente.

Não que Remo não conhecesse essa tática; já a enfrentara outras vezes e sabia como vencê-la. Passou, então, a se manter colado a Jaws, sem deixá-lo se afastar. Este, perturbado com a pouca distância, não podia derrubar o maior com seu peso, e sempre que tentava atacar encontrava uma muralha de dentes à sua frente; restava-lhe, então, escapar dos ataques do outro até achar uma brecha que lhe permitisse alcançar a garganta de Remo, que estava exposta.

Essa era uma falha, Remo admitia, mas não estava preocupado. Cansado de tentar morder o outro, que se rebolava para desviar de seus dentes, resolveu avançar com seu peso. Rapidamente, empurrou o lobo menor até prensá-lo contra uma árvore. Recuou a cabeça, protegendo o pescoço, e impediu o menor de fugir com as patas dianteiras. Prensado e preso, o outro apenas lhe rosnou, odiando sua situação.

Remo tentou desferir o último ataque várias vezes, mas apenas encontrava mandíbulas. Foi uma disputa de presas acirrada até que conseguisse, num gesto mais rápido, abocanhar a garganta do menor. Ele chegou a morder seu rosto, mas resistiu poucos segundos. Ainda não estava totalmente morto quando caiu inerte ao chão.

Ao se certificar que Jaws estava morto, Remo recuou e transformou-se em humano.

As transformações lupinas controladas, como essa, e como as dos animagos, não rasgavam as roupas; isso ocorria porque as transformações que não eram forçadas pela lua-cheia eram harmônicas, apesar de dolorosas. As transformações causadas pela lua geravam uma aura muito ruim em torno do bruxo, e um descontrole momentâneo tão grande em sua energia e poderes que as roupas não se uniam ao corpo, e eram rejeitadas; o contrário do que ocorre com animagos, uma vez que a magia destes não rejeita as roupas nas transformações.

Homem novamente, e com a varinha na mão, Remo pulverizou o corpo do lobo morto; tornou-o em cinzas. Em seguida, outro feitiço fez as cinzas desaparecerem. Aquilo era crime, a famosa "ocultação de cadáver", e lhe renderia três anos de Azkaban se alguém descobrisse. Mas não se preocupou.

Sentia o rosto dolorido, e, ao passar a mão, percebeu-o sangrento. Estava bastante cortado.

Mas havia coisas a fazer, então guardou a varinha e se transformou novamente. Farejou ao redor até achar um pouco de sangue que formava uma trilha para o lado mais fechado da floresta. Era a pista do garoto que Anoc mordera e que todos procuravam. Seguiu-a.

E seguiu-a por muito tempo. Chegou então a uma clareira, e se deparou, surpreso, com o fim da trilha. Olhou para o alto, pois o mais sensato para quem fugia fazer naquela situação era utilizar as árvores.

Ao erguer a cabeça, uma luz vinda das árvores o atingiu.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Acordou com rosnados estranhos e agitações em seu corpo, sentindo dores intensas. Vampiros animalescos o atacavam enquanto estava apagado. Mas, apesar de acordado, não conseguiu fazer mais que rosnar fracamente. Estava completamente atordoado.

Três "morcegos" o disputavam, trocando chiados entre si e puxando-o. Não soube quantas mordidas e golpes levou, pois a dor se misturava com o torpor, e não conseguiria reagir mesmo se não estivesse sob um feitiço. Estava preocupado; nunca fora estuporado com tanta força, e sentia que até passar aquele efeito, os vampiros já teriam comido-o.

Ficou inerte enquanto aqueles animais o rasgavam.

Depois do que pareceu muito tempo ouviu rosnados e então chiados e guinchos, e soube que havia uma briga atrás de si. Após alguns momentos os vampiros tinham-se ido, e um lobisomem o farejava, preocupadamente.

"Lupin?" ele grunhiu, nervoso.

Fitou Cruelbite demoradamente, sem conseguir falar ou se mexer. Céus, pensou, eu preciso da receita desse estuporante.

Bite voltou à forma humana, ajoelhado ao seu lado. Com um feitiço, ele fez Remo voltar à forma original também. O homem estava simplesmente caído no chão, imóvel. Bite percebeu o entorpecimento e lançou mais alguns feitiços; Remo sentiu suas idéias clarearem e seu corpo voltar ao normal, tomado de dores.

-Ah, obrigado... – murmurou, encolhendo-se. Estava acabado. – Aquelas coisas quase ganharam um jantar.

-Como isso aconteceu? – Bite olhou em volta, tenso.

-Achei a pista do garoto quando um feitiço me atingiu. Nunca vi um estuporante tão forte quanto esse... quando acordei, os morcegos estavam sobre mim e eu não podia reagir.

-Quase que o garoto o mata. – observou Bite. – Consegue levantar? Eles acabaram com você.

Remo tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu. Cruelbite o ajudou, e precisou apoiá-lo.

-Você perdeu muito sangue, eu cheguei no momento certo... vou te levar de volta pro seu pessoal.

-Você sabe onde aparatar. – falou Remo, baixo. Ainda estava muito zonzo.

Bite assentiu. Desaparataram.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

O lobisomem jovem o arrastou até o largo entre os números 11 e 13, conforme pedira. Remo mentalizou a senha, sem se preocupar se Bite visse: confiava no garoto. A casa surgiu, abismando o rapaz. Quem abriu foram Harry e Susan.

Eles ficaram chocados ao verem Remo naquele estado diante da porta do Largo no meio da tarde de um dia de sol. Puxaram-no para dentro enquanto Bite dizia que tinha de voltar para continuar a procurar. Remo agradeceu ao garoto antes que a porta fosse fechada.

-O que diabos houve com você? – perguntou Harry, preocupado, apoiando-o até a cozinha.

-Ah, um monte de merda... – respondeu, aborrecido, se sentando numa cadeira e agradecendo pela casa estar quase vazia naquele horário. Maldito feitiço... lhe tirara muitas horas de busca. Ah, estava _tão perto_...

-Quem foi que te deixou assim? – Susan depositou um festival de remédios e poções sobre a mesa.

-Encontrei o garoto, e ele me deixou de isca para morcegos grandes e famintos. – falou, apertando um pano úmido contra o braço esquerdo, que sangrava bastante, enquanto Harry lhe apertava outro contra o pescoço.

-Vai me dizer que um garoto assustado apagou você? – perguntou ele, descrente. Harry lhe tinha uma grande estima, e se sentia grato por isso.

-Não, estou dizendo que recebi o estuporante mais forte que já vi no meio do focinho, e acordei enquanto virava papa de vampiro. Mas isso não ocorre com muita freqüência, se isso lhe alegra.

-Que bom que não ocorre... – falou Susan. – porque se ocorresse você não teria mais sangue nas veias.

Deixou aqueles dois lhe tratarem, e precisou tomar várias poções de recuperação até voltar a enxergar com clareza novamente.

-Dá para perceber que foi um estuporante poderoso, você está com os olhos vermelhos. – observou Harry. – Deve estar com sono.

-Por que você acha isso? – perguntou, sentindo que estava prestes a pender a cabeça e babar em cima da mesa.

-Porque essa poção que ela te deu é uma merda e dá um sono desgraçado. – ele falou com sarcasmo.

-Pode até ser, mas ela é ótima para dor de cabeça. – ela sorriu. – Além do mais, depois de tanta perda de sangue, é melhor repousar mesmo. E nem pense em reclamar – ela advertiu, com um tom perigoso que parecia com o que Lílian usava contra Thiago. – pois você não consegue nem mesmo se manter em pé. Sua perna está péssima, portanto, vá dormir.

Remo esfregou o rosto, cansado e aborrecido. Não queria que o dia acabasse tão cedo.

-Estou parecendo aqueles velhos de asilo... "Hora de dormir, hora de trocar as fraldas, hora de secar a baba..."

Aqueles dois cretinos ainda tiveram coragem de rir...

-Pode me ajudar até o porão? – perguntou para Harry.

-Claro. – ele se adiantou.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Uma vez sozinho no porão, largou-se na cama, sentindo-se debilitado fisicamente como há muito não se sentia. Amanhã já estaria melhor, apesar da transformação; mas não poderia enfrentar ninguém tão cedo.

Sentiu-se apagar, inconformado. Chegara a sentir a presença do garoto... estava tão perto...

A chance de achar seu filho lhe escorrera por entre os dedos.

Seu filho... ainda não se acostumara com a idéia.

Estava tão exausto que não tomou consciência da transformação.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A música destacada é uma que eu adoro, "We Might As Well Be Strangers".**

**Sinceramente... eu amei escrever esse capítulo. Ele fluiu, e ficou tão grande que acabou virando dois (o próximo vocês verão fim de semana que vem ).**

**Sei que Remo não combina com palavrões... mas até agora não o vimos ferido, podre e cansado nos livros para saber sua reação, não é? Acho que todos têm dois lados, e no Remo, além do lado gentil e calmo, deve haver o lado sarcástico e ranzinza. Bem, é o que eu acho :p .**

**Susan ganhando mais destaque. Tonks mais distante. Harry virando gente importante, e a guerra armada. Eles encontrarão Jhonny? Só os próximos capítulos dirão.**

**(fala sério, isso parece final de narrativa de seriado animado... ¬¬)**

**Beijos pessoal.**


	7. CAP 05 Por entre os dedos II

**Estou aqui novamente! (tarde da noite)**

**Ok pessoal... sei que isso não tem nada haver, mas eu não resisto... nhaaaa, eu fui no show do Bryan Adams! (pulando de felicidade) Eu amo o cara desde os nove anos, e estava lá no primeiro show dele aqui no Brasil! Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Isso significa que provavelmente haverá algum cap song com música dele, quebrando a linha Keane. Mas isso é para o futuro.**

**(tipo, eu amo ele mesmo... /olhinhos brilhantes.../...)**

**Ok, voltando à fic...**

**Essa semana foi triste. Os professores já me encheram de trabalhos, e eu comecei a trabalhar. Não escrevi nem mesmo um parágrafo. A minha sorte é que eu estava dois capítulos adiantada, e posso liberar o 05. Porém, se nada "fluir" nessa semana, o próximo cap pode atrasar. Rezem!**

**Aluada: Uau, você está viva! Pois é, você não gosta mesmo da Susan. Mas pode comentar profundamente daqui a uns dois meses né... só nos encontramos de trimestre em trimestre! XD**

**Renan: Adoro escrever lutas... fico imaginando eu brigando com certas pessoas e me empolgo. O.o Falando sério... eu devo ter distúrbios de humor... Continue acompanhando!**

**Mel Black Potter: Você não é a única que ta me cobrando mais da Tonks:P Mas, veja bem... até agora, só se passaram uns cinco dias, desde que a fic começou... no primeiro e no segundo dias ela apareceu... no primeiro foi à noite, no segundo, ela tava de folga... nos outros três, ela estava trabalhando... e o Remo só chegava no Largo quando ela ainda não havia voltado, logo, eles se desencontraram... mas não se preocupe! A ausência da mulher-dos-cabelos-cor-de-rosa é planejada e importante para a fic. De qualquer forma, ela aparece no 06... pra compensar. Obrigado pelo apoio!**

**Esse capítulo eu amei! Achei muito parecido com o estilo de CdS desgraça-comédia, e ele fluiu. Tem ação, que é o que eu mais gosto! E, claro, eu espero que vocês gostem também!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO – Por entre os dedos – Sangue, derrota e Guaraná**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Is it any wonder I'm tired? – **É alguma maravilha que eu esteja cansado?_

_**Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?** – É alguma maravilha que eu me sinta nervoso?_

_**Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?** – É alguma maravilha que eu não saiba o que é certo?_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_A chance de achar seu filho lhe escorrera por entre os dedos._

_Seu filho... ainda não se acostumara com a idéia._

Quando acordou só se lembrava realmente de ter adormecido na tarde anterior. Passara a noite dormindo como uma criança. Isso era bom: era descanso.

Demorou um tempo após despertar – costumava ficar imóvel algum tempo, esperando voltar a dormir – para perceber o que o havia acordado. Somente então percebeu passos lentos em direção à porta; acordou definitivamente. Agradeceu por estar enrolado quase como uma múmia nos lençóis.

-Harry? – perguntou, sentando-se. Sua cabeça ainda doía, assim como alguns ferimentos mais fundos, principalmente a perna direita.

-Ah – ele já estava abrindo a porta quando se virou. – Pensei que não o acordaria. Susan me fez trazer essa bandeja.

Remo olhou em volta procurando por alguma bandeja quando se deparou com a mesma bem à sua frente.

-Que bom que ela não morde. – comentou, fazendo o outro sorrir. – Que nojo, mais poções.

-Tem uma para dor de cabeça aí no meio, mas não me pergunte o que é o resto.

-Vou dormir como um bebê de novo, no mínimo.

-Ela disse que essa daí não dá sono.

-Alguma novidade? – perguntou, se servindo daquelas coisas gosmentas que cheiravam a chucrute.

-Nada de interessante. – Harry deu de ombros. – Nem mesmo por parte do ministério. Ah, lembrei, Scrimgeour cuspiu nos aurores falando mal de mim, mas permitiu que eles carregassem a poção de reversão com eles. Acho que ele está começando a levar mais a sério meus conselhos. Depois disso, o mais interessante aqui é você todo arrebentado.

-É ótimo que Scrimgeour tenha aceitado... E a sua pesquisa? – perguntou, esperando alguma notícia boa quanto aos horcruxes.

-Scrimgeour pareceu deixar de confiar _tanto_ em sua equipe de espionagem particular e me enviou pilhas e mais pilhas de jornais velhos de outras cidades e arquivos de relatórios de décadas atrás, além de livros pré-históricos que, a julgar pelo estado, devem ter sido escritos por dinossauros. Mione adorou, claro.

-O que é tudo isso?

-Aparentemente é todo o material que contém qualquer possível informação sobre o que Voldemort pode ter feito antes de começar a primeira guerra e durante a mesma. Roubos, assassinatos, invasões... e dezenas de outras coisas.

-Parece interessante. – falou, com sinceridade. Se tivesse tempo para tanto, adoraria dar uma olhada naquela papelada.

-Estamos tentando fazer ligações entre uma ação e outra, juntando com o material que Dumbledore tinha... – ele tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, pensativo. – Temos algumas idéias sobre o que investigar e o que fazer. Mas por enquanto, nada muito concreto.

-Mione deve estar adorando. – sorriu Remo.

-Estaríamos perdidos no meio de tanto papel sem ela. – Harry concordou.

-Por que Scrimgeour lhe cederia tanta informação?

-Acho que deixei uma boa impressão. – ele deu de ombros, sem se importar. – Como estão as suas buscas?

-Depois do que houve ontem... nós o estamos cercando. Hoje a situação se define, ou eu morro.

Remo observou Harry longamente, sentindo a dor de cabeça diminuir com o efeito da poção. Harry não parecia bem, mas sim exausto.

-Você parece muito cansado para alguém que só tem lidado com papéis.

-Eu não tenho... dormido bem. Um certo cara de cobra tem tentado entrar na minha cabeça durante as noites. – ele explicou, desanimado.

-A oclumensia não está ajudando? – perguntou, baixo.

-Pra falar a verdade... parece ter piorado. Desde que eu aprendi a controlar minha mente é como se a ligação entre nós tivesse se aprofundado.

-Ligação? – ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ok, algo mais além do que sabia.

-Digamos que há uma ponte entre minha cabeça e a dele, que não há com outras pessoas. Ele tem acesso direto à minha mente e eu à dele.

-Você poderia ver os pensamentos dele? Os planos?

-Se eu tentasse forçar entrada... mas é difícil, ele é mais forte do que eu. – Harry sacudiu a cabeça. – Ele não me deixa entrar.

-E quanto a você?

-Prefiro dizer apenas que... tenho tido sorte. Às vezes ele chega bem perto...

-De quê?

-De me controlar.

Remo não respondeu. Harry acordando de repente no meio da noite com Voldemort controlando-o não lhe parecia uma idéia agradável.

-Essas batalhas mentais parecem ser bem cansativas, pela sua cara.

-São, um pouco. Às vezes se refletem no corpo.

Diante do olhar indagador de Remo ele ergueu a manga do braço direito. Havia uma mancha escura ao redor do braço, roxa, como se uma corda tivesse sido apertada ali com muita força; no centro do ferimento se destacava uma queimadura. Era recente.

-Essa noite? – perguntou.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Baixou a manga novamente. Remo se perguntou que outros ferimentos ele poderia estar ocultando, e se percebeu bastante preocupado com aquilo.

-Mas não há motivos para se preocupar, realmente. – ele falou. – Eu sempre consigo afastá-lo, cedo ou tarde, e, se por acaso der zebra, há Fawkes.

-E o que ela poderia fazer? – perguntou Remo, descrente.

-Me despertar, acordar Rony e protegê-lo, ou me remover para algum lugar seguro... Eu não quero preocupar os outros, até porque não há nada que se possa fazer para evitar isso, exceto destruí-lo.

-Há motivos sim para se preocupar. Numa dessas você não acorda, Harry, e o pessoal vai à loucura. O mais sensato seria manter os outros a par da situação. Além do mais, a mente se fere com mais facilidade que o corpo e se recupera com mais dificuldade. Se o dano for muito extenso, você pode acabar indo parar no St.Mungus, no mesmo quarto que os pais de Neville.

Harry não respondeu, afinal aquele último comentário não fora muito animador.

-Há alguns chás que clareiam as idéias e deixam a cabeça mais leve, que poderiam lhe ser úteis, principalmente se os tomasse antes de dormir. Não me olhe assim, é sério; eles aumentam o poder de concentração. Experimente algum. Peça a Molly um ramo de folhas-de-faquir.

-Vou fazer isso... – ele falou, cansado. – só espero não começar a ter idéias absurdas como dormir em cama de pregos e tocar flauta para cordas.

-Conte com esse risco, não conheço os efeitos colaterais desse chá. – falou, rindo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

O bom de conversar com Harry era que o garoto lhe dava a sensação de que ele, Remo, não era o único cara cheio de merda em sua vida no mundo, e isso o animava. Harry tinha problemas tão ou mais complicados quanto os seus, e a vontade de resolvê-los dos dois os havia aproximado bastante nos últimos meses.

Pelo menos se sentia mais forte quando retornou à floresta, mancando ligeiramente.

Uma coisa era certa, correr com três patas era melhor que com um pé... e enquanto corria em direção ao seu bando para ver como as coisas estavam, foi surpreendido por Logan.

"Lupin! Aonde vai?"

Remo parou e se aproximou do outro lobo grande.

"O que houve com você?"

"Me meti em brigas... ia ver meu bando. O que houve? Parece agitado."

"Bruce acabou de chamar... não escutou o uivo?"

"Cheguei agora.", explicou.

"Parecia sério." Tornou Logan, se preparando para voltar a correr na direção contrária a que Remo ia. "Estou voltando de seu bando agora, está tudo bem por lá. Olho-Prateado está tratando os mais jovens que adoeceram com a lua."

"Então vamos." Assentiu, juntando-se ao outro.

Agradeceu por Logan confiar nele o suficiente para ter paciência para esperá-lo, porque, Remo admitia, mancava mais do que corria. Imaginou, com ironia, qual lobisomem conseguiria capturar assim.

Quando já se aproximavam do local Remo ouviu um uivo, e reconheceu ser de Bruce. Era melancólico, e eles chegaram depressa ao lugar onde o lobo negro se encontrava.

"Remo... é bom te ver." Bruce o olhou, parecendo desorientado, triste. Remo nunca o havia visto assim.

"Que diabos ocorreu?" grunhiu Logan, nervoso. Olhou em volta, farejando. "Tem sangue por aqui."

"Sim..." concordou Bruce. "Remo... venha ver uma coisa. Encontrei-o hoje de manhã, ainda vivo..."

Bruce caminhou com Remo descendo um barranco. Antes de chegar ao fundo deste, Remo já vira o que deveria ver. Do outro lado da depressão, entre as raízes de um pinheiro, havia o corpo razoavelmente grande de um lobisomem pardo. Sua garganta estava aberta, e o lobo estava ensangüentado. Pelos ferimentos que apresentava, havia lutado bastante antes de morrer. Era magro, e aparentava ter estado doente.

Remo ganiu baixo, ao reconhecer o lobo.

Era Cruelbite.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Como isso aconteceu?" perguntou, desalentado.

"Estava andando por perto, quando ouvi ganidos e rosnados, e então apenas rosnados. Reconheci a voz de Bite e quando cheguei, o garoto vermelho ainda o farejava... eu o espantei, ele estava ferido, mas eu não o segui, estava preocupado com o Cruel... Não pude ajudá-lo."

Bruce morava sozinho há dois anos quando conheceu Cruelbite... Bite era mais novo, e Bruce o acolhera, assim como já havia feito com outros. Os dois tinham uma relação fraternal diferente... eram muito ligados. Bruce aconselhara Bite a se unir ao grupo de Remo porque sabia que o último precisava de gente de confiança ao seu lado. Agora o braço direito de Remo no bando morrera.

"Não havia o que fazer."

E fora Jhonny quem fizera aquilo... Não conseguiu sentir raiva do garoto, mas sim de si mesmo, porque ordenara a Bite caçá-lo.

"Remo, não me peça para ser gentil se eu encontrar esse garoto..." alertou Bruce, e agora o lobo negro parecia irritado. "Ele matou um dos meus... um dos melhores."

"Apenas não o mate, Bruce." Pediu Remo, nervoso.

Houve uma pausa em que os três observaram o corpo inerte de Bite.

"A reunião será hoje à noite, à meia-noite, na mansão de Vicent." Informou Bruce, indiferente.

Remo concordou. Teria de avisar a Harry.

"Eu... tenho de ir." Informou. "Lamento por Bite... ele era ótimo."

"Eu sei." Concordou Bruce, pesaroso.

"Até à noite." Grunhiu, se afastando.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Remo voltou a caçar o garoto, seguindo as pistas a partir do ponto de repouso final de Cruelbite. Lamentava sinceramente pela morte daquele rapaz. Bite, apesar de sempre mau-humorado, era excelente. Às vezes usava artes das trevas porque não tinha muito estudo, afinal fora expulso da escola aos doze anos, quando fora mordido. A família o abandonara, e ele se unira a Bruce. Usava magia negra, mas tinha bom coração, apesar de ser alguém revoltado. Ele realmente havia se esforçado pelo fim daquela guerra.

Encontrar Jhonny agora era uma questão urgente. Se o garoto estivesse ferido, o sangue atrairia lobisomens e vampiros. Além do mais, Remo não queria nem imaginar o estado de exaustão em que o garoto se encontraria.

Seguiu as pistas de sangue próximas do local onde Bite morrera e, ignorando a dor na perna ferida, começou a correr. Encontrou mais vampiros pelo caminho do que esperava, mas eles não o atacavam. Isso o deixou nervoso.

Já haviam se passado quase duas horas de caçada quando um vulto vermelho o surpreendeu saindo de um arbusto. Em uma fração de segundo pôde avaliar as condições do lobo avermelhado. Era um jovem grande, assustadoramente magro; seu pêlo estava coberto de barro, e, em alguns lugares, sangue. Mancava, mas nem por isso deixava de ser rápido. Ele tinha a agilidade de um vampiro.

Remo o seguiu, tentando alcançá-lo para derrubá-lo. Tentava argumentar.

"Jhonny!" rosnou, arquejando, correndo desenfreadamente. "Não vou feri-lo! Pare e me escute!"

O lobo menor, no entanto, ignorava. Era compreensível. Dias na floresta, fugindo constantemente, sem voltar à forma humana. O raciocínio do garoto deveria estar em pedaços. Ainda assim, Remo não conseguia alcançá-lo tão facilmente, devido à pata. O coração do lobisomem mais velho estava a mil, e ele sentia seu pânico crescer à medida que percebia o número de vampiros que os seguia aumentar.

"Jhonny, sua mãe me mandou! Eu não sou como os outros, eu vou te levar para casa!"

Falar não adiantaria. Remo se concentrou em ser mais rápido; na direção para onde eles corriam, o mais velho sabia que cairiam em um ninho de morcegos, e que, então, eles estariam perdidos. Utilizando todo o seu fôlego para disparar, conseguiu se aproximar do menor o suficiente para abocanhar seus calcanhares. Jhonny caiu pesadamente no chão.

"Ouça..." Remo se pôs sobre ele, tentando dominá-lo e fazê-lo escutá-lo. O menor se contorcia, desesperadamente, e então houve algo pelo que Remo não esperava: uma energia muito forte vinda do lobo mais novo atirou-o para trás com força. Até se erguer novamente, o garoto já havia levantado e voltado a correr.

Remo disparou novamente, e o tombo que dera no outro serviu para que sua vantagem sobre ele aumentasse; logo alcançou-o outra vez. O garoto virou a cabeça e rebateu seu ataque com seus dentes jovens e afiados, e Remo sentiu seu rosto aquecer com sangue. Por minutos angustiantes os dois ficaram correndo e rebatendo ataques, até que Remo percebeu uma brecha e conseguiu derrubá-lo.

"Agora escute!" grunhiu, prensando-o com seu peso. O menor contorceu-se um pouco e então, vendo que não poderia se soltar, o encarou, exausto. "Você precisa vir comigo, vou levar você para sua mãe de novo..."

"Não ouse falar dela!", o outro rosnou gravemente, tentando mordê-lo e abocanhando o ar quando Remo afastou o rosto evitando o ataque. Sentiu os pêlos de suas costas se arrepiarem. Murmurou, com urgência:

"Sou um amigo dela, vou tirar você daqui antes que os outros lobisomens e vampiros o peguem, você precisa confiar em mim!" rosnou, prensando-o novamente quando ele voltou a se contorcer. O garoto lobo o encarou, parecendo ouvi-lo. "Quando eu lhe soltar, não fuja, aparatarei com você para a cidade, onde ainda é seguro e onde sua mãe está."

Jhonny o encarou longamente, decidindo se deveria confiar naquele lobo estranho ou não. Foi quando percebeu... que aquele lobisomem tinha olhos iguais aos seus. Mas não houve tempo para expressar sua decisão: o lobo avermelhado apenas arregalou os olhos e voltou a se contorcer.

Remo logo soube porque...

Uma mandíbula forte como aço o agarrou pelo pescoço e o lançou para o lado.

Antes mesmo de entender o que acontecia viu dois lobisomens castanhos lançando-se sobre Jhonny, que tentara fugir, e sentiu mais duas mandíbulas menores se fechando sobre seu próprio corpo. Virou-se, irado, e, sem olhar para quem se voltara, afundou seus dentes na garganta de um lobo cinzento que tentava derrubá-lo utilizando seu peso. Não pensou duas vezes, e, com violência, rasgou a garganta daquele lobisomem, que caiu sem mais reagir. Com a mesma raiva voltou-se para o outro que o atacava, com o qual se engalfinhou.

Um ódio que não se lembrava de ter sentido antes o tomou quando o separaram do garoto, e imaginou que aquilo poderia ser um princípio de instinto paternal. Ouvia os rosnados e ganidos de Jhonny, e não conseguia alcançá-lo, porque lobisomem atrás de lobisomem o atacava, impedindo-o de ajudar seu filho.

Ignorava toda e qualquer dor que pudesse estar sentindo. Quando derrubou o quinto lobo que o atacava, adotando uma atitude desesperada, ergueu o focinho e uivou. Foi um uivo curto e de emergência, de quem pedia socorro.

Interrompendo seu chamado de ajuda, um corpo maior lançou-se sobre Remo e o empurrou, quase o derrubando. Nesse instante os lobisomens menores pararam de o atacar, e Remo pôde ver quem o impedira de levar Jhonny para o Largo. Era o homem que mais odiava no mundo, depois de Voldemort.

Era Greyback.

Fenrir Lobo Greyback era um lobisomem pouco maior que Remo e mais pesado, porém muito mais violento. Nenhum lobisomem conseguira derrotá-lo até então, e era por isso que todos o respeitavam.

Todos o temiam, menos Remo.

Afinal, temer era diferente de ter bom-senso.

E naquele momento Remo perdera todo o bom-senso que o mundo lhe dera.

"Solte-o, Greyback... largue o garoto." Rosnou, encarando Greyback de frente.

Três lobisomens castanhos mantinham Jhonny preso ao chão. Os vampiros estavam aos bandos sobre as árvores, admirando a briga.

"Ah, e certamente você, Lupin, me fará obedecer?" o outro retorquiu, zombeteiro. Diferentemente de Remo, os dentes de Greyback eram amarelos, sujos e cariados.

"Se for preciso..." rosnou, antes de atacar.

Não era sensato, principalmente se já estava ferido, mas Remo havia perdido a cabeça. Engalfinhou-se com Greyback com garras e dentes.

Era o ódio que o movia, e seu objetivo era causar o maior dano possível ao outro. Haviam apenas aberto alguns arranhões e pequenos sangramentos no corpo um do outro, mutuamente, quando outros dentes agarraram-se às suas pernas e o puxaram para trás, afastando-o de Greyback. Cambaleou pasmo e voltou-se para trás, surpreendendo os lobisomens de Greyback impedindo-o de lutar. Iria atacar o mais próximo quando um peso maior empurrou-o – quase quebrando seu pescoço, que estava voltado para trás – e o derrubou no chão. Greyback se aproveitara da covardia de seus servos.

Remo sentiu-se prensado, mas conseguiu afastar os dentes de Greyback de seu pescoço utilizando suas patas, que mantinham suficientemente afastado o corpo do outro. Estava perdendo a esperança, conformando-se em morrer pelas presas daquele que o amaldiçoara ainda menino, quando um vulto negro irrompeu dentre as árvores e lançou-se sobre Greyback, derrubando-o de cima de Remo.

Ao mesmo tempo mais quatro lobisomens surgiram por entre as árvores, e Remo reconheceu, com alívio, que eram seus amigos, Bruce, que derrubara Greyback, Logan, Silver, Lyan e Darkness. A batalha parecia mais equilibrada agora.

"Façam-nos soltar o garoto!" rosnou para Logan, antes de voltar-se novamente para Greyback.

Alguém tinha de manter ocupado o chefe dos lobisomens, e se alguém tinha esse direito e essa capacidade, esse alguém era Remo. O maior dos lobos ainda parecia chocado por ver tantos de seus servos se rebelarem contra ele quando a mais teimosa de suas "crianças" voltou a combatê-lo.

Foi uma luta acirrada, mas os ferimentos do dia anterior, o cansaço causado pela lua-cheia, e todas as batalhas que havia travado naquela manhã até aquele momento deixaram Remo em desvantagem. Aos poucos sentiu sua força se esvair e os golpes de Greyback se tornarem mais dolorosos, até que, com um último ataque, caiu no chão, indefeso e exausto.

Caído pôde ver, desolado, como a situação estava. Logan enfrentava um dos castanhos que outrora segurara Jhonny. O garoto não estava mais ali. Lyan também não. Bruce, Silver e Darkness enfrentavam os demais. Bruce e Silver já não pareciam mais tão firmes.

"Chega!" uivou Greyback. Todos os combates se encerraram, exceto o de Logan, que, com um último gesto conseguiu quebrar o pescoço do lobo castanho.

Os serventes de Greyback caminharam, e, no caso de alguns, se arrastaram com ganidos curtos, para trás de seu chefe. Muitos daqueles pobres coitados haviam morrido, e um arquejava caído entre algumas pedras, incapaz de levantar. Greyback arquejava, o que Remo constatou com certa satisfação. Se estivesse em melhores condições, quem sabe não fosse ele a ficar caído no chão, e sim o outro.

Logan, Bruce, Silver e Darkness se postaram ao lado de Remo. Se Greyback resolvesse insistir ficaria em desvantagem.

"Então..." rosnou Greyback, olhando-os. "Eu sabia que havia um grupo de traidores se formando... e sabia que você estaria por trás da coisa, Lupin, mas não podia imaginar que convenceria algumas das minhas melhores crianças a se unir a você..." os olhos do lobisomem maior se fixaram em Logan e Darkness por um momento. Ele arreganhou os lábios numa espécie de sorriso lupino macabro. "Até o anoitecer seus bandos e os mais próximos terão sido arrasados."

"Você que pensa, Lobo." rosnou Logan, irritado. "Mais dos nossos estão vindo, então eu sugiro que se mande."

"Irei, mas nos veremos novamente." Greyback voltou o olhar para Remo, e algo nos olhos famintos e insanos causou ao lobo caído um arrepio. "Você não perde por esperar, Lupin... é uma pena que você não seja como seu irmão."

"O que é seu e o que é dele está guardado, Fenrir." Retorquiu, forçando-se a levantar.

Os vampiros voaram embora, no mesmo momento que Greyback e seus lobisomens deram as costas e se afastaram, mas antes um dos seus serventes derrubou um lobisomem que corria na direção dos traidores. Lyan xingou a mãe de alguém ao se levantar, enquanto o que o havia derrubado se unia aos outros. O traidor que faltava juntou-se aos outros quatro.

"Alguma coisa?" perguntou, sem esperança, ao lobisomem mais jovem.

"Nada..." Lyan sacudiu a cabeça, frustrado. "Eles levaram o garoto com um portal antes que eu pudesse alcançá-los. Lamento."

Remo abaixou a cabeça, decepcionado. Haviam levado seu filho. Seu filho... não se sentia tão absurdo pensando nisso agora.

O haviam levado...

"Vamos recuperá-lo, Remo." Falou Bruce, sentando-se. "Vamos tirá-lo de Greyback."

"Como?" Remo o olhou. Admitia. Estava desolado.

"Tenho um dos meus garotos na base de Greyback." Murmurou Darkness. "Ele pode nos ceder as informações necessárias para uma invasão. E temos o pessoal para uma ação dessas."

"Além disso, Lupin, não é apenas a sua questão pessoal nisso que incentiva um resgate urgente." Acrescentou Silver. "Greyback se esforçou muito para pegar esse garoto, o que significa que ele é muito importante..."

"Ele é meio vampiro." falou, com pressa. "Não é um lobisomem comum."

"Bite murmurou algo sobre ele ser anormal antes de morrer." Disse Bruce, baixo.

"Então é isso." Rosnou Logan. "O Lobo tem meios para extrair a energia e os poderes dos outros. Ele vai querer ver o que pode fazer com um meio vampiro, meio licantropo, e vai captar as energias do garoto."

Remo teve um arrepio.

"O que houve para você engravidar uma vampira, seu cretino?" perguntou Lyan, após uma pausa.

"Meia vampira." Corrigiu. "Foi um caso raro de atração entre as espécies."

"Você é um filho da puta mesmo." Logan sacudiu a cabeça, irritado. "Veremos quanto ao resgate hoje à noite, na reunião. E eu sugiro que levemos nossos bandos para lá, Greyback não estava brincando."

"Vicent vai à loucura." Comentou Bruce. "Temos que fazer isso agora, ou não haverá tempo. Consegue correr, Remo?"

O lobo castanho deu alguns passos difíceis.

"Eu me viro." Murmurou.

"Todos têm as chaves de portais para a mansão de Vicent?" perguntou Silver, quando os outros começaram a se mover em direção aos seus bandos.

Houveram afirmativas vindas de todos.

"Então boa sorte." Desejou Silver, dando as costas. "E até a reunião."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Remo literalmente se arrastou até seu bando, e quando chegou ao chalé velho os mais novos correram para auxiliá-lo. Reconheceu Phil apoiando-o.

-Que diabos houve? – perguntou Olho-Prateado, fulo, avaliando o estado do chefe. – Até parece que você foi atacado por um bando de prostitutas!

-Em parte, você está certo... – ofegou. Aprumou-se, e soube que tinha a atenção de todos. – Escute, velho. Leve todos para a mansão de Vicent, você sabe onde está a chave de portal. Greyback nos descobriu, e conseguiu capturar o garoto que procurava.

Houveram murmúrios preocupados entre os lobisomens ao seu redor.

-Você enfrentou Greyback? – perguntou Olho-Prateado, analisando-o com seu único olho cinza.

-Sim. – confirmou, mas estava irritado. – Andem logo! Peguem a droga do portal e vão! – Phil e Fejiro correram para dentro do chalé apressadamente. Afinal, Remo com raiva era algo que não se via todo dia. Os outros, porém, continuaram observando-o, temerosos. – Explique a Vicent que fomos descobertos. Bruce e os outros estão levando seus bandos para lá também. Vicent vai saber o que fazer. Não percam tempo.

-E Cruelbite? – perguntou Olho-Prateado, recebendo o portal de Fejiro.

-Está morto. – respondeu, secamente.

O único olho cinza se arregalou.

-Leve-os por mim. – falou, novamente. – Eu me reunirei a vocês lá à noite.

O velho lobisomem concordou, ainda parecendo abalado pela morte de Bite.

Remo esperou até metade dos lobisomens se teleportarem para voltar à floresta, até onde pudesse aparatar. Estava novamente exausto, sentindo a cabeça girar. Se não parasse para descansar, iria acabar desmaiando.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Era meio da tarde quando caminhou pelos bairros pobres de Londres ignorando todo e qualquer olhar para ele dirigido. Sabia que não parecia bem, mas ainda não parara para se auto-avaliar. Entrou no Largo sob outro olhar perplexo de Harry.

-Minha fiel mula de apoio... – murmurou, largando-se sobre o garoto, sentindo suas próprias pernas trêmulas.

-O que você aprontou agora, brigou com um dragão? – ele perguntou, ajudando-o pelo corredor.

-Não, mas briguei com Greyback e seus serventes... – ofegou. – Onde Susan está...? Ah...

Ela desceu as escadas correndo, e o encarou preocupada, sabendo que algo ruim havia acontecido. Logo atrás vinham Rony e Hermione, que o encararam assustados.

-Greyback conseguiu pegar Jhonny. Não pude evitar. – falou, encarando Susan. Tinha de se justificar a ela, porque se sentia profundamente frustrado e furioso consigo mesmo.

Ela tapou a boca com a mão e se largou sentada no último degrau, parecendo perdida.

-E agora...? – ela o olhou. – O que...

-Ele precisa dele vivo. – apressou-se a dizer, tentando tranqüilizar não só a ela, mas também a si mesmo. – Tentaremos um resgate.

Susan o olhou longamente, as mãos na cabeça enfiadas entre os cabelos vermelhos, tentando resistir ao desespero.

Ninguém soube o que falar por um momento.

-Vamos para a cozinha. – disse Harry, ainda apoiando Remo. – Mione, prepara um chá. Rony, ajuda aqui...

Eles depositaram Remo uma cadeira, e se sentaram também. Susan sentou-se absolutamente calada, encarando-o todo o tempo, como se ele pudesse pular de repente gritando "Primeiro de abril!". Remo entendia em parte o nervosismo dela. Sentia-se igual. Harry e Rony ajudaram-no a apertar e enfaixar alguns ferimentos mais graves. Observando-se, Remo percebia porque espantara tanto os outros: estava coberto de mordidas, cortes fundos e arranhões, e, assim sendo, de sangue também. Estava mais fraco do que o normal também, e mais dolorido. Suspeitava que tivesse quebrado algumas costelas, porque respirar tornara-se uma atividade difícil. Hermione alcançou-lhes uma xícara de chá e sentou-se também.

-Agora, se você não se importa, pode nos contar o que aconteceu? – pediu Harry. – Sobre como você ficou nesse estado?

Remo fez um resumo breve.

-A reunião vai ser hoje à noite. – falou para Harry, que assentiu. – Eu espero que Fawkes possa nos levar.

-Não há problema. – Harry concordou. Em seguida, levantou, agitado. – Você recebeu um bilhete.

Ele andou até a lareira, sobre a qual costumeiramente eram deixadas as cartas e recados quando os destinatários não estavam presentes, e apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho pequeno, extremamente sujo. Remo adivinhou de quem era o bilhete antes mesmo de lê-lo, apenas observando seu aspecto.

"_Caro R. JOHN Lupin"_

É um monte de merda mesmo, pensou Remo. Odiava seu nome do meio, e quem enviara o bilhete adorava provocá-lo com isso.

"_Chegarei na estação às 16 horas, na parada 3. _

_Aguarde-me com flores e bombons, como de costume._

_R.W."_

Não pôde deixar de sorrir com o bilhete. O moita enferrujada chegara mais cedo do que previra, e isso era bom. Faltavam quinze minutos para as quatro horas da tarde.

-Não vou poder buscá-lo. – pensou, em voz alta.

-Quem? – indagou Rony, que nem havia tomado o chá ainda (ele duvidava muito do talento culinário de Mione).

-Rufus Wolfgang. Ele está chegando à King's Cross, e deve vir para cá. – explicou. Pensou um pouco, antes de se voltar para Harry: – Poderia ir buscá-lo para mim? Não se preocupe, ele é inofensivo e de confiança.

-Tudo bem – ele deu de ombros. – Apenas me diga como ele é e onde devo ir.

Descreveu o homem – Harry e Rony riram, recebendo os olhares de censura de Hermione – e observou Harry sair, antes da cozinha cair em silêncio novamente.

-Acho que vou fazer um bolo – exclamou Mione, alegremente, se levantando.

-De jeito nenhum! – Rony se levantou também, nervoso.

A garota o encarou um pouco surpresa e magoada. Rony se desconcertou.

-Ahhhh, fica sentada, deixa que eu faço, você já fez o chá... – ele explicou, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas, enquanto pegava as coisas no armário.

Havia uma razão para somente os Weasley prepararem a comida na casa, e Hermione não conhecia essa razão, e ninguém tivera a bondade de lhe explicar: ninguém além de Molly e alguns de seus filhos sabia cozinhar realmente, e os dotes gastronômicos de Hermione eram realmente aterrorizantes. O bolo de Rony não era lá essas coisas, mas pelo menos Remo sabia que não iria passar três horas em plena atividade biológica no banheiro, como acontecera da última vez em que comera algo preparado pela garota. O dom de Mione para livros e feitiços não se aplicava à cozinha.

Quando os dois jovens estavam distraídos discutindo sobre a receita, Remo encarou Susan, que fitava o vazio, os dedos tamborilando na mesa nervosamente.

-Vamos trazê-lo de volta. – sussurrou para ela, que respondeu com um sorriso triste.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Onde estão as flores e os bombons que pedi? – perguntou uma voz grave repentinamente, alguns minutos depois.

-Os bombons foram comidos, mas ainda posso encomendar as flores na sua conta, se quiser. – sorriu se virando para a entrada da cozinha, onde Harry estava com Rufus.

Rufus Wolfgang não precisava abrir a boca para mostrar que era bizarro. Era um homem alto, atrapalhado, com cabelos cor de ferrugem parecendo uma moita, com uma única mecha negra no alto da cabeça.

Remo e Rufus conheceram-se aos dezoitos anos, em um curso de especialização em magia. Rufus era um caçador de vampiros que morria de medo de suas caças, e se tornara eternamente grato a Remo quando este o salvara de um vampiro búlgaro perigoso.

Rufus observou brevemente cada pessoa presente na cozinha, e se demorou mais em Remo, todo roxo e arranhado, e em Susan, que parecia cansada. Ele franziu a testa e falou, apertando os olhos com malícia:

-Remo está muito velho para sexo selvagem, Susan, você vai acabar matando-o assim.

Até Hermione riu. Susan e Remo ficaram absolutamente vermelhos, enquanto Rony virava as costas e Harry baixava a cabeça, ambos tentando controlar as gargalhadas.

-Vá se danar Rufus! – respondeu Remo, revoltado. Quem dera estivesse naquele estado por esse motivo... Esse pensamento deixou-o ainda mais envergonhado. – Você não muda mesmo, Guaraná.

-Também te amo, Remy. Mas então... – ele se adiantou e puxou uma cadeira na qual se sentou e olhou displicentemente em volta. – ...o que é tão importante para eu ser chamado a vir neste... cafofo?

-Você sabe quanto a Greyback e Lestat estarem liderando os lobisomens e vampiros de Voldemort, não sabe? – perguntou.

-Sei, tenho caçado alguns dos amiguinhos de Lestat... sem muito sucesso. – ele acrescentou, diante do olhar surpreso de Remo.

-Estou articulando uma traição contra as tropas dos dois, mas para termos sucesso, preciso que você me faça um favor... um grande favor. – falou, com os olhos faiscando. Vinha pensando nisso há séculos.

Rufus pareceu apreensivo.

-O que quer que eu faça?

-Eu quero – falou, e sentiu um sorriso quase demente crescer em seu rosto – que você descubra como reviver Drácula.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Drácula? É, Remo pirou de vez P.**

**A música destacada é "It's Any Wonder?" (Keane), que, sinceramente, não é minha favorita, mas tem uma letra ótima .**

**Greyback levou Jhonny... o cerco está fechando.**

**No próximo capítulo (sábado que vem!): a reunião dos líderes da traição... o circo vai pegar fogo!**

**Até lá!**


	8. CAP 06 A Reunião dos líderes da traição

**Ok, não saiu no sábado, mas ta saindo no domingo... a semana foi longa, cheia de estágios todos os dias, e não pude escrever, exceto durante a aula de Literatura (como vou pensar em vampiros e lobisomens quando estudamos o Romantismo?).**

**Mas... aqui está.**

**Rufus Wolfgang não é meu. Eu o seqüestrei da minha co-autora, Aluada... se ocorrem mudanças de roteiro é por causa dela (se alguém querido morrer, a culpa é dela! MUAHUAHUAHUA!!!). Agradeço ao empréstimo, porque nosso querido e arriado Rufus vai ser muito importante na história.**

**Renan: Pancadaria e sangue eu não diria... nesse, pelo menos. XD Continue acompanhando, mesmo que não saiba o que dizer! Você é a gasolina da fic (se não fosse seu apoio... talvez eu ainda estivesse no cap 03). Hum... ok, ninguém gosta da Susan. Poxa, ela é tão incompreendida! Mas ela vai aparecer mais. Ah vai... Obrigado pelo apoio!**

**Mel Black Potter: É... eu quis dar um pouco de seriedade pro Harry. Em toda a fic que vejo em que o Remo é o principal, o Harry é um babaca infantil. Eu, pelo menos, imagino que isso vá mudar na história, então... resolvi botar um pouco de lenha na fogueira dele, rsrs. Ah, as mulheres da história... tão importantes, e tão sumidas. Fazer o que, o Remo não pára em casa! A Tonks dá uma reaparecida aqui. O equilíbrio emocional dela me comove. Brigadão por me acompanhar!**

**Esse cap me lembrou o Prólogo... amei escrevê-lo. Remo cada vez mais com caraminholas na cabeça... Enfim... Leiam! E um abraço!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO SEXTO – A reunião dos líderes da traição – os Aliados**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Sometimes** – Às vezes_

_**It's hard to know where I stand – **É difícil saber onde eu permaneço_

_**It's hard to know where I am** – É difícil saber onde eu estou_

_**Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand** – Bem, talvez seja um quebra-cabeças que eu não entenda_

_**Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm** – Às vezes eu sinto que eu estou_

_**Stranded in the wrong time** – Encalhado no tempo errado_

_**Where love is just a lyric in a children's rhyme, a soundbite** – Onde o amor é apenas uma canção na rima de uma criança, um discurso_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Rufus pareceu apreensivo._

_-O que quer que eu faça?_

_-Eu quero – falou, e sentiu um sorriso quase demente crescer em seu rosto – que você descubra como reviver Drácula._

Rufus arregalou os olhos, assim como os outros.

-Você pirou de vez?

-Não. – sorriu. Esperava essa reação.

-Pirou sim.

-Não pirei.

-Sai dessa, Remo! Deixa o Conde Drácula onde ele está!

-Drácula existe mesmo? – perguntou Harry, surpreso. Os olhares exasperados que recebeu foram a resposta. – Ah, esqueçam.

-Demorou séculos até alguém conseguir derrubar aquele monstro, e quando alguém finalmente consegue, mesmo esse alguém sendo o maldito do Lestat, você quer revivê-lo de novo? As coisas já estão ruins o suficiente!

-Eu sei que parece absurdo. – falou. – Mas você acha mesmo que Lestat o derrotou de um modo justo? Ele acatava todas as ordens de Drácula. Ao que me parece ele apenas aproveitou um momento em que o Conde estava fraco para traí-lo e deixá-lo fora de ação.

-O que importa se Lestat o derrotou de forma justa? – Rufus fez uma careta, contrariado. – Você está delirando. Se revivermos Drácula ninguém nunca mais o derrotará.

-Ah, não subestime a si mesmo, Guaraná!

O outro arregalou os olhos novamente.

-Não vai me pedir para derrotá-lo logo em seguida também? Remo, pare de se embebedar escondido.

-Pelos duendes, Rufus, não estou bêbado e nem louco. – falou, aborrecido. – Você concorda que Drácula é muito mais poderoso que Lestat?

-Claro que sim. – o outro respondeu, irritado.

-Nós nunca conseguimos derrubar Lestat, porque esse maldito sempre se esconde junto à Voldemort. Drácula não faria isso. Drácula resistiria por ele mesmo.

-E daí?

-E daí que se trouxermos Drácula de volta, quem vai ser a primeira pessoa que ele vai desejar eliminar? – perguntou.

Rufus pensou por um momento.

-Quem o derrotou à traição.

-Exatamente. – confirmou Remo. – E então não haverá Voldemort para proteger Lestat, pode ter certeza.

-Certo... – concordou Rufus, contrariado, seguindo penosamente seu raciocínio. – E depois, com Lestat morto e todos os vampiros da Europa voltando a se unir a Drácula... você pretende reunir meia dúzia de loucos, se meter naquele ninho de morcegos que é a Transilvânia, e derrotar o vampiro que nunca ninguém, exceto Lestat, conseguiu derrotar?

-Você faz parecer muito dramático falando assim. – comentou, achando graça. – Mas no geral, é isso mesmo.

Rufus o encarou longamente.

-Você pirou.

-Também acho. – concordou Susan.

Remo lançou uma careta a ela no mais perfeito estilo irônico "obrigado-pelo-apoio".

-Vai fazer o que estou pedindo? – olhou para Rufus.

-De jeito nenhum. Amo minha vida, Remo.

-Não estou te pedindo para revivê-lo! – falou, impaciente. – Estou pedindo apenas para que _descubra_ como fazer isso. Sabe, inventar um ritual, descobrir as entradas secretas da mansão dele, esse tipo de coisa. Você volta, nos diz tudo o que precisa, e nós fazemos o serviço.

-Nós quem? – perguntou Rony.

Remo encarou os outros e se sentiu sem chão por alguns segundos. Então olhou para Harry, escorado na parede observando a conversa.

O garoto sorriu.

-Seria divertido.

Remo sorriu também agradecendo pelo apoio.

-Dois loucos! – exclamou Susan, parecendo zangada. – Remo, reviver Drácula e enfrentá-lo é o tipo de idéia imbecil e idiota que o Sirius teria! Pelos fios de barba de Merlin, Lílian e Thiago matariam você se soubessem disso!

-Lílian talvez, mas Thiago aprovaria a idéia imbecil e idiota digna de Sirius. – retorquiu, se sentindo ofendido.

-Pra que tanto auê, se essa é a única solução, temos que fazer, de qualquer modo. – falou Harry.

Todos o fitaram, ele deu de ombros.

-Harry, você não tem noção de quem foi Drácula. – disse Rony, sério.

-Bom, ele não pode ter sido muito pior do que Voldemort é, certo? – ele respondeu, sem muito interesse.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio cheio de choque, no qual Hermione ficou de boca aberta e Rony enfiou a mão com força no rosto.

Rufus encarou Harry longamente.

-Tem as mesmas tendências suicidas do pai. – falou, secamente.

-Obrigado. – o outro respondeu com frieza. Em seguida ele olhou para Remo. – Vai expor essa idéia aos outros aliados essa noite?

-Vou. – confirmou. – Rufus vai junto conosco a essa reunião.

-Como assim? – Rufus o olhou e então arregalou os olhos de novo. – Uma reunião cheia de vampiros e lobisomens doidos?

-Exatamente, e, para sua felicidade, Vicent vai estar lá também. – falou Remo, sorrindo.

-Vi-Vicent? – ele gaguejou, se levantando da cadeira e recuando devagar para a porta.

-Vicent é inofensivo, você não tem com o que se preocupar. – falou Harry, observando o comportamento do homem.

-Você diz isso porque nunca o enfrentou. – alfinetou Rufus, irritado.

-Você que pensa; o enfrentei e derrotei, e estou dizendo que ele não lhe fará mal. – respondeu Harry, frio.

Ele e Rufus trocaram olhares nada amistosos. Remo preferiu intervir, apesar de achar que uma briga entre aqueles dois seria um grande espetáculo.

-Conforme Harry disse, Rufus, Vicent está do nosso lado, e vai apoiar nossas idéias. – falou, conseguindo fazer com que aqueles dois parassem de rosnar mentalmente um para o outro. – Precisamos de você e seus conhecimentos. Muitas vidas podem depender disso.

-Ok, ok... não precisa apelar para as vidas inocentes. – Rufus o olhou, contrariado, o que Remo considerou uma vitória. – Eu aceito... participar dessa loucura. Mas quando tudo isso acabar, leve flores e bombons ao meu funeral.

-Excelente. – Remo sorriu. – Você prefere margaridas ou camélias?

O outro soltou um palavrão.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Remo tomou um banho revigorante, e, como não conseguia dormir devido à ansiedade para com a reunião, ficou com os garotos no quarto deles, que estava atolado de papel. Além de folhas e mais folhas amareladas e livros, só se via as duas camas e o armário, sobre o qual estavam a coruja branca e a miniatura castanha.

-Aquilo é o que já estudamos. – falou Mione, apontando para duas pilhas de papel organizadas ao lado do armário. – É pouco, mas já conseguimos traçar uma linha cronológica de pequenos delitos que Voldemort cometeu.

-Veja isso. – Harry lhe mostrou um papel. Remo o pegou e se sentou na cama, olhando.

Era um caderno de espirais trouxa, onde datas marcavam acontecimentos como assassinatos e roubos, contendo, nos resumos que os garotos fizeram, o lugar onde o delito fora cometido e algumas de suas características. Dobradas entre as páginas do caderno estavam alguns recortes de jornais velhos.

Um deles chamou a atenção de Remo; era uma capa de jornal do ano de 1972. Havia duas fotos: a de um homem de cabelos negros lisos e óculos, com a vestimenta dos aurores; e outra, que mostrava um escritório arrasado e manchas de sangue no chão. Na manchete estava escrito, em letras grandes: "VIOLÊNCIA AUMENTA: Auror é assassinado em serviço." Remo não precisou ler para saber o que a reportagem dizia e quem era o auror morto.

-Pode me explicar algo sobre essa reportagem? – Harry o olhou, sentando na cama ao seu lado.

-Você chegou à alguma conclusão sobre quem era o auror? – perguntou.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

-Meu avô.

-Exatamente. Estávamos no nosso sétimo ano. Era de manhã, uma aula do Slughorn... Então McGonnagall bateu à porta e chamou Thiago. Ele não voltou mais, então perturbamos a professora até que ela nos contasse o que aconteceu. Saiu mais tarde no Profeta Vespertino. Seu avô era auror, Harry, e foi um dos primeiros a encarar Voldemort como um perigo de verdade. Por causa da dedicação dele em caçá-lo, Voldemort o matou pessoalmente. Thiago foi ao enterro, e só retornou à noite. A partir daí ele amadureceu e não achou mais tanta graça em amaldiçoar os outros. Foi quando sua mãe passou a se interessar por ele, e foi quando nós decidimos que iríamos enfrentar Voldemort quando nos formássemos. Ele e Sirius se tornaram aurores.

-Eles eram aurores? – Harry pareceu surpreso, passando os olhos pela reportagem. Remo confirmou. – E você?

-Não fui aceito na academia. – deu de ombros.

Harry olhou a reportagem por algum tempo, pensativamente. Então virou algumas páginas no caderno que Remo segurava e lhe indicou uma data em especial.

Era de 1956. Ao lado da data estava escrito:

"_Roubado do museu bruxo francês o lendário arco-véu pertencente à Ravena Ravenclaw. Sem pistas, sem suspeito. Os estudos sobre o objeto ainda não haviam sido concluídos. Obs.: encontrado em 1981, em um esconderijo de Comensais da Morte, em Londres. Sob domínio do ministério inglês."_

Embaixo daquela marcação, encontrava-se outra.

"_1958, outubro – Importante material de pesquisa antigo some do laboratório de pesquisas do museu francês. Evidente ligação com o roubo de 1956."_

Remo ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Não era aquele assunto que realmente o intrigava, mas optou começar a esclarecer suas dúvidas por ele assim mesmo:

-Por que alguma herança de uma fundadora de Hogwarts estaria justo no museu francês?

-Porque Ravena Ravenclaw era francesa. – respondeu Mione.

A resposta era tão óbvia que Remo se sentiu até envergonhado. Bom, não era à toa que seu apelido era Aluado.

-A ligação entre os dois roubos foi feita por vocês, imagino? – comentou.

-Sim. Não faria sentido Voldemort roubar o véu sem saber como se usa. – falou Harry.

Aquela era uma surpresa dolorosamente agradável... Ergueu os olhos para encarar o garoto.

-Você está tendo idéias?

Harry sorriu.

-Quero falar com Scrimgeour amanhã. Quero dar outra olhada nesse véu. Não seria burrice colocar um horcruxe em um objeto de enorme valor histórico, uma vez que, achado, ele seria posto novamente nos museus, sem ser destruído e sem ninguém suspeitar sobre o que ele encerra. Mas ao ser encontrado, para a decepção de Voldemort, ele não foi recolocado no museu.

-E por que não? – perguntou, imaginando que começava a raciocinar do mesmo modo que ele. Rony e Hermione apenas os olhavam, impacientes.

-Acredito que Dumbledore não tenha deixado. Acho que ele imaginou que poderia haver algo de mais grave com o véu, e sugeriu que o objeto voltasse a ser estudado. Por isso então ele estaria no Departamento de Mistérios.

-E você tem alguma idéia sobre o porquê dele estar na Sala da Morte? – perguntou.

-Isso é algo que eu pretendo pesquisar amanhã. – ele falou. Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, e então perguntou, baixo. – Você... escutou os sussurros que o véu emitia? Há algo nele.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! – exclamou Hermione. – Estivemos lá também e não ouvimos nada, você imaginou coisas.

Ela recebeu um olhar ferino do garoto. Mas Remo sorriu. Ouvira também. Perguntou, então, a Rony e Hermione:

-Vocês conseguem ver testrálios?

Os dois responderam negativamente. Remo trocou um olhar com Harry. Ele sorriu brevemente, uma vez que ambos compartilhavam das mesmas idéias.

Os quatro então, dedicaram-se a continuar olhando os papéis.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

O Largo pareceu se encher novamente à medida que os membros da Ordem iam voltando do trabalho. Molly, que estivera fora por um motivo que Remo desconhecia e com o qual pouco se importava, preparara o jantar, e dessa vez Remo aceitou animadamente se juntar à mesa com os outros. Estava realmente faminto, agora que as piores noites da lua cheia haviam passado.

Apresentou Rufus aos outros e não pôde deixar de trocar um olhar com Tonks, que sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Quando estavam se sentando, a aurora dos cabelos violeta passou por ele e sussurrou "Ele é feio", fazendo-o rir.

Era muito bom trocar palavras amigáveis e agradáveis com ela novamente. Remo ficou imaginando se Susan já havia conversado com ela.

-Novidades? – perguntou, sendo surpreendido pelos pratos dos gêmeos, Rony, Gui e Gina, estendidos à sua frente, pedindo para serem servidos.

-Que falta de vergonha, meninos! – chiou Molly.

-Deixa Molly... – sorriu, achando graça, começando pelo prato de Rony e enchendo-o de purê de batatas. Voltou a olhar para Quim e Tonks, que sentaram juntos: – E então?

-O seu adorado serviçal, Edgar, bateu as botas. – falou Quim, em pé e servindo o prato de Tonks.

Remo sentiu um repuxo no estômago ao ver essa cena, mas não demonstrou. Ciúmes era um ótimo sinal...

Vários segundos depois foi que entendeu o que Quim dissera.

-Como é? – encarou o auror, preocupado.

-Encontramos o Wolfland mortinho hoje, ainda transformado. – esclareceu Tonks. – Conseguimos reconhecê-lo por causa da marcação estrangeira.

Remo fez uma careta.

Os ministérios europeus tinham o desagradável, mas útil, hábito de marcar os lobisomens a fogo, como uma ficha de identificação. Remo dera sorte; recebera a marcação aos dez anos, no braço direito, e, sendo uma marca antiga, só era visível na forma humana como algo parecido com uma tatuagem sinistra, e, na forma lupina, como uma falha de pêlos. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ele sempre detestara usar camisetas sem mangas na adolescência, um hábito que conservara por toda a vida. Preferia esconder a marca.

-Um lobisomem matou Wolfland, pelos ferimentos. – constatou Tonks.

-Quem me matou? – perguntou Rufus, do outro lado da mesa, parecendo confuso.

-Não é você, Rufus. – Remo sacudiu a cabeça enquanto Tonks e os garotos Weasley riam.

-E o que houve com você, Remo? – perguntou Quim, servindo a si mesmo. – Você não parece realmente inteiro.

-Ah... – Remo não se sentiu muito disposto a tocar no assunto com Tonks ou qualquer outra pessoa. – Digamos apenas que eu... tive um desentendimento com Greyback.

-E pelo jeito ele quase te matou nesse desentendimento, não? – Quim deu um sorriso brejeiro.

-Ele não ficou muito melhor. – falou, se sentindo ofendido.

-E o que você vai aprontar? – perguntou Tonks, lançando ao lobisomem um olhar penetrante. – Eu conheço você, e quando você está com essa expressão de lobo mau é porque tem desgraça chegando.

"Lobo mau" fora uma expressão que Sirius criara quando eles estavam se preparando para uma missão da ordem, uns dois anos atrás. Remo estava comandando, e apresentava uma feição um pouco mais sádica do que o normal (ele não era sádico na maior parte do tempo) diante da oportunidade de capturar alguns comensais. Sirius então surgira e avisara aos outros "Tomem cuidado, por que quando ele fica com essa cara de lobo mau, costuma voar sangue.". A analogia à sua licantropia pegou, uma vez que Emelina havia chamado Remo, mais cedo naquele dia, de "lobisomem do bem". Logo, "lobo mau" passou a ser usado sempre que eles iam fazer alguma atividade arriscada e importante. Não que Remo gostasse dessas brincadeiras, mas não doía suportá-las.

Os marotos costumavam chamá-lo de lobo mau sempre que Remo arquitetava um plano para eles surrarem os sonserinos, em Hogwarts, sem serem pegos pelo zelador ou pelos professores. Mais tarde, na primeira ordem, o apelido adquirira mais firmeza quando ele arrebentou dois comensais em um duelo, e passou, dali em diante, a bolar planos de ataque. Diferentemente dos planos de Thiago, os seus sempre tinham o fator B. Não deixavam de ser tão divertidos quanto os do outro por isso.

-Não é desgraça, hoje é a reunião dos traidores. – explicou. Foi quando percebeu que estava ansioso.

A conversa se seguiu, e Remo agradeceu mentalmente pelos assuntos mais leves terem clareado suas idéias. Após o jantar eles continuaram discutindo sobre a guerra, e não demorou para chegar a meia-noite. Meia ordem já havia ido dormir quando Remo, Harry, e um Rufus muito contrariado, se postaram no hall com Fawkes entre eles.

-Qualquer problema, usem o espelho – falou Rony. – Estaremos à postos, e sabemos onde é a mansão de Vicent.

Remo imaginou que fosse o velho espelho de duas faces que pertencera a Sirius. Com certeza ele era útil para os garotos.

-Não haverá nenhum problema. – garantiu.

-Vamos lá, segurem na fênix. – falou Harry, com Fawkes no ombro.

Remo segurou na cauda da ave e lançou um olhar homicida a Rufus, que falou um palavrão e então segurou também.

-Você sabe onde ir. – Harry falou para a ave. Houve uma labareda, e eles desapareceram.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Reapareceram no grande e luxuoso salão de móveis e tapetes vermelhos com a mesma labareda com que deixaram o Largo. Várias cabeças se voltaram para eles, enquanto Fawkes dobrava suas asas e se instalava pousada sobre o ombro de Harry.

-Uma chegada demasiadamente dramática mesmo para o líder da revolução. – resmungou Red Billybones, lançando um olhar cobiçoso para a fênix. Ele era um traficante de animais mágicos raros, e certamente adoraria ter uma fênix em sua coleção de raridades.

-Revolução? – resmungou Rufus, baixo. – Remo Lupin, o patriota.

Remo sorriu.

-Sua fênix está à venda Potter? – perguntou Red, colocando a mão no bolso, de onde pôde-se ouvir o tilintar das moedas de ouro.

-Afaste seus olhinhos de porco de Fawkes, Red, essa fênix vale mais que qualquer ouro. – sorriu Harry.

-Remo Lupin e Harry Potter... – cantarolou uma voz suave, e logo em seguida Vicent passou pela porta e sorriu nobremente ao vê-los. – É ótimo revê-los. – seus olhos passaram então para Rufus, que empalideceu e discretamente se postou atrás de seus dois "defensores". O sorriso de Vicent se alargou, sem, no entanto, parecer divertido. – Mas eu me pergunto por que terão trazido um caçador de vampiros junto com vocês?

-Explicaremos na reunião, Vicent. – respondeu Remo.

-Que poderá começar agora que vocês chegaram. Tenham a bondade de me seguirem.

Vicent se encaminhou para a porta dupla do outro lado do saguão, e Remo, Rufus, Harry, Red Billybones, Logan e Darkness o seguiram. Eles caminharam por um extenso corredor, cujas paredes descascadas revelavam quadros arcadistas de bom gosto.

-Um vampiro romântico. – concluiu Rufus, aos sussurros.

-Recebeu nossos bandos, imagino? – perguntou, trocando um olhar com Logan.

-Sim, e foi uma bela surpresa. Não se preocupe, estão hospedados nas câmaras subterrâneas da mansão, que infelizmente não são tão confortáveis. – respondeu Vicent, guiando-os para dentro do que Remo imaginou ser a sala de reuniões.

Era um aposento amplo, com uma longa mesa de madeira esculpida, à qual estavam sentados, em poltronas belíssimas, em torno de vinte lobisomens e uns quinze vampiros. Remo reconheceu entre eles seus companheiros lobisomens, Bruce, Lyan, Teddy, Falcon e Silver, e alguns vampiros que ajudara a convencer a se aliar a eles, como Vamac e Lexus. Ao lado de Vicent, Remo pôde reconhecer Tripnato, o espião.

Tripnato era um vampiro bastante baixo e magrela, e pareceria uma pessoa delicada se não fosse por seu rosto sério e queixo forte. Tinha olhos violetas, bem escuros, cabelos compridos de um negro desbotado, e pele branca. Apresentava uma voz grave capaz de fazer os outros se calarem instantaneamente, e sua expressão preocupada dava a entender que não tinha boas notícias para contar.

Houve alguns cumprimentos e Remo, juntamente com os recém chegados, se sentou à mesa.

-Acho que agora podemos dar início à reunião. – falou Vicent, tomando a palavra.

Olhando mais atentamente as pessoas ali presentes, Remo identificou apenas os líderes e alguns de seus braços direitos. Sentou ao lado de Olho Prateado, e do seu outro lado sentou Rufus, entre ele e Harry. Alguns olhares de admiração foram mirados para a ave e seu dono, e logo Vicent começou a falar.

-Todos estão aqui, imagino? – perguntou o líder dos vampiros, voltando seu olhar para cada um ali.

-Todos, exceto Edgar. – falou Bruce.

Agora que podia observar com calma, Remo viu que Bruce, assim como os outros que haviam lutado junto com ele naquela tarde, apresentava cortes e arranhões pelo rosto e mãos. Sabia que ele próprio não estava muito diferente, mas naqueles dias não era realmente uma surpresa encontrar lobisomens feridos.

-Edgar foi assassinado essa manhã, por Dente-de-Sabre. – falou Teddy. Alguns palavrões e exclamações mau humoradas foram soltas, então Teddy continuou. – Mas eu o encontrei pouco antes de sua morte. Ele sabia que estava sendo perseguido. Não me revelou grandes coisas, disse que ia falar com Lupin.

-Então ele morreu antes de me encontrar. – deu de ombros.

Coisas como "Maldição" e "Ele podia ter algo importante para contar" foram ouvidas, mas Remo não compartilhou daquele sentimento. Nunca gostara de Wolfland, e não imaginava que Dente-de-Sabre pudesse ter algo mais importante a dizer do que ele próprio.

-De qualquer forma – prosseguiu Vicent. – Estamos com todos os nossos líderes aqui. Antes de tornarmos públicas informações sigilosas, eu gostaria de saber se alguém – os olhos do vampiro adquiriram um brilho perigoso ao passarem pelos seus convidados. – está disposto a... desistir... das nossas idéias.

Houve um arrepio na maior parte dos presentes, mas ninguém fez mais do que coçar a orelha distraidamente. Se houvesse alguém realmente pensando em desistir, mudara de idéia, porque Vicent com certeza mataria esse alguém.

-Excelente. Então, como muitas já perceberam, tenho o desprazer de informar que Greyback e seus "amiguinhos" já descobriram sobre nossa traição. Eles ainda não sabem a extensão do grupo que os traiu, mas suas suspeitas recaem principalmente sobre os lobisomens.

-Quem foi o responsável por isso? – perguntou Lexus, um vampiro com o porte idêntico ao de Vicent, porém com feições mais finas e cruéis. – Quem deixou transparecer a traição?

-Eu. – falou Remo, cansado. – Tinha o garoto que Greyback procurava em minhas mãos quando ele e seus cães apareceram.

-Procurava? – Red Billybones arfou. – Isso significa que não procura mais?

-Tentamos impedir que ele levasse o garoto, mas não conseguimos. – explicou Bruce. – Ele percebeu nossa traição então, devido à nossa resistência.

-Então ele tem o garoto... – comentou Tripnato, baixo, para si mesmo. Todos os outros se calaram, pois todos haviam sido convocados para ouvirem o que Tripnato tinha para contar.

-Acredito que nada que tenhamos a dizer seja mais importante do que você tem para contar. – falou Darkness, imponentemente, intimando o outro a falar.

-Tem razão. – Tripnato se aprumou, sério. – Estive as últimas semanas com Lestat, e descobri muitas coisas, muito desagradáveis. Comecemos pela menos grave, ao meu ver.

"Lestat e Greyback finalmente perceberam que a imbecilidade de suas tropas uma para com a outra estava fazendo-os perder serventes importantes. Dente-de-Sabre quase foi morto por Phenom e Sanella em um desentendimento sem sentido. Os dois líderes fizeram o que nós mais temíamos. Aliaram-se. Cessaram as agressividades de um grupo para com o outro, e agora estão compartilhando idéias. Interceptei as duas maiores, e mais importantes."

"A primeira, e o motivo pelo qual a descoberta sobre nossa traição não será tão prejudicial para nós, é um plano terrível que armaram, e muito em breve começarão a pôr em ação. Nós sabemos que o Lorde das Trevas deseja dominar a Europa, e porque não o restante do mundo?, para limpá-la de todos os que poderão se opor a ele. Sabemos também que, se Lestat e Greyback o apoiarem, receberão uma parte cada um sobre a qual terão domínio completo. Logo, podemos imaginar os dois como os príncipes do Lorde."

Remo, por um momento, teve uma súbita visão bizarra de Voldemort usando uma coroa, sentado em um trono de ouro em frente a um tapete vermelho, e Lestat e Greyback com coroas menores e capas vermelhas, fazendo-lhe reverências.

"Diante dessa situação", prosseguiu Tripnato "os dois estão dispostos a começar o serviço de tomada de posse e domínio da Inglaterra, pelo Lorde. Ambos organizaram suas tropas. Começarão a atacar, juntos, as cidades e povoados mais distantes e importantes no que se refere à oposição ao Lorde, destruindo completamente cada lugar, um por um, até chegar a Londres."

Remo sentiu seu estômago gelar. Pôde sentir que, ao seu redor, todos escutavam com o máximo de atenção, e a tensão se estabeleceu entre eles. Lançou um olhar para Harry e viu que o rapaz tinha ficado pálido.

"Atacarão em bandos enormes, compactos, e não haverá grupo de aurores forte e numeroso o suficiente para impedi-los. Eliminarão os velhos e aprisionarão as mulheres jovens, para deguste dos líderes e seus sub-líderes. Quanto às crianças, pretendem poupar apenas as mais fortes, para se aliarem às suas tropas. Destruirão as moradias, de forma que quem sobreviver, não poderá voltar para casa. Algumas cidades poderão ser tomadas como nova base. E eles já deram a partida."

Ninguém falou logo depois que Tripnato terminou.

Remo já havia imaginado que coisas assim viriam do grupo de Voldemort, mas a possibilidade de cidades inteiras serem massacradas, tão real ali diante deles, era aterradora. E, conforme o vampiro dissera, aurores não conseguiriam impedir grupos maciços de vampiros e lobisomens de realizarem o seu intento. Era como tentar quebrar um taco de beisebol com um palito de dentes.

-Só há uma coisa que poderia impedir um grupo de vampiros e lobisomens de liquidar uma cidade: – falou Tripnato, diante do silêncio. – um grupo equivalente de lobisomens e vampiros.

-Nós. – falou Remo.

-É a única solução que vejo, e também é o motivo pelo qual a descoberta sobre nós não é tão importante. – concordou o pequeno vampiro.

-Isso é loucura. – falou Lyan.

-Não, não é loucura. – respondeu Remo, pensando sobre o assunto. – Formamos esse grupo exatamente para combater as tropas de Lestat e Greyback. Aparentemente, chegou o momento.

-Temos que aproveitar esse esforço que os dois estarão fazendo para destruir cidades, para contra-atacar. – acrescentou Vicent, concordando com Remo. – Eles estarão semi-desprotegidos com suas tropas lutando. Será esse o momento de fazermos o ataque localizado que poderá eliminá-los, um de cada vez.

Houveram murmúrios de concordância, de dúvida, e de revolta.

-Antes de tomarmos qualquer decisão – interrompeu Tripnato, e todos se calaram novamente. – eu gostaria de tornar conhecido entre nós o plano deles mais urgente, ao meu ver.

Todos fixaram seus olhares e atenção ao vampiro pequeno, que voltou a falar.

"Todos sabemos que o garoto que Greyback tem tão incessantemente procurado nos últimos dias foi enfim capturado por ele. A histeria com que o líder dos lobisomens buscou esse menino nos chamou em muito a atenção. Pois muito bem. O menino é mestiço de vampiro com licantropo. O sangue lupino prevalece, mas ainda assim, ele é um híbrido impuro verdadeiro. Durante as buscas, alguns de nós pudemos presenciar poderes incomuns no garoto. Essa anormalidade causou a morte de nosso aliado, Cruelbite. Conforme vocês certamente já concluíram, Greyback e Lestat estão atrás desses poderes, pois esse tipo de hibridismo não ocorre há séculos."

Remo sentiu um ligeiro frio no estômago. Seria possível que sua paixão de adolescente fosse responsável pela destruição da Inglaterra? Não achou que estivesse sendo dramático ao pensar dessa forma, porque sabia que havia algo muito grave por trás daquela história. Foi o que Tripnato confirmou ao continuar.

"Greyback tem Damocles Belby, um velho conhecido dos lobisomens. Eles forçaram o velho a pesquisar coisas importantes para eles. O garoto é um híbrido verdadeiro, com soberania lupina em seu sangue, transformado em lobisomem por Greyback. Logo, ele assume a forma de lobo, mas não perdeu suas qualidades que derivam de vampiros. Esse é o nosso grande problema. O que Fenrir Lobo e Lestat pretendem? Com a supervisão e cuidados de Belby, transformarão o garoto em um híbrido puro. Basta Lestat e o garoto fazerem uma pequena troca de sangues. Se a lenda estiver certa, o que nascera dali será um monstro. Então, através de um ritual negro criado pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas, tomarão os poderes do garoto. Com tanta energia nas mãos, as possibilidades para eles serão infinitas. Isso é algo que nós deveremos impedir acima de qualquer coisa."

O silêncio retumbou após aquelas palavras. Segundo uma lenda pouco conhecida entre os bruxos, quatro séculos antes vivera o último híbrido puro verdadeiro de que se tinha notícia. O próprio Drácula o temera. A bestialidade destruíra povoados, assassinara bruxos poderosos da época, derrotara vampiros. Por fim, o mestiço de dois monstros não suportou sua própria loucura e deu fim à própria vida.

Ainda antes desse híbrido houvera outro, esse sim conhecido pela comunidade bruxa em geral. Antes de Drácula haver nascido, mais de mil e duzentos anos antes, vivera Fernum Kops, um híbrido. Falava-se que a criatura era o ódio encarnado pela humanidade, típico dos lobisomens, com a sede de sangue humano dos vampiros. Segundo as histórias, era um grande lobo alado, cujos ferimentos, exceto os causados por prata, se curavam sozinhos, e cuja juventude nunca o abandonava. O híbrido teria vivido por cerca de cento e cinqüenta anos, invencível, destruindo todos os grandes vampiros da época, dizimando povos, até que um dia, sumira. Ao que se sabe e especula, alguns bruxos jovens teriam conseguido, finalmente, destruí-lo, utilizando-se de estacas de prata.

-Temos de resgatar o garoto. – falou Vicent, com simplicidade. – O mais breve possível.

-Não adianta simplesmente tentarmos entrar na base de Greyback – falou Logan, parecendo irritado. – Temos que distrair e atrair a maior parte de suas tropas para outro lugar. Enquanto isso, um grupo deveria tentar o resgate.

-O que você sugere? – perguntou Vamac.

Repentinamente, a tensão e o clima de mistério sumiram. Havia agora uma excitação no ar, típica de quem planeja uma missão perigosa que será executada imediatamente.

-Algo que pareça um óbvio ataque de traição para eles. – falou Silver. – Por exemplo... atacarmos, em um grande grupo, a base de Dente-de-Sabre.

-Seria perfeito – continuou Lyan, agitado. – Greyback pensaria que estaríamos tentando eliminar seu braço direito, e não mediria esforços para protegê-lo.

-Quem sabe, além do resgate, consigamos matar Dente-de-Sabre. – comentou Falcon. – Seriam dois coelhos em uma única dentada.

-Acho que é realmente uma idéia a se considerar. – concordou Vicent, e ele parecia contente. – Então, vamos logo organizar nossas ações... Aqueles que Greyback sabe que o traíram, Remo, Bruce, Logan, Lyan e Darkness, deverão ser vistos no ataque à Dente-de-Sabre. No entanto, vampiros não poderão entrar na base de Fenrir, pois nossas presenças seriam imediatamente notadas. E para forçar uma entrada na base de Fenrir, são necessários lobisomens fortes.

-Simples, Vicent. – sorriu Bruce, entusiasmado. – Participamos todos do ataque à Dente-de-Sabre. Quando o reforço de Greyback chegar, nós, que faremos o resgate, nos retiramos, discretamente, enquanto mais dos nossos chegam, para equivaler aos reforços enviados. Aparatamos até a base do Lobo, e então será olho por olho, e dente por dente. Acredito que Hudson poderá ir junto com a gente e nos guiar? – Bruce olhou para Remo, questionando-o.

Hudson era um dos lobisomens de Remo, que espionava Greyback, e roubara poção Matacão para seu bando, naquela lua-cheia.

-Certamente. – concordou Remo.

-Seria perfeito, principalmente se desse certo. – Vicent assentiu. Olhou então para todos os líderes, seus olhos castanhos brilhando. – Todos têm seus grupos à disposição? – perguntou.

Todas as respostas foram positivas, e Remo sentiu sua ansiedade aumentar. Iriam entrar em ação, possivelmente ainda naquela madrugada.

-Então...

Mas as palavras de Vicent foram interrompidas por um estrondo, quando a porta dupla se escancarou com violência. Por ela entrou um dos serventes de Teddy, ofegante.

-Desculpem a interrupção – ele arqueou e se apoiou sobre os joelhos, sem fôlego. – Mas a vila de Dumfries, aqui perto... está sendo atacada por tropas de vampiros e lobisomens.

-Então eles já começaram. – falou Tripnato, sombriamente.

Houve uma explosão de comentários agitados, mas Remo e Vicent apenas trocaram um olhar. Era uma notícia terrível. Mas os dois sorriram.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Apesar da demora, este capítulo foi ótimo de escrever. Retomou os ares de mistério do Prólogo. Afinal... será que essa idéia absurda do Remo sobre ressuscitar o Drácula vai dar certo? Eles conseguirão defender a vila de Dumfries?**

**E Rufus... ele vai mostrar do que é capaz?**

**(((agradecimentos especiais à Alú, que me cedeu esse personagem com toda a liberdade de que eu precisava... quando a história original dele sair, pelas mãos dela, acompanhem!)))**

**Aliás, eu adoro esse cara... posso frescar muuuuito com ele! XD**

**Desculpem a demora, mas provavelmente ela vai ocorrer mais vezes agora. Vou fazer o possível para postar rápido, melhor conferirem no próximo sábado!**

**Abraços galera!**

**P.S. A música da vez ainda é "It's Any Wonder".**


	9. CAP 07 O Resgate Rosnados na noite

**Oi pessoal!**

**Vocês devem estar pensando... E OS SÁBADOS HEIN? ELES VÊM ANTES DO DOMINGO, SABE? Mas o FF estava com um probleminha e se recusou a logar ontem à noite... mas hoje deu! **

**A semana foi MUITO produtiva... escrevi o 07, o 08, comecei o 09, e roteirizei tudo definitivamente... com direito a até número de capítulos.**

**Aliás, amei o 07! Apesar dele ter amadurecido por três semanas... o 08 levou apenas cinco horas e meia para ser escrito.**

**Renan: Não são palavras bonitas que nos alegram (elas ajudam sim XP), mas sim a atitude. A reunião me pareceu sinistra mesmo, é o tom que eu queria dar à toda a fic, maaaaas... estou gostando do resultado assim mesmo.**

**Mel Black Potter: A Tonks aparece mais, mas não nesse cap... o Remo está bastante ocupado. Se o 06 foi misterioso, o 07 me faz lembrar dos capítulos finais de CdS (eu tenho que criar vergonha na cara e atualizar aquela droga): adrenalina. Nhaaa, benditas aulas de literatura! (como faço para criar um poema ao estilo Castro Alves? xD) Continue acompanhando! Chegamos aos pontos decisivos, à verdadeira ação!**

**Nota: Sim, o Rufus é O Cara. Ele é babaca e covarde; mas ele é muito fera, e vai ser bem importante. Ele é a minha homenagem praquela loba velha que ganha os capítulos antecipadamente no msn. :D**

**Abraço!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO SÉTIMO – O resgate – Rosnados na noite**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**I noticed tonight** – Eu notei essa noite _

_**That the world has been turning** – Que o mundo tem se transformado_

_**While I've been stood here dithering around** – Enquanto eu tenho estado aqui tremendo_

_**Well I know I said I'd wait around till you need me,** - Bem, eu sei que eu disse que eu esperaria aqui até você precisar de mim_

_**But I have to go **– Mas eu tenho que ir_

_**I hate to let you down** – Eu detesto te deixar pra baixo_

_**But I can't stop now** – Mas eu não posso parar agora_

_**I've got troubles on my own** – Tenho meus próprios problemas_

_**Because I'm short on time** – Estou com pouco tempo_

_**I'm lonely and I'm too tired to talk** – Estou sozinho e muito cansado para conversar_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_-Desculpem a interrupção – ele arqueou e se apoiou sobre os joelhos, sem fôlego. – Mas a vila de Dumfries, aqui perto... está sendo atacada por tropas de vampiros e lobisomens._

_-Então eles já começaram. – falou Tripnato, sombriamente._

_Houve uma explosão de comentários agitados, mas Remo e Vicent apenas trocaram um olhar. Era uma notícia terrível. Mas os dois sorriram._

-Quem está disposto a lutar neste momento? – perguntou Logan, levantando-se imediatamente junto com os outros e já indo em direção à porta.

Os lobisomens e vampiros rapidamente organizaram seus grupos, enquanto corriam para a saída da mansão de Vicent, sendo recebidos pela brisa fria da noite. Ao longe era possível escutar gritos e uivos, vindos da vila.

-Volte para o Largo – falou para Harry, enquanto Olho Prateado ia buscar o resto de seu bando.

-De jeito nenhum. – ele falou. – Direi a Rony para trazer um pouco da poção de reversão, e, com Fawkes, poderemos proteger muitas daquelas pessoas. – quando Remo o fitou, contrariado, ele acrescentou: - Cuidaremos das pessoas enquanto vocês afastam as tropas.

-Vai adiantar alguma coisa se eu insistir para você voltar? – perguntou, sabendo a resposta. Odiava aquela teimosia suicida.

-Não, não vai.

-E você, Rufus? – perguntou.

-Se eu puder matar alguns vampiros, vai ser ótimo. – ele falou, enchendo-se de coragem, e preparando um arco que trouxera desmontado sob a capa.

-Mate todos que puder, exceto os que estão do nosso lado.

-Lupin, vamos! Somos do primeiro grupo! – avisou Bruce.

Eles se dividiriam em dois grupos; um atacaria primeiro; o segundo serviria de reforço, caso o primeiro não resolvesse.

-Estou indo. – falou, ao se afastar de Harry e Rufus.

-Estaremos logo atrás de vocês. – avisou o garoto.

Os vampiros abriram suas asas e voaram, enquanto os lobisomens, transformados, galoparam em alta velocidade em direção à vila. Não demoraram cinco minutos para chegarem lá.

Ao saírem da mata se depararam com um verdadeiro inferno: a vila estava iluminada pelas casas em chamas, haviam corpos no chão, pessoas corriam em pânico dos lobos e morcegões que as seguiam, os homens seguravam desde pedaços de pau a até armas de calibre grosso, tentando proteger suas mulheres e filhos. O ar estava repleto de fumaça, gritos de horror, tiros e rosnados. Ao verem um novo mar de feras adentrando à vila, os moradores se deram por perdidos, incorretamente.

Remo não poupou tempo e lançou-se contra o primeiro lobisomem que viu, um animal castanho que perseguia uma menina caída. Enquanto os dois lobos castanhos se engalfinhavam, a garota se levantou e correu para algum lugar fora da vista de Remo. O lobisomem da ordem da fênix não demorou para matar o outro, e, tendo-o derrubado, passou a perseguir um bando de vampiros inimigos que arrastavam uma pobre mulher pelo chão. Rosnou e saltou, e os morcegos largaram a mulher e se lançaram contra ele.

Guerras eram assim. Os lutadores deixavam seus companheiros de luta por si mesmos, confiando em suas habilidades, e buscavam destruir a maior quantidade possível de inimigos, salvando quanto mais inocentes pudessem. Em lutas assim, abandonava-se todo e qualquer sentimento de humildade e piedade; Remo não se importou em deixar seu lado lupino governá-lo.

Matar vampiros era ótimo... e matar lobisomens, derrotá-los, subir ao topo da liderança... isso era melhor ainda.

Depois de um tempo, se viu cercando um grupo de pessoas abrigadas em um barranco, juntamente com Bruce e Lyan, defendendo-as dos lobisomens e vampiros inimigos. Eram aproximadamente vinte pessoas, entre mulheres, crianças e homens, que viam com horror aquelas criaturas brigando à sua frente.

O grupo de atacantes aumentava rapidamente, e ficou difícil para Lyan, Bruce e Remo controlarem-nos. Recuavam, sem condições de afastar todos daquelas pessoas. Ao caminhar para trás, apreensivo, uma fagulha e uma dor aguda atingiram seu quadril, e Remo saltou para frente, assustado. Ao virar-se, deparou-se com um grande escudo de luz amarelado, quase uma espécie de gaiola, em torno das pessoas que defendia. Harry havia chegado, e convocara uma proteção para aquelas pessoas, dentro da qual ele também estava. Vampiros e lobisomens não passariam por ali.

-Tragam as outras pessoas pra cá! – gritou ele, afastando alguns vampiros com feitiços. Não parecera reconhecer Remo, apesar de saber que aqueles três lobisomens lutavam ao seu lado.

Não houveram grandes oportunidades para obedecê-lo, até que o segundo grupo de aliados entrasse em cena. Depois de longos minutos que pareceram horas, os seguidores de Remo e Vicent conseguiram afastar as tropas de Greyback e Lestat. Vários corpos estavam estendidos molemente no chão, sujos de sangue e lama, e Remo torcia para que esses corpos fossem dos inimigos.

Pelo menos havia mais corpos de vampiros e lobisomens do que de pessoas... e Harry tinha uma multidão às suas costas. Sorte que aquela parte da vila era pequena.

E então, quando, ao soar de um uivo, os inimigos começaram a se afastar... a vitória estava declarada. Olhou ao seu redor, e havia poucos inimigos resistindo, e o restante corria em fuga.

Antes que se virasse para ver como seus companheiros estavam, escutou diversos estalos de chicote, à medida que os aurores e funcionários ministeriais de combate aparatavam na cena. Era óbvio que não podiam mais ficar ali.

Uivou alto, e ouviu outros uivos e chiados como resposta, ao mesmo tempo que luzes e faíscas começavam a serem lançadas pelos aurores. Lobos e vampiros dispararam para a floresta. Remo viu Harry correr para os homens, com a intenção de fazê-los parar. Quando se preparava para ir embora, Bruce, ao seu lado, despencou, atingido por um estuporante.

Um lampejo à sua frente, e saltou para o lado, sentindo seus pêlos aquecerem. Tinha que pará-los, ou os líderes acabariam sendo capturados. Avançou.

Vários feitiços voaram em sua direção, mas os poucos que o atingiram não fizeram efeito. Saltou sobre o grupo de bruxos, fechando a boca, para garantir que não iria mordê-los; vários caíram sob seu peso, e, entre esses, reconheceu Dallas e Dawlish, além de Quim, que o olhou, assustado. Lançou-se várias vezes contra as pernas dos que estavam de pé e dos que levantavam, ignorando os baques contra seu corpo. Quando um lampejo maior atingiu suas costas, no entanto, sentiu aquecer-se com sangue, e voltou-se para a floresta, verificando que Bruce e os demais que outrora caíram haviam sido levados pelos companheiros. Já podia ir embora.

Disparou de volta para a floresta, ignorando os corpos de pessoas, lobos e morcegos inimigos, alheios ao que acontecia, e correu de volta à mansão. Esperava que Harry resolvesse a situação com os aurores, sem ser preso ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Molly o mataria, e, admitia, merecia.

Na mansão, ficou aliviado ao perceber que havia poucos feridos.

-Alguma baixa? – perguntou, massageando as costas, doloridas.

-Um garoto jovem de Falcon, apenas. – respondeu Darkness, que exibia um sorriso ensangüentado e um dente quebrado. – Teríamos perdido mais se você não tivesse avançado nos aurores. Jogada fantástica.

-Eles nos confundiram com as tropas de Greyback e Lestat, e... onde está Bruce?

-Silver o levou, não se preocupe. – Darkness olhou em volta e sorriu, vendo Rufus se aproximar, pálido e sujo, com o arco e a aljava nas mãos. – Nunca vi alguém manejar um arco tão bem!

-Viu, Guaraná, já deixou boa impressão – sorriu também. Rufus se sentou num tronco caído, pendurando a aljava às costas, e esfregou o rosto, parecendo cansado.

-Bendita aljava mágica, as flechas não acabam. Eu não me surpreenderei se me disserem que acertei um de vocês. Atirei muito.

-Agora vai poder ser também um caçador de lobisomens. – sugeriu, observando o enorme bando, vários com ferimentos maiores, embora nada grave.

-Não... somente em combates assim. Vamos fazer isso mais vezes, certo?

Quem diria... Rufus Wolfgang, o cara que mais teme vampiros no mundo, adorando participar de uma matança de lobos e morcegos...

-Faremos... mas você não. Lembra?

Rufus murchou. Darkness olhou astutamente para Remo.

-Plano?

-Sim... quero falar com você, Logan, Bruce, Silver e Vicent.

-Vamos lá então... Vicent está convocando os líderes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Vicent era o único ali que parecia nem ter lutado... sua capa continuava tão limpa quanto antes da reunião.

Apenas os líderes principais se reuniram num dos aposentos da mansão, e Remo expôs sua idéia.

É claro, nem todos foram tão receptivos quanto Harry.

-Você pirou. – resmungou Logan, quebrando o silêncio.

-Já me disseram isso. – retorquiu.

-Pra falar a verdade, eu gostei... – Bruce deu um sorriso indecente, fantasiando. – Seria o único jeito de acabar com aquele vampiro nojento do Lestat.

Darkness e Silver não disseram nada, então todos olharam para Vicent.

-Não vou dizer que a idéia é ruim... mas não me agrada. Nunca fui à favor do Conde, e não sou capaz de vencê-lo. Mas você disse que se responsabiliza pela destruição dele?

Remo assentiu, Logan riu:

-Como?

-Tenho o meu pessoal. – deu de ombros, despreocupado.

-Isso, bota o Potter pra lutar contra o Drácula, seria o combate do século. – Logan chiou, irritado.

-Pra falar a verdade, seria bem interessante. – falou Harry, entrando na sala. Ele estava tão ou mais sujo que Rufus, e apresentava alguns hematomas no rosto.

-Você conversou ou _duelou_ com os aurores? – perguntou, perplexo.

Ele franziu a testa, em dúvida.

-Os dois. Não foi fácil convencê-los, mas as pessoas que ainda eram capazes de falar me serviram como álibi.

-O que você acha quanto a despertar o Conde, Potter? – perguntou Vicent. Uma coisa era certa: o vampiro prezava a opinião do garoto.

-Não acho nada, mas vou ajudar a enfrentá-lo se a idéia for posta em ação. Não me parece haver outro jeito de derrubar Lestat, certo?

"Preciso me lembrar de dar algum presente a ele" pensou, satisfeito, quando um novo silêncio se seguiu.

-De qualquer forma, Drácula não era tão malditamente tirano quanto Lestat, não? – argumentou Bruce. – Ele respeitava os humanos, e não empreendia nenhuma caçada em busca da extinção dos lobisomens... apenas matava os que estavam em seu caminho.

-E você não estará exatamente desprotegido. – falou Darkness, olhando para o vampiro.

Vicent ficou quieto por algum tempo. Então sorriu, parecendo tenso, a imponência dando lugar ao respeito pelo Conde.

-Acho que Remo pensa grande.

Remo e Harry sorriram, Rufus gemeu.

-Como faremos isso? – perguntou Bruce, animadamente.

-Essa é a questão. Nosso amiguinho caçador de vampiros vai à Transilvânia descobrir como, e depois nós iremos lá, e atrairemos Lestat. O mais breve possível.

-E ele é capaz de algo assim? – perguntou Logan, mau humorado, analisando Rufus duvidosamente.

-Se entender de vampiros tanto quanto de arcos, com certeza. – murmurou Darkness, no mesmo tom de Bruce.

-Esse "o mais breve possível" é quando? – perguntou Rufus, com uma voz de além-túmulo.

-Agora. – falou Remo, sério. – Você e Harry vão voltar à sede e você vai poder se arrumar e ir pra Romênia.

-O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou Harry.

-Acha que já podemos atacar a base de Dente-de-Sabre, imediatamente? – Bruce ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para Remo.

-Com certeza, os nossos garotos só estão com alguns arranhões. – garantiu Silver.

-Então teremos que atacá-lo antes do nascer-do-sol, para os vampiros poderem ajudar. – falou Vicent, olhando pela janela, onde o céu era iluminado pela lua. – Isso nos dá apenas três horas.

-É o suficiente para fazermos um bom estrago e entrarmos na adorável moradia de Greyback. – concluiu Lyan.

-Então, não há tempo a perder. – Logan se adiantou para a saída. – Vou reunir o pessoal.

-Chame Hudson. – pediu, antes que ele saísse.

Todos saíram da sala. Remo se voltou para Harry e Rufus.

-Voltem agora. Não há mais problemas com os aurores?

-Se houver, eu resolvo. Se precisar de ajuda, estaremos no Largo. – falou Harry.

-Não digam nada a Susan ou aos outros.

-Até meu funeral, então. – lamentou Rufus.

Remo apenas revirou os olhos.

-Boa sorte, Rufus. Não me decepcione.

-Boa sorte pra você também. – os dois responderam.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Dessa vez, pegaram todo o bando... na mansão de Vicent, ficaram apenas alguns de seus serventes. Com uma chave de portal, transportaram-se para uma base abandonada, próxima do esconderijo de Dente-de-Sabre.

O imenso grupo estava silencioso e tenso. Iriam atacar um bando forte.

-Teddy, Falcon, Silver, Vamac e Lexus, seus bandos serão os de reserva... deverão entrar em cena quinze minutos depois do primeiro grupo ter ido. – falou Vicent, baixo. – Quando vocês chegarem, os lobos do resgate deverão sair.

Os líderes assentiram.

O lugar onde estavam era frio. Era uma floresta fechada e escura, com árvores altas que tampavam o céu. O chão não era plano; as raízes formavam barrancos e buracos, e era perigoso andar por ali sem olhar para baixo. O ar era pesado; isso significava que não teriam muito fôlego.

-Dente-de-Sabre tem um bando muito forte, e seus comparsas mais próximos virão para ajudar. – falou Remo. Era importante esclarecer certas coisas para todos aqueles jovens assustados, muito mais numerosos que os poucos lutadores experientes. Infelizmente a maioria dos bandos lupinos era composta por jovens mordidos por ordens de Greyback, garotos assustados que não deveriam, nem em seus piores pesadelos, viver em ambientes daquele tipo. Naquele momento, no entanto, as vidas deles eram necessárias na guerra. – Ataquem os mais fortes em bando. Enfrentem apenas quem puderem derrotar. É horrível, mas quanto mais vocês matarem, melhor. Não sintam pena; eles não sentirão de vocês. Cuidem com os buracos no chão e entre as árvores; eles tentarão atacar de surpresa. Não abandonem seus colegas; ajudem-se uns aos outros. O mais importante: não se deixem derrubar. Quem cair, e de repente se ver correndo livremente em campos verdejantes, não se perturbe; já terá morrido.

Os garotos riram amarelo, já os líderes riram com gosto.

-Acho que podemos ir. – Logan se aproximou. – Ou os vampiros ficarão fracos.

-Hudson – chamou Remo. O jovem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos amarelos se aproximou. – Fique próximo de mim, Logan, Lyan, Bruce ou Darkness. E mantenha-se vivo.

Ele assentiu. Logan e Bruce deram a partida. Remo os seguiu, e, atrás dele, todos os outros também foram.

Sentia seu estômago gelado. Rezava para esse resgate dar certo.

Os vampiros seguiram os lobisomens saltando de árvore em árvore, alguns voando. Algo interessante nos vampiros bruxos é que eles não gostavam, em sua maioria, de se transformarem em suas formas animalescas. Geralmente só utilizavam suas asas e garras. Nas batalhas, usavam poderes próprios e varinhas. Era uma vantagem com relação aos lobisomens, que, por sua vez, eram muito mais fortes no combate físico.

Foram cinco minutos de corrida. Não fizeram barulho; ouvia-se apenas o farfalhar das folhas no chão sendo remexidas pelas patas, e o som de arranhões quando os lobos pisavam nas pedras, suas garras em atrito com a rocha. Apesar da ausência do luar, devido à proximidade das árvores, a noite ali era clara; a floresta tinha luz própria. Aquele lugar esbanjava magia, um tipo de magia antiga que não se sentia em outras florestas da região.

A base de Dente-de-Sabre era um conjunto de cavernas interligadas, embaixo de um morro, com uma grande entrada principal. Os vampiros que serviam Vicent iriam vigiar as saídas menores das cavernas, para impedir que Dente-de-Sabre saísse por uma delas.

Quando chegaram à orla da floresta encontraram os quatro ou cinco lobisomens que faziam a ronda ao redor da base. Não houve tempo para estes reagirem; foram estraçalhados, e poucos ruídos se ouviram dessa chacina. A marcha do bando não diminuiu ao encontrá-los e matá-los; pelo contrário, quando saíram dentre as árvores e o solo se tornou mais plano, aceleraram, com Remo e os outros líderes à frente.

Havia perto de quinze lobisomens descansando em frente a caverna... e estes se levantaram assustados quando o mar de lobisomens surgiu, correndo em disparada para eles.

O primeiro a atacar um dos lobisomens da base foi Logan, que saltou sem piedade sobre o mais próximo, sem dar à sua vítima a chance de proteger a garganta. Darkness e mais alguns o imitaram; Remo, Lyan e Bruce prosseguiram com o resto do bando para dentro da caverna.

Uma vez dentro daquele lugar iluminado por tochas, o grupo desuniu-se, com seus formadores indo para todos os lados e atacando todo e qualquer lobisomem que aparecia. Remo, Bruce e Lyan avançaram juntos, com mais alguns garotos, para o interior da caverna, procurando pelo líder do lugar. Estava instalado o caos total.

Depois de alguns minutos, no entanto, o choque que envolvera os moradores do lugar se desfez, e o bando de Dente-de-Sabre deu sua resposta. Repentinamente, havia tantos lobisomens inimigos quanto aliados. A vantagem dos aliados, no entanto, era que tinham o apoio dos vampiros.

Estava enfrentando dois jovens corpulentos que impunham certo respeito, quando ouviu um ganido surdo de Hudson. Um grande lobisomem bege o havia derrubado e tentava chegar à sua garganta.

Havia um motivo para Dente-de-Sabre ter aquele nome. A natureza lhe premiara com dentes enormes, muito maiores do que o normal. Seu tamanho e peso também o favoreciam muito nas batalhas. Quanto ao temperamento, ele poderia ser considerado um psicopata homicida.

Ignorando seus dois oponentes, Remo lançou-se sobre o líder da caverna, afastando-o de Hudson. O lobo bege rebateu-lhe com uma mordida e reconheceu-o.

"Você!" ele rosnou, as presas enormes à mostra. "Sempre suspeitei que fosse um vira-casaca!"

"Bem, agora você tem certeza", retorquiu, antes de atacá-lo novamente.

Lyan deu cabo de seus oponentes anteriores, o que permitiu que Remo se dedicasse apenas a Dente-de-Sabre. Era uma luta interessante. Ambos eram grandes, experientes, fortes; ambos tinham ódio um pelo outro. Dente-de-Sabre era mais pesado, porém mais lento; cada vez que suas mandíbulas avançavam, eram surpreendidas pelas de Remo. Em alguns minutos, o lobo bege estava manchado de vermelho, cansado, e quase derrotado.

"Os outros vieram!" grunhiu Bruce, nervoso.

"Os outros" eram, na realidade, o reforço de Dente-de-Sabre, uma tropa de vampiros que invadiu aquela área da caverna, arrancando Remo de cima do lobisomem inimigo, e permitindo que este escapasse, mancando e ferido.

"Não!" grunhiu Remo, zangado. Desviou dos ataques de alguns vampiros e, ignorando os outros, uivou, um lamento que ecoou nas paredes pedregosas e que pretendia alertar os aliados sobre a fuga de Dente-de-Sabre.

"Nosso reforço chegou!" avisou Lyan.

Repentinamente, a parede de vampiros que barrava o corredor foi derrubada, e Logan e Darkness surgiram por ela, agitados.

"Então vamos" murmurou, apressadamente.

Ele, Bruce, Logan, Lyan, Darkness e Hudson se juntaram, desejaram boa sorte aos lobisomens jovens que os havia acompanhado até ali e, tendo Logan voltado à forma humana e pegado o portal em seu bolso, sumiram, teletransportando-se.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A parte da floresta que guardava a base de Greyback era bem diferente da de Dente-de-Sabre. O céu era visível, mas a mata era escura e cheia de brumas. O solo era tão irregular quanto o das proximidades das cavernas.

Os seis lobisomens correram em silêncio, com Hudson à frente. O sol nascia, o que deixava o céu com tons de cinza na direção do leste.

A base de Greyback era um castelo medieval inacabado e decadente. Sua estrutura subterrânea, no entanto, era admirável. Era nos túneis sob o chão que os planos de Greyback se desenvolviam e suas vítimas eram presas.

"O lugar está vazio" comentou Hudson, guiando-os para dentro da construção. De fato, o castelo estava às moscas.

"O pulguento babaca enviou suas tropas para defender Dente-de-Sabre" rosnou Logan, satisfeito.

Mais uma parte de seus planos dera certo.

Hudson levou-os até as câmaras interiores, e, em um certo momento, cavou em uma pedra em especial no chão. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando a pedra afundou, revelando uma das inúmeras entradas subterrâneas.

Os seis lobos desceram. O aspecto dos túneis era simples: pedras, terra, e, como nas cavernas de Dente-de-Sabre, havia archotes flamejantes para iluminar.

"Acho melhor irmos como humanos de agora em diante. Posso leva-los até as câmaras secretas, mas não sei em qual delas o garoto está." Falou Hudson. Os outros assentiram.

Em suas formas humanas, os ferimentos e arranhões causados nas batalhas anteriores eram bem mais visíveis. Hudson tinha o pescoço cortado, e faltava um pedaço da orelha de Logan. Os lobisomens correram pelo túnel, seguindo o ruivo de olhos amarelos.

-O lugar está mesmo vazio. – comentou preocupado.

-Greyback é tolo. – falou Bruce, quando dobraram um corredor, descendo um conjunto de escadarias tortas. – Ele não pensou que aquilo poderia ser uma armadilha. Tanto melhor para nós, quanto pior para ele. – Ele sorriu.

Então eles pararam, tensos. Do fundo do lugar aonde iam ouviu-se um grito. Era um lamento de raiva e dor. Era uma voz jovem.

-Vamos! – voltou a correr, os outros o seguiram.

-Sentem isso? – murmurou Darkness. – Lestat está aqui.

-Mais um pouco e chegaríamos tarde. – disse Lyan.

Remo empunhou a varinha. Finalmente iria resgatar Jhonny... apenas suplicava aos deuses para não terem se atrasado demasiadamente.

E a presença de um vampiro poderoso ali era quase palpável.

-Ali – sussurrou Hudson, apontando para um dos inúmeros buracos no fim do túnel.

O jovem lobisomem acertara. Quase no mesmo instante, um homem surgiu pelo buraco apontado. Ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-los correndo, então gritou, furioso:

-Fenrir! É traição! É Lupin...! – Kalimbor não continuou. Um feitiço estuporante o derrubou.

Lyan ficou no túnel para enfrentar o homem caído. Remo e os outros se lançaram pelo buraco da parede adentro.

A cena que Remo viu o assustou.

Era uma câmara fechada. Greyback avançava para eles, furioso; próximo a onde ele estivera estava o velho Belby, magro e pálido, seus olhos desfocados, tirando sangue do braço branco e fino de Lestat, cujos olhos vermelhos fitava os intrusos, brilhantes de ódio.

Lestat era um vampiro baixo e loiro. Tinha um rosto magro e frio, olhos castanho-claro quando estava calmo, lábios rosados, cílios longos; possuía a beleza dos vampiros, mas sua aura era extremamente perturbadora. Naquele momento, então, estava quase diabólica. A um gesto de sua mão, oito vampiros de materializaram ali, e avançaram para os lobisomens.

Ao canto, acorrentado na parede, estava um garoto com os cabelos de Susan, sujo de sangue, bastante ferido. Ele parecia alheio ao que acontecia; olhava para o chão, ofegante, trêmulo. Parecia quase agonizar.

Remo viu isso tudo em um segundo.

No momento seguinte, um vampiro o atacou.

Um sentimento de desespero tomou conta do lobisomem. Belby retirava a agulha do braço de Lestat e se aproximava de Jhonny. Eles iriam completar o hibridismo. E aqueles malditos vampiros o estavam impedindo de salvar o garoto.

-Remo! – gritou Bruce, empurrando os vampiros que o seguravam. – Tire seu garoto de lá!

Remo obedeceu. Ou tentou...

Lestat postou-se a sua frente. Belby puxava a manga do braço direito do garoto, preparando-se para injetar o sangue de Lestat nele. Logan enfrentava Greyback; Lyan lutava com Kalimbor; Bruce, Hudson e Darkness combatiam os oito vampiros.

Lestat sorriu, mostrando as presas, e Remo se viu forçado a conjurar um escudo para se proteger do raio de luz que surgira. Atacou. Lestat desviou. Atacou de novo. Ele desviou novamente. Atacou de novo. E de novo. E outra vez. Lestat desviou todas as vezes. Vampiros eram extremamente famosos por sua agilidade.

No momento seguinte, Remo desabou no chão com o vampiro sobre seu peito, a mão com garras afiadas apertando sua garganta.

A vantagem dos lobisomens era que eles eram muito mais fortes que os vampiros.

A um chute seu, Lestat se afastou, chiando. Ergueu-se em tempo de se defender de outro raio prateado. Atacou. Lestat rebateu seu feitiço. Desviou e atacou novamente.

Do outro lado, ouviu-se gritos novamente, à medida que Damocles Belby injetava o sangue de Lestat no braço do garoto híbrido. A transformação que estava ocorrendo no adolescente parecia provocar-lhe grande sofrimento.

Ah, quem dera tivesse uma mira tão rápida e certeira como Rufus... mas infelizmente, Remo não era um caçador profissional. "Eu devia ter trazido o Guaraná junto..." pensou, quando um peso chocou-se contra sua cabeça, fazendo-o cambalear.

Se feitiços não adiantavam... apelaria para a brutalidade. Sem mirar direito arriscou um feitiço de impacto. Com um estrondo, Lestat foi lançado contra a parede de pedras, fazendo-as soltarem pó. Ao se erguer, Lestat apresentava o rosto deformado pela selvageria vampira.

Seu rosto estava roxo, marcado; pequenas aspas surgiram em sua testa. Seus dentes estavam todos afiados e mais longos. As unhas haviam tornado-se verdadeiros punhais.

Remo aproveitou sua queda para correr até Belby e Jhonny. Empurrou o velho com violência com o ombro, derrubando-o. O tombo fez com o feitiço imperius que o dominava se desfizesse. Belby não levantou mais. Antes que Remo pudesse tentar soltar Jhonny, sentiu cinco garras entrarem em suas costas, e não pôde conter o grito. Lestat voltava ao combate.

Remo se virou rapidamente, acertando em Lestat uma forte cotovelada, o que fez com que o vampiro cambaleasse e removesse as garras de suas costas. O lobisomem sentiu o lugar perfurado aquecer-se com a dor e o sangue, mas não havia tempo para um exame maior. Saltou sobre o vampiro, a varinha apertada contra o peito do mesmo; conjurou uma energia dourada, um feitiço que Rufus lhe ensinara, que prensou Lestat contra o chão, fazendo-o gritar. A luz o estava queimando. Remo aproveitou a brecha e voltou-se para Jhonny, que parecia agora estar em transe.

-Difindarez! – murmurou, mirando para as correntes nos pulsos do garoto. Elas se partiram, e o jovem caiu para frente. Remo o segurou. Antes que pudesse deitá-lo no chão, um feitiço derrubou-o. Atordoado, demorou para perceber quem o lançara. Fora Greyback.

Logan estava caído, ofegante, a um canto, olhando para Greyback com ódio. Fora derrotado. Remo tentou se levantar, mas Greyback chegou até ele antes. Apenas viu o pé do lobisomem maior se erguer, e sentiu o baque contra seu rosto. Deixou escapar um lamento. Luzes piscaram diante de seus olhos.

Quando o pé ergueu-se a segunda vez, Remo segurou-o antes de ser atingido novamente; aproveitou o pouco apoio de Greyback e chutou, ainda caído, sua outra perna. Greyback caiu. Remo levantou.

Um peso leve sobre suas costas e sentiu unhas afiadas apertarem seu rosto. Antes que pudesse contra-atacar, percebeu, com horror, o que Lestat iria fazer. O vampiro mordeu seu pescoço.

Humanos que eram mordidos por vampiros, mas que não ingeriam o sangue do mesmo – logo, não se transformavam – quase enlouqueciam com a dor da mordida e a sensação de morte que se apossava deles. Era por isso que quem era mordido costumava ou suplicar para ser transformado, ou se matar. Havia motivos para vampiros e lobisomens se odiarem, e para hibridismos entre as duas espécies serem raros. Eles não se toleravam.

Remo agradeceria se tivesse morrido naquele momento, quando fora mordido.

Gritou, e lançou-se contra a parede, tentando tirar Lestat de suas costas, as presas do mesmo ainda em sua garganta. Não era a dor da mordida que o perturbava, mas sim a presença de algo tão maldito tendo acesso ao seu sangue. E pensou o que aquele garoto caído deveria estar sentido com o sangue daquele monstro em suas veias. Para a transformação do garoto se completar, só faltava uma mordida de Lestat.

Com a varinha presa de qualquer jeito na mão, mirou-a para suas costas e ofegou, sentindo o sangue em sua boca:

-Garlic lightwind!

A luz fez o vampiro soltá-lo e chiar novamente, afastando-se, quase cego.

"Preciso agradecer ao moita enferrujada... mesmo." Pensou.

Um soco no lugar do rosto outrora atingido pelo chute quase o fez chorar. Greyback continuava ali. Revidou com outro soco, e Greyback, muito maior, empurrou-o contra a parede. Prensado, percebeu, nervoso, que sua mão com a varinha estava presa sob a mão enorme e suja do outro lobisomem, e que o mesmo retirava um punhal debaixo da capa. Tentou atingi-lo com uma joelhada; mas isso não evitou o golpe.

A lâmina enterrou-se até a bainha em seu abdômen. Gritou.

Greyback provavelmente teria completado o serviço de açougueiro se tivessem lhe dado a oportunidade, mas um feitiço o atingiu por trás, derrubando-o. Remo escorregou até o chão, segurando o punhal, ainda cravado em sua barriga. Bruce atingiu Greyback novamente e correu para Remo.

-Aqui... – murmurou ele, puxando o punhal. Apontou a varinha para a ferida, de onde o sangue escorria em um volume alarmante. – Estancus! – A ferida permaneceu, mas o sangue já não corria. Ele puxou Remo pela mão, levantando-o.

Remo não agradeceu; não houve tempo. O movimento de um vulto ao seu lado alarmou-os. Ao se virarem para Jhonny, perceberam com horror Lestat agachado, sobre o garoto.

Um sorriso de triunfo se formava na boca ensangüentada do vampiro. Suas presas brancas e compridas brilhavam.

-Não! – Remo avançou. Um feitiço vindo de Greyback o derrubou. Do chão, presenciou com horror o que mais temia.

Os dentes caninos de Lestat afundaram no pescoço de Jhonny, deixando correr dois pequenos filetes de sangue. O garoto pareceu despertar em agonia. Seus olhos castanhos se tornaram vermelhos. Suas mãos, que tentavam empurrar o vampiro sobre si pelos ombros, mudaram de cor, as unhas cresceram. Uma aura de horror se espalhou pela câmara subterrânea, fazendo todos pararem de lutar.

Um sorriso maldoso tomou conta de Lestat, que ainda mordia Jhonny. No silêncio se comprovou a mistura entre duas raças malditas. Lestat tinha sob os braços um monstro.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Oh no... desgraça à vista!**

**A música em questão é "Can't Stop Now", Keane, ótima, por sinal. (mas esse capítulo foi estranho, porque eu me inspirei nessa música, mas o escrevi todo ouvindo Bryan Adams e Evanescence... hum... nada haver um som com o outro!) (pop + pop-rock + metal... capítulo com sangue)**

**Esse capítulo levou três semanas para ser escrito... também né... eu tinha outras coisas na cabeça :P (o SHOW por exemplo...) Eu o achei muito difícil. Travei legal no início. Mas nada que a aula de Literatura e o Bryan Adams não consertem! XD **

**Então pessoal, rezem para que esses dois amuletos continuem a brilhar essa semana... ou o Remo pode não conseguir salvar seu filho... **

**Abraços!**

**P.S.: Esse Lestat é 100 inspirado no Tom Cruise do filme Entrevista Com o Vampiro, baseado na obra da Anne Rice... recomendo o filme (ainda não achei o livro)... se bem que a aparência eu "emprestei" de um pesadelo que costumava me perturbar uns anos atrás... e gostei do resultado. Nhaaa, meu Lestat é um sonho mau! XP**

**P.P.S.: O Logan também é 100 inspirado no Wolverine dos filmes X-Men... principalmente a rabugice. :) Já o Quim... me faz pensar no amigo caçador do Maximus, no filme Gladiador... lembram? Que lutava com ele nas arenas, e no final enterrou as estatuazinhas de reza na mancha de sangue do general... E o Bruce... é o irmão da Camila Pitanga, o Roco Pitanga (é assim?)... ah, vai... não é à toa que eu gosto tanto do Bruce! Lindão! XD**


	10. CAP 08 O Encontro

**Oi pessoal!**

**Acabei de voltar de Itaimbézinho, o canyon rio-grandense... show de bola! xD Deitei na beirada do precipício!!!**

**Maaaas, voltei, e estou aqui, com novo capítulo.**

**Ah... o 09 não saiu... só um pouquinho... podem voltar a rezar :D para ter cap na semana que vem!**

**Renan: A Tonks é amada pelo povo! Admito! ergue os braços em sinal de rendição Ela vai ter toda a atenção merecida no 09! Juro! **

**Mel Black Potter: Calma tia... Lobisomens comem criancinhas... eu não! xD Respira e leia... Quanto à Tonks... eu também adoro ela, poxa! Mas tudo será explicado. Ah, e quanto ao Drácula... vamos ver se o Rufus descobre como revivê-lo né? Tipo, o maior vampiro do século, lááááá na Romênia... não deve ser fácil!**

**Ah, amei escrever esse cap... bem, ele saiu em cinco horas e meia... Ah, sem mais delongas, espero que gostem! (apesar de não ser bem esse o meu estilo)... **

**P.S. : AMEI escrever as lembranças... eu chorava de rir na cadeira imaginando as cenas... Bjão!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO OITAVO – O encontro – Sonhos e realidades**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**Where will I meet my fate?** – Onde eu encontrarei minha fé?_

_**Baby, I'm a man and I was born to hate** – Baby, eu sou um homem e eu nasci para odiar_

_**And when will I meet my end?** – E quando eu encontrarei meu fim?_

_**In a better time you could be my friend** – Em um tempo melhor você poderia ter sido meu amigo_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Os dentes caninos de Lestat afundaram no pescoço de Jhonny, deixando correr dois pequenos filetes de sangue. O garoto pareceu despertar em agonia. Seus olhos castanhos se tornaram vermelhos. Suas mãos, que tentavam empurrar o vampiro sobre si pelos ombros, mudaram de cor, as unhas cresceram. Uma aura de horror se espalhou pela câmara subterrânea, fazendo todos pararem de lutar._

_Um sorriso maldoso tomou conta de Lestat, que ainda mordia Jhonny. No silêncio se comprovou a mistura entre duas raças malditas. Lestat tinha sob os braços um monstro._

O silêncio horrorizado se manteve por alguns segundos. Remo não conseguia se mover. O chão parecia ter fugido de seus pés.

-Maldição! – praguejou Logan, tentando se levantar.

Uma mão apertou o ombro de Remo com muita força. Ao olhar quem era, Remo viu Greyback abrir um enorme sorriso cheio de maldade e dentes amarelos.

Aquele monstro amaldiçoara a ele, em sua infância, e agora destruía a vida de seu filho.

Algo no seu íntimo despertou, cheio de raiva e dor. Em uma fração de segundo, Remo havia erguido a varinha e lançado o lobisomem para longe, com um violento deslocamento de ar. Seus companheiros voltaram a atacar, aproveitando a distração dos vampiros que restavam. Remo se voltou para Lestat, mas não foi preciso atacá-lo.

O vampiro havia sido lançado para o alto com força. Jhonny havia se levantado. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam tomados de uma loucura assassina; ele estava arqueado como se fosse um cão encurralado. Seu olhar furioso correu de Lestat, intimidado, para Remo, à sua frente.

-Temos que tirá-lo daqui antes que ele nos mate! – gritou Bruce.

-Contenha Lestat. – falou Remo, quando Jhonny avançou.

Não quis usar varinha – não teve coragem. O corpo magro o empurrou com uma força extraordinária contra a parede, o rosto deformado a centímetros do seu, rosnando. E constatou, preocupado, que Jhonny ainda se transformava. O rosto semi-humano alongou-se, tornou-se uma face lupina, o focinho arreganhado mostrando as presas; ainda assim, o híbrido não havia assumido a forma real de um lobo; era uma criatura estranha, longa, peluda e esquelética. O pior: estava assustado, com dor, e faminto.

Ainda prensado, Remo forçou-se a usar um feitiço de imobilidade na fera; nada ocorreu. Tentou novamente. Não houve efeito.

"Se é um pouco vampiro... deve curar-se sozinho... por favor, se cure." Pensou, antes de lançar um feitiço redutor.

O híbrido cambaleou, ganindo. Remo aproveitou a oportunidade e abraçou-o por trás, prendendo seus braços. A fera esperneou furiosamente. Para surpresa do lobisomem mais velho, um campo de energia se formou entre os dois e Remo se forçou a soltá-lo, sentindo-se tonto. Quando Jhonny avançou novamente, de um salto, um feitiço vermelho atingiu-o, derrubando-o.

Logan e Lyan, um apoiado pelo outro, haviam defendido-o. Bruce e Darkness haviam conseguido empurrar Greyback e Lestat para fora do buraco e o tinham fechado temporariamente.

-Vamos! – Bruce ofegou, puxando um pequeno bastão de dentro da capa, um portal.

Darkness conjurou cordas douradas que ataram as mãos de Jhonny uma à outra, e os pés um ao outro. Eram cordas feitas de um material luminoso, que fez o híbrido uivar de dor. Remo se sentiu contrariado.

-Ajudem a segurar! – arquejou Darkness. Hudson e Remo seguraram o híbrido, que, caído, tentava escapar. Não era um humano; era uma besta selvagem.

-Aqui... – Bruce se aproximou com o portal.

Apertou-o contra a cabeça lupina de Jhonny, e todos o tocaram. O bastão iluminou-se com um brilho azulado, e, no momento em que Greyback e Lestat entravam novamente pelo buraco, eles sumiram.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Caíram todos em um lugar iluminado, ofegantes e cansados. Jhonny não se movia, jazia caído amarrado, ganindo baixinho.

-Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Hudson, nervoso.

Estavam dentro de uma grande caverna, na qual o ar cheirava a magia e a flores silvestres. O lugar tinha iluminação própria – era claro como se o próprio sol o iluminasse – embora não se visse de onde vinha a luz. O chão era coberto por uma relva macia; havia árvores nas duas extremidades da caverna, indo até o teto, avermelhado. A caverna, embora fosse relativamente estreita se comparada à sua extensão, não parecia ter início e nem fim; continuava para cima e para baixo, seguindo um riacho de água cristalina. Era um lugar lindo e agradável; apenas o ato de respirar aquele ar parecia diminuir a dor das feridas de quem ali estivesse.

-É a toca de Godric e Ravena, se é que vocês acreditam nesse lugar. – respondeu Bruce. Ele olhou para Remo. – Não consegui pensar em lugar mais seguro.

E, realmente, Remo não conseguia pensar em lugar mais ideal para eles se esconderem. Pouquíssimas pessoas o conheciam. O lugar era ilocalizável, porém acessível através de uma entrada secreta na floresta. Ao que se sabia, Godric Griffyndor e Ravena Ravenclaw haviam criado um "ninho de amor" no interior da floresta, longe de tudo e de todos, onde podiam se reservar do resto do mundo. Somente pessoas que conhecessem o sentimento do amor teriam acesso ao lugar – o que explicava sua segurança. Godric e Ravena teriam encantado o lugar com antiguíssimos feitiços arcaicos, e a mágica permanecia ali até atualmente. Quem tinha um bom coração sentia-se perfeitamente bem ali; as pessoas cheias de idéias ruins, porém, passavam mal naquele lugar, sendo tomadas de culpa.

Ah, aquele lugar lhe trazia ótimas lembranças...

-Não gostei daqui. – resmungou Logan. – Pacífico demais.

-Nós precisamos ir. – falou Darkness. – Antes que o restante dos aliados pense que fomos capturados e tente invadir a base de Greyback também.

-Alguém precisa cuidar do garoto. – falou Lyan.

-Eu fico. – Remo deu de ombros.

Isso era mais do que justo.

-Certo. – Bruce concordou. – O que vai fazer depois?

-Vou esperar até ele voltar ao normal e vou levá-lo para a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Ele estará seguro lá.

-Mantenha-nos informados. – mandou Logan.

Remo fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

-Quantos portais mais você tem? – perguntou Lyan, perplexo, quando Bruce retirou uma esmeralda debaixo da capa.

-Esse é o último. – sorriu Bruce. – É para a mansão de Vicent. Até mais ver, Remo.

Com um aceno de cabeça, eles sumiram. Remo suspirou e se voltou para a criatura exausta caída ao seu lado. Estava aliviado.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Remo se voltou para Jhonny e apontou-lhe a varinha.

-Homorfus.

O garoto-monstro se contorceu e ganiu; e, depois de alguns segundos, os ganidos se tornaram gritos, e a criatura havia voltado para a forma humana. Era novamente um rapaz, que, ferido demais para permanecer acordado, perdeu os sentidos. Remo cancelou o feitiço que atava os pés e as mãos do garoto e o deitou de maneira decente. Conjurou-lhe uma capa.

O garoto lhe deu pena. Tinha os pulsos e as canelas cortados por ter estado acorrentado. Uma de suas pernas havia sido rasgada do joelho ao tornozelo. Remo lembrou-se de Jaws sorrindo e dizendo "Acabei de o perder... mas consegui deixá-lo mancando.". Claro, ele havia brigado com muitos lobisomens antes de ser pego... Bite também deveria ter lhe ferido bastante antes de morrer.

Além de estar bastante magro, as olheiras profundas sob os olhos indicavam falta de sono e de alimentação. Ele estava febril. Remo fechou alguns ferimentos e enfaixou outros; não podia fazer muito mais.

Aparentemente ele iria dormir por horas, mas ainda não achava sensato levá-lo para o Largo. E se ele despertasse lá como monstro e ferisse alguém? Além do mais, queria conversar com ele sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

Cansado, Remo andou até o riacho e se ajoelhou na beira. Lavou as mãos, sujas de sangue e terra, e o rosto. Seu reflexo na água não era muito animador. Estava ganhando um senhor hematoma no rosto, onde fora chutado e depois socado. Suas costas doíam, principalmente onde Lestat lhe cravara as garras, para não falar da dor na barriga, onde fora esfaqueado. Com certeza também precisava dormir um pouco.

Voltou do riacho para o lado do garoto. Sentou-se na beira do barranco, escorando-se numa árvore. Uma sonolência pesada apossou-se dele. Olhou para Jhonny. Bem, o garoto não iria acordar tão cedo... e precisava realmente descansar. Fechou os olhos. E não demorou para dormir.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_-Ah, é um lugar incrível! – ela sorriu, olhando em volta. – Puramente mágico._

_-Descobri isso aqui por acaso, quando estava caçando alguns vampiros com Rufus, no verão. E é extremamente seguro; quase ninguém o conhece._

_-Ele passa uma sensação de... – ela sorriu e então o olhou com malícia._

_-Espera – ele riu. – Vamos ver se os outros estão bem._

_Caminharam por entre aquela espécie de bosque dentro da caverna, uma paz infinita fixando-se em seus espíritos. Haviam fugido às pressas; não tinham idéia de lugar seguro para irem, até Remo ter aquela idéia. Remo e Susan chegaram à clareira onde Lílian e Thiago estavam. _

_Thiago havia sido atingido por um feitiço bem desagradável na perna, e não conseguia andar. Lílian o ficara tratando, quando Remo e Susan saíram para observar a caverna. Bem... agora Lily parecia ter terminado o curativo na perna do auror estagiário e estava aos beijos e abraços com o marido._

_Remo abriu um sorriso. Assobiou._

_O casal se descolou, Thiago o olhou absolutamente indignado, enquanto Lílian baixou o rosto, rindo._

_-Cara, faz três semanas que o trabalho e a Ordem não nos deixam trocar uns amassos, o lugar é lindo, me dá um desconto! – exclamou Thiago, revoltado._

_-Calma, Bambi – o "Bambi" bufou como um touro furioso – só vim perguntar se vocês estão bem..._

_-Estávamos muito bem até meio minuto atrás._

_-... e... onde está o Sirius?_

_De fato, o cachorro sumira._

_-Quando Thiago descobriu a magia desse lugar, Sirius teve um chilique e disse que ia tentar se afogar. – contou Lílian._

_Eles riram._

_-Coitado, ele está carente._

_Parecia impossível que o sempre irresistível Sirius Black estivesse com dificuldades para se envolver em relacionamentos duradouros... em outras palavras, ele não suportava ver um casal se "divertindo" que ficava chateado e saía caminhando._

_-Não tem como ele cair em algum buraco por aí, ou outra coisa qualquer, tem? – perguntou Thiago._

_-Só se ele for muito burro. – Remo deu de ombros. – Vamos sair daqui só amanhã, de qualquer jeito. O lugar é grande, então... divirtam-se._

_-Vocês também. – sorriu Lílian, trocando uma piscadela com Susan._

_Antes de Pontas puxá-la, feliz da vida._

_Aquele lugar era... romântico, de certa forma, e incitava os casais a... se soltarem. Era o lugar perfeito para um casal de namorados._

_-Gerônimoooo!_

_SPLASH!_

_-Ah legal! – resmungou Remo, encharcado, do lado de fora do riacho. A garota dos cabelos avermelhados pulara na água como se fosse um garotinho de dez anos, e agora ria abertamente._

_-Você fica uma gracinha molhado. Pena que a camiseta não é branca..._

_-Eu não lamento... a sua blusa É branca._

_Eles sorriram, e apesar de a conhecer há anos, o sorriso dele ainda era ligeiramente tímido... hum, ela adorava isso. Ela se recostou na beira do riacho, esperando que ele entrasse na água. E ele pulou também._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Remo bateu na porta e entrou, sem esperar resposta. A casa nova de Lílian e Thiago era uma bela construção, modesta e simples, ao estilo de Lílian. É claro que Thiago dava uns toques próprios à decoração... como a meia furada presa na torradeira, as manchas de molho no tapete e algumas roupas espalhadas pela casa._

_Sirius e Thiago estavam num serviço de última hora, então Remo viera tranqüilizar Lílian sobre o atraso do marido. E, claro, viera dar uma olhada naquele barrigão._

_-Líly... – chamou, entrando._

_Quase deu chilique. Lílian estava encolhida na sala, apoiada sobre o sofá, uma mão na barriga._

_-Oi Remo... – ela sorriu, então fez uma careta. – Você ainda tem aquela lata velha sobre rodas?_

_Ok, respira. É ela que está tendo o filho, não eu. Pensa. (O PONTAS VAI DAR UM TRECO). Ok, maternidade._

_-Não somos trouxas, Lily, não precisamos de carros para levar mulheres barrigudas ao hospital. – falou, adiantando-se para a ruiva que parecia arquejar._

_Tentou ajudá-la a caminhar, mas a vagareza dela o deixou nervoso. Apanhou-a no colo, e apesar do tamanho, ela continuava bastante leve._

_-Remo! – ela reclamou._

_-Quê?!_

_-Relaxa, estou tendo um filho, não um enfarto._

_Sorriu meio embasbacado._

_-Ah, não seria melhor deixar um aviso...?_

_-Já colei um bilhete na geladeira... – ela riu. – Mas o problema era chegar até o Mungus. _

_Remo saiu da casa e aparatou com a ruiva._

_A maternidade do St.Mungus estava quase vazia, havia um parto sendo feito naquele momento... entregou Lílian ao parteiro e respondeu um sonoro NÃO! quando lhe ofereceram a oportunidade de assistir ao parto, achando que ele fosse o pai._

_Sentou num banquinho no corredor, ao lado da porta, batendo o pé neuroticamente. Não sabia se agradecia ou não pelo fato da sala ser imperturbalizada com um feitiço de silêncio... adoraria saber o que estava acontecendo._

_Depois de uns dez minutos, Remo ouviu sons de coisas quebrando, gritos de mulheres assustadas e um tropel de passos que lembravam cavalos galopando, e Sirius e Thiago surgiram correndo desembestados pelo corredor. Não teria sido tão cômico se Thiago não tivesse esbarrado numa cesta de lixo e caído espetacularmente pelo chão, picando contra as paredes, de uma forma tão bizarra que Sirius até parou de correr para poder assistir._

_Thiago se levantou e voltou a correr como se nada tivesse acontecido, os olhos esbugalhados, pálido, tremendo._

_Remo preferiu ir com calma._

_-Ah... você leu o bilhete na geladeira...?_

_Thiago lhe lançou um olhar transtornado._

_-Sim. – respondeu Sirius._

_-Não se preocupem, ela está bem. Bom, estava, até entrar..._

_Thiago gemeu._

_-Pontas, relaxa._

_-Não fecharam oito meses ainda. – falou Thiago, baixo._

_Remo e Sirius se entreolharam, preocupados._

_Bom... Thiago ficou andando de um lado ao outro do corredor, gemendo de vez em quando, resmungando, e olhando angustiosamente para a porta. Por sua vez, Remo e Sirius batiam os pés, um mais rápido que o outro, os queixos enterrados na mão, os olhos com um brilho quase insano._

_Os três deram um pulo e se voltaram para a porta quando a mesma se abriu, repentinamente. Um bruxo vestido de branco – com as roupas, diga-se de passagem, sujas de sangue, mas isso apavorou os marotos apenas momentaneamente – surgiu, com uma criaturinha pequena e de penugens negras na cabeça, enrolada em cobertores, os olhos muito verdes bem abertos, sem sono._

_Thiago abriu o maior sorrisão de pai que poderia e estendeu os braços para o bruxo, pedindo para pegar a criança. Antes porém, que o bruxo passasse o bebê ao pai, este ainda sorrindo despencou duro de costas no chão._

_Sirius e Remo o olharam: desmaiado no chão, e idiotamente ainda sorrindo._

_Sirius riu._

_-É, acho que vai ser injusto se pegarmos o garoto antes dele... _

_Nada que um feitiço de reanimação não desse conta._

_-É um garoto – avisou o bruxo, quando Thiago se levantou, feliz, dessa vez firme._

_Meio hospital ouviu o berro de alegria._

_Dessa vez Thiago pegou o garoto no colo e invadiu o quarto, se deparando com uma Lílian pálida e cansada, mas sorridente, recostada em travesseiros._

_Sirius e Remo, é claro, ficaram do lado de fora... trocaram um olhar e sacudiram as cabeças, sorrindo... ambos se sentindo pais também. Thiago, no entanto, nem imaginou que aquele poderia ser o típico momento "papai, mamãe e cria" e puxou-os para dentro logo em seguida. Remo não resistiu e puxou Lílian para um abraço, e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ela parecia extremamente feliz. Todos estavam._

"_Ele tem os olhos da Lily... mas a mesma cara de destrambelhado do Pontas."_

"_Ei, cão! Ta dizendo que o MEU bebê é feio?!"_

"_Você acha que eu sou feio, Lil?"_

"_Não exatamente..."_

"_Aí Remo! Você vai poder cantar a cantiga do Lobo Mau pra ele!" (risos caninos)_

"_Claro, e você vai poder levá-lo na moto."_

"_Vocês dois, não tenham idéias."_

"_Ele vai ser o moleque mais novo a entrar para um time de quadribol!"_

"_Enfermeira, pode segurar o bebê? Não quero que ele veja eu estuporando meu marido, o padrinho e o tio..."_

"_Tio?"_

"_Owww, que fofo! Titio Remy!"_

"_Papi Thithi!"_

"_Faltou o cão..."_

"_DINDO!"_

_Sirius sorriu._

"_Com muito orgulho."_

"_Aluado, engravida a Susan, aí o seu garoto vai poder fazer companhia a esse aqui em Hogwarts."_

"_Ah, se fosse tão simples..."_

_O bruxo responsável pelo parto se aproximou, achando graça na felicidade dos três homens e da mulher, e falou, em um tom grave e calmante._

_-Sugiro que vocês deixem a mãe descansar agora, sabem, não foi um parto fácil..._

_-Então, nós vamos indo. – sorriu Sirius. – Arrumaremos a casa de vocês dois. Ops, três._

_-Eu vou ficar. – Thiago falou, e então olhou para o parteiro. – Posso?_

_O bruxo respondeu que sim._

_-Diremos ao Moody que você ganhou sua licença-paternidade._

_Antes que Remo e Sirius saíssem do quarto, Remo se voltou para o casal. Thiago havia se sentado numa poltrona ao lado da cama._

_-Qual o nome dele? – perguntou._

_-Harry. – responderam Lílian e Thiago, juntos._

_Remo e Sirius sorriram e saíram da sala._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_-Ah, é apenas uma questão de tempo... – respondeu Susan, sentada em seu colo, no quarto que Remo usava no "buraco" onde Sirius morava. _

_Lílian e Thiago haviam voltado para casa com Harry naquele final de tarde. E Remo admitia que estava ansioso para viver com Susan aquele mesmo momento, com um filho deles._

_-Estou quase conseguindo reunir as evidências necessárias para incriminar meus pais. – falou a garota de cabelos avermelhados, abraçando-o. – Quando for de conhecimento público o que eles fazem, e quando eles estiverem sendo punidos por isso, poderemos finalmente casar, e ter filhos... e fazer tudo o que queremos._

_-Dumbledore está preocupado... ele quer que Lílian e Pontas fiquem mais protegidos. Você sabe, Thiago é um auror perigoso para Voldemort... ele pode querer se vingar usando o Harry._

_-Eu sei, Lílian também sente isso. Conversamos hoje de manhã, no hospital. Ah, você sabia que Alice e Frank também tiveram o filho ontem? O garoto tem a cara da Alice._

_-Deve ter sido por isso que Frank faltou ao trabalho hoje... Moody resmungou algo sobre a "adolescência deturpada que não espera para fazer filhos"..._

_Ela riu._

_-Acho até que já esperamos demais... – falou Remo, encostando o rosto no dela._

_-Podemos esperar mais um pouco... – ela sorriu._

_-Podemos praticar enquanto isso, não?_

_-Remo! Às vezes você consegue ser mais cachorro que o Sirius!_

_Ele a olhou, surpreso, e então riu._

_-Aliás, ele deve estar morrendo de tédio, não, com a única companhia dele nesse lugar presa aqui em cima comigo..._

_-Pra falar a verdade não, ele está tão bobo e feliz quanto o Pontas, e só falta pedir uma licença-padrinho. Pediria, se existisse. Aposto que ele está tricotando umas meias de bebês agora mesmo._

_Ela gargalhou._

_Ok, imaginar Sirius Black com duas agulhas de tricô era realmente muito bizarro._

_-Chega de enrolar... não foi pra pensar no Sirius tricotando que eu vim aqui... – ela se aprumou em seu colo, de frente para Remo._

_Ele a beijou, e não esperou para se levantar e carregá-la até a cama. _

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Remo acordou sobressaltado. Aquelas eram boas lembranças... e, opa, constatou, olhando para o lado, dormira demais.

Alguém de olhos castanho-claro o encarava, sério.

Ainda um pouco atordoado pelos sonhos se aprumou, sentando-se direito. Encarou Jhonny. E foi como se olhasse no espelho... exceto pelos cabelos, e pelo rosto jovem.

O garoto continuava deitado, apenas o fitava, preocupado.

-Bom dia. – sorriu, meio sonolento.

Evidentemente Jhonny não esperava esse tratamento gentil. Se ergueu com dificuldade e sentou, observando o homem a sua frente fixamente. Quando pareceu se convencer de que ele não o atacaria, olhou em volta, brevemente, voltando os olhos preocupados para o homem logo em seguida.

-Que lugar é esse?

-É a toca de Godric Griffyndor e Ravena Ravenclaw, um lugar lendário, pouco conhecido, e seguro. Trouxemos você do esconderijo de Greyback diretamente para cá. Não se preocupe, está seguro.

Ao som do nome do lobisomem, Jhonny pareceu se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos.

-Você... eu... – ele tentou falar, perdido. Então encarou Remo nos olhos e pareceu se recordar. – Eu lembro de você... esteve me seguindo, me derrubou antes daquele maldito me pegar... Greyback é o nome dele, é?

-Eu estava tentando tirá-lo daquela floresta, iria levá-lo para sua mãe.

-Quem é minha mãe? – perguntou Jhonny, desafiando-o.

Uma coisa era certa: Jhonny não herdara o gênio de Remo. Havia algo em seu olhar teimoso que fazia Remo lembrar de seu próprio pai.

-Sua mãe é Susan McKingon Hawkins, que teve um casamento bastante infeliz durante esses anos. – respondeu, com calma. – Depois do ataque à casa de vocês ela me procurou, pedindo ajuda. Desde então tenho procurado você.

-De onde você a conhece? – perguntou o garoto, no mesmo tom inflexível, o olhar duro. Era óbvio que ele não acreditaria na primeira resposta; passara por horrores demais nos últimos dias para acreditar em um estranho.

Remo sorriu.

-Desde os tempos de escola, em Hogwarts. Nos conhecemos muito bem. E... seus avós nos impediram de casar, e forçaram sua mãe a se casar com o Hawkins.

Jhonny o olhou longamente. Era impossível dizer o que ele pensava; ele fitou o chão por alguns momentos e então voltou a olhar para Remo, parecendo tranqüilizar-se. Suspirou, apertando o pulso direito com a mão.

-Quando aqueles lobisomens atacaram a casa, um deles me mordeu... e eu me tornei um deles também. E lá no esconderijo do... Greyback?... aquele vampiro louco me mordeu também. – ele pareceu confuso. Hesitou um pouco antes de perguntar, e Remo considerou aquilo uma pequena prova de confiança nele. – O que eu... sou? O que eu virei? Pensei que lobisomens não se afetassem com mordidas de vampiros.

-Antes de lhe explicar isso, você precisa entender o que aconteceu. – Remo suspirou, pensando em como iria contar o que precisava. – Durante esses últimos dias, você se tornou o centro de uma guerra. Você sabe quem é Lorde Voldemort, certamente? – o garoto assentiu. – Voldemort aliou-se aos vampiros e lobisomens. O líder dos lobisomens é Greyback, que o caçou com tanto empenho; e o líder dos vampiros é Lestat, que o mordeu há poucas horas.

-Então você é um servo de Greyback? – ele pareceu tenso, e seus olhos correram em volta, procurando alguma saída.

-Não. – apressou-se a dizer. – Nem todos os lobisomens e vampiros aceitaram se aliar. A maioria sim, no entanto, esperando que Voldemort lhes proporcionasse uma vida melhor do que a que tem levado até agora.

-Certo... – Jhonny concordou. – E o que eu tenho haver com isso? Por que me seqüestraram, e me caçaram quando eu fugi?

-Porque você é único. – soltou Remo. – Você é um tipo raro. Jhonny, você sabe o que é hibridismo?

O garoto o encarou, mas não respondeu.

-Você é um híbrido verdadeiro, com sangue de vampiro vindo do lado materno, e sangue de licantropo derivado do seu lado paterno. Assim, você era sensível às duas espécies; foi por isso que a mordida do vampiro o afetou tanto quanto a do lobisomem. Você é o único híbrido verdadeiro puro dos últimos séculos. Greyback e Lestat estavam atrás dos poderes que esse hibridismo lhe ofereceu.

Jhonny não respondeu. O encarava muito quieto.

-Sangue de vampiro por parte de minha mãe... – ele falou, baixo.

-Sua avó era mestiça de vampiro com humano. Ela passou essas características à sua mãe.

-E sangue de licantropo...

Jhonny o olhou, e pareceu assustado por um momento. O tom de voz que usou, porém, foi firme ao sentenciar:

-Você é meu pai.

O coração de Remo falhou uma batida.

Confirmou com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

A isso seguiu-se vários minutos de silêncio de ambas as partes. Jhonny murmurou, então, quase febrilmente:

-Eu sempre soube que o Hawkins não era meu pai, até porque ele me odiava... e minha mãe falou de você. – ele voltou a fitá-lo. – Ela não falou nomes, mas contava histórias... Por que nunca quis me ver?

Remo não esperava essa pergunta. Pra falar a verdade, não imaginara aquele diálogo. E estava tudo acontecendo muito rápido.

-Porque eu não sabia da sua existência. – respondeu, preferindo abusar da sinceridade. – Depois que sua mãe casou, preferi me afastar. Não trocamos mais cartas, acho que ele não a deixava escrever.

-Ele a proibia de escrever. Proibia a mim também.

Eles trocaram um olhar por alguns momentos, e Remo não encontrou muito sentimentalismo nos olhos do garoto, mas sim uma aceitação quase fria.

Depois de algum tempo, Jhonny ajeitou-se novamente, e perguntou, com simplicidade:

-Então, eu sou um monstro?

-Não, não é. – respondeu, com firmeza, lembrando que ele próprio usara a palavra "aberração". – É um híbrido. Pra falar a verdade, não sabemos muito sobre isso, e sobre como vai ser sua vida daqui em diante. Provavelmente você vai ser afetado pela lua; vai sentir coisas que antes não sentia, coisas muito fortes, e vai ter que aprender a controlar isso. Você vai ter que se esforçar muito; mas acho que posso dizer que, para você, o pior já passou.

-Você parece saber muito a respeito. – comentou ele, analisando-o.

-Bem, sou lobisomem há mais de trinta anos. – deu de ombros.

-É muito tempo. – ele balançou a cabeça.

-Você nem imagina o quanto.

-Como você foi mordido?

Remo ficou aliviado. A conversa agora perdera a tensão; Jhonny perguntava aquilo por curiosidade, o que significava que agora confiava em Remo.

-Eu tinha nove anos, quando meu pai irritou Greyback por uma tolice, e ele, para se vingar, me mordeu.

Apesar da notícia trágica, Jhonny sorriu.

-Esse Greyback é um filho da puta mesmo.

Remo riu.

-Deve ser mesmo... se é que teve mãe.

O garoto riu também.

-Bom, pelo menos ele não me caçou por você tê-lo irritado, não é?

-Pra falar a verdade, eu o irrito muito... – coçou a cabeça, distraído. Deu um sorriso brejeiro. – Convenci metade do bando dele a traí-lo. Mas... ele não sabe sobre nosso parentesco. Ainda.

-Era... você, lutando com ele naquele túnel...? – ele franziu a testa. – Não lembro direito. Lembro apenas de ter ficado fulo quando virei... aquele monstro, e quis matar todo mundo.

-Era eu e alguns amigos, esses que estão participando da traição.

-Por isso que está todo arrebentado? Sua cabeça está redonda.

Remo tocou a parte do rosto onde fora chutado e percebeu que estava bastante inchado. Sua cabeça deveria estar parecendo uma bola mesmo.

-Eu apanhei um pouco.

-Um pouco...

-Ei, não me menospreze, eu bato mais do que apanho.

Ele riu.

-Quando vamos sair daqui? Eu imagino que você vá me deixar ver minha mãe.

-Sairemos em breve... quando você estiver melhor.

-Pode ser agora? – ele baixou o rosto quando Remo o fitou. – Eu gostaria de sair de lugares estranhos... têm sido dias bem longos.

-Eu entendo. – Remo se levantou, e Jhonny voltou a olhá-lo. – O lugar aonde vou levá-lo é a base de um grupo de pessoas... uma equipe... que luta contra Voldemort. Sua mãe participava desse grupo no passado, e ela está lá agora. Todas as pessoas que estão lá são confiáveis, e lutam muito. É um lugar seguro. Já ouviu falar de Harry Potter? – ele pareceu surpreso e assentiu. – Ele mora lá também.

-Legal, vou poder pedir um autógrafo. – ele falou, com tédio.

-Não peça, ele não gosta. – Remo sorriu.

Estendeu a mão. Hesitando apenas por um segundo o garoto a apertou e aceitou a ajuda para levantar. Não conseguiu se firmar, estava fraco; de modo que Remo passou um braço dele sobre seus ombros para poder apoiá-lo. Havia algo de maravilhoso naquele contato; ainda parecia um pouco surreal a idéia de estar junto com o _seu_ filho. Não conseguia imaginar alguém chamando-o de pai.

-Apenas... – murmurou Jhonny, apoiando-se nele. Ele silenciou por um momento, e quando Remo o olhou, ele baixou a cabeça e falou baixo, olhando para o chão: – apenas não espere beijos e abraços... acho que não me acostumei com a idéia ainda.

Era tudo o que precisava ouvir para sentir-se consolado com relação à sua insegurança.

-Tudo bem... não me parece algo simples também. – respondeu, com um sorriso manso.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Afinal, onde raios é a saída? – perguntou Jhonny, quando Remo começou a apóia-lo por um caminho entre as árvores que parecia não acabar mais.

-Logo ali em frente. – respondeu.

Dito e feito; poucos passos à frente Remo empurrou o que parecia um sólido arbusto contra a rocha; o arbusto dobrou-se para trás, revelando uma passagem na pedra. Ao atravessarem-na, perceberam-se no centro de uma floresta, com um arbusto espinhoso e um morro atrás de si.

-Não estou feliz agora. – falou Jhonny, olhando com desagrado para a floresta.

-Calma, apenas não podíamos aparatar lá dentro.

Remo tateou o bolso com a mão livre e pegou a varinha. Talvez alguns inimigos o esperassem à entrada do Largo.

-Já aparatou antes?

-Não. Me disseram que dá enjôo.

-Depende do que você come.

-Ah, então não estou preocupado. Faz dias que não como.

Remo sorriu. Garantiu que segurava o garoto com firmeza; não sabia o que esperar ao desaparatar. Bom, melhor não pensar nisso. Com o som de um chicote varando o ar, desapareceram.

E reapareceram diante de um largo vazio, entre duas casas sujas de números 11 e 13. Era noite escura; passara-se todo um dia.

-Já vi moradias mais bonitas. – comentou Jhonny, olhando para aquelas casas. Em seguida ele boquiabriu-se quando surgiu uma casa no largo, empurrando as vizinhas para os lados.

Remo não esperou; aguçou os ouvidos, mas não conseguia sentir nenhuma presença perto deles. Bateu na porta do Largo Grimmauld.

Harry abriu. Remo entrou trazendo o garoto sem dizer nada, e quando Harry fechou a porta atrás deles os dois trocaram um sorriso satisfeito. Jhonny não viu isso; ele olhava para Susan, no fim do corredor.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Como eu disse... amei escrevê-lo... Um grande problemão foi resolvido... o Jhonny é mó espírito de porco, e não tem nada haver com o Remo em termos de temperamento... **

**A música é novamente A Bad Dream, Keane... essa é minha parte favorita...**

**Eu realmente preciso escrever algo só dos Marotos... adoro escrevê-los... Quanto à frase da Lílian: "Você ainda tem aquela lata velha sobre rodas?" só será explicada em uma fic futura... "Meus Amigos em Minha Vida" ou algo do tipo... curiosos? HAHAHA! **

**(sim, aparentemente Remo tinha um carro...) (essa história é baseada em Cazuza, Beatles e Mamonas Assassinas... já imaginaram o que pode sair?)**

**Chega de propaganda!**

**No próximo capítulo, o final dos problemas... ou o início de novos?**

**(Estará Um Uivo chegando ao fim? NO WAY!)**

**Bjões pessoal, e até o próximo cap! (sem previsão)**


	11. CAP 09 Dispensas

**Oi pessoal!**

**E hoje... é Páscoa! E de presente, um capítulo!**

**Renan: Cheia de trabalhos mesmo! Ah, eu estou louca para escrever sobre os marotos. Infelizmente a lembrança que eu prometi vai ficar para outra oportunidade... Obrigado pelo apoio!**

**Mel Black Potter: Nhaaaa, eu também, amo os marotos... exceto o Rabicho, claro. Realmente fiquei muito decepcionada com os atores escolhidos para interpretá-los... Vamos ver o que a Warner vai fazer com eles na Penseira, em OdF! As lembranças foram ótimas de serem escritas... Você tanto pediu, cá está Tonks. Valeu!**

**Momento reflexão pré-cap... **

**Eu considero as fases boas de nossas vidas pequenas eternidades... já repararam que quando contamos as coisas boas de um bom tempo passado, as histórias parecem infinitas? Como se aquilo tivesse durado por muitos e muitos anos? (bom, talvez tenha) Os "velhos tempos" como chamamos, na minha opinião, são pequenas eternidades em nossas vidas que se caracterizam por algo em específico. É como aquele poema do Vinícius de Moraes, onde ele diz: "Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama/ Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure." Bom... É como eu sinto, e foi como eu escolhi para a Tonks pensar. Não devemos desejar algo até a morte, mas devemos amar aquilo pelo tempo em que foi verdadeiro.**

**Para servir de exemplo... talvez, para o Remo, a melhor de suas eternidades tenha sido a vivida com os marotos... e se conhecemos esses caras... concluímos que as histórias são infinitas mesmo! XD **

**Para outras "eternidades" (ou o que eu julgo, poeticamente, ser uma eternidade) serviriam o tempo em que Remo ficou sozinho após a morte dos Potter e a prisão de Sirius... a temporada em Azkaban que Sirius passou... a eternidade da guerra junto com a Ordem... Entenderam o que eu quero dizer? Espero que sim, porque só assim entenderão os sentimentos da Tonks...**

**Caracoles, isso parece filosofia... "A filosofia das eternidades", por Juliana Lichtler... viva o momento e agradeça por lembrar dele depois... É por isso que o agora é agora e o ontem é ontem... o agora serve pra viver, e o ontem pra lembrar... É melhor eu calar minha boca e deixar vocês lerem o capítulo! XD**

**PS.: Acabei de descobrir que adoro o Soneto de Fidelidade... Amo as aulas de literatura!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO NONO – Dispensas**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**I came across a fallen tree** – Eu vim por uma árvore caída_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me** – Eu senti os galhos dela olhando para mim_

_**Is this the place we used to love?** – É este o lugar que nós usamos para amar?_

_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?** – É este o lugar pelo qual eu tenho estado sonhando?_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Remo entrou trazendo o garoto sem dizer nada, e quando Harry fechou a porta atrás deles os dois trocaram um sorriso satisfeito. Jhonny não viu isso; ele olhava para Susan, no fim do corredor._

Foi difícil dizer quem parecia mais contente; Jhonny não conseguia andar por causa da perna, portanto esperou os breves segundos que Susan levou para cruzar o corredor e abraçá-lo. Um alívio sem fim tomou conta de Remo; ele até se sentiu mais leve.

-Como é bom ver você de novo...

-Você não faz idéia...

Susan ergueu os olhos para Remo e sorriu. Não teve como não retribuir. Ela se afastou do filho e o analisou, franzindo a testa:

-Você está igualzinho a um bicho que foi arrastado pelo asfalto.

-Não exagere, eles me arrastaram somente por meia floresta. – respondeu Jhonny. Susan sorriu, e passou a apóia-lo.

-Vamos nessa... um banho.

-Deus existe...

Ela ajudou o garoto a andar até o fim do corredor, por onde desapareceram.

Remo e Harry trocaram um olhar sinistro.

-Não sei quanto a você, mas eu me senti algo parecido com um castiçal. – murmurou Harry.

-Eu também, mas não se podia esperar nada diferente.

-E o que houve com você? Não está muito diferente do garoto.

-Hum, enfrentamos Dente-de-Sabre, Kalimbor, Greyback, Lestat, entre outros... – murmurou com preguiça, enquanto caminhavam devagar em direção à sala. – foi cansativo.

-O garoto me deixou nervoso... – falou Harry baixo. Quando Remo o olhou ele deu de ombros.

-Você conseguiu sentir a aura? – perguntou, preocupado.

-Um pouco, e foi bastante perturbador.

-Greyback e Lestat transformaram-no em um híbrido puro.

Harry ficou calado.

-Vai dizer isso aos outros?

-Vou esperar eles deduzirem isso sozinhos. Ah, e vou tomar um banho também.

-Isso, a comunidade agradece.

-Você também?! – Remo perguntou revoltado, mas rindo, lembrando-se de Arthur.

-Molly já serviu o jantar, o resto do pessoal está na cozinha.

-Mande eles guardarem comida pra mim.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Demorou algum tempo para se dignar a aparecer na cozinha para jantar porque ficou tratando alguns ferimentos. Muitos não tinham o que fazer, uma vez que feridas de lobisomem não tinham tratamento, mas pelo menos a facada e os furos que Lestat lhe deixara nas costas puderam ter seus estragos minimizados. A verdade era que estava absurdamente cansado, e se não fosse o fato de seu estômago estar guinchando feito um porco, iria direto para a cama.

-O lobo mau voltou. – sorriu Arthur, quando Remo se juntou ao restante da Ordem na cozinha. Não somente toda a ala adulta estava ali como também Rony e Hermione. Era bom vê-los unidos, rindo e rosados por causa do vinho.

Quase todos haviam terminado de comer, mas o lobisomem ignorou os olhares de choque quando fez de seu prato uma montanha. Nem Susan nem o garoto estavam ali; era óbvio que ele precisava de um descanso cheio de poções de cura. Remo se perguntou se o restante da casa dera-se conta de que ele havia resgatado o garoto.

-Você brigou com um cortador de grama? – perguntou Tonks, após um tempo, olhando-o severamente.

Ela estava com os cabelos de um tom castanho sem vida, e apresentava algumas olheiras, mas lhe deu um belo sorriso quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

-Não... – parou para pensar, e quase riu ao comparar um cortador de grama com Lestat – mas os dois são parecidos.

-Greyback de novo? – Quim perguntou, com pouco interesse.

-Também. Lestat e mais alguns. E as notícias?

-A mesma droga de sempre, conseguimos evitar o seqüestro dos Chang hoje.

-Os Chang? – Remo franziu a testa.

-Não pergunte. – Tonks deu de ombros. – Scrimgeour está uma arara. É sério, ele parece uma cruza de Moody com Fudge, é terrível.

Todos que estavam na mesa riram, exceto Tonks e o próprio Moody.

-Foi mal Olho-Tonto. – Tonks sorriu.

O auror revirou os olhos, sendo que o olho de vidro girou três vezes.

-O que foi aquele ataque à Dumfries? – perguntou Quim. – Um lobisomem maluco nos atacou, mas foi tão burro que não mordeu ninguém.

-Ah, a vila... – "será que eu digo que era eu o lobisomem maluco e burro? Melhor não..."

Explicou a eles os planos de Lestat e Greyback, e o que o grupo de aliados iria fazer para impedir. Não deu muitos detalhes do resgate de Jhonny, e não comentou nada sobre eles serem parentes. Para falar a verdade, ainda não queria que todos soubessem. Enquanto os membros da ordem digeriam as notícias, Tonks lhe lançou um olhar penetrante e sussurrou um "que bom" mudo. Talvez ela imaginasse, exatamente como ele, que as coisas entre os dois iriam voltar ao normal agora.

-Então, já que o garoto é um híbrido, ele não poderá sair daqui. – murmurou Moody, seriamente. – Greyback e Lestat o caçariam até o último dos infernos.

-Ele tem razão. – Arthur franziu a testa. – Não podemos arriscar devolvê-lo aos comensais.

-Então como vai ser? – perguntou Molly, parecendo tensa. – Ele vai se transformar nas luas cheias...? Pode comer alho...?

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia. São coisas que teremos que descobrir. O mais importante é evitar mordidas.

-Dizem que as vítimas não resistem às mordidas. – falou Hermione. Remo concordou.

-Você acha que as tropas de Greyback estão derrotadas Remo? Seria um grande passo para nós. – perguntou Quim.

-Ainda não estão, mas acredito que seja apenas uma questão de tempo. E até lá, mais cidades serão atacadas, vocês terão bastante atividade.

-Que legal, com mais pulguentos peludos pulando na gente. – comentou Quim, com tédio.

Remo o olhou, ultrajado.

-Não seja tão cruel, fui eu que os derrubei naquele momento para impedir que vocês capturassem nossos aliados. Peludo talvez, mas pulguento é ofensa.

-Era você? – Quim o olhou com absoluta indignação. Do outro lado da mesa Arthur e Olho-Tonto sorriram, achando graça. – Cretino, olha só isso!

Ele mostrou o braço com três míseros arranhõezinhos. Remo olhou para o braço do auror e começou a rir.

-Não ria!

Mas risadinhas surgiam de outros lugares da mesa também.

-Você me abriu um corte nas costas bem maior que essa miséria aí no seu braço. Não faça drama.

O auror só faltou fazer bico.

-Scrimgeour quase botou um ovo quando soube do ataque à vila... quando Harry apareceu no meio então, ele quase teve um treco. – contou Tonks, olhando com divertimento para a expressão homicida de Quim. – Foi uma confusão dos diabos.

-Pensei que ele iria preso.

-E quase foi! – sorriu Arthur. – Você e Harry têm bosta nos miolos. Por que o deixou ir junto?

-Adianta dizer não para ele? – Remo deu de ombros. Aliás, tinha que parar de fazer isso, suas costas estavam doendo.

-Foi preciso um bom discurso à la Potter para convencer Scrimgeour a deixá-lo ir. – explicou Tonks. – Claro, ele ficou coberto de baba, porque Scrimgeour estava uma fera. Se recusou terminantemente a acreditar que havia um grupo de lobisomens e vampiros, como foi mesmo que ele disse? Um grupo "do bem". E nos encheu de relatórios sobre o ocorrido.

-Seria ótimo se ele passasse a acreditar, facilitaria tanto o trabalho de vocês como o nosso.

-Ah, ele vai, se vocês continuarem impedindo os ataques... será só uma questão de tempo, mas até lá receberemos ordens para atacar vocês. – falou Quim, que aparentemente estava superando os três arranhões no braço.

-Não ataquem, ou teremos que revidar e aí a coisa pode complicar. – respondeu. – Não podemos ficar desfalcados logo agora que estamos a meio caminho de derrotar Greyback.

-Quer saber, adorei essa conversa, abriu uma luz no fim do túnel. – sorriu Héstia, se espreguiçando.

Houveram vários murmúrios de concordância, e, analisando os rostos ao seu redor, Remo percebeu que todos pareciam um pouco mais contentes. Lhe ocorreu então que nos últimos meses todos estiveram lutando uma batalha aparentemente perdida, e agora a situação parecia se reverter. Não somente Remo estava tendo sucesso com os lobisomens, como também Harry obtivera resultado com as horcruxes.

-Onde está o Harry? Ele não voltou mais. – comentou Molly, meio rosada com o vinho, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Remo.

-Ele disse que estava cansado, parece que não tem dormido muito bem. – respondeu Rony. – E passou a última noite lutando, não é mesmo? – ele olhou para Remo.

-Foi uma madrugada agitada. – concordou.

-Eu estou achando-o muito magro... – comentou Molly criticamente, pensativa. Então olhou para o lobisomem. – Assim como você.

-Bem, estou tentando consertar. – sorriu, aceitando a taça cheia de pudim que Arthur lhe passava. – Não se preocupe com Harry, Molly, o problema dele não é a alimentação.

-Uau, até eu fiquei mais calmo depois dessa resposta. – caçoou Rony.

-É, já usei argumentos mais eficientes antes. – concordou, franzindo a testa.

-Qual o problema dele então? – perguntou Tonks.

-Acho que desde que ele começou a agir nós nos esquecemos de que ele e Voldemort ainda têm suas mentes ligadas. Isso deve atrapalhá-lo bastante.

-Com certeza. – Rony concordou. Considerando que ele e Harry dormiam no mesmo quarto, Rony deveria estar bem mais informado a respeito que qualquer um. – Às vezes ele não dorme. Quando dorme e Vocês-Sabem-Quem está inspirado é realmente bem assustador assistir. Não sei o que acontece exatamente, mas freqüentemente ele fica marcado.

-Como assim marcado? – perguntou Héstia, assustada.

-Bem – hesitou Mione. – Semana passada ele acordou com um corte de cima a baixo nas costelas.

-Ontem o braço dele estava com um hematoma bem feio. – confirmou Rony, e Remo se lembrou do que Harry lhe mostrara. – Ele não tem mais nos contado a respeito e nem mostrado as marcas; já que não podemos ajudar ele prefere não nos preocupar.

Então era por isso que ele lhe contara sobre essas noites difíceis... Estava buscando ajuda.

-Ele lhe pediu as folhas de chá, Molly? – perguntou.

-Pediu, e... devem chegar amanhã. Folhas de faquir, não é?

-É, ele deve tomar todas as noites.

-Bom, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou curtir minha cama, porque um bando de pulguentos peludos me impediu de fazer isso ontem. – falou Quim, se levantando e lançando um olhar brejeiro para Remo, cujos olhos faiscaram ao som de "pulguentos".

Todos se levantaram no momento seguinte, concordando que dormir seria realmente ótimo.

Remo caminhou sem pressa para o quarto, observando as manchas nas paredes, teto e soalho, pensativo. Estavam há quase três anos naquela luta doentia contra Voldemort, e apesar de algumas perdas dolorosas, continuavam fortes e unidos. Somente agora tanta luta os recompensava com um pequeno traço de esperança verdadeira. Estavam conseguindo reverter a balança para seu lado. Ocorreu-lhe que Sirius adoraria estar ali naquele momento para ajudar. Ele costumava comentar que a nova Ordem iria completar pelos falecidos membros da primeira Ordem o que esta não conseguira fazer. Aquilo seria a melhor homenagem para Lílian e Thiago. Agora poderia ser para Sirius também.

Encostou a porta do quarto e ficou plantado no meio do mesmo, olhando pela janela, absorto nas lembranças. Dos bons marotos, ele fora o único que sobrara. Isso era bastante responsabilidade, pensou com ironia, considerando que os marotos haviam prometido encher a cara com uísque de fogo após a destruição de Voldemort. Remo deveria ficar vivo para ver Voldemort morrer e ficar de porre após isso.

-Pensando?

Virou-se, surpreso. Tonks estava na porta. Sorria levemente.

-Dormindo em pé seria o termo correto. – Sorriu também.

-Não sei por que, aquela cama está extremamente convidativa. – ela indicou a cama grande com a cabeça.

Tonks não era discreta com suas cantadas, pensou Remo, analisando-a com o olhar. Não soube que atitude tomar, uma vez que tinha sido ela quem decidira se afastar, portanto esperou que ela se adiantasse e o abraçasse, escondendo a cabeça no seu ombro. Abraçou-a também, sentindo-se arrepiar.

-Você esteve afastado nos últimos dias. – ela falou, baixo.

-Foram dias longos e cansativos. – respondeu, com calma. – Acabaram agora.

Quem sabe poderiam voltar a ser o que eram até poucos dias atrás...

Mas algo estava quebrado.

Remo se sentiu mal quando as mãos dela deslizaram por suas costas. Algo em seu íntimo reclamava àquele contato. Suspirou e ela entendeu. As mãos desceram, buscando se afastarem, e ela sentiu o ferimento em suas costas.

-O que é isso? – ela perguntou, se afastando. Remo fizera uma careta de dor. Ela se agachou às costas dele e ergueu a camisa. – Remo, você precisa tratar isso!

-Já tomei algumas poções, não há problema. – falou, cansado, um pouco aliviado por ela não ter se abalado com a negação da carícia. Ela havia achado os buracos das garras de Lestat.

-Não estou falando de poções, estou falando de enfaixar isso para que não abra ou infeccione. Você está parecendo uma peneira... o que foi isso no seu abdômen? Está com um aspecto terrível.

-Greyback puxou um punhal à covardia. Não se preocupe Tonks...

Mas se havia algo que ele sabia era que Tonks não obedecia quando descobria alguém que precisava ser tratado. Ela não descansou até deixá-lo sentindo-se como uma múmia. Remo não negou; agora doía menos.

-Obrigado. – sorriu meio embaraçado. Às vezes ela fazia com que ele se sentisse um garoto irresponsável de quinze anos.

-Você precisa se cuidar mais. – ela falou, observando-o como se esperasse encontrar mais alguma cratera destampada em seu corpo. – Somente poções não adiantam, você sabe.

-Sei... – concordou, encarando-a.

Ela aproximou o rosto do seu o encarando, como se fosse beijá-lo. Ele até teria preferido que isso tivesse acontecido; mas ela sorriu e murmurou, achando graça:

-Você está realmente exausto.

-Completamente inútil. – concordou.

-Então vou deixá-lo dormir. – ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, mas se afastou antes que ele correspondesse. – Amanhã a gente se fala.

Ele assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e ela se afastou, agitadamente, em direção à porta.

-Durma bem Tonks.

Ela sorriu, apesar do olhar triste, antes de sumir ao fechar a porta.

Ele suspirou e se largou na cama, fechando os olhos, que estavam pesados. Estava confuso, e cansado demais para pensar sobre sua confusão. A indecisão de Tonks servia só para lhe complicar as coisas ainda mais. Não demorou, porém, nem cinco minutos para dormir.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

O olhar de Remo era de puro abandono quando ela o abraçara aquela noite, e foi quando Tonks sentiu que ele continuava tão ou mais perdido quanto antes. Não a surpreendia; Remo era um cara sentimental e ao mesmo tempo racional; ele era o tipo carente que sonha em ter uma família, e a morte de Sirius acentuara ainda mais aquela expressão de cachorro-sem-dono diante dos olhos de Tonks. Era óbvio que, por mais que ele detestasse o fato de Susan ter voltado, a existência de um filho com ela mudava tudo. A razão o faria pensar também no garoto, e os sentimentos... bem, esses estavam divididos, e ele ficaria completamente perdido.

Era exatamente isso que acontecia agora, pensou Tonks, chateada, deitando-se em sua cama.

Nos últimos dias se afogara em seu trabalho para ignorar o medo de perdê-lo para aquela estranha tão conhecida dele, e sentia-se permanentemente como um obstáculo na vida dele. Aquele sentimento de culpa crescera e lhe parecia estampar-se em cada rosto da casa, acusando-a, por mais avessas que fossem as opiniões das outras pessoas para com aquele assunto. Tonks estava ficando neurótica, no medo de forçar Remo a optar por algo que não fosse o melhor para ele. Susan havia sido o amor da vida dele, seu auge e sua perdição, e ela, Tonks... viera depois.

Ele sempre resistira muito ao relacionamento... e, se antes as defesas dele não a perturbavam, agora pesavam em dobro. Ela o forçara... e quando o tinha bem envolvido em seus laços, Susan surgira. Achava-se agora horrível por isso. Ele a alertara muito, mas ela não dera ouvidos. Agora lhe aterrorizava a idéia de perdê-lo para alguém que, segundo ela, o merecia completamente.

Dizem que os lobos são monogâmicos... mantêm o mesmo par por toda a vida. Será que isso valia a Remo também?

E se ele optara por Susan, e apenas não teve coragem de lhe dizer? Pelo menos... pensou, quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a idéia, pelo menos ele tivera a decência de afastá-la dele, essa noite, para que ela não criasse esperanças falsas.

Remo era muito decente.

Sortuda seria a mulher com quem ele escolhesse ficar. Com todos os problemas pelos quais ele passara e passava, ele tinha pelo menos o direito de escolher a quem amar. Fora por isso que Tonks se afastara... dividida entre o amor e o egoísmo.

Prometeu a si mesmo que não iria ficar com raiva nem dele e nem de Susan se ele optasse por unir-se à família que acidentalmente formara anos atrás. Era o mais justo... Susan tinha a idade dele e era a mãe de seu filho; já Tonks... era uma garota avoada nova demais que não pretendia ter filhos tão cedo, e sim curtir a vida.

Agora lhe penetrava a idéia de que Remo não era tão novo assim... a juventude agitada de Tonks poderia fazer bem a ele no início, mas depois de um tempo poderia se tornar maçante... o tempo não corria do mesmo jeito para eles.

Consolou-a pelo menos saber que, se Remo estava dividido, era porque a amara realmente... Poderia ter durado somente alguns meses, difíceis, dolorosos no que se referia à guerra, mas fora uma pequena eternidade maravilhosa, da qual ela tinha certeza que nem ela e nem ele iriam esquecer.

A eternidade dele com Susan tinha muito mais história... Restava a Tonks agora esperar por qual eternidade ele iria escolher.

Ajeitou o travesseiro, e afundou nele a cabeça, secando as lágrimas. O importante era a felicidade dele... E ela precisava realmente dormir... Haveria muito trabalho amanhã.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Acordou atrasada, e se levantou às pressas, vestindo a primeira roupa que encontrou e compensando a tragédia que era seu visual com uma cor de cabelos bizarra.

-Faz tempo que eu não uso verde limão. – sorriu ela pra si mesma, olhando-se no espelho.

No momento seguinte se desconcertou ao pensar em como Remo poderia ter se apaixonado por alguém tão louca quanto ela.

-Bem, funcionou uma vez... – deu de ombros, guardando a varinha na capa.

Quando desceu à cozinha todos estavam lá, tomando café, exceto Remo, que, pelo jeito, também perdera o horário. Sentou-se ao lado de Héstia e serviu-se de torradas, passando os olhos pelas pessoas na mesa.

-Ei, ele ficou dormindo? – perguntou Héstia, baixinho, sorrindo com uma xícara de café na mão.

-Deve ter ficado, não é? – respondeu, distraída, ao perceber Susan e o garoto na mesa, conversando com Harry, Rony e Hermione. Seu queixo caiu ao bater os olhos no garoto.

-Ah... – Héstia pareceu decepcionada. Então ela seguiu a linha que os olhos da aurora traçavam e percebeu o que a distraía. – Estranho não? Ele é _extremamente_ parecido com alguém... Por que Remo não nos contou isso, não somos burros não é?

-Acho que ele não contou exatamente porque não somos burros e perceberíamos logo de cara. – respondeu, ainda olhando o garoto. – É incrível, o mesmo rosto, a mesma expressão... esse moleque me parece um pouco mais obstinado.

Héstia concordou com a cabeça, dando uma senhora mordida em um pedaço de bolo. Sussurrou, ainda mastigando:

-De fato, o pouco que já o vi me fez lembrar de uma mula.

As duas riram baixo.

Héstia havia sido colega de Tonks em Hogwarts, mas era de uma casa diferente. Possuíam uma boa amizade, embora ambas tivessem optado por caminhos diferentes.

-Mas e então... – comentou Héstia, em tom casual. – E você e o lobo mau?

-Ah... – ela suspirou. – Nada. Estamos perdidos.

-O destino aplicou um golpe bastante cretino em vocês três. Ops, com o garoto são quatro.

-Acho que vou ter de me conformar. – suspirou Tonks, sentindo que a torrada perdera o gosto.

-Não se afogue no trabalho de novo. – falou Héstia. – Cuide para não perder a cabeça outra vez, Nym, ou Quim e os outros podem não estar por perto para ajudar em episódios como o ataque aos Chang.

-Vou cuidar. – concordou. – Foi realmente muita tolice minha naquele momento. Pelo menos os Chang não se feriram.

-Tonks, você fez o relatório do ataque? – perguntou Quim, sentado a duas cadeiras de distância.

Tonks se engasgou.

-Cacildaaaa! O Scrimgeour vai me comer viva!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tudo bem, estava acostumada com os berros de Scrimgeour, ele nunca fora um grande admirador da carreira de Tonks, e quase a fizera desistir de ser aurora quando ela começara a estagiar, época em que ele ainda era o chefe da sessão... Prometera o relatório para a manhã seguinte e reclamara que relatórios inúteis não prenderiam comensais. Isso pareceu despertar o ministro de sua fúria, e ele foi atender outra sessão que precisava dele.

-Cuidado Nym, uma hora dessas ele vai te ferrar. – avisou Quim, quando o ministro saiu da sessão dos aurores.

-Ele seria burro demais em despedir um auror por uma tolice quando tantos aurores morrem todos os dias. – retorquiu, pegando os papéis que informavam sobre as tarefas previstas para aquele dia.

A manhã passou bastante cansativa. Tonks acompanhou como segurança três carregamentos de materiais para poções que eram encaminhados para o St.Mungus, e para sua "sorte", dois deles foram atacados por comensais; duelou e se machucou bastante até que o reforço viesse, mas conseguiu evitar que o material fosse roubado. O ataque ao segundo carregamento foi pior, seis comensais a atacaram simultaneamente, e, quando o reforço conseguiu expulsá-los, Quim e Dallas precisaram levantar e carregar a aurora de volta à sessão.

-Mais um auror lesado? – resmungou Moody, quando eles aparataram. – Oh Tonks, e justo você.

-Mas eu estou feliz, Olho-Tonto, aquela bicha leonina não vai poder reclamar, os carregamentos foram entregues. – sorriu Tonks, apertando a boca ferida com a manga do uniforme.

Quim e Dallas gargalharam ao ouvirem o mais novo apelido do ministro.

-Shacklebolt, leve a Tonks à enfermaria, esse braço vai precisar de um bom tratamento. – mandou Moody.

Se houve uma coisa boa naquela guerra foi que Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody pôde voltar a trabalhar. O Ministério estava tão desesperado com a guerra que pôs em cheque a aposentadoria de alguns aurores, e aceitou-os novamente na equipe. Moody poderia ser um doido varrido e neurótico, mas sua cabeça ainda funcionava perfeitamente no que se referia ao trabalho, e ele ainda era um dos aurores mais eficientes, tornando-se novamente o ídolo dos aurores estagiários.

Quim carregou Tonks até a enfermaria ministerial. "Carregar" era a palavra certa; a garota não conseguia caminhar, seu joelho havia sido estourado e ela estava zonza o suficiente para não conseguir nem mesmo ler os cartazes colados em cada porta. Alguma magia negra a havia atingido, porque uma ferida em seu braço crescia a olhos vistos, sangrando bastante e adquirindo um aspecto grotesco.

-Acho que você vai receber dispensa, Nym... – falou Quim, largando-a num leito, enquanto a enfermeira vinha apressadamente. – Eles te acertaram de jeito.

Aconteceu conforme Quim dissera. A aurora permaneceu por mais meia hora na enfermaria, recebendo poções e encantamentos, e foi dispensada por dois dias, quando a magia negra deveria perder seu efeito. Com o braço esquerdo inutilizado temporariamente, a perna direita arrebentada e a cabeça doendo, Tonks se arrastou até a área aparatável, com a visão girando e irritada consigo mesma, e aparatou para o Largo.

A tontura causada pela aparatação fez com que perdesse completamente o equilíbrio e despencasse no chão. Um formigamento tomara conta de todo o seu corpo desde que ingerira a primeira poção, deixando-a insensível, e ela estava zonza o suficiente para não saber onde estava.

-Tonks! – uma voz exclamou, assustada.

Dois pares de mãos ajudaram-na a levantar. Somente então percebeu onde estava; aparatara diretamente na cozinha, e Remo e Susan a apoiavam e a largavam em uma cadeira.

-O que houve? – perguntou Remo, segurando-a pelos ombros, quando ela fez menção de cair da cadeira.

-Recebi dispensa. – murmurou, tentando focalizar o rosto dele. Ok, fora realmente nocauteada.

-Isso eu concluí. – ele falou, segurando o rosto dela e examinando as pupilas. – O que aconteceu para você ficar assim?

-Fiscalizei alguns carregamentos para o Mungus e dois deles foram atacados, os comensais choveram em cima de mim. Um deles me lançou um feitiço legal... recebi dispensa.

-Sabe qual foi o feitiço? – ele perguntou, vendo se ela estava com febre. – Suas pupilas estão do tamanho de cabeças de agulhas de tricô.

-Não sei, foram muitos ao mesmo tempo. – ela desvencilhou as mãos dele de seu rosto e falou, após um suspiro – Já recebi tratamento, a enfermeira me mandou dormir. Aquela vaca gorda...

Remo riu, e Tonks deu um sorriso contrariado. Estranhamente ninguém gostava das enfermeiras ministeriais... talvez fosse porque elas eram sinônimos de desgraça.

A aurora fechou os olhos com força por algum tempo, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, desejando que suas idéias parassem de girar. Após alguns minutos percebeu o silêncio e abriu os olhos, conseguindo finalmente focalizar a cozinha.

Foi quando se lembrou que Susan estava ali, e que ela e Remo provavelmente estiveram conversando antes dela aparecer ali. Sentiu seu estômago gelar quando perguntou, sua voz fraca:

-Interrompi algo, certo?

Remo pareceu desamparado por um segundo, mas sorriu para a aurora.

-Não, não se preocupe.

Ela preferia que ele respondesse "Não, e não tenha idéias absurdas", e se sentiu extremamente abalada com a resposta dada. Sentiu que poderia começar a chorar, então antes que cometesse alguma burrice tentou se levantar, cambaleando.

-Vou para o quarto... acho que preciso mesmo descansar.

Arrepiou-se quando ele a apoiou.

-Eu a levo... sua perna também não parece muito boa.

Ela fechou os olhos quando ele a ergueu no colo. Sentia sua consciência ir e vir. Desejava estar um pouco melhor para poder abusar daquele contato.

-Tonks, você vai querer almoçar? Podemos levar comida ao seu quarto. – falou Susan.

-Não, Susanah, obrigado. – respondeu, baixo.

Remo carregou a aurora ao quarto da mesma e deitou-a com cuidado na cama, colocando uma almofada embaixo da perna da garota, que parecia estar estranhamente faltando um pedaço. Tonks desejou ficar acordada para conversar, questioná-lo, suplicar-lhe uma atitude, mas a dor em sua cabeça aumentou de modo que ela não conseguiu mais abrir os olhos nem reagir. Remo retirou seus sapatos e sua varinha e a cobriu com um lençol. A aurora ficou em dúvida se sentira um beijo na bochecha ou não. Ouviu-o dizer:

-Chame se precisar de algo... estarei no andar de baixo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Acordara extremamente tarde, mas se sentia bem melhor, até rejuvenescido. Levantou, vestiu roupas decentes e desceu à cozinha. Estava com fome.

Com a típica ironia do destino encontrou-a lavando louça à moda trouxa, algo que Lílian também adorava fazer. Os cabelos avermelhados caídos às costas, uma expressão contente no rosto, ela parecia duas vezes mais bonita agora que sorria.

-Mais alguém que esqueceu de ligar o despertador? – ela perguntou, quando ele se sentou à mesa e começou a preparar o próprio café.

-Não, apenas não o liguei mesmo. Precisava de um sono decente. Como está o Jhonny?

Ela se virou e o encarou, escorou-se na pia.

-Está bem. Acho que herdou o dom de cura dos vampiros. E todo mundo já parece ter descoberto de quem ele é filho só de olhar para ele.

-Devem ter falado mal de mim nesse café da manhã. – comentou, achando graça.

-Não... acho que eles foram compreensivos e entenderam o seu lado. De qualquer forma, era bem óbvio. – ela deu de ombros.

-Jhonny falou alguma coisa? – perguntou, sentindo-se estranho. Se isso era ser pai... não era tão ruim. Bom, agora podia entender o que Thiago queria dizer quando falava que era "muito esquisito".

-Falou. – ela sorriu. – Ele contou sobre a conversa de vocês, me pediu explicações... ele quer se fazer de durão, mas gostou de você. Bom, não haveria como não gostar, considerando que a única idéia que ele tinha de pai era do Hawkins... Até um trasgo pareceria um pai melhor.

-Onde ele está agora?

-Com Harry, Rony e Hermione. – ela riu. – Nada como as celebridades.

-Harry deixou-o ver o material de pesquisa que Scrimgeour enviou? – franziu a testa.

-Deixou, mas eles inventaram uma história sobre estarem procurando objetos mágicos roubados. Não querem contar sobre as horcruxes.

-É melhor assim. Não é algo que todos precisem saber.

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio entre os dois.

-Não poderemos sair daqui tão cedo. – ela falou, parecendo aborrecida. – Moody me proibiu de tirá-lo.

-Pelo menos até destruirmos Lestat e Greyback. – Remo concordou. – Não haveria feitiço de proteção que os detivesse se você removesse Jhonny daqui.

-O que faz esse lugar aqui mais seguro que qualquer outro que conte com os mesmos feitiços de proteção? Eu consegui entrar aqui sem problemas, por que os comensais não fariam o mesmo? – ela perguntou, descrente, sentando em uma cadeira à sua frente.

-Em primeiro lugar, você pensa da mesma forma que nós e conhecia boa parte de nossas técnicas de segurança quando chegou. Em segundo, temos uma boa fama; não é uma idéia agradável para Voldemort atacar a sede da Ordem da Fênix, por maior que seja o poder dele sobre nós. Eles sabem que temos o apoio do ministério, e que aqui estão Moody, os últimos seguidores de Dumbledore, e Harry. Você não imagina, e acho que nem ele, como os comensais o respeitam.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-É, o garoto está com a bola toda.

Remo concordou, achando a graça.

-Além do mais, aqui temos Fawkes, que é ótima para fugas rápidas, a espada de Griffyndor e o cajado de Ravenclaw, que até onde eu sei é extremamente poderoso. Se eles resolvessem atacar a nossa sede, enfrentariam problemas sérios, com pouca chance de sucesso.

-Ok, você me convenceu. Aliás... continua com aquela idéia absurda de ressuscitar Drácula?

O lobisomem deu um sorriso ligeiramente maníaco.

-Onde você pensa que Rufus está?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você é louco. Completamente.

-Os aliados apoiaram.

-Está com tendências suicidas. O ministério te enforca vivo se descobre essa sua idéia.

-O ministério já está querendo me enforcar vivo achando que eu sou o meu irmão. – deu de ombros. – Minha menor preocupação é o que Scrimgeour pensa.

-Acho que não vou conseguir convencer você a mudar de idéia. – ela suspirou.

-Não mesmo. Como sempre...

Ela revirou os olhos. Houve alguns momentos de silêncio.

-Mas você vai ir junto quando formos revivê-lo não? Chamaremos Lestat para assistir... e aí...

-Quê? – ela o olhou, rindo. – Você acha que eu, Susan McKingon, vou perder a oportunidade de assistir alguém estourar as fuças do Lestat? Até hoje meu pescoço comicha onde aquele desgraçado me mordeu.

-É... – Remo sorriu. – Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Ela o encarou e os dois trocaram um sorriso, lembrando dos velhos tempos. Um clima de harmonia pairava na cozinha quando, repentinamente, o som de um estalo de chicote surpreendeu-os, quando um corpo se materializou do nada e caiu no chão, perto da parede. Remo reconheceu os cabelos verde-limão na hora. Levantou-se assustado.

-Tonks!

Correu para a aurora, e Susan ajudou-o a levantá-la. Algo estava errado com Tonks; sua perna direita estava torta, e seu braço esquerdo enfaixado e sujo de sangue. Além disso, a aurora parecia prestes a desmaiar. Ele e Susan a depositaram numa cadeira, na qual Tonks oscilou.

-O que houve? – perguntou, segurando-a pelos ombros quando ela fez menção de cair.

-Recebi dispensa. – ela murmurou, vagamente, olhando-o sem parecer vê-lo.

Ok, se uma aurora aparece em casa, ainda de uniforme, ferida e enfaixada, em tempos de guerra, era óbvio que se ferira em trabalho e recebera dispensa.

-Isso eu concluí. – falou, segurando o rosto dela e examinando as pupilas. Ela estava mortalmente pálida. – O que aconteceu para você ficar assim?

-Fiscalizei alguns carregamentos para o Mungus e dois deles foram atacados, os comensais choveram em cima de mim. – ela falou, sem reagir ao exame. – Um deles me lançou um feitiço legal... recebi dispensa.

"Legal" deveria significar horripilante, perigoso, fatal ou muito doloroso... em língua de Tonks.

-Sabe qual foi o feitiço? – perguntou, vendo se ela estava com febre. Queimava. – Suas pupilas estão do tamanho de cabeças de agulhas de tricô.

-Não sei, foram muitos ao mesmo tempo. – ela desvencilhou as mãos dele de seu rosto e falou, após um suspiro – Já recebi tratamento, a enfermeira me mandou dormir. Aquela vaca gorda...

Era impossível não lembrar de Sirius e Thiago xingando as enfermeiras... Riu, ao que a garota dos cabelos verde-limão sorriu, contrariada.

Em seguida Tonks fechou os olhos parecendo apertar a cabeça. Remo já havia visto a garota bastante ferida antes, mas não se lembrava de tê-la visto tão indefesa. Isso o comoveu. Não lhe parecia certo uma garota tão alegre e cheia de vida arriscar sua vida desse jeito na guerra. Não soube o que fazer para ajudá-la; se ela já havia recebido tratamento, não poderia aplicar-lhe alguma poção ou feitiço. Trocou um olhar com Susan, pedindo ajuda, e a mulher deu de ombros, também em dúvida sobre o que fazer.

Algum tempo depois Tonks abriu os olhos e os encarou, e perguntou, parecendo envergonhada.

-Interrompi algo, certo?

Remo quase abriu a boca de espanto. Era a última coisa que esperava ouvir naquele momento. Imaginou como Tonks se sentia e sentiu-se horrível. Sorriu para ela.

-Não, não se preocupe.

Não havia nada melhor para dizer.

Tonks não pareceu muito firme depois daquela resposta, e então tentou se levantar, cambaleando.

-Vou para o quarto... acho que preciso mesmo descansar.

Quando ela cambaleou de novo ele a amparou. Aquela perna ferida afirmava claramente que não permitira à aurora caminhar até o quarto.

-Eu a levo... sua perna também não parece muito boa.

Já havia feito isso antes, mas dessa vez sentiu-se tímido.

-Tonks, você vai querer almoçar? Podemos levar comida ao seu quarto. – falou Susan, parecendo preocupada..

-Não, Susanah, obrigado. – respondeu Tonks, baixo. Ela fechara os olhos e tinha cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Parecia ter apagado.

Remo carregou a aurora ao quarto da mesma e deitou-a com cuidado na cama. Colocou uma almofada embaixo da perna da garota, retirou seus sapatos e sua varinha e a cobriu com um lençol. A falta de reação da garota lhe deu pena. Ela estava triste, ferida, e indefesa, atirada naquela cama dada como inválida no trabalho. Estavam sendo dias difíceis para ela também.

-Chame se precisar de algo... estarei no andar de baixo. – falou, sem ter certeza de que ela o ouvira. Esperou algum tempo, observando-a, e então saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Ok... esse capítulo demorou, e apesar de ter sido o capítulo mais "calmo" que já escrevi, ele foi difícil, porque representava apenas sentimentos.**

**Vocês notaram as mudanças que estão rolando...? Ah, e provavelmente ficarão furiosos comigo.**

"**O ministério já está querendo me enforcar vivo achando que eu sou o meu irmão." ... Que será que o Remo quis dizer com isso?...?**

**Sim, o Jhonny é uma mulinha... é culpa da criação. Imaginem o pior pai do mundo. O Hawkins era pior. xD Logo, o Jhonny é muito ligado à mãe; mas tem um terrível problema para aceitar a autoridade de outros. Acharam-no sumido nesse capítulo? Ele está fugindo de Remo porque não sabe como encará-lo. Adorei o cap... é realmente maravilhoso escrever com a Tonks. Mataram a saudade:D**

**A música é novamente "Somewhere Only We Know", Keane.**

**Próximo capítulo... retornamos à ação. E uma surpresa especial!**

**Beijões pessoal, e felicíssima Páscoa... com muita reflexão, chocolate, e ainda mais espinhas!**


	12. CAP 10 Dias difíceis

**Oi pessoal...**

**Fiquei dois finais de semana sem dar as caras por aqui por um motivo muito desagradável...**

**Sábado, no dia 14 de abril, meu irmão mais velho, André, estava voltando de moto para casa, para almoçar, junto com a namorada, quando um ônibus não parou no cruzamento e invadiu a pista... apesar da freada de 30 metros, ele se chocou contra o ônibus... a minha ex-quase-cunhada ficou bem, machucou só o pé, mas ele se feriu bastante, e veio a falecer no dia seguinte, domingo...**

**O André foi o responsável por eu ser "meio menino", gostar de ação e de histórias fantásticas, ouvir Nirvana, entre outras coisas... com certeza essa fic deve muito a ele. Então, têm sido dias difíceis, e não pude voltar a escrever até essa quarta-feira. Espero realmente que o acontecido não tenha influenciado no capítulo (acredito que não), e que vocês gostem.**

**Mas... chega de deprê! O Pai-da-palhaçada desencarnou, mas a aprendiz fiel continua aqui XP**

**Muitas coisas importantes ocorrem nesse capítulo... que ficou apertadinho e corrido.**

**Renan: Qual livro é? Eu fiquei tão traumatizada com Senhora que fui correndo ler A Pedra Filosofal para esfriar a cabeça xD . Muitas coisas serão esclarecidas... Ah, e, valeu pelo apoio! Realmente... acho que vamos nos lembrar muito de CdS de agora em diante. Aliás... o cap.12 de Um Uivo é inspirado em um capítulo da continuação não-existente de CdS... (entendeu? Eu não. XX)**

**Mel Black Potter: Nhaaa, abri mó sorrisão aqui lendo sua review. Valeu mesmo! E vc escreveu exatamente o que ocorreu com o Remo... é um pateta mesmo. Bom... Drácula se aproxima... muita ação ainda... Nhaa... e muita confusão... MUHAUHAUHUA! Valeu:D (detesto esse rostinho retardado, mas os acentos circunflexos flutuantes não aparecem no FF T.T )**

**Vale lembrar essa parte do Prólogo...**

"**-O importante são os vampiros e lobisomens experientes. – Remo retomou a palavra. – Da metade de lobisomens que resta, metade está conosco – ele sorriu, indicando os demais – e o restante está servindo a Greyback. **_**Os jovens neutros vão nos apoiar quando agirmos de verdade; estes não têm o espírito sanguinário e negro de Greyback; muito pelo contrário, o modo cruel como o pulguento velho os trata apenas lhes enche de mais ódio.**_** Acredite: os lobisomens estão prontos para uma revolução."**

**A guerra ta esquentando... :)**

**Obs... Capítulo dedicado ao Baiano... e às longas horas em que brincávamos de homenzinho!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO – Dias difíceis**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**A house on fire**__ – Uma casa em fogo_

_**A wall of stone**__ – Uma parede de pedra_

_**A door that once was open**__ – Uma porta que uma vez esteve aberta_

_**An empty face and empty bones**__ – Um rosto vazio e ossos vazios_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tonks permaneceu de cama por todo aquele dia, ainda muito zonza e fraca. À noite Susan fora lhe levar comida. A mulher sentou-se à cama da aurora e a observou, longamente.

-Tonks, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou, repentinamente.

-Hum? – Tonks ergueu a cabeça, confusa. – Jantando.

-Não – ela sacudiu a cabeça. Estava séria. – Por que você está indiferente...? Está deixando-o confuso...

-Não fiquei indiferente ontem. – respondeu a aurora, dando de ombros. – Ele... não quis.

Tonks descobrira alguns dias atrás que era muito fácil conversar com Susan. A mulher a havia chamado e conversado, dizendo que Tonks não devia se intimidar; a história entre ela e Remo estava acabada. Isso aliviou Tonks por alguns momentos, e ela até passou a confiar em Susan. Mas quando Remo voltara com o garoto, aquela noite, Tonks deixou de confiar... em Remo.

-Ele está impressionado, Tonks, descobriu um filho, lutou bastante, isso pesa. – Susan franziu a testa. – Deve estar mesmo com coisas demais na cabeça.

-Susan, eu o conheço tão bem quanto você. – falou Tonks, com o olhar duro. – Ele é mais racional do que devia, malditamente racional, ele vai dar prioridade à família... não por você, mas por Jhonny.

Susan não respondeu; suspirou, desviando o olhar.

-E você... adoraria que ele fizesse isso, não? – perguntou Tonks, mexendo a sopa que deveria comer, e que já esfriara.

Susan a encarou.

-Não posso negar não é?

Nenhuma das duas falou por um bom tempo.

-O que é que esse desgraçado tem que nos deixa assim? – perguntou Tonks.

-Cara de cachorro.

-Deve ser...

-Decência...

-Delicadeza em excesso.

Susan riu.

-Ele fica furioso quando alguém diz isso a ele...

Tonks sorriu, concordando.

-Acho que não está mais em nossas mãos decidir isso... Seja o que for... já me conformei. – falou a aurora, baixando a cabeça.

-Talvez seja a atitude mais sensata. – concordou Susan. – Mas se surgir a oportunidade, não desista... ele gosta muito de você.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Conforme Remo previra e Molly ajudara a confirmar, aqueles primeiros dias no Largo foram dias de auto-conhecimento para Jhonny. Ele logo percebeu que seus ferimentos se curavam rapidamente e que desenvolvera um poder de levitação típico dos vampiros. Manifestara algum desconforto ao sol a princípio, mas depois de alguns minutos parecera se acostumar. Remo tinha a sensação de que os grandes testes viriam com a próxima lua cheia, e agradeceu intimamente por essa data estar a algumas semanas de distância. A experiência mais "animadora" ocorrera no almoço do dia seguinte ao que Tonks recebera dispensa.

Todos haviam servido seus pratos e conversavam alto; Jhonny estava servindo os Weasley, que se aproveitavam do desconhecimento do garoto ("Fred! Jorge! Não abusem!" xingara Mione), enquanto Molly o observava atentamente. Quando o garoto engolira a primeira porção, pareceu ficar pálido. Olhou atentamente para a comida, e então olhou para a cozinheira.

-Tem alho na comida? – ele perguntou baixo. Molly confirmou. Ele se levantou, com uma expressão estranha. – Com licença...

Um minuto depois Remo aparecia à porta do banheiro.

-Tudo bem?

-Acho que descobrimos quanto ao alho... Eca.

-Queimou? – perguntou Remo, em tom casual.

-Um pouco, acho que se tivesse sido um alho inteiro... teria dado desgraça.

-Vamos voltar à cozinha... – Remo sorriu. – Molly previu isso e preparou um prato sem alho.

-Santa Molly.

Remo e Jhonny trocavam poucas palavras, os dois eram sutis... se tratavam por "você", e não se ouvia as palavras "filho" ou "pai"... Ambos tinham a sensação de que deveriam começar devagar. Afinal, ainda não tinham intimidade.

Não tardou o momento em que Remo teve de se juntar novamente aos Aliados, e esse momento chegou quando Tonks ainda estava de dispensa. Novos ataques tinham de ser coordenados antes que Dente-de-Sabre se fortalecesse novamente.

Pelo menos agora voltava ao campo de guerra extremamente aliviado.

-E a cria, Lupin? – perguntou Darkness, acompanhando-o na entrada da mansão de Vicent.

-Está bem, e em segurança, se é o que quer ouvir. – respondeu. Havia se passado três dias desde que os aliados o haviam deixado na caverna de Godric e Ravena, com Jhonny ainda transformado.

A mansão de Vicent parecia estar vazia; no entanto, podia-se sentir a presença de batalhões de vampiros e lobisomens, no subsolo. Os aliados tinham se escondido após o ataque à Dente-de-Sabre, e as proteções em volta da mansão de Vicent foram reforçadas. Era uma questão de tempo até Greyback descobri-los, por isso, deveriam derrotar suas tropas o mais depressa possível.

-Muitos ataques a vilarejos, desde que saí? – perguntou, enquanto se dirigiam à sala de reuniões da mansão.

-Cinco. – respondeu Darkness. Remo assobiou, franzindo a testa. Quim havia comentado sob alguns ataques, mas não dera detalhes. – Bem, em três dos ataques os vilarejos praticamente não sofreram danos, Tripnato conseguiu nos prevenir e nós evitamos mortes de inocentes. Os aurores somente apareceram mais tarde, mas não tiveram trabalho. Os outros dois ataques foram pequenos, mas fomos vitoriosos também. Poucos morreram, e de nosso grupo, nenhum.

-Excelente.

Darkness concordou com um gesto de cabeça e um sorriso.

-Fizemos um bom estrago nas tropas de Greyback, e o bando de Dente-de-Sabre foi praticamente eliminado. Vamac e Lexus, os amigos de Vicent, estão dando conta dos lobos que fugiram.

Os dois chegaram à sala de reuniões naquele momento. O cenário com que Remo se deparou não foi diferente do visto na primeira reunião: líderes sentados, com seus braços-direitos junto deles. Remo sentou-se ao lado de Olho-Prateado, recebendo alguns cumprimentos.

-Obtivemos um ótimo resultado, em ambos os confrontos – sorriu Vicent, recebendo-o. – Reduzimos o grupo de Dente-de-Sabre a uns poucos fugitivos, que serão eliminados, e admito que fiquei surpreso com o desempenho de vocês na sede de Greyback. Resgataram o híbrido, e parecem bem.

Ocorreu brevemente a Remo que ele parecia bem porque estava vestido. Se vissem as marcas em seu corpo não manteriam a mesma opinião. Lançou um olhar para Bruce, Logan, Lyan e Hudson; eles pareciam estar na mesma situação que a sua. Lyan e Hudson estavam definitivamente com uma cor alarmante, próximo ao amarelo. Fora isso, estavam todos vivos e de pé.

-Acho que agora já chegou o momento de executarmos outro grande ataque. – falou Logan, tomando a palavra. Houve concordâncias. – Não podemos esperar Greyback formar um novo bando.

-O grupo de Kalimbor me parece o mais atraente. – falou Bruce.

Bruce era um homem com menos de trinta anos; no entanto, ele falava, e era ouvido, com a experiência de um combatente de sessenta anos.

-É um grupo com grande porcentagem de jovens, a parcela neutra. Quanto aos combatentes de verdade, estes são poucos; derrotaremos estes e ficaremos com os jovens. Será fácil, e Greyback perderá seu último grande grupo de apoio.

-E qual argumento você usaria para atrair esses garotos? – perguntou Vamac, o vampiro, com desprezo. – São covardes que não gostam de lutar. Querem liberdade.

-Nosso argumento seria exatamente a liberdade. – falou Remo. – Uma vez tendo Dente-de-Sabre e Kalimbor derrotados e Lestat ameaçado, a derrota de Greyback ficaria óbvia. Os garotos lutariam na esperança de derrotar o lobo que os prendeu, para, enfim, terem novamente a liberdade. E é claro que nós a prometeremos a eles se eles nos ajudarem. – acrescentou, respondendo ao olhar frio de Vamac.

-Ainda temos de nos preocupar com os grupos de vampiros, principalmente os de Akrom, Velkan e Anacleto. – falou Vicent. – Eles poderiam ser o reforço de Kalimbor. Não podemos ignorá-los.

-Ainda acho maior vantagem derrotar Kalimbor antes de Anacleto e os outros. – falou Logan, obtendo reclamações dos vampiros. – Teremos adicionados os jovens às nossas tropas, logo estaríamos em maior número para atacar os vampiros.

-Além do mais, os lobisomens de Greyback estão cansados. – falou Remo. Ele próprio estava cansado, um cansaço que não era curado com duas ou três noites de sono, mas com vários dias de descanso, principalmente psicológico. – Fenrir os tem posto para lutar várias vezes por dia, e não lhes dá descanso. Temos de aproveitar essa fraqueza temporária para eliminá-los de vez. Vampiros não cansam, como você bem deve saber.

-Mas vocês estarão cansados quando enfrentarmos Lestat e suas tropas. Não podemos contar com isso. – retorquiu Vicent.

Isso era o irritante no que se referia à aliança entre vampiros e lobisomens... era muito difícil suas idéias entrarem em acordo. Os lobisomens subestimavam os vampiros inimigos, e o grupo oposto fazia o mesmo.

-Você sabe muito bem que os vampiros não se multiplicam tão rápido quanto os lobisomens, Vicent. – falou Silver, frio. – Estaremos descansados antes que Lestat possa dizer "mordam mais".

Demorou alguns minutos até os lobisomens da sala convencerem os vampiros de que Greyback deveria ser eliminado primeiro. Afinal, havia o fato de que Lestat teria seu fim nas mãos de Drácula, logo as tropas de vampiros não eram motivo para preocupação. Após quinze minutos de discussão ficou decidido de que o próximo ataque seria dirigido a...

-Kalimbor! – sorriu Logan, batendo o punho na mesa. – Aquele pulguento está condenado!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

O enorme grupo de lobisomens e vampiros estabelecia-se agora em um trecho escuro de floresta no norte. Era um lugar bom para batalhas; árvores espaçadas, solo de pouco atrito. Os lobisomens encontravam-se no chão, alguns tremendo, com frio, outros reclamando de cansaço. Os vampiros, ao contrário, estavam nos galhos altos das árvores, observando os arredores. Estavam bem, mas em um número menor que o dos lobisomens. Os líderes trocavam cochichos a um canto, discutindo as atitudes a serem tomadas na batalha.

Kalimbor escondia-se em uma gruta atrás de uma pequena queda da água, a alguns quilômetros dali. Seu "quartel" apresentava duas saídas, além da escondida sob a água. Seu grupo era bastante desorganizado, mas isso não tranqüilizava os aliados; nesta batalha eles já não contavam com o elemento surpresa.

-Ele deve ter vampiros vigiando as entradas, para sua proteção. – falou Silver. – Precisaremos de um reforço forte. Não podemos ficar trancados lá dentro.

-Cada líder e sub-líder tem um portal de longo alcance, para evitarmos esse risco. – informou Bruce. – Se ficarmos presos, poderemos sair.

-Onde diabos você arranja esse malditos portais? – perguntou Logan, irritado.

-O Potter me arranja – sorriu Bruce. – Ele convenceu o ministro a lhe fornecer os portais necessários, há algum tempo.

-Santo Potter. – murmurou Lyan, com tédio.

-Ainda assim precisamos de reforços. – insistiu Silver. – Não podemos falhar.

-Nós cobriremos vocês. – falou Lexus, indicando os vampiros mal encarados às suas costas. – Nos esconderemos perto das entradas.

-E nós executaremos o segundo ataque. – falou Vamac. – Seremos o seu tão amado reforço.

-Somos em oito. – Darkness contou os líderes lobisomens. – E são três entradas... Remo e Bruce, vocês vão pelo leste, a caverna que dá para o arvoredo... com certeza haverão muitos vampiros por lá, tomem cuidado... Logan, Lyan e Falcon, vocês vão por trás, o morro... saiam antes dos outros, para chegarmos ao mesmo tempo. Eu, Silver e Teddy iremos direto à queda da água. Com sorte cercaremos aqueles imbecis.

-E lembrem-se, poupem os garotos... eles nos serão úteis. – lembrou Remo.

Os líderes se voltaram para seus "protegidos", que aguardavam ansiosos o que deveriam fazer. Remo sentou-se junto ao seu bando, com Olho-Prateado, enquanto observava Logan, Lyan e Falcon removerem seus grupos para chegarem ao morro. Eles teriam uma íngreme subida para percorrerem, logo quanto mais cedo fossem, melhor.

-O que faremos, Lupin? – perguntou Hudson, quem os guiara até o subterrâneo da toca de Greyback. – Por onde vamos atacar?

-Pelo arvoredo. – respondeu. – Iremos daqui a alguns minutos.

"Vejam bem: o grupo de Kalimbor tem muitos jovens, que não apóiam esta guerra, assim como muitos de vocês. Vamos precisar deles no futuro, portanto, intimidem-nos, mas os deixem vivos. Os lobos fiéis deverão ser mortos. Não se distraiam, haverão vampiros querendo salvar a pele de Kalimbor. Não se preocupem em impedir todos de passarem por nós; haverão mais dos nossos atrás de nós. Mantenham-se vivos, mas lutem com garra. Sei que estão cansados; mas após essa batalha, terão um bom repouso. Façam por merecer."

Após essas palavras esperou mais um pouco. Alguns minutos depois, quando o céu lentamente se tingia de cinza à medida que anoitecia, Bruce prostrou-se ao seu lado.

-Já podemos ir.

Levantaram-se e, transformados, começaram a correr. Os dois grupos se misturaram, e ficaram silenciosos. Havia a conhecida tensão em torno deles, porque todos sabiam que poderia ser uma batalha muito difícil. Remo e Bruce os lideravam.

Deram a volta no rio que se formava da queda da água e subiram uma breve colina. Seria uma noite bastante escura, pois era lua minguante. Reduziram a velocidade quando atingiram o arvoredo que precedia a entrada da caverna. Remo apurou os ouvidos; vampiros os seguiam.

Trocou um olhar com Bruce. No momento seguinte, saltava em direção ao céu; apanhou o vampiro em pleno ataque. Derrubou-o no chão com seu peso. Era um vampiro mago; antes que pudesse dilacerar a garganta deste sentiu uma varinha ser comprimida contra suas costelas, e não evitou o feitiço. Ganiu, ao ser lançado contra as árvores, uma queimadura brilhando em seu corpo. No mesmo momento Bruce e outros lobisomens davam cabo ao vampiro que derrubara; no entanto, outros três vampiros saltaram sobre Remo, antes que ele se levantasse.

Parecia bem claro que os vampiros tinham Remo como principal alvo, e, para sua sorte, seu grupo percebeu. Antes que se visse ferido demais para continuar, seu bando o havia afastado de dois dos vampiros atacantes, de forma que ele pôde enfrentar o terceiro.

Havia certas diferenças entre vampiros e lobisomens que deveriam ser observadas. Lobisomens tinham apenas duas formas: a humana, e a lupina. Vampiros possuíam três: a humana, a animalesca, e a semi-humana, a mais forte. Semi-transformado, o vampiro contava com seus poderes mais úteis da forma animal, e poderia usar suas habilidades humanas. Logo, raramente se via um vampiro mago totalmente transformado. Transformados, lobisomens tendiam a serem mais fortes que vampiros; no entanto, semi-transformados, os vampiros tinham mais poder, de forma que era mais sensato ao lobisomem, muitas vezes, duelar como bruxo.

Foi o que ocorreu com Remo. Num gesto rápido, voltou à forma humana – algo que detestava fazer, pois transformações bruscas doíam muito e o deixavam zonzo. O vampiro não esperava isso; tão bom duelista quanto lobo, Remo não demorou em derrotá-lo.

Apoiou-se em uma árvore, tonto. Bruce e Olho-Prateado tentavam derrotar o último vampiro, transformados. Remo assobiou para eles, apontando a varinha para o vampiro. Os dois lobos entenderam, e, de um salto, se afastaram. Antes que o vampiro pudesse reagir, uma flecha dourada atravessou-lhe o peito, e o vampiro se desfez em cinzas.

Devia muitos ensinamentos a Rufus, pensou Remo... Feitiços muito úteis.

Tinham de continuar, logo, voltou a transformar-se – cambaleando alguns passos sobre as quatro patas – e o bando prosseguiu a corrida até a caverna.

Até chegarem à mesma, mais três vampiros os atacaram. Antes de matar o último, Remo tropeçou sobre um corpo. Olhou de relance. Um dos seus jovens havia sido atingido por um feitiço prateado de um dos vampiros. Haviam perdido um lobo antes mesmo de chegarem ao bando de Kalimbor, e isso lhe pareceu mau presságio. Preferiu ignorar. Mortos os vampiros, atingiram a caverna.

De recepção, encontraram um pequeno bando de lobisomens à espera, com os dentes à mostra. Havia vários jovens entre eles.

"Deixe os garotos fugirem", grunhiu para Bruce. "Nossos vampiros os conterão e os levarão para a mansão de Vicent."

"Você pega os grandes." Concordou Bruce.

Os lobisomens de Bruce se empenharam em afugentar os jovens lobisomens assustados; o bando de Remo preferiu enfrentar os lobos mais velhos, que sabidamente apoiavam a causa de Greyback.

Derrotados estes inimigos, Remo ergueu o focinho para o teto da caverna e uivou; um som alto que ecoou nas paredes da caverna e tornou-se ensurdecedor. Alguns segundos após ouviu outro uivo, distante, porém dentro da caverna, vindo de Silver. Isso significava que ele, Darkness e Teddy também haviam tido sucesso na entrada. Com seus vampiros nas saídas, Logan esperando na saída de emergência, e o grande grupo dentro, o grupo de Kalimbor estava preso. Agora restava afugentar os jovens e matar o restante.

"Espalhem-se.", mandou ao bando. "Mas não fiquem sozinhos. Matem todo aquele que não puder se aliar a nós. E principalmente... matem Kalimbor."

Matar... vinha pensando e falando demais aquela palavra, pensou, nauseado.

"Sejam rápidos, pois nossas vidas dependem disso!" avisou Bruce. "Saiam imediatamente quando emitirmos o aviso de retirada, voltem ao campo, ou o reforço de Greyback vai nos esmagar. Vão!"

Os lobos se dividiram e adentraram pelas inúmeras cavernas, correndo e arfando, saltando os corpos dos que tinham matado.

"Reforço?" riu Remo, correndo com Bruce pela caverna principal. "Que reforço? Estão todos atacando vilarejos."

"Eu sei" ofegou Bruce. "Mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Além do mais, estou com dor de barriga."

Teria rido, mas trombou com inimigos ao fazer a curva na caverna.

O interessante de se lutar em cavernas apertadas é que, por maior que fosse o bando, somente alguns poderiam lutar ao mesmo tempo. Foi o que aconteceu; como os inimigos não podiam atacá-los juntos naquele corredor estreito, Remo e Bruce conseguiram eliminar sozinhos seis lobisomens em poucos segundos. Dispararam pelo corredor e surpreenderam três jovens, que rosnavam para eles, encolhidos e amedrontados contra a parede, sem terem para onde ir.

O mais velho deles deveria ter dezesseis anos. Vítimas da guerra. Comovido, mas sem demonstrar, Remo rosnou alto para eles, fazendo o mais novo ganir histericamente.

"Saiam!" mandou, abrindo espaço pelo corredor. "Saiam daqui. E não fujam dos vampiros; eles vão levá-los a um lugar seguro."

Como nenhum deles se movera, chocados, Bruce saltou e literalmente rugiu um sonoro "ANDEM!". Em um segundo os três dispararam pelo corredor embora.

"Uau, fiquei arrepiado..." caçoou.

"Adoro fazer isso, me sinto malvado." O outro respondeu, farejando o ar. "Mais bastardos à direita."

Conforme Bruce disse, um bando de velhos combatentes surgiu de um braço de caverna ao seu lado.

Não encontraram muitos serventes fiéis de Kalimbor por ali; a maioria deles parecia estar concentrada na entrada da queda da água, onde o grupo maior de Silver estava. Encontraram muitos lobisomens jovens que fugiam, conforme Remo esperava. Os adolescentes que eram forçados a lutar por Greyback sentiam o perigo, a derrota próxima de seus "chefes", e fugiam. Nessa fuga, caíam nas redes dos aliados, que, infelizmente, também precisariam deles. Pelo menos estariam no lado mais seguro.

Não demoraram para atingir o centro da caverna, muito úmido e frio. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram os garotos de Silver e Darkness, perseguindo os serventes de Kalimbor. Divertiram-se num macabro jogo de assassinato a esses inimigos. Aparentemente estavam tendo sucesso nesse combate também.

Um uivo de Teddy, mais acima de onde estava, alarmou Remo:

"Dente-de-Sabre em fuga pelo norte!"

Não podiam perder Dente-de-Sabre novamente. Disparou pelos corredores estreitos de pedras, tentando encontrar o maldito lobisomem de presas grandes. Quase derrubou Darkness, que tinha o mesmo intento que ele.

"Ele subiu!" ofegou Darkness. "Quer sair pelo morro... ah, que surpresa ele vai ter quando der de cara com Logan!"

"Quero mordê-lo ainda vivo... e quanto a Kalimbor?" perguntou, enquanto subiam desabaladamente um caminho bastante íngreme e apertado.

"Silver fez picadinho dele lá embaixo."

Teria sorrido e gargalhado muito se estivesse na forma humana.

Encontraram uma bifurcação logo à frente, e se dividiram por ela. Remo se viu sozinho. Alargou os passos... queria ter a honra de morder o lobisomem que seqüestrara seu filho.

Foi algo que descobrira em uma de suas poucas conversas com Jhonny. Fora Dente-de-Sabre quem matara Hawkins e mordera Jhonny, transformando-o em lobisomem. Como o ser humano não é _nem um pouco_ vingativo, Remo queria, pelo menos, ferir Dente-de-Sabre. Não se sentia no direito de matá-lo; afinal, fora por causa dele que chegara a conhecer seu filho.

Realizou seu intento quando já se encontrava à saída da caverna, no alto do morro na base do qual Logan esperava. Dente-de-Sabre descia o morro às pressas, sem saber que seus inimigos o esperavam lá embaixo. Remo era mais rápido; disparou morro abaixo.

O ar frio da noite fez arder suas feridas, mas não se importou. Quando se encontrava a poucos metros de Dente-de-Sabre, rosnou alto. O velho lobo bege virou-se para ver quem o seguia. Foi um erro. Remo saltou sobre ele, derrubando-o no chão. Por alguns segundos os dois engalfinharam-se num combate silencioso. Mas Dente-de-Sabre ainda sentia os efeitos de seu último combate com Remo, e não pôde resistir muito. Darkness alcançou os dois quando o lobisomem bege já estava caído, ainda arfando, sangrando bastante devido a um corte na garganta.

"Seu sem-graça!" reclamou Darkness, olhando-o.

"Ele ainda vai durar alguns minutos, aproveite." Grunhiu, sentando-se, ofegante. No pé do morro pôde ver Logan correndo na direção deles, seguido de seu bando.

"Ganhamos mais este confronto." Comentou Darkness, sentando-se também do outro lado do lobisomem bege, que não se movia. "Estamos terminando de tomar as cavernas."

"Vou voltar para elas agora, ajudar os outros. Até depois."

Remo voltou para a caverna. Ainda havia lobisomens para serem eliminados, e ele não suportava a idéia de deixar seus "protegidos" em risco enquanto observava tudo de longe. Forçou as patas em câimbra a se moverem e adentrou a batalha novamente.

Mais uma hora de combates e ouviu um uivo vindo de Silver, na parte central, que indicava vitória. A este uivo juntaram-se dezenas, de todos os combatentes aliados dentro da caverna. Remo ficou com os lutadores do grupo vasculhando as cavernas, verificando se haveria algum inimigo ou jovem escondido. Já quase amanhecia quando retornou com os outros, através de portal, para a mansão de Vicent, com um grupo de jovens assustados que encontraram pelos becos subterrâneos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Quantos jovens "arrecadamos"?

-Pelo menos quarenta e cinco.

-Quantos dos nossos perdemos?

-Dezesseis. O grupo de Darkness foi o que mais teve perdas.

-E inválidos?

-Temporariamente... uns trinta. Os vampiros de Vicent foram roubar alguns mantimentos... estamos precisando de poções para tratar todos esses lobos feridos. Acho que essa queimadura aí no seu lombo também precisa de ajuda.

Tinha voltado à mansão de Vicent, e agora observava o bando. O cansaço era quase palpável no ar que rodeava aqueles lobisomens. Eles amontoavam-se pelos cantos, tentando estancar ferimentos, descansando. Alguns dormiam, outros estavam desmaiados. No quarto da mansão onde estavam os "inválidos", vários agonizavam com as gargantas abertas, outros tantos tinham duchas de panos apertadas contra os olhos vazados. Alguns simplesmente estavam trêmulos e imóveis, com setas de prata encravadas em algum lugar do corpo.

Remo se aproximou de Phil, um dos seus protegidos, que estava encolhido no chão, uma flecha prateada atravessada em seu ombro. Segurando o jovem lutador, que o encarou, assustado, puxou a flecha. Quanto mais rápido a prata fosse removida, melhor. Phil não escondeu o grito; apertou o ferimento, e Remo lhe estendeu uma ducha de pano.

Vicent comentou algo sobre sua adorável casa ter se tornado "um pronto-socorro para loucos e pervertidos", mas o vampiro não negou auxílio aos lobisomens. Havia perdido alguns vampiros também, logo, quanto mais sobrevivessem, de ambas as raças, melhor.

Os vampiros voltaram com um grande caixote roubado, cheio de poções dos mais variados tipos. Remo não era especialista em cura; mas conhecia o suficiente para ajudar a muitos, uma vez que ele mesmo cuidava de si mesmo há anos. Ficou algumas horas auxiliando os feridos, distribuindo poções e encantamentos, salvando quem pôde. Dos trinta e um extremamente feridos, apenas um morreu; tivera a garganta cortada de uma forma irreversível. Estava pensando em descansar quando Bruce o chamou, mancando.

-Remo... acho que precisamos de você. Aqueles garotos estão histéricos e surdos, e precisamos de um cara gentil e delicado para falar com eles.

-Delicado? – perguntou, ocultando a indignação que queimou seu estômago. – Se quer alguém delicado, o Lyan está logo ali.

Do outro lado do aposento, Lyan lhe mostrou o dedo do meio da mão.

Bruce riu.

-Vamos logo, cara, acho que eles só vão escutar você.

Os jovens que haviam "seqüestrado" foram colocados no subterrâneo da mansão, de onde não podiam fugir. Estavam realmente alvoroçados. Remo viu-se sem outra opção além de contar-lhes o que acontecera.

-Todos vocês, acredito, foram arrancados de suas famílias, transformados em lobisomens, e forçados a lutar por Greyback. Não querem lutar, querem apenas voltar a serem livres. Certo?

Falar uma verdade tão verdadeira pareceu convencer todos aqueles adolescentes de que alguém normal e "escutável" se apresentava diante deles.

-Como alguns de vocês talvez saibam, Greyback foi traído. Nem todos os servos dele concordavam com a guerra. Estes servos o abandonaram e agora buscam destruí-lo. Estes somos nós. E como vocês podem ver, se pararem agora para pensar, nós poupamos os que também não concordam com a guerra, no caso, vocês. São inocentes, não mereciam morrer.

-Queremos voltar para casa! – gritou um rapaz de uns quinze anos, mais à frente. Os outros murmuraram em acordo.

-Eu sei. – concordou, fazendo-os se calarem. – Também queremos. Mas não podemos parar agora. Destruímos os bandos de Kalimbor e de Dente-de-Sabre; falta apenas o de Greyback, que, como vocês sabem, está cansado de tanto lutar nos ataques aos vilarejos. Enquanto Greyback não for completamente derrotado, vocês, e outros jovens como vocês, não terão paz.

-Você vai querer que lutemos! – exclamou outro garoto, ainda mais jovem que o primeiro.

-Não temos esse direito, mas precisamos. Ah, nunca estivemos tão perto de eliminar Greyback. Sofremos perdas, muitas. Vejam bem – falou, ficando muito sério. – Não queremos que vocês lutem. Talvez vocês nem lutem; mas talvez, em algum momento, precisemos de vocês. Vocês resistiram todos esses meses, nas patas de Kalimbor. Se lutarem novamente, eu lhes prometo que será a última vez. Se vencermos, vocês, todos vocês, voltarão para suas famílias, sem precisar se preocupar em ter que voltar para o grupo de Greyback, pois ele estará morto. Se fugirem agora... Greyback os matará.

Houve um longo silêncio depois disso.

-Lutar... pela nossa liberdade? – hesitou um rapaz.

-Soa poético, não? É exatamente isso. Vocês são, pela primeira vez em suas vidas lupinas, realmente necessários.

-Estamos cansados. – murmurou um dos jovens que Remo e Bruce tinham espantado.

-Haverá tempo para descanso. – deu de ombros. – Nós também estamos.

Os garotos se entreolharam, tensos, em dúvida.

-Não sabemos lutar. – falou um ruivo, a um canto.

-Podemos remediar isso. – Remo sorriu.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Os jovens não ficaram muito contentes a princípio, mas não podiam reclamar de sua sorte; estavam muito bem agora, melhor do que antes. A grande maioria aceitou lutar por sua liberdade, e aceitaram receber treinamento.

A parte chata foi que todos os líderes olharam para Remo quando surgiu a questão de quem iria treiná-los.

-Você foi professor em Hogwarts, não, Lupin?

Não houve como escapar.

Remo esperava descansar após o combate na caverna úmida, mas não foi possível. Na volta para a base, as tropas de Greyback atacavam os povoados pelos quais passavam. Logo, os aliados utilizaram seus lobisomens e vampiros em boas condições para enfrentá-los. Nos três dias que se seguiram ao combate na caverna de Kalimbor, Remo lutou nos vilarejos sete vezes, e entre esses períodos de luta, cuidava dos feridos e dedicava alguma atenção aos jovens.

E se surpreendeu com o empenho dos garotos em aprender. Aulas de duelo, feitiços de combate, técnicas de luta, todos estes conhecimentos lhes faltavam. As situações duras pelas quais passavam nos últimos meses amadureceram cedo demais muitos daqueles garotos, que se mostrariam guerreiros valorosos no campo de batalha. Era compreensível, observando-os, a enorme fidelidade dos lutadores que seguiam Bruce. Era raro alguém dedicar alguma atenção a um jovem lobisomem perdido. O cuidado para com aqueles jovens motivava-os a continuarem lutando.

No entanto, um novo fator veio trazer preocupações entre os lobisomens. Por todos os lados viam-se jovens e homens com febres e tosses. A lua-cheia, ocorrida poucos dias antes, a má alimentação, as doenças e o cansaço extremo haviam debilitado o sistema imunológico dos lobisomens. Um surto de pneumonia parecia ter atingido o bando.

-É culpa daquelas malditas cavernas molhadas de Kalimbor! – reclamou Logan, quando Teddy e Falcon saíram para roubar mais remédios. – Aqueles pulguentos nos passaram essa peste. Não podemos perder mais lobos.

Os líderes lupinos decidiram, então, separar os doentes dos sadios, para evitar novas contaminações. Pneumonia não era uma doença preocupante para os bruxos em geral; mas para os lobisomens que viviam escondidos, era. Se Teddy e Falcon não conseguissem os remédios, haveria uma mortandade colossal no bando.

-Greyback está furioso e assustado. – informou Tripnato, ao voltar de uma de suas espionagens. – Ele juntou tudo o que sobrou de seu exército. A boa notícia é que a doença os atingiu também.

-Excelente. – murmurou Vicent, com o sorriso mórbido típico dos vampiros. – Devemos atacar imediatamente após nosso grupo se recuperar.

-Sim. – concordou Tripnato. – E Lestat parece estar pondo em cheque sua aliança com Fenrir Lobo. Ele não está preocupado, e não se importa se os lobisomens caírem. Não vai mover muitas pedras para salvar Greyback.

-O que é de Lestat está guardado. – falou Bruce, animado. – Precisamos de pelo menos quatro dias para ficarmos em boas condições. Até lá nossos jovens já terão aprendido alguma coisa para as batalhas.

Havia tanto a se fazer que Remo perdeu a noção do tempo. Treinava os jovens, cuidava dos doentes, armava planos com os líderes, protegia vilarejos... agia tanto que não percebeu que ele próprio estava doente.

-Acho que encontrei mais um pneumático. – comentou Bruce, avaliando o mais velho. – Cara, você está péssimo. Mas é o meu herói.

"Vaso ruim não quebra" era um popular ditado trouxa no qual Remo acreditava... portanto não se preocupou muito com seu estado. Respirar tornara-se um ato penoso, então ele preferiu evitar tantas batalhas. Mas não diminuiu o ritmo. A idéia de derrotar Greyback fixara-se em sua mente, tornara-se obsessão, e ele queria fazer tudo ao seu alcance para atingir aquele objetivo.

Para aliviar-lhe a tensão, uma boa notícia chegou no formato de um corvo, que adentrou a mansão em um daqueles dias nublados e atribulados, e entregou-lhe um bilhete.

"_Estou voltando, com o que quer saber._

_Você e seus amiguinhos psicopatas podem ficar contentes._

_Podemos despertar o rei._

_Com amor, Rufus._

_P.S.: Tenho um monte de cuecas cagadas para você lavar."_

-Que simpático... – sorriu, ao ler o pedaço de pergaminho sujo com letras quase ilegíveis.

Aquela notícia agradou de tal forma Vicent e os outros que eles decidiram adiar o ataque a Greyback até que a tarefa com o Conde Drácula fosse executada.

-Vai ser um choque para o velho Fenrir quando ele não tiver mais vampiro nenhum ao seu lado. – sorriu Logan. – Lestat está frito.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Bruce e Silver se ofereceram para continuar o treinamento com os jovens, e a pneumonia parecia ter sido controlada, de forma que permitiram a Remo voltar para sua "casa" e encontrar Rufus lá. Assim, depois de um número de dias penosos que não saberia contar, voltou para Londres, mais cansado do que se lembrava de já ter estado. Estava agora permanentemente zonzo, oscilando entre o frio e o calor extremos, sentindo muitos calafrios e uma dor nauseante no peito. A dificuldade para respirar era apenas mais um detalhe em seu mal-estar.

O sol ainda não havia se posto quando lhe abriram a porta do Largo, reservando-lhe olhares preocupados.

-Cada vez que você chega aqui, chega pior do que antes. – murmurou Quim, fechando a porta e observando o amigo.

-Também senti saudades... – brincou, embora não conseguisse sorrir.

-Você parece doente. – falou Susan, observando-o criticamente.

-Houve um surto de pneumonia. – explicou, sem se importar. Precisava urgentemente de um café e uma macia, confortável, quente e absolutamente maravilhosa cama.

-Sabemos – disse Quim, acompanhando-o em direção à cozinha, talvez imaginando que Remo estivesse prestes a desabar. – Encontramos vários lobisomens mortos com essa doença nos vilarejos e na floresta. Não é nada que algumas poções não resolvam...

Conforme disse o auror, poções e um bom descanso eram a solução. E Susan, com o fiel costume de entupi-lo de poções, cumpriu sua função e reservou-lhe o velho sorriso terno. Ah, lembranças... faziam sua cabeça doer ainda mais.

-Alguma novidade? – perguntou, pegando a xícara de café quente nas mãos. Estavam na cozinha ele, Quim, Susan e Jhonny, que se sentara a um canto e o observava atentamente, principalmente aos ferimentos mais visíveis. Trocou um olhar com o garoto, que estava absolutamente quieto.

-Você. – respondeu uma voz feminina. Olhou para a entrada da cozinha e viu Tonks, de pé, bem, fitando-o com uma mistura de sorriso, preocupação e surpresa. – Quando foi que você voltou?

-Há uns dez minutos. – respondeu, olhando-a.

-Quanto às notícias, são as mesmas trágicas banalidades de sempre... – falou Quim, embora seu rosto não aparentasse tranqüilidade. – Os comensais explodiram alguns bairros trouxas...

-Você está brincando – murmurou, consternado. Não esperava ouvir algo assim quando passara os últimos dias protegendo povoados.

-Não, foi realmente horrível. – respondeu Tonks, se aproximando e verificando um corte preocupante em seu pescoço. – Fizeram uma festinha macabra uma noite dessas e teve trouxa voando e explodindo... o ministro nos chamou ao trabalho de madrugada, fizemos plantão por duas noites, recolhemos corpos... foi bastante desagradável.

-Merlin...

-Merlin também teria ficado arrepiado se visse aquilo. – concordou Quim.

-Mas e quanto a você? – perguntou Susan, segurando seu braço e avaliando alguns cortes. Ela o encarou. – Quando chegou aqui parecia ter algo bom para contar.

-Quanto tempo eu passei fora? – perguntou, querendo se orientar.

Os presentes trocaram olhares significativos. Somente o fato de Remo não saber quantos dias se passaram era um tanto alarmante. Bem, a cara dele por si só estava péssima.

-Uma semana. – respondeu Tonks.

Remo franziu a testa. Imaginara obter como resposta quatro ou cinco dias. E pensar que não dormira mais do que dez horas durante todos esses sete dias.

-Bom, obtivemos um resultado excelente com os lobisomens... – falou, olhando para Quim. – Mais uma batalha e Greyback e seu bando estarão mortos.

-Agiram rápido, então? – perguntou o auror.

-Mais rápido do que seria sensato... e Rufus está voltando da Romênia, o que significa que já podemos prever a destruição de Lestat.

-Fantástico! – sorriu Tonks. – Agora só precisamos esperar que Harry tenha o mesmo sucesso com o que for que ele esteja fazendo...

-Ele está aqui? – perguntou Remo, lembrando-se dos problemas daquele garoto.

-Saiu ontem com Rony e Hermione, cheio de papéis, e ainda não voltaram. – respondeu Jhonny. Remo voltou o rosto para ele. – Ficaram bastante reservados nos últimos dias.

Bom... tomara que seja um horcrux... pensou Remo, ansioso. Seria maravilhoso ver aquela guerra se aproximar do fim.

Houve um longo silêncio após isso, no qual Remo terminou seu café. Era maravilhoso estar novamente naquela casa imunda e fedida, ao lado das pessoas de que gostava, vendo-as bem e esperançosas... e era absolutamente fantástico saber que no andar superior havia uma cama lhe esperando...

Fez mais algumas perguntas, e conversaram um pouco; no entanto, o cansaço e a moleza proporcionada pelas poções o venceram, e Remo se retirou para o seu quarto. Tomou um banho, limpou os ferimentos, e, com uma roupa velha e branca qualquer, se deixou cair na cama, dormindo quase instantaneamente.

Estavam sendo absurdamente longos aqueles dias... desde que Susan aparecera no Largo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Remo! Remo, acorda!

Acordou a contragosto, e teria se assustado muito se não houvesse uma enorme excitação na voz que o chamava.

Tonks o olhava com um largo sorrisão no rosto.

-Nossa, você estava ferrado mesmo hein? Dormiu um dia e meio.

-Caraca! – exclamou, surpreso, sentando-se de supetão. Sentia uma forte dor de cabeça, mas a doença parecia ter se abrandado. – O que houve? Rufus voltou?

-Não, ainda não, mas venha ver! – ela sorriu. – O Harry voltou! Ele conseguiu! E também... Ah, é melhor você ver por si mesmo!

Ela o puxou pela mão, literalmente o arrancando da cama, esbanjando uma alegria e animação, literalmente o arrancando da cama, esbanjando uma alegria e animamaltratado demais, estava SIrius., dormindo quase instantano que Remo não via há muito tempo. Ele se levantou, e seguiu a aurora, se perguntando que coisa tão maravilhosa teria acontecido para deixar Tonks tão contente. Esperava sinceramente que Harry tivesse obtido sucesso com mais uma horcrux.

Enquanto caminhavam até a cozinha, Remo percebeu que estava muito melhor. Vários machucados haviam cicatrizado, o peito parara de doer, a tontura e a febre também haviam terminado.

Quando chegou à cozinha, parou, perplexo, percebendo que o motivo de tanta alegria não era uma horcrux.

Era melhor. Muito melhor.

Toda a ordem estava na cozinha, sorridente, em torno de um Harry muito arranhado e com olheiras, mas cujo sorriso não poderia ser mais sincero e aliviado. Ao lado dele, parecendo deslocado com o resto do ambiente e um tanto maltratado demais, estava Sirius.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Ok, esse capítulo ficou absolutamente corrido, cansativo, e confuso. Maaaaas... era exatamente como eu estava ao escrevê-lo XD.**

**A música é "Untitled I"... adivinhem de quem?**

**Amei esse capítulo, embora ainda possa vir a reeditá-lo... coisas importantíssimas acontecem...**

**Tipo... Sirius? O que ele está fazendo ali?**

**Malvada, eu/olhar inocente/**

**Pneumonia... eta doencinha chata essa, viu? Contraí uma quando tinha nove anos... pneumonia dupla, fiquei 8 dias no hospital... me rendeu história! Queria ter dedicado mais atenção à doença na fic, mas não ficaria legal. Basta saberem que ela é bem séria...**

**Para o próximo capítulo...**

**-Sirius...?**

**-Rufus voltará?**

**-Jhonny vai se dar bem com o pai?**

**-Quem se dará bem: Tonks, ou Susan?**

**-Drácula vai ressucitar?**

**-E Remo... ele lavará as cuecas de Rufus?**

**Descubram... no próximo episódio XP**


	13. CAP 11 Reencontros

**Oi pessoal! **

**Eu sei... semanas! Sem dar sinal de vida!**

**Mas acontece que essas quatro últimas semanas foram as mais corridas da minha vida, principalmente em termos de escola. Fico com medo de imaginar o ano de vestibular... esse aqui já ta sendo difícil e ralado o suficiente...**

**Exemplos: **

**a) tivemos cinco dias para fazer três trabalhos, cinco provas, e recortar-colar-ler-sublinhar-e-resumir 135 textos sobre a Antigüidade. Isso foi apenas em uma semana.**

**b) Numa mesma manhã, com três disciplinas, tivemos quatro provas. (uma mesma disciplina teve duas provas... vai explicar) (o engraçado foi que eu não estudei pra nenhuma delas... espera as notas chegarem... HEHE)**

**c) Tivemos que fazer um filme para Filosofia... começamos na quarta (o trabalho era para sexta) com os extras... dormi três horas nessa noite (me lembrei do Snape quando parei para analisar meu humor na quinta de manhã...). Quinta de tarde gravamos o filme. O engraçado foi que já era quatro horas da tarde (os "atores" tinham que ir embora às seis) quando fomos editar o filme no computador e descobrimos que a câmara digital NÃO GRAVAVA COM SOM... Levou só meia-hora para controlarmos nosso desespero, rezarmos, juntarmos moedinhas e mandarmos um de nós até a loja comprar uma fita para a filmadora caseira... Foi gravado tudo sem cortes, correções ou ensaio... (encarnei uma velha que era atirada da escada e morria xD) Depois disso, fui até a meia noite com o trabalho teórico... O mais incrível... é que na sexta A PROFESSORA NÃO VEIO...**

**Isso só acontece comigo? Vou colocar a foto da velha no orkut xP**

**Ok, ok... me empolguei. Com tanta emoção, a fic atrasou, mas cá estamos novamente...**

**Renan: Cá novamente... Valeu pelo apoio! Ah, e sim... vou ler ainda mais dois livros do José de Alencar... T.T**

**Mel Black Potter: Sirius! Sim, he's back! E Drácula se aproxima... valeu pelo apoio... e o próximo capítulo vai ser dedicado a você!**

**Raiana: O que eu posso dizer? Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Continue acompanhando, a tendência é melhorar :D**

**Trechos a serem lembrados:**

"_1956: Roubado do museu bruxo francês o lendário arco-véu pertencente à Ravena Ravenclaw. Sem pistas, sem suspeito. Os estudos sobre o objeto ainda não haviam sido concluídos. Obs.: encontrado em 1981, em um esconderijo de Comensais da Morte, em Londres. Sob domínio do ministério inglês."_

"_1958, outubro – Importante material de pesquisa antigo some do laboratório de pesquisas do museu francês. Evidente ligação com o roubo de 1956."_

"_-Você está tendo idéias?_

_Harry sorriu._

_-Quero falar com Scrimgeour amanhã. Quero dar outra olhada nesse véu. Não seria burrice colocar um horcruxe em um objeto de enorme valor histórico, uma vez que, achado, ele seria posto novamente nos museus, sem ser destruído e sem ninguém suspeitar sobre o que ele encerra. Mas ao ser encontrado, para a decepção de Voldemort, ele não foi recolocado no museu."_

**Capítulo curto, mas eu até gostei do resultado... foi relaxante.**

**PS.: escrevi esse capítulo com três blusões, um casaco, luvas, um edredon bem quentinho sobre as pernas, e tomando chá!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO 11 – Reencontros**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**I noticed tonight**__ – Eu percebi essa noite_

_**That the world has been turning**__ – Que o mundo tem se transformado_

_**While I've been sat here withering away**__ – Enquanto eu tenho estado sentado aqui sumindo _

_**Well I know I said I wouldn't leave you behind**__ – Bem, eu sei que eu disse que não deixaria você pra trás_

_**But I have to go**__ – Mas eu tenho que ir_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Quando chegou à cozinha, parou, perplexo, percebendo que o motivo de tanta alegria não era uma horcrux._

_Era melhor. Muito melhor. _

_Toda a ordem estava na cozinha, sorridente, em torno de um Harry muito arranhado e com olheiras, mas cujo sorriso não poderia ser mais sincero e aliviado. Ao lado dele, parecendo deslocado com o resto do ambiente e um tanto maltratado demais, estava Sirius._

Demorou algum tempo para esboçar alguma reação, e quando o fez foi na forma de um sorriso aliviado; Sirius murmurou alguma coisa sobre ter sentido falta daquela cara avoada quando o abraçou.

Sirius havia se tornado novamente uma figura esquelética. Estava pálido, apresentava diversas marcas de ferimentos, alguns novos, outros já quase cicatrizados; mas todos esses detalhes sobre sua saúde desapareciam diante da óbvia alegria que ele sentia.

Demorou ainda mais tempo para articular alguma fala. Bem, olhando ao redor, todos estavam extasiados ao ver o velho Almofadinhas ali. O próprio Sirius parecia surpreso demais para explicar qualquer coisa.

-Explica – foi só o que Remo conseguiu falar para Harry.

-Ah, vocês me amam tanto que nem sabem o que dizer! Que lindo! – sorriu Sirius, feliz, antes de ter um acesso de tosse.

"É tão normal vê-lo de novo que chega a ser surreal..." pensou, estranhando completamente o fato de ele estar vivo.

-Pera aí... – falou Tonks, olhando maravilhada para Sirius. – Antes que o Harry comece... onde diabos você estava afinal? Quando você caiu naquele véu, pensamos que tinha morrido.

Algumas exclamações posteriores a esse comentário incitaram Sirius a falar.

-Por algum tempo eu mesmo pensei que tinha morrido. – ele explicou, franzindo a testa. Parecia ainda não ter tido tempo de coordenar as próprias idéias.

"Do outro lado do véu havia uma terra estranha, quente, céu vermelho. Deserta. Eu caí dentro de uma caverna. Tinha minha varinha, mas não conseguia fazer contato com ninguém. Saí da caverna e vaguei por algum tempo, tentando encontrar alguém, sem resultado. Não parecia ruim o suficiente para ser o Inferno, e eu tinha certeza que não era o Céu."

Riram; Sirius no Céu? O Céu viraria o Inferno.

"Tive mais certeza ainda quando em certo momento achei um dinossauro... ou melhor, ele me achou. Por lá há tudo, vampiros, grifos, dinossauros como esses que vemos em filmes trouxas, até inferis inteligentes, exceto pessoas. Depois de quase ser devorado dezenas de vezes, concluí que voltar para a caverna de origem era a atitude mais inteligente."

-Fiquei morando por lá, quase o tempo todo como cachorro; era mais fácil de achar comida. Claro, as pulgas eram um problema... Mas depois de um ano e... alguns meses...

-Um ano e cinco meses. – corrigiu Hermione, que, assim como Rony, não apresentava nenhum arranhão.

-Isso – Sirius concordou com um gesto de cabeça. – Depois desse tempo, de repente, esse cara aparece lá – ele indicou Harry, sorrindo – falando depressa demais um história que eu não entendi, roubamos uma taça e viemos para cá. – ele imitou o gesto de Remo, voltando-se para o afilhado: – Explica.

-Bom... – Harry hesitou, pensando sobre como começar. Decididamente, Sirius perdera muita coisa. – A primeira coisa que você precisa saber é que quase um ano depois de você cair no véu, Dumbledore morreu.

-Que engraçado.

Sirius recebeu olhares mórbidos.

-Não é mentira. – falou Remo. Sirius o olhou. Tinha uma expressão estranha: algo entre descrença e um pedido mudo para que Remo lhe mentisse. Era compreensível. – Em uma emboscada em Hogwarts, Dumbledore foi morto. Obra de Snape.

-O Ranhoso? Aquele filho da...

-Sirius! – exclamaram Susan, Tonks, Mione e Molly ao mesmo tempo.

Devidamente surpreso com a repreensão em coro, Sirius voltou-se para as mulheres e parou de chofre, percebendo atordoado que Susan estava ali.

-Nossa, você ainda está viva?

-Também senti saudades. – ela respondeu, fechando a cara.

Sirius lançou a Remo um olhar que significava "É uma piranha mesmo", que fez o lobisomem se segurar para não rir. Sirius ainda achava que Susan havia escolhido Hawkins a Remo, e ainda nutria grande raiva e antipatia por ela.

-Depois explico isso.

-Pensei que Snape estava do nosso lado. – comentou o ex-prisioneiro, que ainda não absorvera a notícia da morte de Dumbledore e parecia esperar que alguém gritasse "Primeiro de abril!".

-Bem, não estava. – falou Quim.

-Espera aí, agora está de novo, não é? – perguntou Tonks, em dúvida.

Todos olharam para Harry, Sirius parecendo ainda mais indignado.

-Bem... mais ou menos... – respondeu o garoto, hesitante.

-Como assim, mais ou menos? – perguntou Sirius, indignado. – Ele não matou Dumbledore?

-Digamos que ele não tenha tido escolha. – respondeu Harry, na defensiva. Snape sempre era um assunto tenso para ser tratado entre eles. – Ou era a vida dele, ou a de Dumbledore.

-Então por que ele não se matou? Dumbledore valia infinitamente mais que ele.

-Se ele não matasse Dumbledore, o filho de Lúcio Malfoy morreria.

Sirius parecia ainda mais incrédulo. Desde quando Malfoy e Snape valiam mais que Dumbledore?

-Volto a perguntar, por que ele não se matou? Quanto menos Malfoy no mundo, melhor, não é?

-Draco Malfoy é nosso espião. – falou Harry. – Não confiamos totalmente nele, muito menos em Snape; vamos todos comemorar muito se os dois morrerem de uma forma horrível, mas eles nos passam informações importantes. São dois cretinos; não estão nem do nosso lado, nem do lado de Voldemort.

-Ok, Dumbledore está morto, Snape é um traíra, tem Malfoy com valor no mundo... – murmurou Sirius, esfregando os olhos cansadamente. – O que mais?

-A segunda coisa que você precisa saber é que Voldemort fez diversos horcruxes, e que estamos atrás deles.

Sirius não respondeu imediatamente.

-Sempre pensei que essa história de horcruxes fosse lenda.

-Não é. E Voldemort fez sete.

-Sete?! Vocês deviam ter me deixado no véu...

Explicaram tudo o que sabiam sobre horcruxes para Sirius. Depois, Harry contou sobre as pesquisas que ele, Rony e Hermione haviam feito no material que Scrimgeour ("Quer dizer que o Fudge se mandou? Pelo menos uma notícia boa.") lhes mandara, e sobre como teriam ligado os roubos de 1956 e 1958 ao museu francês. Era só até essa parte que Remo sabia.

-O material de pesquisa do véu não estava no ministério. – explicou Harry. – Estava com Dumbledore. Ele andou pesquisando o material desde que o véu foi encontrado, em 1981, e terminou suas conclusões sobre o funcionamento do aparelho poucos dias antes de morrer.

-Mas como vocês tiveram acesso a essas informações? – perguntou Remo. – O testamento e a herança de Dumbledore estão sob controle do ministério.

-Roubamos. – Harry deu de ombros.

Todos os adultos ali arregalaram os olhos, e alguns se dignaram a engasgar-se.

-Você quer dizer que vocês invadiram o departamento de investigação, a sessão dos segredos de Estado, e roubaram o material sem que Scrimgeour tenha percebido? – perguntou Quim, perplexo.

-Incrível, não é? Quase nos descobriram umas quinze vezes. – comentou Rony, contente.

-Se Scrimgeour descobrir isso vocês vão apodrecer em Azkaban. – Tonks franziu a testa.

-Não me venha dizer que é influência minha, nunca sugeri que ele cometesse qualquer crime. – falou Sirius para Molly, mas a Sra.Weasley estava espantada demais para falar qualquer coisa.

-Bom, antes que me venham com sermões... com o material em mãos, foi fácil descobrir o que precisava ser feito. – continuou Harry.

"O véu foi criado por Ravena Ravenclaw para que ela tivesse uma dimensão própria, isolada de sua realidade, na qual pudesse fugir do tédio que era o início de sua vida. Ela era de uma família nobre, rica e conservadora. Vivia encarcerada em seu quarto, cercada por livros; era muito inteligente, tanto que conseguiu criar o arco-véu. Um mundo à parte; o tempo lá passa duas vezes mais devagar do que aqui. Ela vivia passeando por seu próprio mundo. Quando abandonou a família para se juntar a Griffyndor, e posteriormente construir Hogwarts, selou o arco e o escondeu na velha casa de sua família. O véu esteve perdido por vários séculos; ao ser encontrado, foi colocado no museu francês."

"Voldemort de algum jeito descobriu como funcionava o arco-véu, e o roubou. Seria inteligente guardar uma de suas horcruxes em uma dimensão à parte, em um aparelho que ninguém sabia como funcionava. Modificou o mundo de Ravenclaw, transformando-o em um ambiente desagradável, e guardou a horcruxe da taça de Hufflepuff lá. Mas seu plano tinha uma falha: Dumbledore. Com a pesquisa dele, pudemos descobrir como trabalhar o com o véu."

-O resto vocês imaginam. – sorriu Harry. – Invadimos o departamento de mistérios, apagamos dois aurores...

-Então foram vocês! – falou Tonks, surpresa. – Fizeram um ótimo trabalho, Dallas simplesmente jura que desmaiou.

-Executamos o ritual, Harry entrou no véu, e eu e Mione ficamos mantendo o ritual por quase uma hora, até os dois saírem. – contou Rony.

-Quer dizer que aquela taça que pegamos era um horcruxe de Voldemort feito com uma herança da velha Helga Hufflepuff? – perguntou Sirius, tentando acompanhar.

-Exatamente. Depois de encontrar Sirius e convencê-lo de que era eu mesmo...

-...que culpa eu tenho, quando caí no véu você ainda parecia uma mistura de duende com anão.

Harry lançou ao padrinho um olhar consternado, enquanto alguns tentavam abafar as risadas. Continuou:

-Depois de uma breve conversa, saímos atrás do horcruxe. A taça estava em uma torre, bastante protegida, com uns feitiços pouco agradáveis...

Ele fez um gesto, indicando o braço esquerdo. Só então Remo reparou; o braço de Harry estava rudemente enfaixado, manchado de sangue; a mão apresentava uma coloração arroxeada e não parecia haver vida nos dedos.

Analisando ele e Sirius, Remo pôde concluir que os dois enfrentaram uma batalha para conseguir a taça e sair do arco-véu com vida.

-Já destruiu o horcruxe? – perguntou, dirigindo-se ao armário e pegando a tão usada caixa de poções. – Traga esse braço ou o que sobrou dele aqui.

-Ainda não. – falou Harry, respondendo à primeira pergunta e indo até a mesa. – Está lá em cima no quarto. Não há pressa.

Por alguns minutos, enquanto os Weasley, Tonks e Quim bombardeavam Sirius com perguntas, Remo retirou as faixas do braço de Harry e se sentiu quase contente ao constatar que tipo de magia negra atingira o garoto.

-O que tem de engraçado em meu braço estar meio morto? – perguntou Harry, sem compartilhar do sorriso enviesado do lobisomem.

-Você vai estar protegido contra as mordidas dos vampiros quando formos à Romênia; vampiros não podem morder coisas mortas, ou parcialmente mortas. – explicou. A satisfação se devia também ao fato de que era uma maldição rara a que atingira Harry, e talvez essa fosse a única vez em que Remo pudesse ter contato com uma.

-Então, Rufus conseguiu? – perguntou Harry, baixo, parecendo animado.

-Sim, e já deve estar chegando.

Remo sentiu sua animação murchar. Ficou sério.

-O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

-Sente isso? – apertou o braço do garoto. Diante da negativa apertou com mais força. Harry negou de novo.

Harry não conseguia mover nem sentir a parte do braço que vinha desde o cotovelo; por baixo do sangue e da ferida a pele estava arroxeada e fria. Remo franziu a testa. Havia motivos para aquela maldição ser rara.

-O que foi? – tornou a perguntar Harry, nervoso.

-Acho que você pode perder seu braço. – falou, baixo.

Harry não respondeu.

Os Weasley, Tonks, Quim e Moody se despediram às pressas, dizendo que precisavam voltar a trabalhar. Afinal, era quase uma hora da tarde. Remo havia acordado logo após o almoço.

Restaram na cozinha somente Harry, Rony, Hermione, Remo, Jhonny, Sirius e Susan.

-Desde quando vocês três ficaram tão independentes e audaciosos? – perguntou Sirius a Harry, Rony e Hermione. – Pensei que não gostassem de se arriscar.

-Estamos nos virando sozinhos há uns quatro meses. – respondeu Rony. – Dumbledore contou tudo o que podia sobre horcruxes a Harry, a responsabilidade ficou conosco.

-Já nos arriscamos muito mais do que você possa imaginar. – falou Harry a Sirius, com uma frieza pouco comum. Remo não entendeu o motivo do atrito.

-Quantos horcruxes faltam ainda? – perguntou Sirius, desviando o olhar de Harry.

-De acordo com nossos cálculos, dois. – respondeu Mione. – Temos algumas idéias a respeito, mas nada sólido.

-E você? – Sirius olhou para Susan. – Que faz aqui?

Remo viu Jhonny apertar os olhos de forma irritada para Sirius e achou graça. Já previa antipatias entre aqueles dois. Ah, deixa o Sirius descobrir...

-Nossa, você continua um poço de educação. – respondeu Susan. – Pode parar de rosnar, tenho uma boa desculpa para o que aconteceu.

Sirius sempre fora muito... possessivo e protetor com relação aos amigos. Fazia de tudo para ver os amigos bem; arriscara a vida dezenas de vezes na primeira guerra por eles; era sua característica mais forte. Depois que fugira de Azkaban, durante as primeiras boas e longas conversas entre ele e Remo, o lobisomem lhe contara sobre a suposta carta de Susan, na qual ela o teria abandonado. Ignorando a forte amizade que Sirius e Susan haviam nutrido um pelo outro nos velhos tempos, Sirius acabou sendo tomado pelo velho instinto protetor e desenvolveu uma raiva surda pela mulher em quem confiara e adorara tanto quanto à Lílian.

Susan contou de forma resumida o drama que passara após ter de casar-se com Hawkins. Sirius não parecia muito convencido até ela contar sobre Jhonny. Aí sim; Sirius olhou absolutamente surpreso para o garoto.

-Quem diria, Aluado! Depois de me dizer tudo o que você me dizia, quem largou filhos por aí foi você! O garoto tem a sua fuça. – ele riu. A alegria do ex-prisioneiro foi tanta que Rony, Harry e Hermione começaram a rir também.

-Não larguei filhos por aí. – murmurou Remo, contrariado, embora estivesse sorrindo também. Percebeu que Jhonny observava Sirius, intrigado; com certeza estava achando aquele homem um tanto louco e fora do normal.

-Certo, então, hã... – Sirius franziu a testa. Muita pancada seguida de informação em excesso para um só dia. Ainda não se acostumara àquele ritmo. – Como foi que você saiu da maldita mansão do Hawkins?

Susan contou tudo: o seqüestro, o pedido de ajuda a Remo, o que aconteceu com Jhonny, a atitude de Remo...

-Peraí, que história é essa de você e os lobisomens e vampiros? Retornou ao primitivismo? – perguntou Sirius, pasmo.

Foi a vez de Remo falar de novo, contou de Greyback, Rômulo, como passou a espionar os lobisomens, o processo de traição que iniciou, os planos de Lestat e Greyback para com Jhonny, até a situação atual.

Sirius assobiou longamente.

Antes que mais alguém dissesse qualquer coisa, um corvo surgiu, deixando um bilhete cair na direção de Remo, que o apanhou.

"_Querido Remy,_

_Estou esperando há quarenta minutos na droga da estação, plataforma doze. _

_O Potter não me deixou localizar em que parte da cidade fica essa droga de cafofo onde vocês se escondem. Ele é tão chato quanto o pai._

_Se alguém não vier aqui em três minutos, vou chorar e espernear, e tchau tchau Drácula._

_P.S.: Se prepare para encarar minhas cuecas."_

Aparentemente, Rufus mandara um bilhete informando que estava chegando quando Remo ainda dormia. Imaginava o mau humor em que estaria o Guaraná.

-Rony... você pode ir buscar o Rufus na estação? Plataforma doze. – pediu.

-Ah, claro... – Rony concordou e saiu.

-Rufus? – perguntou Sirius. – Aquela aberração?

Remo não conseguiu segurar o riso.

-Não fale assim na frente dele, Sirius, ele atira muito bem...

-O que aquela coisa tem a ver com tudo isso?

-Tudo. – respondeu. – Ele está nos ajudando a... acabar com Lestat. Você vai gostar disso. Aliás, segundo as palavras de Susan, é o tipo de idéia idiota e suicida que você teria.

-Imbecil e idiota foram as palavras exatas. – acrescentou Harry.

-O que você está planejando que fez com que ela dedicasse palavras tão _bondosas_ sobre a minha pessoa? – perguntou Sirius, agora decididamente animado.

-Ah... nada demais... – murmurou com ironia.

-Apenas reviver Drácula. – acrescentou Susan, com sarcasmo.

Houve uma pausa na qual Sirius os olhou, em dúvida se teria ouvido o que ouvira.

-Parece fantástico!

Susan soltou um palavrão que fez Mione e Jhonny erguerem as sobrancelhas, surpresos.

-O que isso significa? – perguntou Harry, interessado.

-Melhor você não saber... – comentou Remo, achando graça.

-Com que intuito reviveríamos Drácula?

-Para que ele ignorasse a ameaça de Voldemort e acabasse com Lestat. – respondeu. – Depois nós o eliminaríamos.

Sirius observou Remo longamente, admirado.

-Aluado, passar tanto tempo com os selvagens está fazendo bem para você.

Remo lhe lançou um olhar exasperado.

Cedo demais, Rufus chegou.

-Boa tarde, criaturas. – cumprimentou, parecendo irritado, ao mesmo tempo em que Rony parecia homicida.

-Esse cara é irritante, como ninguém o matou ainda? – perguntou Rony aos sussurros para Remo.

-Ele tem a característica de causar repugnância aos outros seres vivos, mas é cretino demais para morrer. – respondeu, no mesmo tom, embora risse.

-Epa. – Rufus parou, ao ver Sirius. Ambos se olharam como dois cães agressivos que se farejam. – Pensei que você tivesse morrido.

-Pensar o mesmo de você me alegrou enquanto estive ausente. – arremedou Sirius.

-Quem bom saber que ainda se adoram. – falou Remo, fazendo com que ambos parassem de rosnar um para o outro e o olhassem. – Conseguiu tudo, Rufus?

-Tudinho. – confirmou o outro, largando a enorme mochila de viagem no chão. – Poderia fazer a coisa até de olhos fechados e caminhando de costas. E já preparei umas flechas especiais para nosso futuro carrasco.

-Perfeito. – sorriu. – Vamos começar isso amanhã à noite.

-Tão cedo? – perguntaram juntos Sirius, Rufus, Harry e Rony, surpresos.

-Claro... – respondeu. – Quanto mais cedo melhor.

-Ótimo, então agora você tem até amanhã para lavar minhas cuecas.

Os outros arregalaram os olhos, os garotos começaram a rir.

-Pode botá-las no lixo! – falou, surpreso que o caçador estivesse falando sério. – Que nojo!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Conseguiu convencer Susan a se juntar a eles naquela missão; Rony até que criou coragem e pediu para ir junto, mas Remo não deixou; seria terrível aturar horas e horas de sermões de Molly.

Sirius recebeu poções refortalecedoras e vários pratos de comida, enquanto eles o deixavam a par de tudo o que ocorria naquela guerra.

-Isto significa que nunca estivemos tão perto de destruir Voldemort antes, não? Nossa, eu perdi toda a diversão.

-Temos muita diversão pela frente ainda, Almofadinhas. – falou Remo. – Para falar a verdade, a melhor parte vem agora. Acho melhor você ter um bom descanso antes de irmos encarar os vampiros.

Por algum tempo Sirius e os garotos ficaram conversando; Remo teria ficado para ouvir, mas Jhonny o chamou para fora da cozinha.

-Lembrei de uma coisa, acho que você precisa saber. – ele falou. Remo o encarou. – Quando estive preso, na base de Greyback, ele e Lestat estavam juntos quase o tempo todo, e conversavam sem nenhum pudor na minha frente. Pelo que consegui entender, após me transformar no que me transformaram, pretendiam canalizar minha energia em um cristal de Salamina e usá-la contra o Lorde... pareciam querer dividir a Inglaterra entre vampiros e lobisomens, depois disso.

Remo não respondeu imediatamente. Sim, Tripnato dissera que Lestat e Greyback pretendiam juntar as forças de um híbrido puro para terem um poder incomparável nas mãos... mas Remo não imaginava que eles pretendiam fazer isso para usarem contra Voldemort. No fundo, Lestat e Greyback eram dois traidores.

-Isso mostra o quanto Voldemort pode confiar em seus aliados. – comentou. – Quando foi que você lembrou disso?

-Há poucos dias. – ele falou. – Acho que eles me lançaram algum feitiço de confusão enquanto estive lá, não consigo me lembrar de tudo.

-É provável, além do mais, você apanhou demais enquanto esteve com eles, é natural não lembrar. Pelo menos Lestat terá seu fim amanhã.

-Poderei ir junto? – Jhonny ergueu os olhos para ele.

Remo ficou surpreso. Nem remotamente pensara nessa possibilidade.

-De jeito nenhum.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rever Sirius, saber que ele estava vivo, e que não teria que se embebedar sozinho quando Voldemort caísse deu ânimo novo a Remo. De repente viu-se novamente cheio de energia e bom humor, até alegre, como há meses que não se sentia. Ver novamente um maroto de pé e firme para lutar parecia dar mais esperança ao fim daquela guerra.

Aquela noite jantaram como se estivessem comemorando alguma coisa; havia mais vinho à mesa, e eles preferiram deixar de lado as notícias da guerra e contar histórias engraçadas e piadas. Afinal, havia motivos mesmo para eles se alegrarem: Harry conseguira mais um horcruxe; o fim de Voldemort se aproximava; Sirius voltara, e a tradicional alegria dele irradiava pela casa; Remo prometia o fim próximo de Greyback, e também o de Lestat. Até mesmo a professora Minerva e Hagrid vieram se juntar a eles na refeição. O meio gigante quase quebrara Sirius ao meio em um abraço. Em dado momento, os gêmeos Weasley surgiram com uma câmera fotográfica, e foi impossível não baterem uma foto.

Remo se lembrou da ocasião em que, na Ordem da Fênix original, eles bateram a foto em que todos estavam juntos. Era uma noite parecida com aquela; eles estavam alegres, apesar da guerra na qual viviam, e estavam juntos. Apesar daquela alegria, todos tinham a sensação de que aquela poderia ser a última foto em que estariam juntos e bem, e realmente fora a última. Era a mesma sensação que tinha agora; precisavam rir juntos enquanto tinham a chance. Quem sabe o que não ocorreria dali para frente?

A foto ficara bonita. Todos estavam rindo e meio rosados por causa do vinho. Um lado da mesa parecia estar em chamas; todos os Weasley, exceto Percy, estavam sentados lado-a-lado. Em uma das pontas estava Harry, entre Hermione e Gina. A outra ponta era ocupada sozinha por Hagrid, o mais rosado de todos. No outro lado, os aurores, McGonagall, Héstia, Sirius, Remo, Rufus. Tonks estava ao lado do lobisomem. Susan à frente dele. Brindavam com os cálices de vinho erguidos (Hagrid brindara com seu canecão). Parecia uma enorme família, esfolada e feliz.

Aquela noite Remo fora se deitar pensando, confuso. Conversara e rira com Tonks, e trocara diversos olhares com Susan. Afinal de contas, o que estava acontecendo? Havia uma tensão entre os três, e ele se sentia perdido.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Os demais membros da Ordem não sabiam sobre os planos de reviver Drácula. Quando Remo, Sirius, Rufus, Susan e Harry saíram na noite seguinte, deixaram a única informação de que iriam tentar eliminar Lestat.

Fawkes levou-os até a mansão de Vicent, onde os líderes lupinos e vampiros já os esperavam. Havia silêncio entre eles; aqueles que iriam para a Romênia emanavam excitação.

-Vocês vieram. – sorriu Vicent, e aquela era a primeira vez que Remo via um vampiro tremer de nervosismo. – Têm todo o material?

-Temos... só precisamos ir e executar o ritual. São necessários quatro vampiros para revivê-lo.

-Seremos nós. – falou Tripnato. – Vicent, Vamac, Lexus e eu. E estes – ele olhou para Sirius, Harry e Susan. – para que servem?

-Apoio emocional. – respondeu Susan, lançando um sorriso a Vicent (Remo, sem perceber, revirou os olhos).

-Portal? – perguntou Bruce. Rufus assentiu.

-Repito, com que raios vocês conseguem legalizar esses portais? – rosnou Logan, irritado. – Ainda mais no estrangeiro.

-Puxamos o saco do ministro... e claro, ocultamos algumas coisas, roubamos alguns documentos, subordinamos funcionários... – falou Harry, com displicência. Remo e Sirius trocaram um olhar sinistro. Estavam ao lado de um jovem e talentoso picareta. Lílian os mataria se soubesse.

-Então vamos. – falou Vicent. – Olho Prateado, Red Billybones, Strix, Vanity, Teddy, Lyan e Falcon vão cuidar de nossas tropas enquanto estivermos fora. Lyan ficará responsável pelo treinamento dos jovens enquanto isso. E que Baco nos proteja.

Remo divagou por alguns instantes sobre o que o deus grego do vinho poderia fazer contra a fúria de Conde Drácula.

Os quatro vampiros, cinco lobisomens e quatro bruxos se postaram em torno do portal de Rufus – um punhal enferrujado, que em tempos remotos fora prateado e afiado.

A peça brilhou, azulada, e, segurando-a, os treze aliados desapareceram.

Durante o turbilhão de cores e formas, Remo se flagrou imaginando se teria enlouquecido de vez, ou se seria realmente inteligente ressuscitar o rei dos vampiros.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Eu sei... capítulo realmente curto, maaaas... não consegui alongar a participação do Sirius (mas acho que todos ficamos felizes em vê-lo) e não ia adiantar os acontecimentos na Romênia... xD**

**O capítulo está sujeito à modificação... é que eu o terminei às pressas, porque realmente queria postá-lo nesse final de semana. Se eu reescreve-lo, avisarei.**

**A música é novamente "I Can't Stop Now", e ela deixa no ar o sentimento de ansiedade... afinal... seria mesmo sensato reviverem o rei dos vampiros?**

**Voltarão todos eles vivos dessa aventura?**

**Só o tempo dirá... XP**

**Abraços!**


	14. CAP 12 Erros O Conde

**Oi pessoal!**

**Eu voltei, finalmente... depois de um violento bloqueio... é culpa do José de Alencar e seus livros... é impossível ler aquilo e conseguir escrever decentemente depois...**

**Até porque eu queria um capítulo bom... e depois de três semanas gostei do resultado.**

**Mel Black Potter: Esse capítulo é para você. :D Espero que goste da parte final... Dá-lhe Drácula!!**

**Renan: Calma, moço! Haverá o seu capítulo também... ou você acha que eu sou parcial? xD Espere e verá... Ah... haverão mais momentos dignos de Sirius... eu digo e afirmo: ele não morreu!**

**Janahouse: ****Valeu pela crítica, mas ainda acho que mais romance do que já tem tiraria a história de seu curso. Pode crer... muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer. Também amo R/T (ou não teria escrito essa fic) e adoro o Sirius. Valeu!**

**Raiana: Valeu mesmo! Adorei o 11, escrever com o Sirius é ótimo... tem cada bobagem que ele pode dizer, hehe! Brigadão, espero que goste!**

**Pois bem... a tão esperada missão na Romênia... espero que gostem... eu gostei!**

**PS.: As últimas 7 páginas foram escritas em 6 horas, ontem... minha bunda ficou quadrada... o motivo? Felicidade! Minha professora de Filosofia se mandou!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO 12 – Erros – A volta do Conde**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**Who ate your heart? **__– Quem comeu seu coração?_

_**You're cold inside**__ – Você está gelado(a) por dentro_

_**You're not the one I hoped for**__ – Você não é aquele(a) por quem tenho esperado_

_**I'll see you on the other side**__ – Eu te verei no outro lado_

_**I'll see you on the other side**__ – Eu te verei no outro lado_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Pousaram no chão duro do interior de uma caverna. Era um esconderijo simples; sua saída era visível, e o céu escuro e nublado não mostrava nenhuma estrela. A Romênia, nessa noite, não estava tão fria quanto a Inglaterra. O cheiro de floresta e o característico odor de vampiros animalescos invadiram as narinas de Remo; seria uma noite agitada.

-Trouxe-nos para próximo da mansão do Conde, imagino? – rosnou Logan, dirigindo-se à saída da caverna.

-O mais próximo possível, mas ainda assim teremos que andar alguns quilômetros. – falou Rufus. – Muita magia negra cerca a mansão do Conde Drácula, e se simplesmente surgíssemos no interior da mesma, os vampiros que a cercam, ainda fiéis ao Conde, nos interceptariam. E ninguém aqui é tão frufru que não possa caminhar um pouco, não é?

Rufus descobriria em experiências posteriores que chamar, mencionar ou até mesmo dar a idéia de que lobisomens poderiam ser criaturas efeminadas era um ato muito insensato. Aliás, na presente ocasião, só permaneceu vivo porque todos estavam decididos a pouparem energia para a ressurreição do Conde e porque todos achavam que caminhar quilômetros ininterruptamente não era algo realmente desgastante.

Saíram para o ar fresco da noite transilvânica, embrenhando-se na floresta, em silêncio. Havia um ar solene e um tanto quanto irritado entre eles. Os vampiros caminhavam juntos, assim como os lobisomens. Os quatro bruxos e Remo caminhavam mais à frente. Ninguém falava.

Remo se flagrou divagando a respeito da última vez em que tais membros da Ordem (exceto Harry) haviam entrado em uma floresta. Thiago e Lílian estavam junto com eles; procuravam um vampiro que talvez guardasse uma informação acerca do novo esconderijo de Voldemort. Caminhavam em silêncio, olhando para os lados, todos estranhamente muito juntos a Remo – agindo como se ele fosse o cão farejador, o que, na época, lhe rendeu muitas piadas de mal gosto. Para completo desgosto do grupo, ao invés do vampiro irlandês que buscavam, encontraram Vicent, e foi quando a Ordem e o vampiro se conheceram. Foi um início cheio de atritos... Thiago e Remo o odiavam, uma vez que ele estranhamente adorava Lílian e Susan. Sirius apenas ria disso tudo.

Caminharam pelo que lhes pareceu meia hora, quando o primeiro grupo de vampiros animalescos os atacou. Os morcegos gigantes surgiram repentinamente por entre as árvores, guinchando, e no mesmo momento o grupo revidou. As duas dúzias de vampiros levaram quase cinco minutos para serem derrotadas.

-Os morcegos da Romênia são mais divertidos que os ingleses! – reclamou Bruce, com o rosto ensangüentado e um enorme sorriso.

-São mais resistentes. – concordou Logan. – Deveríamos pedir alguns emprestados ao Conde.

Os quatro vampiros apenas reviraram os olhos, irritados.

Continuaram a caminhada, desta vez mais atentos; diversas vezes foram atacados, e, embora estivessem sempre em menor número, não sofreram grandes danos; alguns cortes e arranhões surgiram nos mais desatentos.

Era uma terra montanhosa, com vários córregos. Seria até romântica e poética, não fosse a presença de tantos vampiros e lobos – como perceberiam mais tarde. Lobos puros não atraíam o ódio dos morcegos, em geral; apenas aqueles que estavam contaminados pelo vírus da licantropia o faziam, e, pelo visto, não havia esse vírus por ali.

Depararam-se mais de uma vez com lobos; seus olhos brilhavam na escuridão, observando o grupo forasteiro, preocupados. Os lobos, tal como as outras criaturas, pressentiam a ferocidade contida de lobisomens e vampiros, e mantinham distância destes. Remo nunca havia visto lobos naturais tão grandes e massudos como aqueles. Não era de se esperar que fossem lobos pequenos, pensou, uma vez que eles habitavam em uma terra cheia de vampiros; deveriam ser bons lutadores. Mas aqueles animais apenas os observavam de longe; preveniam-se. Não eram ameaças.

Quando o grupo avistou pela primeira vez a mansão do rei dos vampiros, uma construção que mantinha traços de castelo e casarão aristocrático, entre as montanhas, todos já estavam de ótimo humor. Parecia haver uma alegria insana em despedaçar vampiros animalescos.

Quanto mais próximo estavam do objetivo, mais fortes eram os vampiros que surgiam para barrá-los. Quando se encontravam na orla da mata que dava para o terreno da mansão, um grupo de vampiros humanos os atacou, desta vez exigindo duelos sérios por parte dos aliados. Ao término dessa batalha, somente os vampiros não apresentavam nenhum ferimento.

Rufus não permitiu que eles adentrassem pela porta principal da mansão. Eles contornaram a enorme construção aristocrática, com alguma dificuldade devido ao terreno íngreme em alguns pontos, e, atravessando um córrego que formava uma pequena queda-da-água, depararam-se com a antiga saída para o esgoto da casa. Inutilizada por anos, a entrada estava razoavelmente limpa.

-Rastejando pelo esgoto como um lobo imundo – chiou Lexus, enquanto chapinhavam abaixados pelo cano que dava para o interior subterrâneo da mansão.

-Mais uma palavra e um lobo imundo vai despedaçá-lo. – respondeu Logan, igualmente irritado.

Vampiros costumavam ser arrogantes e apresentar costumes elegantes... era-lhes ultrajante caminhar no mesmo ambiente que ratões e baratas, embora muitos vampiros se alimentassem de ratões. E Drácula não deveria ter nenhuma noção de limpeza ambiental, derramando seu esgoto diretamente no córrego.

Teria sido menos desagradável se Rufus não tropeçasse em um cadáver humano apodrecido e caísse, espalhando esgoto naqueles que estavam ao seu redor. Quando encontraram a saída do cano – um buraco que dava para o porão da mansão, aberto à base de um feitiço explosivo – estavam todos muito mau humorados e fedidos.

Rufus estava jurado de morte àquela altura.

-O Conde foi destruído por Lestat no saguão. – explicou o caçador – O que restou de seus servos originais juntou suas cinzas e as colocou dentro do caixão que ele utilizava para repousar. Ele está escondido em uma câmara secreta no subterrâneo. Provavelmente seus servos aparecerão para nos barrar. Já matei alguns.

Eles caminharam atrás de Rufus, seguindo-o pela enorme mansão. A casa estalava no silêncio. Uma enorme camada de poeira cobria o chão e todos os objetos que outrora decoravam o lugar. Baratas, aranhas, ratos, e todo tido de inseto corriam pela moradia abandonada. O tapete, que em algum dia fora de um vermelho sangue arterial, estava cinza chumbo, e largava nuvens de pó a cada passo dado pelo grupo. Quadros caros, meio comidos pelas traças, continuavam pendurados pelas paredes; alguns eram arcadistas, outros datavam do Renascimento, e outros eram de outras épocas das quais Remo não sabia muito – uma vez que sempre fora muito preguiçoso para estudar história. As paredes eram rebocadas, lisas, um dia haviam sido coloridas. Aquele lugar deveria ter sido o paraíso meio século atrás.

Depois de muitas curvas e descidas, em um ambiente mais frio e sombrio, depararam-se em um longo corredor onde os archotes já estavam acesos. Rufus parou, franzindo a testa; apagou a luz de sua varinha.

-Qual o problema, Guaraná? – perguntou.

-Já tem alguém nos esperando no fim do corredor. – respondeu o caçador.

Caminharam a distância da ponta do corredor onde estavam até a outra ponta. Quinze vultos lhes sorriram, exibindo caninos longos.

Remo reconheceu alguns deles como servos de Lestat.

-O mestre sempre se mantém a par de tudo o que ocorre aqui. – sorriu o maior deles, Damomen, braço direito de Lestat. – Sabemos o que querem, e não vamos permitir tamanho atrevimento.

-E o que queremos? – perguntou, medindo a altura dos outros vampiros. Seria um combate interessantíssimo. Vampiros poderosos em maior número.

-Obter as cinzas do Conde para utilizar seu poder contra o mestre. – respondeu Valerius, outro vampiro de Lestat.

Sirius e Remo trocaram sorrisos sinistros. Quem dera fosse só isso.

-Saia do nosso caminho, Damomen. – falou Vicent, imponentemente. Os outros vampiros pararam de sorrir e o fitaram. Não ousavam enfrentá-lo sozinho. – Para sua própria segurança.

Os vampiros se entreolharam e sorriram, e, repentinamente, não estavam mais ali.

Surgiram às costas e ao centro do grupo, atacando seus inimigos desprevenidos. Antes que pudesse reagir decentemente, Remo sentiu presas afundarem em seu ombro, seus amigos gritando, palavrões e feitiços. Phenom, um dos serventes de Lestat conhecido por conter veneno em suas presas, resolvera enfrentá-lo. Pestanejou e empurrou o vampiro para longe. Apontou-lhe a varinha.

Phenom lhe sorriu, os dentes compridos pingando sangue. Seu sangue. Seu ombro estava quente, dolorido, e sentia aquele calor se espalhar, lentamente, pelo braço e para o peito. Mas já não era a primeira vez que enfrentava aquele vampiro, e sabia que não podia se distrair agora. Sorriu também, antes de atacar.

A diferença entre um vampiro mago e um bruxo comum estava na agilidade; vampiros teleportavam-se em frações de segundo, de um lado para o outro, estavam em um lugar e de repente não estavam mais. Isso dificultava os duelos. Aquele grupo, no entanto, era experiente no combate a vampiros.

Vicent enfrentava Damomen, Sirius combatia dois; dois outros vampiros pareciam muito desejosos de pegarem Harry, que estava em maus lençóis, com o braço inutilizado. Todos os outros enfrentavam apenas um vampiro.

Já obtivera alguns cortes na cara e começava a ficar irritado quando uma pancada varou-lhe o rosto e sentiu-se caindo no chão, confuso.

-Desculpe aí, Remy! – murmurou Sirius, derrubando Sanella de sobre seu peito; aparentemente o ex-prisioneiro deixara sua vampira escapar, e ela aproveitara para derrubar o lobisomem.

Antes que pudesse levantar Phenom lançou-o longe com um feitiço, e viu-se praguejando contra todos os vampiros quando ergueu a varinha, pronto para lançar a maldição mais cruel que conhecia, quando uma flecha prateada surgiu em seu campo de visão, perfurando o peito de Phenom, que recuou guinchando.

-Droga Rufus! – xingou, quando Phenom desapareceu, ainda guinchando. – Ele era meu!

-Estamos com pressa, não é mesmo? – respondeu o caçador, encaixando outra flecha prateada no arco e mirando no vampiro que Sirius ainda não derrotara.

Rufus lançou seis flechas, todas certeiras. Ouviram-se seis reclamações, seis guinchos de vampiros, e, após isso, um a um, os vampiros foram desaparecendo. Restou apenas Damomen, que afastou-se de Vicent e encarou todo o grupo com ódio.

-Não pensem que acabou. – chiou, e desapareceu em um rodopio de capa, deixando para trás um silêncio retumbante.

-Nunca interrompa um confronto entre um vampiro e um lobisomem! – rosnou Logan, avançando em direção a Rufus e agarrando-o com uma mão suja pelo pescoço. O lobisomem deparou-se então com uma flecha prateada apontada diretamente para o espaço entre seus olhos.

-Sou um caçador de vampiros, mas não me importaria de matar um lobisomem. Me solte.

Os dois se encararam ameaçadoramente.

-Parem com isso e vamos adiante, meninas, temos muito o que fazer. – murmurou Remo, puxando Logan pelo ombro e empurrando Rufus para frente, fazendo-os romperem o contato visual. Os outros fungaram irritadamente ao som de "meninas".

-Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas Sanella emitiu o sonar, o que significa que daqui a cinco minutos isso aqui vai estar transbordando de vampiros. – resmungou Rufus, parando diante da porta no final do corredor.

Vampiros tinham a capacidade de emitir gritos altíssimos para atrair companheiros, quando precisavam de ajuda. Esse grito, conhecido como sonar, se comparava ao uivo dos lobisomens.

A porta em questão era muito grande, dupla, de madeira grossa e empoeirada. Um alto-relevo a decorava com a figura de um morcego voando. Não parecia ser aberta há pelo menos meio século.

Rufus puxou um frasquinho vermelho escuro do bolso, e derramou seu conteúdo na porta.

-Sangue de seus antigos servos, que, aliás, estão por chegar. – explicou o caçador.

Os vampiros se remexeram, incomodados. A presença de vampiros inimigos se aproximando os deixava nervosos. Quando o sangue brilhou, clareando a madeira da porta escurecida pelo tempo, Rufus murmurou algumas palavras em latim, que Remo não compreendeu.

-Convoque o líder, diga à porta para nos deixar entrar. – disse Rufus para Vicent.

-Eles estão chegando – murmurou Bruce, virando-se para a outra ponta do corredor.

-_Abra-te para teu tesouro, o ouro faremos reluzir novamente, o Lorde irá levantar-se outra vez._ – sibilou Vicent.

"Vicent é um péssimo poeta" pensou Remo, revirando os olhos.

-Como você descobriu isso? – perguntou, abismado, para Rufus, quando a porta brilhou e começou a abrir.

-Nem pergunte. – respondeu ele, baixo, encaixando uma flecha no arco. – Conseguir o sangue foi pavoroso.

-Lá vêm eles. – chiou Logan.

-Os lobisomens seguram os vampiros. – falou Rufus, entrando na sala que a porta revelara. – Os vampiros vêm comigo.

-E nós, nem lobisomens nem vampiros, ficamos olhando, certamente. – arremedou Susan, olhando com desinteresse para os vampiros que chegavam.

Um conjunto de quase trinta vampiros, enfurecidos, surgiu chiando e guinchando no corredor, avançando na direção do grupo. Estavam semi-transformados e muito mau-humorados.

-Estamos em desvantagem. – comentou Silver, franzindo a testa.

Remo sacou a varinha. Vicent, Tripnato, Vamac, Lexus e Rufus entraram na sala. Os demais se postaram lado a lado para enfrentar os vampiros.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A câmara estava empoeirada, mas ainda apresentava um vermelho muito intenso. Era óbvio que deveria representar um quarto fúnebre de luxo. Um caixão jazia no meio do lugar, com o verniz ainda brilhante.

-Abra o caixão. – falou Rufus para Vicent.

O vampiro sibilou alguma coisa, a mão direita estendida sobre o caixão. A tampa deste se abriu; não houve nuvem de pó, nem cheiro ruim. A tampa revelava um almofadado vermelho vivo de veludo, sob o qual estava um pó cinzento grosso que emanava uma aura terrível.

-Eis o velho Conde. – comentou Tripnato. – Sempre sonhei em vê-lo assim.

-Não deixe que ele saiba disso quando acordar. – comentou Rufus.

-Precisamos que venha Lestat. – falou Vicent. – Só podemos despertar o Conde quando seu traidor já estiver aqui.

-Deixe que eu o traga. – sorriu Tripnato.

Rufus teve um arrepio.

O vampiro outrora espião abriu os braços, gargalhando; debaixo de sua capa surgiram dois pequenos morcegos negros, que saíram da sala, desviando dos duelos que ocorriam no corredor, e desapareceram de vista.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Havia tantos vampiros ali que cada bruxo e lobisomem enfrentavam pelo menos três ao mesmo tempo, o que estava lhes rendendo vários ferimentos. Para os lobisomens, não era exatamente um problema; mas Remo se preocupava com Sirius, Harry e Susan; estes não podiam ser mordidos.

Os três bruxos, no entanto, estavam se saindo razoavelmente bem. Estavam juntos, barrando a porta; Harry conjurara um escudo entre os três e os vampiros, enquanto Sirius e Susan se dedicavam a explodir e massacrar os dez vampiros que tentavam romper a barreira e atingi-los.

Bruce, Logan, Silver e Darkness enfrentavam seus vampiros como podiam, assim como Remo. Logan e Silver haviam se transformado. Suas varinhas jaziam esquecidas no chão.

-Vangloria! – lançou Remo. Luzes prateadas brilharam; um de seus vampiros recuou, carbonizando, tornando-se pó.

Restavam dois... um deles atacou-o antes que pudesse reagir, e mais um corte se somou aos que já estavam em seu rosto.

Não que estivesse preocupado... estava divertido.

Viu os morcegos de Tripnato passarem por eles, mas não deu importância ao fato; estava ocupado. Desviou de uma seta prateada que teria lhe causado estrago e golpeou o vampiro maior entre os olhos, com um soco; ele recuou chiando, enquanto o outro vampiro novamente atacava.

Estava já há algum tempo nesse combate, começava a ficar cansado, quando um arrepio percorreu suas costas e mais um vampiro surgiu no início do corredor. Reconheceu-o pelo cheiro; era Lestat.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Abram suas veias, o sangue de vocês deve cobrir toda a cinza.

-Precisamos também de sangue humano e de licantropo, marcado pela prata... creio. – falou Vicent, lançando um olhar ao caçador, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava um punhal de dentro da capa e puxava para cima a manga do braço branco e fino. Os outros três vampiros imitaram o gesto, sem pressa nenhuma, deixando Rufus impaciente.

Não agradava muito ao caçador estar sozinho entre quatro vampiros poderosos, esperando chegar um ainda mais forte e homicida, e revivendo o mais poderoso de todos.

As lâminas dos punhais dos vampiros apertaram as peles brancas, das quais largos filetes vermelhos começaram a correr. O sangue tocou a almofada vermelha do caixão, depositando-se sobre as cinzas, espalhando-se vagarosamente. Somente quando todo o pó estivesse coberto de sangue dever-se-ia acrescentar o sangue humano, e então um pouco de sangue licantropo, tirado à força.

Remo não ia gostar nem um pouco dessa parte.

Quatro pulsos se estenderam sobre o caixão. Os vampiros fitavam as cinzas de Drácula como se pudessem reanimá-las com o olhar. Rufus teve um calafrio, e todos olharam simultaneamente para a saída da câmara vermelha, focalizando o final do corredor, por entre os vampiros, bruxos e lobisomens que se enfrentavam.

-Lestat chegou. – comentou Vicent.

Rufus suspirou.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Remo conseguira dizimar um de seus vampiros a pedaços quando Lestat avançou rapidamente pelo corredor. O vampiro parecia aterrorizado e insano: seus olhos estavam arregalados e vermelhos, os dentes compridos e afiados, a face contorcida em um grito. O vampiro louro passou com tanta ferocidade por entre os vampiros, bruxos e lobisomens que se combatiam que empurrou Lyan e Logan, e derrubou Harry, sem desviar os olhos da câmara onde jaziam os restos do Conde.

Remo se demorou demais em tentar evitar que os vampiros que enfrentavam Lyan e Logan atacassem Harry, que, caído, já passava maus bocados sob as garras dos que ele próprio enfrentava – e não conseguiu conter Lestat quando este passou por ele. O vampiro entrou apressadamente na câmara. Remo se voltou para Sirius, que tentava ajudar o afilhado. Eles ouviram o som alto de um estalo de osso vindo da direção de Harry. Um grito de dor indicou que ele ainda estava vivo.

Na câmara, Rufus retesou o arco e o disparou no exato momento em que Lestat saltava sobre eles. A flecha perfurou o ombro do vampiro, mas não impediu seu ataque. O caçador caiu no chão com Lestat sobre ele, sentindo o hálito podre de sangue velho do vampiro. Por alguns segundos, tentou afastá-lo, mas vampiros eram inumanamente fortes. Sem que pudesse evitar, os dentes de Lestat se afundaram em seu pescoço.

O grito de Rufus foi alto o suficiente para Remo interromper o duelo que tinha com um dos vampiros que atacara Harry, e adentrar na câmara, ignorando os duelos dos outros. Sabia o significado do grito, e não hesitou; viu os quatro vampiros sobre o caixão, e, ao lado, Lestat sobre o Rufus, demorando-se na mordida.

Mordidas de vampiros doíam; Remo já as sentira muitas vezes. Mas ele era lobisomem, logo, a mordida não trazia grandes perigos além dos causados pelas mordidas comuns. Com simples humanos, a coisa era diferente; a mordida doeria insuportavelmente por muito tempo, geralmente levando a pessoa mordida à insanidade, o que tinha como conseqüência um de dois resultados: o suicídio, ou a escolha por tornar-se vampiro, compartilhando do sangue do vampiro que a mordera, tornando-se uma igual. Rufus seria do tipo que optaria pelo suicídio.

Sem pensar duas vezes, lançou-se sobre Lestat, derrubando-o de sobre Rufus e rolando com o vampiro no chão. O caçador arrastou-se até um canto, contorcendo-se, tentando abafar as exclamaçõxclamaç abafar as se at no chando-o es de dor e controlar a hemorragia. Enquanto isso, Remo mantinha Lestat preso ao chão, com extrema dificuldade.

-Lupin! – exclamou Vicent, erguendo o braço de sobre o caixão e tocando o corte, que se fechou instantaneamente. Postou-se na frente de Remo, que ainda brigava contra Lestat. – Precisamos de sangue humano! Agora! Eu o seguro.

Era óbvio que Vicent ainda queria trocar umas últimas palavrinhas com Lestat; além do mais, Remo teria maior facilidade em convencer algum de seus amigos a dar sangue.

Largou Lestat, que imediatamente saltou sobre Vicent, que se postara entre eles e o caixão. Correu para Rufus, que os observava entre o agonizante e a ausência de espírito. Apontou a varinha para seu pescoço; alguns feitiços e o sangue não escorria mais, mas isso não significava que o caçador estivesse a salvo.

O sangue de Rufus não estava puro, então não poderia ser usado no ritual. Saiu da câmara. Sirius e Susan haviam conseguido tirar os vampiros de cima de Harry. O rapaz ainda estava caído, bastante ferido. O braço semi-morto o salvara; não havia marcas de mordidas, mas ele também não serviria para o ritual, exatamente pelo motivo que o manteve vivo. Susan era meia-vampira; seu sangue também não serviria.

O olhar do lobisomem recaiu sobre Sirius.

-Ah, meu velho... – sorriu. – Almofadinhas! Preciso de você aqui!

Sirius, que estava duelando com tanto afinco que sua varinha lembrava um borrão, virou o rosto para ver quem o chamava. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que era, Vicent e Lestat rolaram câmara afora, engalfinhados e brigando como duas feras.

-O que é? – Sirius entrou correndo na câmara, deixando Susan e os lobisomens com o que restava de vampiros.

-Precisamos de sangue humano. – respondeu, levando-o diante do caixão.

Vamac, Lexus e Tripnato haviam fechado os cortes em seus braços. Dentro do caixão, sobre o almofadado vermelho, encontrava-se algo que parecia geléia de morango, uma mistura grotesca de pó de cinzas com sangue, que emanava um cheiro estranhamente intimidador.

Tripnato estendeu o punhal a Sirius. O animago pegou a arma com uma expressão de nojo, limpou-a nas vestes, e por fim estendeu o braço, bastante bronzeado pelo tempo passado nas terras do céu vermelho, dentro do véu. O sangue escorreu ligeiro do pulso de Sirius para dentro do caixão, caindo sobre a massa vermelha, que, para a surpresa dos dois marotos, se agitou. Drácula renascia. O princípio de seu corpo se retorcia, como que aguardando pelo elemento final.

-Agora, sangue de um inimigo, tirado à força. – falou Lexus, erguendo os olhos para Remo, que ainda não havia entendido o que faltava.

Para sua surpresa, sentiu-se agarrado e preso por Vamac e Tripnato, e seu braço foi puxado por Lexus, que cravou em seu pulso a flecha prateada que Rufus trouxera em sua aljava. Remo gritou, mais pela dor do contato com a prata do que pelo ataque; empurrou os vampiros que o seguravam, ajudado por Sirius, e recuou, arrancando a seta de prata do pulso ferido, olhando seus agressores com ódio, tomado pela irracionalidade lupina. Mas os três vampiros riam, olhando exultantes para dentro do caixão. Aquilo permitiu que compreendesse o motivo do ataque.

Seu sangue salpicara dentro do caixão, completando o ritual. A massa sanguinolenta agora se contorcia e esticava, tomando uma forma que lentamente tornou-se humana. Uma aura terrível emanou do caixão enquanto essa transformação ocorria. Remo sentiu-a; instintivamente recuou até a parede, nervoso. Tinha a sensação de que haviam cometido um erro terrível.

Do lado de fora da câmara, os vampiros que seguiam Lestat paralisaram-se. Ao compreenderem o que acontecia, recuaram, aos guinchos, tomados pelo pânico.

Livres de seus combates, Susan e os lobisomens entraram na câmara, ansiosos, Bruce amparando Harry, cuja perna esquerda estava em um formato pouco normal. Apenas Lestat e Vicent permaneceram em duelo, aparentemente tomados por um ódio muito grande para perceberem o que acontecia.

Todos dentro da câmara recuaram junto às paredes; no centro, permanecia somente o caixão de Drácula, cujo corpo criava forma. Remo olhou em volta, avaliando a situação de seus amigos e aliados. Exceto pelos vampiros, todos estavam bastante maltratados. Harry não conseguia andar, e Rufus se erguera com extrema dificuldade, ainda arquejante, encaixando uma flecha no arco.

Remo postou-se ao lado do caçador.

-Não esqueça – murmurou. – Somente ataque depois que ele tiver destruído Lestat.

Rufus assentiu, sem desviar os olhos da incrível transformação que ocorria dentro do caixão. Remo olhou também, cada vez mais apreensivo. Pela aura que sentia, tinha a certeza de que os poderes daquele vampiro eram maiores do que qualquer coisa que pudesse ter imaginado. Cometera um grande erro achando que seria fácil derrotá-lo... Se fosse um ser irracional naquele momento, estaria correndo o mais rápido possível para longe dali.

A massa de sangue agora tinha forma humana, embora ainda não apresentasse uma pele; seus órgãos e músculos eram visíveis, funcionando, vivendo, e, ainda transformando-se para completar-se, o corpo de Drácula sentou-se dentro do caixão, alto e magro, olhos fechados, esticando os braços ainda sem pele para flexionar os dedos ainda sem unhas, ansioso para se sentir vivo novamente.

Conde Drácula ressurgira.

Era um espetáculo belo e terrível, aterrorizante, que foi interrompido com um grito vindo de fora da câmara vermelha.

Vicent finalmente fora derrotado por Lestat, deixando-se cair. O vampiro louro entrou na câmara, enfurecido. Por um momento apenas fitou o antigo mestre, cujo corpo ainda não estava completamente formado. Então, ignorando os outros, avançou, garras estendidas, em direção ao outro.

Drácula apenas virou a cabeça na direção de Lestat; com um gesto rápido de mão, o vôo de Lestat foi interrompido; o vampiro traidor pairou no ar por alguns segundos, e então foi lançado contra a parede.

Remo trancou a respiração, observando a cena. Pelo menos essa parte de seus planos – a destruição de Lestat – parecia funcionar. Os dois vampiros pareciam ter olhos somente um para o outro, ignorando os outros ao seu redor. E Remo e seus aliados, igualmente, faziam questão de não serem notados, permanecendo em silêncio.

Lestat permaneceu pousado na parede, observando seu inimigo com uma expressão feroz, inumana. Asas negras se projetaram de suas costas. Ele adquirira a forma animal, sinal de desespero.

Drácula levantou-se. Seus pés já estavam prontos, apresentando uma pele tão branca quanto possível, e um aspecto forte. A derme subia por suas pernas, no estado final de recomposição. O Conde fitou Lestat longamente, e, por ausência de uma feição, não era possível identificar o que ele pensava ou sentia. Um sibilo frio escapou do buraco que ainda era sua boca:

-Lestat... Maldito.

Em seguida, desapareceu.

Reapareceu diante de Lestat, que chiou e tentou revidar o ataque. Salpicos de sangue caíram, juntamente com um grito fino, no momento em que as compridas e recém formadas garras do Conde, que se utilizava das duas mãos, perfuraram o peito de Lestat. O vampiro louro agarrou os braços do Conde, tentando se soltar; mas foi lançado ao chão. Antes que Lestat pudesse reagir, os pés brancos do Conde pousaram sobre seu peito, e a mão ainda sem pele colocou-se em seu pescoço.

Não foi o estrangulamento que matou Lestat; mas sim o fato de que a outra mão Drácula afundou no peito do louro, e, alguns segundos depois, pondo um silêncio aos gritos de Lestat, removeu-a, com o coração do vampiro na mão.

O Conde ficou de pé, ereto, e levou o coração à face, cheirando-o. Durante esse processo, a pele terminou de formar-se; subiu à cabeça, cobrindo-lhe o crânio e a face, revelando longos cabelos grisalhos e um rosto de cinqüenta e alguns anos, sério e respeitoso, e, naquele momento, pouco sereno.

Ninguém ousou se mexer durante aqueles longos minutos no qual Drácula saboreou a morte do seu traidor. Trocaram olhares preocupados, e apenas isso.

Os olhos azuis do Conde, então, abriram-se, e, desviando do rosto morto de Lestat, voltaram-se para o que havia ao seu redor. Pareceram reconhecer a câmara; fitaram o caixão aberto; então visualizaram aqueles estranhos em seu quarto de descanso.

Drácula encarou-os um a um, com o coração de Lestat ainda diante do rosto. Demorou-se em Susan, e seus olhos apertaram-se de desprezo para os lobisomens. Olhou com indiferença Tripnato, Lexus e Vamac. E então voltou-se para a porta.

Vicent entrava, suas roupas sujas e rasgadas, mas tão altivo quanto sempre.

Os dois grandes vampiros se encararam, e um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Drácula. Vicent se curvou, como faz um servo.

Ainda encarando Vicent, Drácula, num gesto repentino, esmagou o coração de Lestat com a mão. O sangue derivado desse ato respingou em seu rosto, e escorreu por sua mão. Mas ele não se importou. Olhou longamente para Vicent. Seu sorriso se desfez.

Vicent pareceu assustado; e então desapareceu: Drácula o atacara.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Foi tudo tão rápido que a cabeça de Remo chegou a doer.

De repente, Drácula os atacava, e dezenas de vampiros surgiam, vindo apoiar o Conde. Sirius tomara a liderança, e ordenara aos lobisomens que impedissem os vampiros inimigos de entrar; Remo e Susan, junto com Vamac, Tripnato e Lexus, correram para ajudar Vicent.

Tentar dominar Drácula era igual a poodles tentando dominar um touro desembestado. A força dos vampiros parecia diminuir diante de Drácula. O ódio que havia tomado o rei dos vampiros estava lhes provocando desespero. Situações assim costumavam dar a Remo a força sobre-humana que caracterizava os lobisomens que se deixavam levar pelo instinto. Sem pensar, conseguiu puxar Drácula de cima de Vamac. O Conde, furioso, virou-se para Remo, empurrando-o até a parede, encarando-o com ódio. Ele sabia que era o sangue daquele lobisomem a sua frente que corria em suas veias... e queria vingar-se.

Teria aplicado em Remo o mesmo golpe de garras que usara em Lestat, mas o lobisomem segurou suas mãos. Drácula o olhou, sorrindo de satisfação, deixando os dentes agudos à mostra; e tentou mordê-lo.

Remo afastou-se com dificuldade; e estava começando a fraquejar na tentativa de segurá-lo quando ambos deram um ganido.

Rufus atirara com seu arco. A flecha partira com força suficiente para atravessar Drácula e atingir Remo também. Seu abdômen se aqueceu com o sangue e a dor, e acabou por largar Drácula. O vampiro, no entanto, poderoso demais para ser derrotado com uma única flecha no peito, afastou-se de Remo – a seta da flecha desencravou-se do lobisomem – e virou-se para Rufus, atacando.

Os olhos turvos do caçador ainda focalizavam Remo, para ver se não o havia ferido gravemente, quando Drácula atacou; somente percebeu o que ocorria quando Drácula já o esmagava com seu peso contra a parede.

Um jato prateado afastou o vampiro do caçador; ele se virou chiando em fúria para Susan. Tentou atacá-la, ela desviou. Atacou-a novamente, e foi atrasado por um feitiço de Remo. Virando-se para o lobisomem, lançou, com sua mão, um raio dourado, rápido o suficiente para que Remo não conseguisse desviar ou se defender. Por um momento, pensou que ia morrer; então uma barreira avermelhada iluminou-se à sua frente, desviando o raio. O deslocamento de ar produzido pelo impacto entre o raio e a barreira derrubou o lobisomem no chão.

Remo, Susan, e o próprio Drácula, ficaram surpresos que algum feitiço conseguisse barrar um ataque fatal do poderoso Conde. Ambos se viraram para localizar a origem da barreira. Era Harry, fracamente apoiado sobre a única perna boa.

Drácula lançou tantos ataques quanto o tempo permitiu. Harry conjurou barreiras e mais barreiras, incapaz de sair do lugar. Quando o último feitiço esfolou-lhe o rosto, apesar do escudo, ele olhou irritado para Susan e Remo.

-Eu aceito uma ajuda!

O homem e a mulher despertaram de sua estupidez, e voltaram a atacar Drácula. Apesar de estar entre os três, o vampiro ainda parecia imbatível.

Remo estranhou, então, a ausência dos vampiros que antes os estavam ajudando a combater o Conde. De repente, percebeu, com um repentino pânico, que Vamac, Lexus e Tripnato haviam fugido. Rufus estava fora de combate; Sirius e os lobisomens tentavam conter os outros vampiros, juntamente com Vicent.

Não havia nenhuma chance de derrotarem Drácula naquele momento. As forças também começavam a lhe faltar.

Por fim tantas barreiras e feitiços acabaram exaurindo Harry, e um feitiço de Drácula derrubou-o também, a alguns metros de distância, atrás de Sirius. O ex-prisioneiro, que, junto com os lobisomens, recuava, incapaz de manter afastada por mais tempo o enorme bando de vampiros servos de Drácula, não viu o afilhado, e ao andar para trás acabou tropeçando no garoto e caindo por cima dele.

-Acabou-se, não podemos fazer mais nada! – rosnou Logan, para os outros licantropos. – Vamos sair daqui, e logo!

Drácula viu-os. E não gostou.

-Mais lobos imundos na minha casa... Malditos!

Vicent novamente o conteve, protegendo os lobisomens. Ambos os vampiros fizeram uma acirrada disputa de forças e vontades nos momentos que se seguiram, enquanto Bruce, Logan, Darkness e Silver tentavam convocar grades para conterem os demais vampiros por alguns minutos. Sirius reuniu a eles Harry e Rufus; e lançou um olhar a Remo e Susan pedindo para que todos eles se juntassem para irem embora com Fawkes – que acabara de surgir.

Remo e Susan correram para eles – mas Vicent foi derrubado por Drácula, que avançou em Sirius e nos outros. Em um gesto rápido, Remo conteve o Conde, com um feitiço, e o mesmo se virou e o atacou, novamente derrubando-o no chão.

-Remo! – gritou Sirius, correndo com a varinha na mão para tentar ajudar. Vicent se postou na frente do animago:

-Vai, leva os outros para a segurança. – falou o vampiro, cuja face mantinha as marcas do ataque de Drácula. Sirius relutou, apreensivo. – Não temos tempo, levarei seu amigo, agora LEVE OS OUTROS.

As grades douradas conjuradas por Bruce começavam a piscar e desaparecer. Fawkes piou alto. Sirius se juntou ao grupo, lançando um último olhar a Remo, sob Drácula, e Susan, que tentava afastar o vampiro. Faltando apenas o seu toque na ave vermelha, segurou sua cauda e o braço de Rufus, para levá-lo junto. Em um fogaréu, desapareceram, no exato momento em que as grades sumiam definitivamente, permitindo a entrada dos vampiros.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Se Remo, em seus sonhos mais delirantes, tivesse imaginado que Drácula poderia ser tão demoníaco, não teria insistido em revivê-lo. Foi o que pensou enquanto tentava evitar sua morte sob aquele vampiro, insensível aos ataques de Susan.

O Conde novamente tentou mordê-lo, e dessa vez Remo não conseguiu evitar; mas com um movimento de corpo conseguiu desviar o pescoço, e sentiu as presas perfurarem seu ombro. Gritou, e tentou derrubá-lo. Não conseguiu.

A chegada de Vicent foi providencial; o vampiro afastou Drácula, permitindo a Remo levantar, amparado por Susan. Remo pensou que se sentiria aliviado; mas a visão de dezenas de vampiros cercando-os não foi animadora. Vicent rolou no chão, imóvel, derrotado, encarando Drácula, e pela primeira vez parecendo exausto. Drácula ergueu-se, sorrindo com maldade, e encarou seus três prisioneiros, e então todos os seus súditos, tão fiéis apesar de meio século derrotado.

Fez-se silêncio, e Remo acreditou que dessa vez estava mesmo ferrado.

Mas Vicent, do chão, sorriu. Quando Drácula compreendeu, Vicent já havia surgido atrás de Remo e Susan e agarrado cada um por um braço. Os três desapareceram.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Reapareceram na floresta, negra com a noite. Remo e Susan se entreolharam. Ouviram o xingamento de Vicent e desapareceram de novo.

Reapareceram em outro trecho da floresta. E sumiram de novo.

Então Remo entendeu; Drácula os seguia.

-Maldito! – rosnou Vicent, ainda segurando os dois amigos, quando Drácula apareceu diante deles, após o quinto transporte. Mas rosto do vampiro moreno se iluminou; e com um último sorriso zombeteiro para Drácula eles desapareceram novamente.

Quando reapareceram novamente, Remo e Susan estavam tão zonzos que ambos despencaram no chão. Com um misto de descrença, surpresa e alegria, Remo reconheceu o aroma floral e o calor agradável do lugar; estivera ali com Jhonny a última vez. Era a toca de Ravena e Griffyndor, tão querida em suas lembranças.

-Desculpem-me o tombo. – murmurou Vicent, tenso, olhando em volta. – Humanos não gostam muito desse tipo de transporte dos vampiros, mas é mais eficiente que a aparatação.

-Tudo bem. – falou Susan, levantando-se, olhando em volta. Parecia incrédula. – Por que nos trouxe aqui?

-Foi o único lugar em que pensei que o Conde não chegaria. – explicou ele, ainda nervoso, encarando os dois. – Só pode encontrar esta toca quem tem bons sentimentos. Acho que deu certo.

-Deu. – concordou Remo, ainda no chão. Estava em dúvida se conseguiria se levantar; sua cabeça girava e doía bastante. Olhou para Vicent. – Avise aqueles desgraçados que vou matá-los. Eles não podiam ter nos abandonado.

-Vamac, Lexus e Tripnato vão pagar caro, Remo. – avisou Vicent, sério. – Eles se arrependerão do dia em que foram mordidos, vou garantir isso. Teríamos conseguido dominar o Conde se aqueles vermes não tivessem se acovardado.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio, irritados. No entanto, o clima agradável do ambiente e o som do riacho evaporaram a irritação de Remo, e ele esfregou os olhos com a mão, cansado.

-Pelo menos Lestat está morto. E Drácula nunca foi um tirano homicida. Creio que a volta dele vai demorar para ser notada.

-Assim espero. – concordou Vicent. – A menos que o Conde nos persiga obsessivamente a cada movimento nosso, ele não é o nosso maior problema. Ainda podemos considerar essa missão um sucesso. – ele sorriu.

Os outros dois concordaram com um gesto de cabeça.

Vicent suspirou.

-Vou deixá-los aqui, onde ainda é seguro, e ver se nossos aliados estão protegidos ainda, agora que temos mais um desafeto à solta.

E o vampiro desapareceu, antes que os dois respondessem.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Remo largou-se de costas no chão. Ainda se sentia muito zonzo. O cansaço extremo facilitava esse mal-estar.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Susan, sentando-se em uma pedra e o observando.

Remo não respondeu. Fechou os olhos. A mordida no ombro, o abdômen e o pulso feridos por prata doíam. O veneno transmitido pela mordida de Phenom estava fazendo efeito. E o aroma e as boas energias do lugar o estavam acalmando.

Os dois estavam no gramado que dava para a beira do riacho. A caverna encontrava-se iluminada como sempre, diferentemente do mundo lá fora. E divagar por suas lembranças naquele lugar fazia as feridas doerem menos.

Depois de alguns minutos Susan levantou. Remo abriu os olhos para encará-la.

-Acho que você precisa tratar isso. – ela falou, indicando o ferimento na barriga de Remo. – E aquela água maravilhosa do riacho tem propriedades curativas, lembra?

-Claro. – respondeu, sentando-se. A tonteira havia passado. Susan rasgou um pedaço de sua capa (que já estava rasgada) e foi molhá-la no riacho. Com o pano em forma de bucha, limpou as piores feridas de Remo, evitando encará-lo.

Durante esse processo, ele, ao contrário, procurou os olhos dela o tempo todo. O potencial da água daquele riacho lentamente foi lhe retirando a dor, e inebriando-o, embriagando-o.

Não havia Tonks. Aliás, não havia nenhum problema naquele momento. Havia somente a mulher que amara desde a adolescência, naquele lugar ótimo, onde as lembranças dos dois se acumulavam. Vê-la dedicada em cuidar dele, com o cabelo preso amassado devido aos duelos, e a roupa meio rasgada, não fez nenhum bem para seu autocontrole.

-Acho que agora está melhor. – ela falou, amarrando o pedaço de pano no pulso dele, para controlar o sangramento.

-Está. – respondeu, finalmente encontrando o olhar dela. E encontrou na expressão dela tanta ansiedade quanto no olhar dele.

-Não se deixe levar pelo ambiente. Remo, você está febril. – ela falou, desviando o olhar, colocando as mãos no rosto dele.

-Por que não? – perguntou, ignorando o diagnóstico. Colocou a mão no queixo dela, forçando-a a encará-lo. – O que há de errado?

Ela o encarou, tensa, e então desviou o olhar novamente, levantando-se.

-Precisamos ir embora...

Mas ela não completou a frase. Remo a puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela se ajoelhasse, e a beijou. A princípio ela não reagiu, indecisa, e ele a envolveu fortemente com os braços. Há anos sonhava em poder tê-lo novamente, como amante e marido, como sempre deveria ter sido. Quem a buscava e desejava agora era ele. Abraçou-o também, retribuindo o beijo com a saudade de anos. Sentiu tanto calor quanto ele.

Nem um dos dois raciocinou daquele momento em diante.

um canto, contorcendo-se, tentando abafar as exclamaçdo-o de sobre Rufusiro que a mordera, tornando-se uma igual.y, e adentra

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Pois é... parece que Remo se rendeu ao passado e entregou-se à Susan... pelo menos EU acho que ela merece. Ah, tadinha da Tonks...**

**E o Drácula... terá sido correto despertá-lo?**

**E Harry e Rufus... eles estavam feridos... ficarão bem?**

**Esperemos que sim...**

**A música ainda é "Untitled I"... acho que a letra tem coisas a dizer sobre esses acontecimentos.**

**Fãs de R/T, não fiquem tristes... ainda há muitas coisas para acontecer.**

**O bloqueio demorou, mas, enfim, desapareceu... cara... 1X0 pra mim contra o José de Alencar! XD**

**(me perdoe quem gosta dele... mas Peri, Aurélia e Drácula não combinam... mesmo) (eu ia adorar ver o Drácula morder a Aurélia) (odeio admitir isso, mas O Guarani é legal...)**

**No próximo capítulo... ah... fiquei com pena do Harry... coitadinho... mas... no próximo capítulo... muita coisa vai rolar. Fiquem de olho!**

**Abraços!**

**(torçam pelo Grêmio! 4X0 contra o Boca Júniors! AMÉM!!!)**


	15. CAP 13 A Taça de Hupplepuff

**CARACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Eu sei que eu to MUITO atrasada!**

**Mas além de um bloqueio violento (que quase resultou em desgraça) o meu **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_** chegou, então... bem, vocês entendem, né? EU TINHA QUE LER! XD**

_**mas infelizmente eu não posso falar do livro aqui... exceto que eu amei/**_

**E claro, não posso deixar de falar mal das aulas, que detonam com meu tempo livre... do Will, que me estraga com suas trufas e vídeo-game... da minha cama, que ta muito convidativa... /bocejo/ da minha vó, que resolveu passar mal e fazer uma cirurgia de vesícula... do meu pc, que ta cheio de vírus e cujo anti-vírus já ativou três vezes enquanto eu escrevo esse parágrafo.**

**Raiana: Nossa, então você vai gostar desse capítulo. É bom saber que alguém aqui apóia R/Susan! Mas... o futuro é negro... **

**Renan: Amei o capítulo anterior também... mas haverão outros sangrentos também xD. A Susan é inspiração da Moa... sei lá... Gosto delas. Obrigado pelo apoio!**

**Mel Black Potter: Muito, mas muito obrigada pela sua review! Abri mó sorrisão lendo ela. Nem sei o que dizer mais. Só posso confirmar... que há muito por acontecer mesmo.**

**Desculpem a demora pessoal! Vou tentar não repetir isso mais. Ainda mais agora, que UM Uivo está na reta final! Espero que gostem!**

**Um trecho que merece ser lembrado:**

" – _**(...) A taça vem passando de uma geração à outra em nossa família há anos. Linda, não é? E possui vários poderes também, segundo dizem, mas não experimentei todos... (...)"**_** (Hepzibá Smith, Harry Potter e o enigma do Príncipe, pág.342)**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO 13 – A taça de Hupplepuff**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**And if I need anything at all**__ – E se eu preciso de alguma coisa_

_**I need a place that's hidden in the deep**__ – Eu preciso de um lugar que está escondido na profundidade_

_**Where lonely angels sing you to your sleep**__ – Onde anjos solitários cantam para você dormir_

_**Though all the world is broken**__ – Embora o mundo todo esteja quebrado_

_**I need a place where I can make my bed**__ – Eu preciso de um lugar onde eu possa fazer minha cama_

_**A lover's lap where I can lay my head**__ – Um colo amoroso onde eu possa deitar minha cabeça_

_**Because now the room is spinning**__ – Porque agora o quarto está girando_

_**The day is beginning…**__ - O dia está começando…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Abraçou-o também, retribuindo o beijo com a saudade de anos. Sentiu tanto calor quanto ele._

_Nem um dos dois raciocinou daquele momento em diante._

Já haviam passado vários minutos desde que o ruído de respirações ofegantes cessara, tornando a toca de Godric Griffyndor e Ravena Ravenclaw novamente silenciosa. Ouvia-se apenas o correr do riacho, que refletia manchas aquosas no teto pedregoso.

O mesmo teto que Remo fitava há algum tempo, se perguntando se deveria se arrepender ou não do que fizera... algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que não.

Outra parte sua afirmava que aquilo deveria ter ocorrido há muito tempo.

E apesar dessa insegurança, sentia-se em paz.

Certas coisas nunca mudam, pensou, descendo os olhos do teto para fixá-los nos cabelos castanho-avermelhados ao seu lado. Eles continuavam exalando o cheiro de ervas que o embriagava desde seu sexto ano em Hogwarts; Susan continuava tão maravilhosa quanto era dezesseis anos atrás.

Era cruel que tivessem ficado afastados por tanto tempo, quando pretendiam casar, formar uma família, criar os filhos junto com os de Lílian e Thiago, e, quem sabe, em um mundo distante, os de Sirius e mais umas quinze mulheres...

Era um sonho bom que fora interrompido e que agora parecia vagamente retomar sua forma. Estavam ambos mais maduros, mais amargos, mais desiludidos.

Mas a vida de repente parecia ter um sentido novamente, um motivo forte e ardente, que o inspirava a manter-se vivo, apesar das dores do dia-a-dia. Tonks lhe despertara isso. Por sua vez, Susan juntara isso ao renascimento do passado, intensificando aquele sentimento de vivacidade.

Era muito bom estar novamente com ela, sozinhos, sem ninguém para julgá-los, e por algumas horas sem nenhum problema para ser enfrentado. Com essa doce reflexão, virou-se e a abraçou, fazendo com que ela risse:

-Você não mudou nada... senti falta desse abraço.

Ela se virou também, para ficar de frente a ele. Seus olhos se encontraram por algum tempo, e então ela os desceu para o peito do homem, percorrendo aquelas marcas com o dedo e o olhar.

-Algumas cicatrizes a mais. – comentou Remo, casualmente.

-Algumas... muitas.

-Não que você não tenha nenhuma nova também...

Ela voltou a encará-lo.

-Meu parceiro desses últimos dezesseis anos não era carinhoso. Dessas cicatrizes eu não posso me orgulhar.

Susan lembrava o estilo mulherão. Embora não fosse muito alta, mesmo antes de engravidar era dotada de quadris largos e ombros fortes, embora femininos. Já Lílian apresentava uma estrutura mais magra e esbelta. Ambas ganharam algumas cicatrizes em suas tarefas para a Ordem, e as brindavam, com os marotos, nas noites de bebedeira. Ainda era um mistério como Thiago ensinara Lílian a beber... Jovens, aventureiros e idiotas, eles sentiam orgulho das cicatrizes obtidas nas missões.

Os velhos tempos...

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

-Voltamos ao que éramos, ou isso foi uma recaída?

-A escolha é minha? – perguntou.

-Sempre foi.

Beijou-a como resposta... ficaria horas fazendo isso.

-Ainda tem alguma dúvida?

Ela sorriu, parecendo cansada. Segurou seu rosto com as mãos e encostou sua testa na dele. Teria beijado-o, mas o sorriso se desfez e ela franziu o cenho, preocupada.

-Você continua febril... e bastante.

Certas coisas realmente nunca mudavam, ela continuava com a capacidade de quebrar climas com seus malditos cuidados de enfermagem. Revirou os olhos e a soltou, largando-se de braços abertos e voltando a encarar o teto.

-Deixe de ser murrinha. – ela ralhou, sentando-se e tentando não rir.

Ela estava certa, Remo não podia negar... não se sentia bem.

-Deve ser o veneno de Phenom... ele me mordeu lá na mansão. E Drácula também. E para completar, tive contato com prata. – falou, erguendo o pulso ferido e observando-o.

-Acho melhor voltarmos. – ela franziu a testa, sentada, encarando o lobisomem. – Rufus e Harry não estavam nada bem, e todos devem estar super preocupados conosco. Podem estar nos procurando e chorando, e nós aqui, assim... que falta de vergonha.

Ele riu, imaginando o que Sirius diria se isso fosse verdade. Sentou-se, sua cabeça girou, e por um momento pensou que fosse vomitar.

-É melhor voltarmos mesmo... preciso de um tônico.

-Certo... – ela concordou, passando a recolher suas roupas. Olhou em volta e mordeu o lábio. – Para variar, você me fez perder minhas calças.

Remo voltou a rir.

Certas coisas nunca mudam.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A sede estava silenciosa e bastante escura quando chegaram; aparentemente, meia Ordem ainda dormia, sem saber o que ocorrera na missão. A cozinha estava iluminada e vazia; os remédios tinham sido levados para algum quarto, certamente.

Dois quartos, no primeiro andar, lado a lado estavam acesos. Remo e Susan entraram no primeiro, ele um pouco trôpego. Sirius os recepcionou com um enorme sorriso de alívio.

-Pensei que Drácula os tinha devorado.

-Ele bem que tentou. – respondeu, largando-se na poltrona perto da porta, esfregando os olhos, nauseado. – Vicent demorou para nos deixar em um lugar seguro.

Susan preparou-lhe alguma coisa para tomar que aos poucos diminuiu sua tontura. Quanto ao mal-estar causado pelas mordidas, só o tempo poderia remediar.

Sirius terminou de enfaixar com um feitiço a perna de Harry, que, deitado na cama, estava consciente e observava o lobisomem. Arranhado, esfolado, ferido, com algumas costelas fraturadas além da perna, olheiras fundas e bastante pálido, o garoto cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça. Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam ao seu lado.

-E Rufus? – perguntou Susan. – Ele parecia péssimo.

-Ele está péssimo. – falou Sirius, erguendo-se. – Eu não sabia o que fazer com ele, então o amarrei e o deixei no quarto ao lado. Tonks está cuidando dele.

Se fora necessário amarrar Rufus, é porque ele estava mesmo mal. Talvez se debatendo, delirando, tendo convulsões... Remo sentiu um arrepio.

-Eu vou vê-lo. – falou Susan, saindo do quarto. – Talvez eu consiga ajudar.

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, em que Sirius esfregou a nuca, cansado, e todos se encararam.

-Parece que não deu tão certo assim, não é? – comentou Hermione, olhando-os com a habitual expressão cética.

Harry revirou os olhos, exasperado. Sirius não falou nada, então sobrou para Remo tentar buscar alguma dignidade para sua missão.

-Deu muito certo, Mione... só não conseguimos derrotá-lo ainda, houveram muitos combates antes dele.

-Vou fingir que sei que vocês têm tudo sob controle. – comentou ela, em tom casual.

-O que faremos com Wolfgang? – perguntou Sirius, preocupado, para Remo. – Dei a ele uma poção calmante e _tentei_ limpar os ferimentos, estanquei alguns, mas precisei amarrá-lo para que ele não tentasse esfaquear a si mesmo.

Remo pensou por algum tempo. Franziu a testa.

-Acho que o melhor é esperar e torcer para ele se recuperar sozinho. E impedir a qualquer custo que ele se aproxime de outro vampiro. Nesse momento ele está sofrendo a primeira parte da transformação, que é resistir à mordida. Depois vai buscar com toda a força realizar a segunda parte.

-Ou seja, ingerir o sangue de um vampiro. – respondeu Rony. Remo confirmou.

-E por quanto tempo ele vai buscar outros vampiros, a partir de agora? – perguntou Harry.

O lobisomem demorou a responder.

-No mínimo duas semanas.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Quando se sentiu mais firme, Remo se levantou e foi ver Rufus. Não gostou do que viu.

Rufus parecia arder em chamas. Estava muito vermelho, devido à febre, embora Remo soubesse que dali a dois ou três dias ele ficaria branco. Suava muito, frio, delirando na cama, pés e punhos amarrados abertos. Retorcia-se, aos gritos e gemidos, murmurando súplicas, como quem está sendo torturado com a maldição cruciatus. A pele em contato com a corda esfolava-se depressa.

-Se a febre não o matar, as convulsões matarão. – falou Tonks, ao lado da cama de Rufus, com um pano úmido na mão, aparentemente sem perceber que Remo estava ali. – Ou então ele mesmo vai se matar.

Remo franziu a testa. Odiava ver Rufus assim, por sua causa.

-Já experimentou dar uma poção sonífera a ele, Tonks? – perguntou.

A aurora pareceu surpresa ao ouvi-lo. Olhou-o de cima a baixo, rapidamente, e seus olhos passaram dele para Susan e de volta a ele. Remo pensou tê-los visto se apertar brevemente. Se ela percebera alguma coisa, não soube dizer, porque ela fitou Rufus novamente.

-Já. Moody quem recomendou, mas ele mesmo disse que talvez não fizesse efeito... quem o mordeu? Deve ter sido um vampiro e tanto para ele ficar assim.

-Foi Lestat.

-Acho que só o que podemos fazer é prendê-lo decentemente nessa cama e tentar impedir que a temperatura suba demais. – falou Susan, adiantando-se com a varinha na mão para melhorar as cordas que atavam o caçador.

Remo ficou observando o amigo da porta. Tonks se aproximou dele.

-O que houve lá? Conseguiram o que queriam?

-Conseguimos destruir Lestat, mas ainda não acabamos com Drácula.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Apesar do relativo sucesso, Remo se sentia absolutamente frustrado. Até a noite seguinte, Rufus não apresentara melhora. Pelo contrário, além de delirar e rosnar, agora também tossia de forma alarmante. O braço esquerdo de Harry estava ainda mais preto, e ele já não conseguia movê-lo. Recebera um corvo de Bruce que informava que na mansão de Vicent tudo estava bem, embora eles tivessem notado um fluxo novo de vampiros inimigos em busca do novo líder vampiro que ressurgira. E para completar, não conseguia encarar Tonks.

Estavam os dois no quarto onde Rufus estava amarrado, cada um de um lado da cama, observando o caçador. Tonks iniciara conversas diversas vezes, mas de alguma forma, Remo não as mantinha. Estava começando a se irritar consigo mesmo. Detestava enganá-la, ou mesmo omitir a verdade dela.

Susan entrou no quarto, segurando uma bandeja com as novas poções que seriam dadas a Rufus. Sirius estava junto com ela; era a troca de turnos. Eles queriam garantir que Rufus não se soltaria e acabasse cometendo alguma loucura.

Remo e Tonks se levantaram e saíram do quarto. Aparentemente ela ia para a cozinha; tinha o semblante carregado, concentrada nos relatórios que teria que entregar no trabalho após o café e que não havia feito. Assustou-se quando Remo colocou a mão no braço dela. O olhou.

-Temos que conversar. – falou Remo. Ela concordou.

Entraram em um cômodo abandonado no fim da escada, onde estavam amontoados móveis velhos.

-Enfim. – ela falou, encarando-o decidida. – Vai me explicar por que não tem nem mesmo me encarado direito?

-É o que eu pretendo fazer. – falou, dando de ombros. Mas não sabia como dizer sem parecer um completo insensível. – Ahh...

Tonks o encarou longamente.

-Você e ela voltaram.

Remo retribuiu o olhar longamente antes de confirmar com a cabeça. Detestava ficar naquele clima tenso com Tonks... preferia muito mais vê-la alegre.

Até pensou que Tonks fosse chorar; mas não esperava que ela sorrisse e suspirasse.

-Eu sabia. – ela falou. E antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, continuou: – Era uma questão de tempo, e não havia nada mais justo. E... eu espero que vocês sejam felizes.

Ela vacilou.

-Tonks...

-Tchau Remo. – ela falou, e saiu da salinha rapidamente.

Ainda contemplou o portal longamente, tentando assimilar. Tinha mais de quarenta anos e ainda não entendia as mulheres... E agora se sentia culpado por ter deixado Tonks triste.

Quando saiu da velha salinha, deparou-se com Sirius, descendo as escadas. O maroto o encarou e então olhou para a subida das escadas, por onde Tonks evidentemente havia passado procurando a segurança do seu quarto.

Antes que Sirius perguntasse qualquer coisa, deu de ombros e foi para a cozinha.

Os Weasley e Jhonny estavam ali. Molly, Arthur, e os dois filhos mais novos. Remo pousou a mão brevemente no ombro de Jhonny antes de puxar uma cadeira ao seu lado e se sentar, sem apetite nenhum.

-E Wolfgang? – perguntou Arthur. – Alguma melhora?

-Nenhuma. – suspirou. – Acho que vamos perdê-lo. E Quim e Moody?

-Saíram de madrugada, pelo jeito mais uma vila foi atacada e eles foram chamados para ajudar. – contou Molly, nervosa.

Perfeito... pensou Remo. Greyback agora estava extravasando a raiva com novos massacres.

-Remo, eu queria perguntar sobre o Harry... – falou Molly. – Aquele braço dele... está cada vez pior... e ele agora está com febre alta e passando bastante mal. Mione está cuidando dele agora. Mas aquele braço... não sei, me parece que... ele está...

-Só falta feder. – completou Rony, já que a mãe parecia incapaz de pôr em palavras o que temia.

Isso era o que mais estava lhe preocupando além de Rufus. Demorou para responder, sentindo o estômago afundar.

-Não sei o que o atingiu... mas nenhum tratamento fez efeito, e se não impedirmos, vai se espalhar. – falou, ao que todos pararam o que faziam para escutarem-no. – O braço está morto... então acho que precisamos...

-Amputá-lo. – completou Sirius, da porta. Tão pálido quanto os Weasley.

Houve um momento de silêncio muito tenso em que eles tentavam absorver o impacto da última palavra.

Então seus olhares se voltaram para os passos leves que reboaram até a cozinha, quando Mione apareceu, tensa.

-Ahh, oi... Sirius, Remo, Harry quer falar com vocês. Ele acha que sabe de algo que pode ajudar Rufus.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Quer dizer então que essa taça velha tem poderes? – perguntou Sirius, que observava a antiga taça de ouro de Hupplepuff contra a luz.

-Hépziba Smith, a última dona dele, acreditava que sim, e o fato de ter pertencido à Ravena me faz concordar. – respondeu Harry, recostado nos travesseiros.

Ele estava com o rosto afogueado pela febre, suava frio e tinha tremores. A pele clara contrastava violentamente com o negrume do braço, que já se aproximava do ombro.

-Há inscrições por toda a taça. – falou Hermione, hesitante. – Eu conheço bastante das runas antigas, e pelo que consegui traduzir, quem beber dela terá seu mal curado... as trevas serão atacadas pelos poderes curativos que ela contém.

-Acho que vale a pena tentar, não? – falou Sirius, virando-se para ver o que Remo achava. – Pior do que o Brutus está, não dá pra ficar, não é?

-Rufus – corrigiu Mione, baixinho.

-Imagino que precisemos colocar água dentro da taça. – falou Remo, pegando a taça nas mãos e analisando-a. Estava lascada, mas não continha vazamentos. Fitou Mione.

-Acho que sim... água pura... para que receba os fluídos da taça. – respondeu a garota. – Se não der certo, pelo menos Rufus estará bebendo água.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Se desse certo...

Era exatamente disso que Rufus precisava... algo que eliminasse as trevas injetadas nele pela mordida...

Os trouxas diziam que os vampiros não suportavam água benta, abençoada... talvez fosse verdade, embora não houvesse exatamente uma bênção, mas uma aura de magia branca em torno do objeto de ouro velho.

Encheram-na de água e observaram. Não pareceu haver nada de especial. Pequenas bolhinhas se formaram no fundo da taça.

-Acho que teremos que forçá-lo a beber. – falou Susan, erguendo-se. Estiveram todos agachados sobre a mesa fitando a taça de perto. – Ele não parece muito receptivo a conversas.

-Que Merlin nos ajude. – murmurou Remo, pegando a taça com a água e dirigindo-se ao quarto onde estava Rufus.

-Melhor, que Helga nos ajude. – corrigiu Sirius.

Rufus não parecia vê-los. Fitava o teto, ofegante, os olhos fora de foco e vermelhos, encharcado de suor e ardente de febre.

-Preciso de ajuda... – comentou Remo, sentando na beira da cama e segurando o cálice.

Sirius fez uma expressão de profundo desgosto ao ir para o outro lado da cama. Segurou o caçador; houve uma espécie de luta, na qual Sirius e Remo forçaram Rufus a tomar a água da taça. Mione desviou o olhar. Parte da água escorreu pelo queixo do caçador; outro tanto ele cuspiu, mas o que foi ingerido surtiu efeito.

Rufus gritou a plenos pulmões e começou a se contorcer. Se não estivesse amarrado, teria rolado pelo chão. Houve um som que lembrava fritura, algo queimando; um leve vapor se desprendeu de Rufus enquanto ele se contorcia, de seus olhos, boca, e, principalmente, da ferida causada pela mordida em seu pescoço.

O espetáculo durou poucos segundos. O caçador se largou ofegante sobre a cama, ainda fitando o teto, desta vez com os olhos arregalados. No entanto, parecia mais calmo.

-Talvez devêssemos dar doses de água de tempos em tempos, acho que está dando certo. – falou Susan, observando Rufus atentamente. – Acho que ele está um pouco mais lúcido.

-Decididamente. – sorriu Remo, percebendo a sutil mudança na aura de Rufus.

De repente o clima tenso no quarto era substituído por diversos sorrisos aliviados.

-Remo – falou Sirius, baixo, voltando a ficar sério, ainda fitando Rufus. – Será que não deveríamos tentar usar essa taça com Harry? Talvez... talvez consigamos reverter o processo que está ocorrendo no braço. Seria horrível ver Harry com um braço só.

Remo sentiu seu ânimo afundar novamente.

-Podemos tentar... mas eu não sei se magia branca consegue reverter um processo já avançado de auto-destruição.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

As doses de água pareceram operar um milagre em Rufus. Ninguém na casa conseguia acreditar totalmente. Dois dias inteiros recebendo a água da taça de Helga Hupplepuff, e Rufus conseguira finalmente reconhecê-los, vencendo a loucura. A poção sonífera finalmente manifestou seu efeito; o caçador caiu num sono pesado, enquanto Susan e Tonks lhe ministravam poções que se encarregariam de diminuir a febre.

Rufus estava salvo.

O mesmo não ocorreu com Harry.

Era evidente que o mal que matava seu braço se espalhara pelo sangue. A água da taça atacou esse mal. Foi como se lançassem uma maldição cruciatus sobre Harry, por longos e tensos minutos. Quando Harry finalmente se acalmou, todos no quarto ainda estavam horrorizados.

Fosse o que fosse, o mal brotava pelos poros da pele, junto com um pouco de sangue, esfolando a derme, manchando os lençóis com uma espécie de sangue negro; escorrera pelos olhos, pelo nariz, fora regurgitado... De uma forma tão violenta que reduzira Hermione às lágrimas e forçara Sirius a segurar o afilhado para que ele não rolasse da cama para o chão.

Quando não parecia haver mais daquela substância negra para ser eliminada, Harry ficou imóvel, ainda ofegante, oscilando entre a consciência e a inconsciência. Remo adiantou-se, voltando a respirar, e com alguns feitiços, fez aquele sangue negro desaparecer, trocando os lençóis e as roupas de Harry por peças limpas novamente.

Aparentemente, o que havia de mal no garoto havia sido retirado. Mas não havia como negar o fato de que o braço permanecia negro e inerte. Morto. Pelo menos era o que parecia.

-O que você acha? – perguntou Susan, baixo, para Remo, ainda observando o garoto.

-Temos que esperar não é? Talvez... algumas poções de recuperação...

-Acho que um tratamento intensivo bem radical. – falou ela, em tom prático. Quando Remo a olhou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, ela explicou: – Poções de renovação de tecidos, você sabe, esquelecresce, dermecresce, e todos os cresces desse tipo. Se isso não recuperar esse braço, então nada vai.

-Se você acha... consegue as poções?

-Acho que não temos todos os ingredientes... Molly, onde conseguimos os ingredientes?

-Não precisamos de ingredientes. – falou Molly, de modo ágil, ávida por uma solução para a saúde de Harry. – Vamos pedir as poções a Pomfrey. Ela está trabalhando no St.Mungus agora que Hogwarts fechou, e vai poder nos passar o que precisamos.

As duas saíram, e Hermione as seguiu, deixando somente Remo, Rony e Sirius no quarto. Sirius ainda mantinha uma expressão sinistra quando se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama. Rony se sentou na ponta da cama, encarando o amigo.

-E aí cara?

Harry o fitou demoradamente, sem enxergá-lo direito.

-To doidão...

Os outros três sorriram.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A idéia de Susan sobre um tratamento intensivo surpreendeu a todos na casa, mesmo os mais experimentados, como Moody ou Molly. Ela apareceu no largo com um estoque realmente enorme de poções, e proibiu terminantemente Molly de dar qualquer tipo de comida ou bebida a Harry. Remo imaginou que depois de tantas poções, comer não seria realmente necessário.

-Mas _Susan_... ele perdeu muito sangue... ele precisa se alimentar!

-Molly! Não pode haver nele nenhuma toxina ou substância diferente, ou algumas das poções não vão funcionar. Acredite: eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Mesmo assim, muitos ainda não estavam convencidos.

-Mãe... – falou Jhonny, vendo a mesa da cozinha abarrotada de poções. – Você está tratando o Harry, não um trasgo.

-Se bem que, com tantas poções estranhas, é mais provável que ele vire um trasgo depois disso mesmo. – falou Jorge, segurando um frasco de algo roxo com _coisinhas_ laranjas.

-Pelo bafo do dragão! – exclamou a bruxa. – Vocês querem ensinar Merlin a soltar faíscas com a varinha? Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo!

Isso não impediu que até Harry se surpreendesse.

-Socorro! Estão tentando me afogar! – murmurou ele depois do décimo sexto frasco de poção.

-Cala boca, moleque, ou eu vou te afogar de verdade! – rosnou Susan. Ela já havia dito "eu sei o que estou fazendo" pelo menos catorze vezes naquela manhã.

Harry arregalou os olhos para ela e olhou ligeiramente apavorado para Sirius.

Sirius franziu a testa com uma expressão sombria para Remo.

-E você está com ela?... Você é o meu herói.

Fossem lá o que fossem aquelas poções, depois de algumas horas Harry entrou num estado de coma profundo, o que fez Molly quase enlouquecer.

-Relaxa... isso faz parte do tratamento. – falou Susan, antes que mais alguém desmaiasse.

-O que o Harry tem que faz isso com as mulheres? – perguntou Fred, ajuntando a mãe do chão, enquanto Gina e Hermione ainda olhavam chocadas para Susan.

Enquanto Harry continuava em coma, as poções executavam no braço uma estranha transformação: ossos, músculos e peles, aos poucos e rapidamente, iam se renovando. Era como uma cobra que se livrava da casca velha. Depois de dois dias, quando a última camada de pele negra caiu, a pele jovem e rosada foi saudada com alívio. Ao mesmo tempo em que o processo de renovação terminava, o coma dava lugar a um sono profundo, para então um sono tranqüilo, e de repente todos na casa estavam mais bem humorados e sorridentes.

Ao mesmo tempo, no quarto ao lado, Rufus também apresentava melhoras marcantes. Na terceira vez em que acordou, após receber a água da taça de Helga, estava bastante firme, e quase normal, o que provou ao começar com suas costumeiras piadinhas. Segundo ele, de todas as mordidas de vampiros que já havia levado, aquela fora a pior. Ficou muito impressionado quando lhe contaram que fora curado pelos poderes da taça.

Quando Harry acordou do coma, Rufus já havia recebido "alta" de Susan. O caçador apresentava apenas mais um par da cicatrizes finas no pescoço. Harry, sentindo o clima de volta à normalidade da casa, já queria levantar da cama e voltar à rotina também.

-Você vai ficar deitado aí até quando eu achar que deve ficar. – ameaçou ela. – Preciso terminar o tratamento que iniciei, e só porque você está mais forte não significa que eu não consiga enfiar a sua cabeça naquele vaso sanitário e puxar a descarga.

-Nossa, que stress! – murmurou ele, irritado. Rony, Hermione e Jhonny apenas riam, assistindo-os.

-Você é igualzinho ao Thiago. – falou Susan, sorrindo, quando ele voltou a se recostar nos travesseiros. – Ele também só parava na base de ameaças. Mas a Lílian ameaçava melhor do que eu.

-Nem fala! – murmurou Sirius, parecendo ter um arrepio. – Ela era assustadora.

Harry revirou os olhos.

Entrementes, ficar na cama não o impedia de trabalhar nas horcruxes.

-Bem... o diário, o anel, o medalhão, a taça... tiramos dele o cajado e a espada... falta a cobra... e mais alguma maldita coisa. – Harry esfregou as mãos na cara, depois de horas de pesquisa com Rony e Hermione.

-Simplesmente não há mais nenhuma herança para encontrarmos... _será_ que ele utilizou um objeto dele mesmo, como o diário? – perguntou Mione, folheando jornais.

-Eu espero que não... se for, simplesmente não faço idéia do que é e onde poderá estar. – murmurou Harry.

-Vamos atrás da cobra, então, não? – sugeriu Rony.

Como ninguém apresentou sugestão melhor, o grupo concordou.

-Bom, Voldemort sabe que estamos atrás das horcruxes dele, não é? – comentou Mione. – Ele provavelmente vai manter a cobra junto dele o tempo todo.

-Legal, mais uma ação suicida do tipo "vá inteiro e volte sem um rim"...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Entrementes, Remo deixou a tarefa das horcruxes para os garotos, e voltou-se para as suas próprias tarefas. Já fazia quatro dias que Drácula fora ressuscitado, e estava na hora de voltar ao bando. A esta altura todos já estariam descansados e tratados, e eles não podiam dar mais tempo a Greyback. Assim sendo, Remo se preparava para deixar novamente o Largo.

-Preparem-se para boas notícias – falou a Quim, Tonks e Moody, os aurores. – Greyback deve morrer essa semana.

-Prepare-se para más notícias. – respondeu Rony, com sarcasmo. – Pretendemos caçar a cobra e tio Lorde.

Desejou boa sorte a Harry. Não era muito; mas esperava que eles voltassem vivos dessa caçada. Encontrou o olhar de Tonks e ela apenas deu um breve sorriso e sussurrou votos de sorte para com o bando de Ferir Lobo. Em seguida ela voltou a conversar com Quim e Moody. Remo suspirou; Tonks não colorira os cabelos nos últimos dias, ficava até tarde no trabalho e voltava com dezenas de relatórios. Parecia profundamente chateada. Sentiu-se culpado.

-Considerando que o Conde sobreviveu, acho que ainda não posso voltar para a Bulgária? – perguntou Rufus.

-Acertou. – respondeu. – Não sei por que, mas acho que você ainda vai ter alguma utilidade. Fique por aqui, sempre precisamos de ajuda.

A cozinha estava barulhenta devido à conversa de todos os membros da Ordem que se juntavam para jantar. No meio da balbúrdia, Jhonny o chamou, falando baixo.

-Pretendem caçar Greyback?

-Ele não deve passar dessa semana.

-Vai pegá-lo? – Jhonny pareceu meio ansioso. Talvez estivesse nervoso; ele e o pai não haviam conversado muito ainda.

-Pessoalmente – assentiu.

-Morda-o por mim.

-Pode deixar.

Despediu-se de todos, deixando-os na cozinha e dirigiu-se à saída. Quando estava começando a abrir a porta no final do corredor escuro, no entanto, um movimento às suas costas fez com que se virasse e se deparasse com a única pessoa de quem ainda não se despedira.

-Então, você já vai de novo... – ela comentou, resignada, se deixando envolver em um abraço.

-Preciso. – respondeu, sentindo mãos em torno do seu pescoço, beijou-a. – Mas com sorte, esta será uma das últimas vezes.

-Cuide-se. Seria péssimo se você resolvesse morrer agora. Jhonny descobriu que te adora.

-Ele descobriu, é? – perguntou, surpreso.

-É, mas ainda não pôs isso em palavras.

Remo revirou os olhos.

-Ei! – ela reclamou, indignada. – Eu conheço meu filho, ok? Ele mesmo está surpreso com isso. É uma pena que vocês dois não possam passar mais tempo juntos.

-É... Então vou esperar um pouquinho pra morrer, ainda. – sussurrou, prensando-a na parede. Sentiu um sorriso se formar contra seu pescoço. – Além do mais, não acho que essa guerra vá demorar muito... Harry não vai nos desapontar.

-Depois de vinte e oito anos... seria um bom momento para acabar. Poderíamos viver em paz de novo. – ela o encarou.

Era como se tivessem vinte anos de novo, amassando-se nos corredores escuros da sede da antiga Ordem ou em qualquer lugar familiar momentaneamente vazio. Naquela época, podiam afogar os problemas e batalhas na pele um do outro, e... Caramba, lembrar disso não fazia bem.

-Se ficarmos mais um minuto assim eu não saio daqui hoje. – suspirou, com pouco fôlego.

-E precisa mesmo sair...? – ela murmurou, lânguida.

Pensar em soltá-la, contra toda a sua vontade, para encarar o frio cortante na rua e se juntar a um bando de lobisomens fétidos e bichados e vampiros prepotentes e sanguessugas era uma idéia realmente detestável. Mas _tinha_ de ser feito, por mais que odiasse – pensou, encontrando os olhos dela, pupilas dilatadas na escuridão. Não ficavam sozinhos assim desde o memorável episódio na toca de Ravena e Griffyndor, e... Pensar nisso não fazia bem também.

-Preciso. – lamentou, afastando-a, embora seu corpo protestasse.

Ela pestanejou e resmungou algo como "depois eu sou nega-fogo...".

Ele riu.

-Com sorte não vou demorar. – tentou consolar a ela e principalmente a si mesmo. – Se tudo correr bem, dentro de três ou quatro dias estou de volta.

-Espero que dê tudo certo.

-Vai dar. – confirmou. Deu-lhe um selinho. – Tchau.

-Tchau. – ela sorriu, vendo-o sair.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sentiu-se estranhamente nervoso enquanto corria pela mata na direção da mansão de Vicent. Era hora de atacarem os últimos bandos de Greyback e Rômulo, e tinham de localizar Drácula. Não via a hora daquelas batalhas sem fim acabarem.

-Até que enfim, Lupin... – murmurou Darkness quando se juntou a eles. – Pensei que tinha nos abandonado.

-Não, ainda não tive esse prazer... foi apenas uma folga.

-Você folgou, eu trabalhei. – falou Bruce. – Estive treinando os jovens. Vou te contar, aquelas bolas de pêlos serão úteis. Estão ansiosos para o nosso ataque à Greyback.

-Então está definido, realmente vamos atacar o Lobo? – perguntou, agitado, a Logan.

-Com certeza. – respondeu o homem grisalho. – Estávamos apenas esperando por você.

-E quanto ao Conde Drácula? Alguma novidade?

-Drácula – falou Vicent, juntando-se a eles no saguão da mansão – reuniu seus próprios vampiros. Boa parte deles são os velhos de Lestat. Outra parte, são os que nunca o abandonaram. A notícia boa é que metade dos vampiros de Lestat está morta. A ruim – ele prosseguiu, sem alteração em sua expressão. – é que ele fez uma aliança com o Lorde das Trevas.

Remo soltou um palavrão.

-Desde quando Drácula faz alianças com alguém? – perguntou, irritado.

-O Lorde prometeu dividir seu poderio com o Conde. – explicou Vicent. – O Lorde dominará os bruxos e simpatizantes; o Conde terá controle sobre trouxas e demais criaturas.

-Greyback não vai ficar contente.

-Greyback tornou-se dispensável para Você-Sabe-Quem. – falou Bruce, com a tradicional animação. – Ele descobriu os recentes fracassos de Greyback e a nossa traição, e desvinculou Greyback de seu exército. É a prova de que aquele pulguento sanguinolento está com os dias contados. No presente caso, com as horas contadas...

-Estamos prontos, pessoal. – falou Lyan, entrando no saguão.

Eles o seguiram para os terrenos da mansão. De pé, em colunas, esperando-os, estava o restante de seus bandos. Dezenas de lobisomens, a maioria jovens sem barba no rosto, expressões ansiosas, observando-os e murmurando animados.

-É chegada a hora, pessoal. – falou Silver a eles, em voz alta.

"Se tudo correr bem essa noite, esse será o nosso último combate. Greyback foi abandonado, seus lobos estão fracos, os vampiros estão contra eles. Somente um de seus antigos aliados permanece com ele. Vamos das um fim definitivo a essa guerra. Se vocês lutarem direito essa noite, amanhã, a esse horário, estarão indo para suas casas."

Uma enorme quantidade de gritos, vivas, e principalmente uivos, banhou o ar, e os guerreiros seguiram Silver e os líderes quando, lobisomens e vampiros, começaram a correr para a mata, em direção ao seu último combate.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Bom...**

**Se o Harry continua com o braço é influência da Aluada. Se não fosse por ela, o meu estado down teria deixado o Harry sem braço... Viva à Alu!!!**

**A música é Atlantic. Preciso dizer de quem?**

**Esse capítulo penou, demorou, demorou, e pra variar, demorou, mas eu até que gostei. Agora, com o fim de Harry Potter, acabaram-se nossas teorias... que triste... agora me resta Um Uivo e Controle da Serpente. Que os bons ventos da inspiração soprem! **

**/e que minha professora de história pare de nos mandar escrever livros!/**

**Um abraço, e até a próxima!**


	16. CAP 14 Greyback

**Oi galera!**

**Será que vocês ainda são capazes de me perdoar?**

**Alguns motivos pela ENORME demora:**

**Bloqueio + minha cadela recém-adotada tendo 13 filhotes que precisaram de mamadeira para sobreviver + 42 dias dormindo menos de 6 horas + minha vó fazendo 2 cirurgias complicadas em um intervalo de 35 dias + final de trimestre escolar + Feira do Livro (ou seja, livros) + tradução de "The World As We Knew It" + Harry Potter 7 + NENHUMA REVIEW.**

**ISSO MESMO!!!**

**Só recebi duas reviews salvadoras da pátria, de Raiana (farei sim mais ceninhas pai-e-filho! Obrigado!) e de Renan (nem tenho o que dizer, só agradeço). Assim dá até desânimo, né?**

**Esse capítulo eu escrevi quase todo em aula, e ele acabou sendo dividido em dois porque estava ficando muito grande. Espero que gostem! Eu amei escrevê-lo.**

**Peço que qualquer erro de digitação vocês me avisem, porque eu levei somente uma hora para digitá-lo do caderno, portanto, não revisei.**

**Abraços!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO 14 – Greyback**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**Oh simple thing **__– Oh coisa simples_

_**Where have you gone?**__ – Aonde você foi?_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **__– Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo para me apoiar_

_**So tell me when**__ – Então me diga quando_

_**You're gonna let me in**__ – Você vai me deixar entrar_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**__ – Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de um lugar para recomeçar_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A corrida até o esconderijo de Greyback levou em torno de seis horas, mas para Remo pareceu apenas quarenta minutos. Todos aqueles lobisomens estavam tão cansados da guerra, tão saturados de batalhas e cheios de saudade de sua antiga vida, e no caso dos jovens, da família, que a corrida para a última batalha, por mais longa que fosse, não diminuiu-lhes a energia e nem a força. Pelo contrário; saber que corriam em direção ao seu último conflito apenas aumentou-lhes a vontade de vencer. Aquelas seis horas de corrida passaram despercebidas.

Então chegaram ao trecho escuro e brumoso de floresta, com o solo irregular, e seus corações se apertaram com a expectativa.

Por mais acabados que Greyback e seu bando estivessem, a idéia de derrotá-los ainda era ligeiramente assustadora. Muitos daqueles lobos cheios de esperança poderiam não sobreviver.

Quanto aos vampiros... apenas o desejo de serem novamente as criaturas soberanas daquelas matas, sem grandes lobisomens para confrontá-los, os movia adiante naquela luta.

Uma coisa era clara: após a morte de Greyback, a aliança estaria desfeita. A menos que Drácula resolvesse expurgar os lobisomens de seus domínios e tiranizar todas as comunidades de vampiros, os vampiros e lobisomens aliados voltariam a se tratar como simples inimigos de espécie.

Avistaram o velho castelo em ruínas... os lobisomens avançavam em imbatíveis colunas pelo chão, os vampiros iam mais a frente pelas árvores. Do alto, Vicent pôde ver que os lobisomens de Greyback estavam despreparados... Ao avistarem o temível bando inimigo rodear sua base e os encurralarem, os lobos que estavam descansando do lado de fora do castelo se levantaram aterrorizados e adentraram a base.

A vitória era certa.

Os bandos de Lupin, Bruce, Silver, Logan, Darkness, Teddy, Falcon e Lyan, espalhados, cercaram todo o perímetro do castelo. Afastados vários quilômetros, os bandos de vampiros de Vamac e Lexus cobriam as saídas subterrâneas do castelo. Não havia escapatória.

"Lembrem-se" grunhiu Remo novamente para seu bando, que, além de seus antigos companheiros, como Olho Prateado, Phil e Fejiro, reunia também um grande número de jovens.

"Matem somente os realmente fiéis a Greyback, e os que se oporem até o fim. Não se esqueçam que grande parte do inimigo é composto de jovens como vocês, que lutam por não terem outra escolha. Convençam-nos de que terão liberdade ao fim dessa batalha, e os que aceitarem, deixem viver. E boa sorte para todos."

Os líderes trocaram olhares, durante aquela breve pausa. Das aberturas escuras do castelo, via-se olhos brilhantes de lobos assustados. Havia intensa movimentação no castelo.

Logan, cujo bando estava mais próximo do de Remo, murmurou:

"Não vamos deixá-los se organizarem! Temos que atacar AGORA!"

Concordando, Remo iniciou o ataque junto com Logan, e seus bandos, e posteriormente o restante dos lobisomens, os seguiu. Era dada a partida.

Tal qual as antigas legiões romanas, que avançavam juntas em uma coluna invencível, os lobisomens avançaram juntos, uma parede maciça, que cercou e adentrou o castelo.

Remo e Logan estavam na frente. Rasgaram as primeiras gargantas, derrubaram os primeiros corpos, saltaram os bandos de lobos que tentavam bloquear os corredores e avançaram pelas entranhas do castelo, em busca de Greyback.

"Sabe Lupin" rosnou Logan, enquanto eles derrubavam, e, em alguns casos, matavam, os lobisomens que tentavam detê-los. "Quando encontrarmos o Lobo, eu vou matá-lo."

"Não, velho Logan... Eu vou matá-lo."

"Você é muito criança para vencê-lo."

"E você é muito velho."

"Ele é mais velho que eu."

"Quais são os seus interesses em vencê-lo?"

"Eliminar mais um tirano nojento dessa terra."

Remo teria rido se tivesse em sua forma humana. O que Logan pôde ouvir foram alguns ganidos divertidos.

"Muito nobre, velho lobo. Mas eu tenho melhores motivos."

"Cite-os... quem sabe eu lhe permita dar a mordida final."

"Greyback mordeu a mim, há trinta e três anos, e ao meu filho, há alguns meses. Ele amaldiçoou duas gerações da minha família. Além disso, ele seqüestrou meu irmão quando me mordeu, e o transformou em um monstro."

"Rômulo."

"Exatamente." Confirmou Lupin, enquanto eles continuavam sua busca por dentro do castelo. Ao longe, escutavam rosnados e ganidos; havia intensa luta pelo lugar.

Remo não gostava de lembrar de sua infância, quando ainda tinha um irmão. Sentia-se culpado, sem motivo. As poucas lembranças que tinha de seu irmão eram boas. Brincadeiras, passeios... seus pais eram felizes. Até que Greyback passou por eles. Rômulo sempre fora mais forte que Remo, mais protetor. Por isso, Greyback o escolheu. Na noite em que Greyback se aproximara, Remo tentara evitar o seqüestro do irmão e fora mordido. Desde então, a saúde emocional de seus pais acabara. Nada nunca mais fora igual.

Procuraram Rômulo por meses, mas Greyback simplesmente desaparecera. Surgiram boatos de que ele fora para a Inglaterra. Assim, seu pai decidiu deixar a Irlanda, e toda a família se mudou para a Inglaterra. Logo depois, Dumbledore os procurou, oferecendo condições de manter Remo em Hogwarts, apesar de sua maldição. Depois de alguns anos, o pai de Remo morreu, doente. Foi a única vez que ele se ausentou das aulas por um motivo real. A primeira vez que viu seu irmão novamente tinha 19 anos, e cursava sua especialização em defesa. Rômulo já era então o monstro que era hoje.

Fazia anos que não relembrava essa parte de sua história...

"Lupin...!"

Um rebuliço e então perdeu todo o ar, e vários segundos depois percebeu-se caído no chão com alguém sacudindo violentamente sua mão – sua pata. Logan estava em apuros, enfrentando três lupinos ao mesmo tempo. E Remo sentiu, mais do que viu, Greyback se aproximando...

Contorceu-se com ferocidade e abocanhou o rosto do lobisomem que o atacava, e este imediatamente soltou sua pata para se defender. Engalfinharam-se; em poucos segundos, Remo o deixou inconsciente no chão.

Foi o tempo que levou para Greyback lançar-se sobre o inimigo.

Remo agradeceu por Logan estar ocupado com três lobisomens, assim ele poderia dedicar-se unicamente a enfrentar Greyback... Esperava por essa oportunidade desde os dezenove anos.

Lutou até conseguir afastar Greyback e ficar de frente para ele. Encarou o lobisomem maior. Havia um brilho insano no olhar de Greyback. Apesar de estar no fundo do poço, ele ria.

"Enfim vou ter o prazer de acabar com você, Lupin... sem dúvida minha criança mais mal-criada."

Remo rosnou. Odiava quando Greyback o chamava de "minha criança". Fenrir Lobo continuou:

"Talvez eu devesse tê-lo escolhido, e não ao seu irmão... Rômulo é forte, mas é cego."

"Você o fez cego, Lobo." Retrucou Remo. "Você fez com que ele virasse um sociopata, incapaz de ter um pensamento saudável e uma atitude racional. Você tirou dele a infância e o colocou em um mundo de lutas e sangue. É disso que ele aprendeu a viver, e sem o qual ele não vive:" pronunciou as palavras seguintes bem devagar, frisando-as: "lutas e sangue.".

Greyback riu, um brilho estranho no olhar.

"Vai me matar, Remo? E deixar seu irmão sozinho no mundo?"

Remo o encarou, surpreso com a pergunta. Greyback riu ainda mais.

"Ah, sim... Ele ainda tem a você."

"Ele já não é meu irmão, Lobo." Grunhiu, baixo. "Você fez um bom serviço. Quanto a matar você..."

Mas não conseguiu terminar. Greyback sempre fora traiçoeiro, e não deixaria de o ser em seu último combate. Atacou Remo antes que este pudesse se preparar.

Foi derrubado de costas antes que percebesse o que acontecera.

"Nunca vai me matar, Lupin. Você não é lobisomem o bastante."

Em sua forma humana, Remo teria revirado os olhos. Talvez não fosse tão forte como lobo quanto Greyback. Mas como homem... como bruxo... era infinitamente maior.

Foi com esse pensamento que derrubou o lobisomem de cima de si e o atacou.

Prometera por Jhonny que iria matá-lo.

E havia Rômulo... O garoto Lupin morrera com nove anos, e o que sobrara dele – o atual Rômulo – por mais cruel que fosse, merecia a honra de uma vingança. Não escolhera o que o destino lhe reservara.

E não podia esquecer dos trinta e três anos anteriores de sua vida, todos vividos em função da lua.

Tinha argumentos demais para falhar. Só sairia daquele castelo hoje – mesmo que com seu corpo carregado pelos outros – com Greyback morto.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Fora do castelo em ruínas, cercado por muitos vampiros e lobisomens mais velhos, havia um bando de número considerável de jovens lobisomens. Muitos deles estavam feridos; outros tantos estavam bem, embora estivessem apavorados. Era o que sobrara do exército de Greyback.

Dentro do castelo, havia poucos pedaços de chão que não estivessem encobertos ou de sangue ou de corpos de lobos. Os vampiros e lobisomens aliados percorriam os corredores e aposentos do castelo em busca de inimigos escondidos ou incapacitados de se moverem. O subterrâneo era perscrutado também.

Um grande número de jovens aliados estava nessas vigílias.

Raphael era um garoto negro de dezesseis anos, valente e alto. Sua família se mudara do Congo para a Inglaterra porque o pai trouxa conseguira um emprego em Londres. Em muitos países da África não havia escolas bruxas e nem um ministério bruxo organizado, que pudesse reunir os novos bruxos e treiná-los. Raphael só descobriu que era bruxo quando chegou à Inglaterra, e uma assistente social bruxa abordara sua família explicando sobre a situação do país e dando-lhes livros de estudo bruxo em casa. Sem levar a situação a sério, Raphael e os irmãos estavam brincando no pátio de casa – uma casa humilde de uma cidadezinha rural – em uma noite, quando Raphael ouviu os uivos e viu o lobo se aproximar. Conseguiu colocar todos os irmãos dentro de casa, mas não pôde impedir a mordida. Na noite seguinte, já se transformava; ao perder a consciência de si mesmo com a transformação, perdeu também todo o controle. Acordou na manhã seguinte na base de Kalimbor, onde foi mantido, e ensinado a lutar.

Não fazia a mínima idéia de como estava sua família. Embora tivesse medo, ansiava por voltar para casa. Seu mais novo irmão já devia ter nascido... Sua mãe estava grávida de seis meses quando Raphael fora raptado.

O garoto agora patrulhava o subterrâneo junto com Danny e Micah, parceiros de base. Estavam calados. Cada um pensava nas horas seguintes, em que voltariam para casa.

Danny era um irlandês tradicional, sardas e cabelos vermelhos contrastando com magníficos olhos azuis. Tinha quinze anos, e estava há sete meses na guerra. Fora um dos primeiros a serem levados naquela guerra por Dente-de-Sabre. Viera para as florestas da Inglaterra junto com seu irmão mais velho, Joel, de dezessete anos, mordido na mesma noite.

Joel o protegera por longos seis meses. O ensinara a lutar, o tratara nas luas cheias, lhe garantia a comida. Ambos eram muito ligados. Até que um confronto entre alguns lobisomens de Dente-de-Sabre e os vampiros de Lestat – as brigas entre os vampiros e lobisomens serventes a Voldemort eram muito comuns – pôs fim à vida de Joel, deixando Danny sozinho. Alguns dias depois, então, os aliados invadiram e destruíram a base de Dente-de-Sabre. Danny aceitou lutar de bom grado contra Greyback, se conseguisse vingar seu irmão e voltar para casa, onde seus pais deveriam estar aguardando, mortos de preocupação e desesperança.

Micah era um rapagão loiro de catorze anos, embora aparentasse dezesseis. Antes de entrar na guerra, era um saudável turista americano, cujos pais, aventureiros, queriam sentir a emoção de viver – mesmo que por poucos dias – em um país em guerra. Bem, eles conseguiram as emoções que queriam e muito mais. Micah fora raptado durante um passeio noturno. Nada como nascer no auge da era hippie... Micah estava há quatro meses na guerra. Não sabia exatamente aonde iria quando estivesse livre. Pretendia voltar ao hotel onde a família se hospedara quando chegaram ao país. Talvez seus pais estivessem lá.

Os três jovens, juntamente com dezenas de outros garotos, todos com histórias parecidas, encontraram dor, medo e desilusão na guerra. Perderam o contato com a famílias, com os amigos, com as namoradas... Alguns aprenderam a gostar de sangue, todos aprenderam a lutar, ninguém desejou permanecer nas florestas quando os aliados pediram apoio para a última luta. Agora a haviam ganhado. A liberdade estava próxima. Era a primeira vez em meses que sentiam alegria.

"Olá Isaac" cumprimentou Raphael, quando passaram por um jovem lobo branco malhado com castanho, coberto de sangue. Os três jovens pararam para observar Isaac, que mancava. "Você está bem?"

A mesma dor e a mesma saudade haviam unido aqueles jovens, tornando-os irmãos.

"A maior parte desse sangue não é meu, parceiros", grunhiu Isaac, animado. "Não se preocupem."

Isaac continuou mancando em seu caminho para fora do castelo. Tinha dezenove anos e ninguém que o esperasse em casa. Vira os lobisomens matarem seus pais e seus dois irmãos quatro meses antes. Já concluíra Hogwarts. Seus irmãos ainda não. Não sabia o que faria quando os aliados o liberassem. Pensava em pedir abrigo a Bruce. Ouvira boas histórias sobre o lobisomem negro.

Ao sair do castelo, alguns jovens o cumprimentaram, alegres. Sorriu também.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ainda podia ouvir o último rugido de Greyback ecoando pelos corredores. Estava exausto. Mancava. Mas sorria.

Ao olhar em volta, Remo deparou-se sozinho no corredor, ao lado do corpo. Não agüentaria ficar em pé mais muito tempo. Arrastou-se pelos corredores, em busca da saída. Um rebuliço, e Silver e Lyan apareceram à sua frente, ofegantes.

"Quase mataram Logan!" riu Silver. Então ele e o outro viram o estado de Remo. "O que houve com você?"

"Acabo de matar Fenrir logo ali atrás." Sorriu Remo.

"Ah..." exclamou Lyan. Mas Silver riu mais ainda.

"Logan vai ficar fulo! E Darkness também, eu apostei uma corça com ele de que Logan não o mataria."

Os dois lobisomens foram verificar o corpo de Greyback enquanto Remo saía do castelo. Lá fora, vários jovens foram acudi-lo. Outros tantos uivaram, saudando-o. Até parecia que toda a guerra acabara. Bem, refletiu Remo, satisfeito, para aqueles jovens ela definitivamente acabara.

Duas horas depois o sol já estava alto e a floresta menos brumosa. Eles haviam voltado via portal para a mansão de Vicent, e os líderes estavam reunidos na sala onde costumavam formar seus planos.

-Devemos manter o contato. – falou Vicent. – Se Conde Drácula realmente está aliado ao Lorde, ele pode querer eliminar os núcleos inimigos. Isso inclui lobisomens e vampiros.

-Então vamos nos manter sem hostilidades, mesmo separados, certo? – falou Bruce. Os vampiros o fitaram, ao que ele explicou: – Se ainda corremos riscos, não adianta termos conflitos entre nós.

-Bruce está certo, seria estupidez. – falou Logan, que ainda parecia irritado com Remo.

-Manteremo-nos sem hostilidades, então. – concordou Vicent.

-Devemos liberar os jovens. Prometemos. – falou Silver.

-Vocês ficarão com tropas muito pequenas sem eles. – retrucou Vamac.

-Se continuarmos prendendo-os vai haver rebelião. – falou Remo. – Não precisamos derrotar todos os vampiros, mas apenas Drácula. Não precisamos dos jovens para isso.

Vicent ficou reflexivo por um tempo.

-Têm razão. Libertem-nos. Eles merecem.

-Ficaremos por aí. – falou Bruce. – Saberemos onde nos encontrar, se necessário.

-Meu bando ficará com Olho Prateado. – falou Remo.

-É mesmo – Vicent o olhou. – Você vai voltar para a Ordem, Remo?

-Ainda há muito o que fazer lá. – afirmou.

-Lupin nunca foi um lobo de florestas, ele é da cidade. – resmungou Logan. Remo revirou os olhos.

-Então nos despedimos aqui. – falou Vicent.

-Foi bom lutar com vocês, amigos. – sorriu Silver.

Os outros lobisomens e Vicent concordaram. Os líderes vampiros simplesmente deram as costas e se afastaram.

-Não foi bom lutar com eles. – falou Lyan, fazendo uma careta para os vampiros.

Riram.

-Nem todos são simpáticos. – concordou Vicent, pela primeira vez em muitos dias sorridente. – Chamem se precisarem de mim.

-Lhe dizemos o mesmo. – respondeu Bruce. – Depois de sua batalha com o Conde, acho que você corre mais perigo do que nós.

Vicent os acompanhou até a saída, calado e taciturno. À porta, sorriu.

-Adeus.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Rapazes! – chamaram os líderes lobisomens, passando pelo meio do enorme bando de jovens. Rostos cheios de expectativa os fitavam.

-Vocês foram levados de suas famílias, foram ensinados a brigar, sofreram, perderam amigos. – falou Silver.

-Juntaram-se a nós, lutaram por nós, fizeram por merecer. – continuou Darkness.

-Agora concretizamos nossos planos. Derrotamos seus carcereiros. – falou Bruce.

-Vocês estão livres. – concluiu Remo.

O som que se seguiu lembrava um trovão. Houve uma explosão de gritos e uivos; vivas a plenos pulmões. Era impossível não ser contagiado pelo alívio e alegria daqueles jovens.

-Escutem! – Bruce falou, tentando se sobrepor à balbúrdia. Ele ria. – Teremos um portal daqui a uma hora que levará aqueles que quiserem para o subúrbio londrino, e outro para o povoado de Budleigh Babberton. A partir daí, vocês vão ter que se virar sozinhos.

Mas a última afirmação não abalou a alegria geral.

Raphael escolheria o portal para o povoado. Danny e Micah iriam para Londres. Isaac entraria para o bando de Bruce.

Àquela noite, já não havia nenhum lobisomem na mansão de Vicent.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Remo mancou até o número 12. Torcera o joelho no confronto com Greyback, e talvez tivesse quebrado algumas costelas. Mas estava contente. Sirius e Jhonny abriram a porta.

-Já? – admirou-se Sirius.

-Já. – sorriu. – Somos muito eficientes.

-Greyback está morto? – perguntou Jhonny.

-Decididamente. E o sangue dele é azedo.

Sirius fez uma careta de nojo, mas o garoto gargalhou. Os dois o ajudaram até a cozinha. Era próximo do almoço, portanto, Rufus estava na cozinha.

-O que já está fazendo aqui? – ele lhe perguntou.

-Uau, também senti saudades.

-O que você fez no joelho? – perguntou Rony.

-Acho que torci. – respondeu, se sentando em uma cadeira.

-Deixe-me ver. – falou Rufus.

Havia um calombo estranho no joelho de Remo. Rufus analisou-o, e, rapidamente, agarrou o pé do lobisomem e o girou violentamente.

-FILHO DA P!

-Remo! – xingou Molly, escandalizada.

-Vocês ouviram o estalo? – comentou Jhonny, rindo.

Remo preferiu não falar nada. Ainda tinha vontade de esganar Rufus. Refletia isso no olhar.

-Não fique assim, Remy... – caçoou o caçador. – Pelo menos não tem mais calombo!

De fato, o joelho voltara a funcionar.

-Tão cedo não me peça para agradecer. – murmurou.

Ouviu-se então diversos xingamentos, e Harry surgiu extremamente irritado, com Susan igualmente mau-humorada atrás.

-O que está havendo? – perguntou Remo, surpreso.

-Remo, Jhonny, façam ela parar ou você vai ficar viúvo, e você, órfão. – falou Harry, encarando Susan.

-Harry Thiago Potter, você ainda está em tratamento, seu sistema imunológico está baixo, você está com oito quilos a menos que o saudável. Você – não – pode - _sa-ir!_ – esbravejou Susan.

-Eu estou avisando – Harry apontou a varinha para ela. – Vou apagar a memória dela!

Susan colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Experimente.

-É, experimente! – desafiou Jhonny.

-Cala a boca, pirralho! – murmurou Harry com tanto veneno que Jhonny o olhou de boca aberta.

Sirius e Rony gargalharam.

Remo preferiu tomar uma atitude. Se Harry fosse tão cabeçudo quanto Lílian, e Susan mantivesse sua posição, haveria uma tragédia.

-Susan, Harry não é de cristal. – falou.

-Não importa! – ela retrucou. – Ele ainda não...

-Pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou Harry. – Eu não vou sair correndo atrás de Voldemort e seus comensais ou lutar sem varinha com um trasgo, eu só quero procurar uma horcrux!

-Não vejo diferença entre lutar com Voldemort e caçar horcruxes.

-Não pedi sua opinião, Rony.

-Nossa, que coice! – exclamou Rufus.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram.

Os de Susan também.

As pessoas na cozinha sentiram um arrepio.

-Se vocês se enfrentarem, não vai ser saudável. – falou Sirius, cautelosamente, olhando do afilhado para a ruiva.

-Decididamente não vai. – concordou a mulher, ainda encarando Harry.

-O que você pretende fazer, Harry? – perguntou Remo.

-Procurar no orfanato e no cemitério.

-QUÊ?

Harry bufou, impaciente. Pela primeira vez desviou os olhos de Susan para as outras pessoas presentes na cozinha.

-Foi no orfanato que ele descobriu que era especial, e foi no cemitério que ele retornou há quase três anos.

-Pensei que já havíamos descartado essas hipóteses. – falou Rony, surpreso.

-Eu sei, mas não temos nenhuma outra idéia. E, pelo visto – ele lançou a Susan um olhar irritado. – não vão me deixar ir atrás de Nagini hoje.

-Decididamente não. – repetiu Susan, com frieza.

Harry ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas Hermione irrompeu cozinha adentro, ofegante.

-Harry! Olhe. O espelho! Snape...! – ela murmurou, sem fôlego, empurrando um objeto quadrado nas mãos de Harry.

Era o antigo espelho de duas faces de Sirius e Thiago.

Sirius ficou ultrajado.

-Eu não acredito que você deu o MEU espelho para o Ranhoso.

Mas Harry o ignorou. Vendo que o espelho brilhava fortemente em azul, murmurou o nome do outrora professor de poções, e o rosto de Snape apareceu no espelho.

-Potter, não faça perguntas, tenho pouco tempo.

-Então fale.

-A cobra não é horcrux.

Harry não falou nada. Remo não se conteve.

-Ela não se comporta como uma cobra normal.

Snape prosseguiu, ignorando-o.

-O Lorde a criou a partir de sua alma, mas não cedeu à cobra um pedaço da mesma. Dessa forma, ele pode controlá-la com sua mente. Foi um processo semelhante ao que ele utilizou para criar os Blackcoats.

-Black o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

-Blackcoats, Black, não me diga que não sabe o que são. – falou Snape, com desdém.

Pelas expressões dos outros, somente Harry, Rony e Hermione sabiam o que eram Blackcoats. Remo tinha uma vaga idéia. Já os vira na floresta.

-Entrementes – continuou Snape. – a cobra não é um horcrux, embora seja interessante dar um fim a ela. O Lorde teve a confiança em me revelar qual é o seu horcrux que ele considera mais importante...

-Quantos ele ainda tem? – interrompeu Harry.

-Dois. O outro é o diadema de Hupplepuf, embora não tenha me dito a localização. Mas o horcrux de que tratamos...

Snape fez uma pausa.

-Fale logo! – falou Harry, irritado.

O rosto de Snape ficou sombrio.

-É você, Potter.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**AH! E agora?**

**Como estará Rômulo, o irmão perdido de Remo?**

**O que acontecerá com Harry se ele é uma horcrux?**

**O que são Blackcoats?**

**E Drácula? Voltaremos a encontrá-lo?**

**O joelho de Remo voltará a ser o mesmo?**

**E ... ?**

**Muitas perguntas!**

**Pessoas, mandem uma review se vocês leram até aqui. Nem que a review contenha as palavras "eu li". Eu preciso saber se Um Uivo está sendo lida. Obrigado!**

**No próximo capítulo... teremos VOLDEMORT!**


	17. CAP 15 Entre batalhas e famílias

**Oi pessoal!**

**Eu sei, demorou... **

**Grande novidade.**

**Lycanrai Moraine – Bom, muitos personagens estão fazendo falta... mas com certeza o Sirius vai aparecer mais. **

**a-geminiana – Hehehe! Parece coisa de novela, né, acabar na melhor parte! Realmente brigadão. Ah, e não perca as esperanças... Há muita coisa para acontecer ainda.**

**Renan – não, vai continuar comentando sim. Fazemos o seguinte: você pára de comentar e eu paro a história. xD**

**A safra de reviews ta curta, mas eu sobrevivo.**

**Esse capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever, mas eu o amei assim mesmo. Talvez seja porque eu o escrevi inteiro ouvindo Michael Jackson. o.O**

**E ficou compridão também... espero que gostem!**

**E FELIZ NATAL!!!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO 15 – Entre batalhas e famílias**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go **__– E se você tiver um minuto, por que não vamos_

_**Talk about somewhere only we know?**__ – Falar de um lugar que só nós conhecemos?_

_**This could be the end of everything**__ – Isto poderia ser o fim de tudo_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**__ – Então por que não vamos a um lugar que só nós conhecemos?_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_-Mas o horcrux de que tratamos..._

_Snape fez uma pausa._

_-Fale logo! – falou Harry, irritado. _

_O rosto de Snape ficou sombrio._

_-É você, Potter._

-Como pode ser eu? – perguntou Harry, hesitante.

-Na noite em que o Lorde perdeu seus poderes, ele pretendia fazer um horcrux com a sua morte, Potter. No entanto, quando o Lorde percebeu que o feitiço retornava, seu último pensamento foi voltado para os horcruxes e sua suposta imortalidade. Isso de algum modo precipitou o encantamento, que transformou você em um dos horcruxes do Lorde.

Houve um silêncio sombrio, em que todos olharam para Harry. Snape foi quem o cortou.

-Se você tem mais alguma pergunta, Potter, faça-a logo.

Harry demorou um pouco para responder.

-Eu tenho. Como Voldemort se sente sobre isso?

Snape ergueu as grossas sobrancelhas.

-Pensei que você sentisse as emoções do Lorde, Potter.

-Tenho tentado bloquear, não é? – ele retrucou irritado.

-O Lorde confia que você nem suspeita sobre isso, Potter, e está em dúvida se deve matá-lo e colocar seu horcrux em um lugar mais seguro. Ele sabe que você é tolo e um tanto suicida. Ele próprio não sabia que você era um horcrux até os últimos dias. Agora está em dúvida se será seguro fazer novos horcruxes. Por isso, está em viagem para a Grécia, maior centro de cultura da bruxidade, para buscar respostas.

No subterrâneo da Grécia ficava a maior biblioteca bruxa do mundo. Ali havia material de magia negra tão secreto que era proibido para toda e qualquer pessoa. Voldemort era um aprendiz de magia negra se comparado a setores daquele lugar.

-Quando você ia nos contar isso? – perguntou Sirius, pálido.

-Quando ele saiu? – perguntou Remo.

-Três minutos antes de eu pegar este espelho. – respondeu Snape sério.

-Você ainda tem aquele portal para a Grécia? – perguntou Remo a Rufus.

-Claro, mas ele está um pouco velho...

-Não importa. – Remo se levantou, agitado, e foi até o armário. Ficou frustrado. – Acabaram nossas capas sobressalentes?

-Sim, mas...

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Rony.

-Se Voldemort fez uma horcrux em Harry, ela está em sua mente. – falou, se voltando para Harry, que o olhava parecendo perdido. – Um pedaço da alma de Voldemort que está em sua mente desde que você tem um ano de idade não pode ser arrancado sem causar danos irreparáveis. O feitiço que você usa para destruir horcruxes não vai funcionar, ele é usado em objetos, e sua mente é muito mais que isso. Se Voldemort vai até a Grécia buscar respostas, nós também devemos ir.

Harry não disse nada. Mas concordou.

-Eu preciso ir agora. – falou Snape, do espelho.

-Vá.

O rosto desapareceu, e o espelho parou de brilhar.

-Remo, você não pretende ir sozinho? Voldemort vai matá-lo. – falou Sirius.

-Não se eu puder evitar.

-Você vai AGORA? – perguntou Jhonny, nervoso.

-Claro. Seja lá o que ele quer, preciso pegar antes dele. Harry, – voltou-se para o rapaz, que o encarava. – me empresta sua capa?

Harry sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

-Você não precisa fazer isso. Lembre do que Snape disse, ele está em dúvida sobre me matar ou não, e não me espera por lá. Você tem família, não se arrisque tanto.

É um esforço comovente, mas não colou, pensou o lobisomem.

-Harry. Quando eu tinha 24 anos, a Ordem me designou como missão impedir os comensais de roubar certo material dessa biblioteca grega. Eu tinha um mapa do lugar, e antes que eu chegasse no setor que devia os guardas me capturaram, mas capturaram igualmente os comensais. Aquele lugar é enorme e fortemente protegido, e você não o conhece.

-Mas...

-Harry, se há alguém que pode fazer isso, esse alguém é Remo. – falou Sirius. Remo agradeceu ao amigo com o olhar.

Harry pareceu relutante.

-Não se preocupe. Não vai ser o meu primeiro confronto com o cara-de-cobra. – falou Remo.

Houve uma pausa. Então...

-Leve Fawkes também.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Tome cuidado, Remo. – falou Susan, quando Remo se encaminhou para a saída.

Se todos na casa não estivessem observando, ele a encheria de beijos. Sorriu brevemente e acenou com a cabeça. Rufus alcançou-lhe o portal. Depois de alguns segundos, o objeto emitiu um brilho azulado, e ele e Remo desapareceram.

A Grécia estava sob um sol tórrido. Remo alarmou-se. Havia muitas pessoas apertadas ao redor do bar que dava entrada à biblioteca subterrânea. Os trouxas olhavam curiosamente para aquele ajuntamento de pessoas preocupadas, perguntando-se se houvera ali um assalto ou uma briga de bar. Remo meteu-se entre as pessoas, passando por elas e entrando no bar.

Era tradicionalmente um bar mais limpo e maior que o Caldeirão Furado, mas naquele dia, as mesas estavam viradas, o papel de parede rasgado, e havia corpos no chão. Por isso o ajuntamento de pessoas. Mulheres e crianças choravam, e ouvia-se exclamações de horror e maldições contra quem fizera aquilo.

Voldemort já passara por aqui.

De uma estranha maneira, Remo agradeceu por isso. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como faria para entrar na parte proibida da biblioteca sem ser notado, mas se Voldemort estava destruindo tudo e atacando as pessoas, entrar sem ser percebido seria infinitamente mais fácil.

Ignorando os feridos no chão, Remo encaminhou-se diretamente para o porão do bar. Ninguém tentou barrá-lo. Talvez achassem que ele fosse um dos homens que tentara enfrentar o invasor, pois ainda havia o sangue da batalha com os lobisomens em suas roupas.

A escadaria do porão era extensa e escura. Remo desceu-a correndo. Em alguns minutos, chegou ao final da mesma; ao invés de dar para um porão escuro e sujo, as escadas davam para um imenso saguão majestosamente decorado; tapetes vermelhos no chão, ornamentos dourados e quadros de bruxos famosos nas paredes.

Alguns tapetes apresentavam buracos e manchas de fogo. Havia fumaça saindo de algum lugar. E sim. Havia ainda corpos aqui também. Remo reconheceu nas vestimentas deles os uniformes dos guardas da biblioteca.

Sentiu um arrepio ao imaginar a imensidão dos poderes de Voldemort para poder derrotar tão facilmente aqueles guardas. Eles estavam entre os bruxos mais bem-treinados do mundo. E jaziam no chão, derrotados.

Havia dezenas de corredores ali, que guiavam para as diversas alas da biblioteca. Remo optou pelo mais destruído.

Correu pelo mesmo. O corredor seguia sempre em frente, de vez em quando passando por alguns saguões que cruzavam com outros corredores, que interligavam as diferentes áreas da biblioteca. Nos corredores ficavam as entradas para as alas de livros. Em cada entrada lia-se uma placa com o tipo de livro ali encontrado, tais como "Feitiços Defensivos – I", "Azarações de Combate - IV", "Duelos – XXII". Remo percebeu, pelas placas que conseguia visualizar em sua corrida, que estava no corredor com alas relacionadas a duelos e combates.

Quando passava pelos corredores perpendiculares, podia vislumbrar vultos de pessoas correndo, alarmadas. Via guardas aflitos também. Obviamente a biblioteca estava sendo evacuada. E por toda a sua corrida, passava por corpos de guardas feridos e desacordados.

Em poucos minutos a biblioteca grega estaria lotada de guardas e aurores bruxos. Era uma bomba relógio, e havia pouco tempo até antes da explosão.

Já ofegante e sentindo o joelho torcido latejar, finalmente visualizou o final escuro do corredor. Lá deveria ser a seção de magia negra, pelo que lembrava. Já não havia mais corredores que cruzavam com a parte final deste. A iluminação era reduzida. E havia mais guardas ali que no restante do corredor. Todos caídos no chão. Remo podia sentir vestígios de magia ali. Outrora havia poderosos escudos que impediam a aproximação daquela região. Fora em um desses escudos que Remo ficara preso aos 24 anos. Pelo visto, aqueles escudos não eram problema para Voldemort.

Sentiu seu coração se apertar quando chegou ao fim do corredor. Parou de correr. A placa arranhada no topo do portal indicava "Artes das Trevas – Setor Único". Entrou.

Sem dúvida era um aposento enorme, maior do que muitos estádios de quadribol juntos. Os olhos de Remo – apertados contra a escuridão – podiam vislumbrar um teto de decoração clássica, muito alto, mas ele não pôde distinguir as paredes de cada lado seu, e nem à frente. Lembrava-lhe a sala das profecias, no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia inglês: fileiras de estantes, com um metro e meio de distância uma fileira da outra, ocupavam o recinto, cada uma abarrotada de livros. Eram tantas e tão compridas as fileiras que formavam corredores, lembrando um labirinto. Em cada estante havia uma placa que informava o conteúdo dos livros na estante. Nas estantes a sua frente, Remo podia ler coisas como "Formas de tortura – XVIII", "Rituais Parasitórios – IX", "Feitiços de Combate – LVII" e outros.

Em algum lugar entre aquelas estantes, Voldemort estava. Remo apurou os ouvidos. O silêncio pesava. Apurou os olhos. Era um ambiente escuro. Farejou o ar. Havia cheiro de pó de anos, atrelado a mofo, e – sim – cheiro de novidade. Um cheiro que lhe lembrava ofídios. Cobras em especial.

Olhou para trás. Lá longe podia ver os vultos de dezenas de guardas se aproximando correndo. Eles iam fecham o cerco no corredor. E provavelmente iriam invadir o aposento depois; supostamente Remo e Voldemort não teriam para onde ir, pois era impossível aparatar naquele lugar, e os portais não funcionavam. Remo não dava a mínima para o que Voldemort faria para sair dali; o lobisomem, no entanto, agradeceu mentalmente por Harry ter lhe emprestado Fawkes.

Se os guardas entrassem e interrompessem Voldemort, Remo provavelmente nunca conseguiria enfrentá-lo e roubar o material que ele coletasse. Assim, era melhor impedir a entrada dos guardas – pelo menos por enquanto. Projetou uma barreira no corredor que dava para o setor em que estava; uma luz dourada surgiu no corredor. Não era a melhor barreira do mundo, mas resistiria por vários minutos a uma grande variedade de feitiços.

Ao terminar o encantamento, sentiu um arrepio.

Voldemort já sabia que estava acompanhado.

Varinha na mão, meteu-se entre as fileiras, caminhando silenciosamente, os sentidos aguçados ao limite. Uma agulha caindo no chão empoeirado causaria um estrondo aos seus ouvidos; conseguiria localizar com exatidão um leve suspiro a muitos metros de distância. Afinal ser lobisomem trazia algumas vantagens. Remo mantinha um olhar inquieto; observava o chão nos encontros de corredores, em busca de pegadas; mas parecia que ninguém pisara ali por muitas décadas. Observava também acima das estantes, tentando evitar um ataque aéreo. Observava ainda por cima do ombro, e principalmente a escuridão que guardava a continuação do corredor, tentando prevenir um leve brilho de feitiço, uma sombra se movendo, talvez uma serpente rastejando... e principalmente uma luz verde que o matasse.

Seguiu caminhando nesse ritmo por muito tempo. Sentia que se aproximava; cada vez mais os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçavam. Estava começando a se sentir mortalmente nervoso quando – já sem poder visualizar o corredor de onde viera, perdido na distância – deparou-se prestes a entrar em um corredor de estantes que liam "Horcruxes".

Sentiu um arrepio; parou, alarmado. Não havia pegadas. Porém, sentia a presença obscura a poucos metros de distância.

-Apareça, sua cobra traiçoeira. – falou com suavidade, sua voz parecendo incrivelmente alta no silêncio pesado ao seu redor.

Então sobressaltou-se.

Um vulto passara de uma estante para a outra em um milésimo de segundo à sua direita.

Alguns segundos depois, o mesmo aconteceu a sua direita.

Voldemort tentava confundi-lo.

Depois de alguns segundos, lançou-se para a direita. Foi no tempo preciso; por poucos centímetros uma maldição da morte lançada às suas costas não o atingiu. O feitiço passou reto e explodiu a muitos metros de distância do alvo. Remo ergueu-se imediatamente para rebater um jato negro; partículas do feitiço rebatido voaram nas estantes, derretendo a superfície em contato.

Voldemort estava a sua frente, varinha na mão esquerda, vários volumes encadernados grossos em sua mão direita. E a dez centímetros do chão.

Remo ficou surpreso. Voldemort _flutuava_. Por isso a ausência de pegadas.

-Lupin... – ele sibilou, um sorriso maldoso na boca sem lábios. – Ora ora, não creio que você tenha me farejado até aqui desde a Inglaterra...

Remo não respondeu.

-Conseguiu o que queria? – perguntou, observando os livros entre os dedos longos e brancos.

Voldemort manteve o sorriso, lançando um olhar cobiçoso para os livros em sua mão e depois para as estantes ao redor.

-Ah sim... respostas. É uma pena que um tesouro tão vasto quanto este seja tão escondido e protegido... Não o suficiente para mim, certamente. É bom que algumas questões sobre a alma sejam mantidas em eterno sigilo...

Então Voldemort achara o que procurara. Ótimo. Remo esperava que as respostas que a Ordem precisava – como remover uma horcrux presa a uma mente humana sem destruir a mente – estivessem ali também, porque ele tinha a sensação de que não conseguiria pesquisar mais. O que Voldemort estaria procurando? Talvez questões sobre em quantos fragmentos uma alma se pode dividir...? Ou como mover uma horcrux de um objeto a outro...?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

-O que você busca, Lupin? – perguntou Voldemort, agora sério, estreitando os olhos para o lobisomem.

Remo pressentiu um breve meneio de varinha, quase imperceptível.

-O mesmo que você! – murmurou, desviando do feitiço e atacando também.

Embora se movesse com toda a sua agilidade e destreza, Voldemort rebatia seus ataques sem esforço. Das outras vezes que o enfrentara também fora assim.

Voldemort não pronunciava os feitiços, e isso dificultava as coisas ainda mais. Era um duelo silencioso, exceto pelos estrondos dos feitiços que derrubavam as prateleiras ao redor.

Remo desviou de um cruciatus, lançando-se atrás de uma prateleira que lia "Formas de Aprisionamento". Antes que a estante tombasse para frente – e provocasse um efeito dominó – Remo lançou-se para fora da mesma, atacando. Voldemort estava a quatro metros de altura, flutuando acima das estantes. Ele chiou quando as estantes começaram a cair naquela fileira; não gostara.

Remo não conseguia atacar propriamente. E – constatou, irritado, quando um feitiço lhe atingiu no abdômen fazendo com que sentisse uma dor aguda por toda a coluna espinhal – nem defender-se direito. Começou a sentir os membros pesados; era um feitiço paralisante, mas não ia se deixar derrotar tão facilmente.

Afinal, Harry dependia disso.

E Susan e Jhonny o esperavam em casa.

Apostando num golpe de sorte, lançou um Bombarda entre as prateleiras que tratavam sobre horcruxes.

Voldemort lançou um escudo que dissolveu seu feitiço, e Remo atingiu-o com um Diffindarez.

O feitiço abriu um corte vermelho no rosto de Voldemort. Vários filetes de sangue escorreram. Por breves segundos, o duelo cessou. Voldemort lançou a Remo um olhar de pura fúria; Remo deu a Voldemort um sorriso.

Sorria por dois motivos: atingira Voldemort, fato que daria orgulho a qualquer bruxo que fosse contra o Lorde das Trevas; e, principalmente, descobrira uma maneira de realizar o seu intento.

Voldemort não queria que o material sobre horcruxes fosse danificado. Pelo visto, Remo interrompera sua pesquisa. Assim, o bruxo das trevas teria duas tarefas: proteger as estantes e eliminar o lobisomem.

Remo não permitiria nenhuma das duas coisas.

O duelo recomeçou com fúria ainda maior.

Estava imprensado contra as estantes caídas, defendendo-se. Não conhecia a maioria dos feitiços que Voldemort lançava, e cada ataque que seus escudos defendiam eram como um soco no estômago. Cansativos. Num gesto rápido, Remo contra-atacou. Lançou a maldição da morte contra Voldemort, que forçou-se a desviar; lançou um feitiço em direção às estantes sobre horcruxes – o que ocuparia Voldemort por alguns segundos – e correu.

Correu passando por prateleiras que liam "Horcruxes" até chegar à última, em cujo lado iniciava a seção "Mutações". Então dobrou o corredor à esquerda, contornando as estantes que limitavam o setor "Horcruxes". Corria murmurando um encantamento antigo.

Logo acima, Voldemort surgiu, lançando-lhe uma maldição da morte. Desviou por muito pouco; sentiu a maldição levar consigo a cor de sua face. Atacou, com o objetivo de distrair o bruxo. Chegou à última estante onde se lia "Horcruxes" novamente. Dobrou novamente à esquerda. Agora contornava o fundo do setor.

Uma pancada no pé e despencou no chão, sentindo seu tornozelo encharcar-se com sangue quente. Rolou diversas vezes para desviar das maldições que se seguiram; projetou escudos, mas não evitou que um feitiço ricocheteasse e atingisse o lado de sua cabeça. Mortalmente zonzo, escutava Voldemort rir alguns metros acima. Levantou-se com dificuldade, apoiando-se em uma estante, sentindo o tornozelo inchar rapidamente. Era o tornozelo do joelho torcido. Correr seria um desafio agora.

Ignorando a dor e ainda um pouco zonzo, voltou a correr. Já havia contornado metade do setor, precisava continuar. Voldemort obviamente ainda não entendera o que estava fazendo. Melhor assim.

Quando estava prestes a dobrar à esquerda novamente, para iniciar o contorno da lateral do setor, virou-se, cansado de projetar escudos. Atacou.

Detestava lançar Avada Kedavras, mas era necessário. Era a única maldição que forçava Voldemort a recuar.

Porém, àquela altura, Voldemort estava em infinita vantagem.

Melhor voltar a correr.

Contornou a lateral do setor, ainda murmurando o encantamento, lançando feitiços para os lados, na esperança de que Voldemort tentasse proteger as estantes e lhe deixasse livre para correr.

Enfim, dobrou a última vez à esquerda, encontrando-se novamente em frente ao setor "Horcruxes", onde encontrara Voldemort e onde seu duelo com ele iniciara. Alcançou o ponto em que começara a correr, completando o trajeto em torno do setor, selando-o. Voldemort parou de atacar, os olhos arregalados, as narinas em fenda movendo-se como se farejassem enquanto ele compreendia o que Remo fazia.

À medida em que Remo continuava o encantamento, agora com os olhos fixos em Voldemort, pronto para se defender, uma luz dourada surgiu em torno do setor Horcruxes. Voldemort chiou e tentou flutuar sobre o setor. Remo ergueu a varinha bruscamente, e a luz dourada subiu, formando uma gaiola dourada em torno daquelas estantes.

Remo não podia derrotar Voldemort e tirar os livros dele?

Então iria roubar os livros e fugir.

-Fawkes! – chamou.

Voldemort compreendeu e atacou. Remo desviou, e um buraco abriu-se no chão ao lado do pé do lobisomem. Ao mesmo tempo, uma labareda indicava a chegada da fênix.

-Maldita ave! – sibilou Voldemort, apontando a varinha para Fawkes, que voava em direção à gaiola.

Remo aproveitou a distração.

-Bombasta Maximus!

O feitiço atingiu Voldemort em cheio. Com o som de uma porrada em um gongo, Voldemort caiu ao chão, pela primeira vez marcando-o com sua "adorável" presença.

Remo aproveitou o inimigo quedado para continuar o ataque, mas Voldemort não era tão tolo, e defendeu-se bem. No entanto, nem mesmo o Lorde das Trevas pôde impedir que, enquanto se defendia de uma saraivada de feitiços cruéis lançados pelo lobisomem, a fênix em um mergulho rápido queimasse seu braço direito e apanhasse os livros em sua mão com os pés de garras afiadas, e levantasse vôo logo em seguida.

Voldemort gritou, enfurecido. Lançou uma maldição contra Fawkes, mas a ave se desviou com uma destreza incrível. Remo não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sem dúvida a ave já havia lutado muito ao lado de Dumbledore, e, agora, de Harry.

Voldemort conseguiu erguer-se, mas não conseguiu se livrar do confronto com o lobisomem. Assim, Fawkes teve total liberdade para pousar com os livros sobre a gaiola dourada que prendia as estantes sobre horcruxes, esticar as asas, e, com uma enorme labareda, desaparecer com toda a gaiola, deixando um enorme buraco retangular no chão que antes abrigara as estantes com livros.

Um alarme ensurdecedor começou a soar.

Remo sentiu uma parte considerável de sua força ir-se junto com a gaiola. Isso aliado ao fato de que Voldemort estava completamente irado era um problema. Tombou para trás atingido por uma cruciatus.

Conhecia bem essa maldição, assim, conseguiu se erguer com os maxilares travados para impedir os gritos, mas já não conseguia atacar, e sim apenas se defender. Agora que Voldemort estava no chão, era mais vantagem se esconder entre as estantes. Rolou com dificuldade para trás de uma.

Voldemort fora completamente frustrado por um lobisomem que ele odiava há anos. Agora, seu único objetivo era matá-lo. Remo precisava sair dali rápido.

Voldemort acompanhou-o por entre as estantes, com uma agilidade incrível. Por alguns segundos eles ficaram naquele combate entre estantes, correndo e se desviando; então o joelho torcido de Remo recusou-se terminantemente a funcionar e ele quedou, paralisado pela dor, sentindo-se completamente indefeso.

Em um piscar de olhos Voldemort estava a sua frente, os olhos mais vermelhos, as narinas apertadas, enfurecido e implacável, o sangue secando no rosto. Remo até tentou defender-se; mas um par de feitiços e sua varinha foi arrancada de sua mão e se perdeu na escuridão.

Teve a certeza de que finalmente chegara sua hora. Afinal, superestimara-se.

-Você e Potter conseguem ser duplamente irritantes. – chiou Voldemort, a varinha apontando para o coração do lobisomem. – Sempre me frustrando, atrapalhando, metendo-se onde não devem. Você, Lupin, vai morrer agora, mas não antes de eu fazê-lo sentir um pouco da minha _chateação_.

Remo fechou os olhos. Sabia o que estava por vir. A última vez que Voldemort em pessoa o torturara, Thiago e Lílian ainda estavam vivos. Aliás, foram os amigos quem o salvaram daquela vez.

A maldição cruciatus era sempre surpreendentemente dolorosa. Dessa vez, parecia ainda mais cruel. E longa. Infinitamente longa.

Embora estivesse tão fraco que não conseguiria se levantar tão cedo, Remo sorriu. Voldemort sempre cometia este erro. Discursos e torturas, demorando a ir direto ao ponto. Fawkes retornou.

Voldemort voltou-se para amaldiçoá-la, mas diversas vezes Fawkes desviou. A irritação de Voldemort crescia. Sem pensar, Remo utilizou a perna boa – ou menos ruim – para lançar-se contra Voldemort e segurá-lo pelas pernas.

Era uma atitude ridícula a se tomar contra o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, mas funcionou. Voldemort desequilibrou-se. Fawkes mergulhou. Tudo se resolveu em uma questão de segundos.

Voldemort lançou o Avada Kedavra contra Remo. O lobisomem sentiu as garras de Fawkes em suas costas. Houve uma explosão de chamas e luz verde.

E Voldemort foi deixado sozinho na biblioteca, que se enchia de guardas, sem seu material, e cheio de raiva.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Remo estava caído de costas em um soalho de madeira. Havia um peso morno e imóvel em suas costas. Sua visão girava; podia ouvir gritos de vozes conhecidas ao seu redor. Preferiu ficar quieto, apenas respirando.

Então alguém ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e segurou seus ombros.

-Remo...!

-Eu estou bem – murmurou, abrindo os olhos e vendo, sem foco e girando, uma poltrona virada com os pés para o ar. – Só preciso respirar.

-Ele está bem – ouviu a voz de Sirius dizer aos outros.

-Fawkes está morta? – ouviu Hermione dizer.

-Voltou a ser um filhote, então. Elas renascem das cinzas, não é mesmo? – disse Rony.

Ouviu passos e sentiu o peso morno em suas costas desaparecer. Afinal, Fawkes fora atingida pelo Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, mas o trouxera de volta. Remo agora conseguia ver com nitidez o chão e as poltronas viradas. Viradas?

Rolou de barriga para cima, a fim de ver o que acontecera. Sirius, Rufus, Harry, Rony, Hermione, a Sra.Weasley, Susan e Jhonny estavam ali. Todos tinham as vestes amassadas e arranhões. Hermione exibia uma mão arroxeada. A sala toda estava destruída.

-O que houve com vocês? – perguntou, chocado.

-Bem. – falou Sirius, com um sorriso irônico. – Fomos esmagados por umas 32 estantes cheias de livros que apareceram aqui do nada há poucos minutos.

-Ah... isso. – falou, desconsertado. Não havia pensado nessa parte. – Onde estão as estantes? – Não conseguia vê-las ali.

-Nós as transportamos para o quarto mais próximo. – falou Molly.

Houve silêncio. Todos o encaravam. Não pôde conter um enorme sorriso.

-É tão bom ver vocês...

Toda a tensão quebrou-se. Rindo, Sirius e Rufus o ajudaram a ficar de pé. Os outros rapidamente reconstituíram a sala do Largo com o auxílio da magia.

Sentou-se. Sentia-se mortalmente cansado e machucado. Eram muitas batalhas e surras para tão pouco tempo. Mas estava feliz.

-Voldemort está furioso. – falou Harry com um sorriso, indicando a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. – Realmente furioso. Conte o que aconteceu.

Resumiu os fatos. Ao final da história, todos sorriram devido à frustração de Voldemort.

-Minha varinha ficou lá. – falou, percebendo-se desarmado. Sorte, pensou, que a Ordem mantivesse algumas varinhas reservas para situações como essa.

-Você teve muita sorte, Remo. – falou Molly, embora sorrisse.

-Eu não teria conseguido sem Fawkes. – falou, olhando para o pequeno pássaro que repousava nas mãos de Harry, que a acariciava.

-E agora? – perguntou Rony. Todos o olharam. – E esses livros?

-A resposta deve estar aí – falou Remo. – Nessas estantes está todo o material existente no mundo sobre horcruxes. Se não encontrarmos o que precisamos ali, não encontraremos em lugar nenhum.

-Eu vou olhá-los. – falou Hermione, eficientemente. – Quanto mais cedo melhor.

-E você, lobinho – falou Sirius, olhando para Remo com uma expressão de nariz torcido. – preciso _mesmo_ de um banho.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sentia-se infinitamente melhor quando saiu do banho, um pouco mais tarde. Um bom banho quente podia até mesmo curar parte das dores deixadas pela cruciatus.

Cada quarto tinha sua suíte, por isso não se importou em sair do banheiro enrolado apenas na toalha. Para sua surpresa, Susan estava sentada em sua cama, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Depois da tempestade, a calmaria – murmurou, se aproximando para pegar as roupas limpas sobre a cama.

-Eu estava com saudades de vê-lo assim. – ela falou, erguendo-se e se pondo em seu caminho.

Ele parou, junto dela, apoiando-se na perna boa. Abraçaram-se. Ele podia sentir a temperatura aumentado.

-Eu fiquei muito preocupada hoje. –ela falou baixinho, contra seu pescoço. – Quando você voltou, parecia morto.

Remo não respondeu. Poderia ficar assim para sempre, abraçado a ela.

Poderia, se quando ela tivesse apertado o abraço para beijá-lo ela não tivesse batido com sua perna na perna ferida dele, fazendo com que ele quase desabasse.

-Desculpe! – ela riu quando ele soltou um palavrão, largando-se sentado na cama. – É que, sabe, quando eu vi você assim, peladinho só com a toalha, e essa cara de lobo sem dono, eu não resisti...

-Você não presta – falou, enquanto ela pegava uma caixa que deixara sobre a cama e se ajoelhava para cuidar do tornozelo ferido dele.

-A princípio eu tinha vindo aqui para medicar você. – ela falou, tentando ficar séria, passando uma poção na ferida e enfaixando o tornozelo.

-Sei...

-É sério! – ela riu. – Até porque o jantar está quase pronto. Nem ia dar muito tempo para a gente se divertir...

Remo lançou a ela um olhar de quem não acreditava na resposta inocente dela.

-É claro – ela falou, sorrindo – que se você quiser nós podemos ficar aqui e jantar de outro jeito...

-Eu repito, Susan – ele falou, rindo também – você não presta!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Quando desceram – famintos de duas maneiras, de acordo com Susan – aqueles que trabalhavam fora já haviam voltado, e estavam na sala, enquanto Sirius e os demais lhes contavam os acontecimentos da tarde.

-Você está inteiro demais para quem acabou de enfrentar Greyback e o cara-de-cobra no mesmo dia, Remo – falou Gui, rindo, quando o lobisomem adentrou ao recinto.

Remo deparou-se cercado de elogios e tapinhas nas costas, e entre os membros da Ordem à sua frente pôde ver Tonks conversando com Sirius. Ela não viria cumprimentá-lo, tinha certeza, e viu-se, no íntimo, agradecendo por isso.

No outro lado da sala, Hermione estava sentada envolta por pilhas de livros de capa grossa e mofada... os livros da biblioteca grega.

Remo fugiu do amontoado de pessoas e se dirigiu a ela.

-Algum avanço?

Ela suspirou, retirando os olhos da escrita miúda do livro para fitá-lo.

-Ah, Remo, isso tudo está escrito em runas antigas, e quando eu digo antigas, são _antigas_ mesmo. Eu não consigo entender metade do que está escrito aqui.

Remo ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. Ver Hermione com uma expressão derrotada no que se referia a um livro era realmente muito assustador. Tivera todo aquele trabalho para nada?

-Peça ajuda para Susan – falou. A garota o olhou surpresa. – Ela estudou runas em Hogwarts e depois mais tarde aprofundou o estudo durante o curso de curandeirismo. Deve estar meio enferrujada, mas pode ajudar.

-Ela me falou que ia ajudar. – ela respondeu, pensativa.

Houve silêncio entre os dois, e Hermione voltou a tentar traduzir o livro. Do outro lado, o amontoado de pessoas o chamava.

-Eu já os vi, mais de uma vez, em serviço – falava Quim. – Lembra, Tonks?

-Sim, e são bem assustadores. – falou a aurora. Hoje seus cabelos estavam negros, destacando enormemente a semelhança dela com Sirius. Agora podia-se ver com clareza que ela pertencia à família Black. – E parecem ser bem fortes. Meu bombasta simplesmente foi dissolvido pela mão dele.

-Mas o que eles _são_? – perguntou Sirius. – Remo, você sabe? Os Blackcoats.

-O que _são_ eu não sei. Já os vi também.

-Afinal de contas – falou Carlinhos, parecendo completamente perdido. – _Como_ eles são? Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que vocês estão falando.

-Não sei dizer se são humanos, mas têm forma humana e, das vezes em que os vi, estavam montados em grandes cavalos, tão negros quanto eles.

-Sim – concordou Quim. – Quando os vi, tinham capuzes que cobriam seus rostos, lembravam dementadores, não pudemos ver seus rostos.

-E acho que nem iríamos querer ver – acrescentou Tonks sombriamente. – E têm um grito horrível. Me lembraram espectros.

-Vocês estão falando tudo no plural. – falou Gui. – Quantos são, afinal?

-Nós vimos dois aquele dia. – falou Quim.

-Eu já vi três. – falou Remo.

-São pelo menos seis. – falou Hermione, de onde estava, e todos a olharam.

-Então você sabe o que são? – perguntou Remo.

-Eu sei tanto quanto Harry e Rony. – ela falou, e fechou o livro.

"Aparentemente Voldemort cansou da incompetência de seus Comensais para com tarefas simples. Eu me surpreendo por ele ter demorado tanto para perceber isso. Bom, em todo caso, Voldemort criou os Blackcoats. Eles foram criados a partir de sua alma, de modo que, por mais distantes que estejam de seu mestre, podem receber tarefas e ordens, e sentir onde está seu alvo e o que o seu mestre deseja, e assim por diante. Logo, eles são bem mais eficientes. Eles são antigos bruxos das trevas, cujo ódio nunca morreu. São um pouco inferi. Não têm vontade própria, apenas desejo de poder, e é isso que os faz serem comandados por Voldemort e serem tão poderosos. Acho que essa mania de Voldemort de tentar provar-se superior o inspirou a utilizar esses antigos bruxos. Todos os blackcoats foram bruxos das trevas poderosos, que foram derrotados em vida por pessoas boas, como nós." Hermione fez uma pausa. "O maior e mais forte dos blackcoats é Grindelwald."

Várias pessoas estavam boquiabertas.

-E por que os cavalos? – perguntou Carlinhos. – Pelo que sei, Grindelwald não usava cavalo.

-Bem – Mione deu de ombros – não tenho certeza, mas pelo que pudemos constatar em nossas batalhas com eles, eles não podem aparatar. São criaturas realmente malignas; algo deve impedi-los de poder se deslocar. Talvez porque não sejam criaturas vivas, eu não sei. Mas posso garantir uma coisa: mesmo que eles pudessem aparatar, eles não precisam, porque seus cavalos são extremamente rápidos.

Houve silêncio após isso.

Ótimo, pensou Remo. Mais inimigos para combater.

-Como são esses cavalos? – perguntou Rufus, após um tempo. Hermione pareceu surpresa com a pergunta.

-Bem – ela falou – eles são negros, devem ter uns dois metros de altura, e seriam muito bonitos se não tivessem olhos vermelhos e não parecessem tão agressivos.

-Resumindo, são o tipo de bicho que Hagrid e eu acharíamos bonitos. – falou Carlinhos, com um sorriso.

-Bom, isso explica direitinho como eles são! – falou Gui rindo, acompanhado dos outros.

-É, essa é uma boa descrição – concordou Mione, rindo. – E são também muito velozes. Quando galopam é como se seus pés fossem levados pelo vento. E, pelo que vimos, se recusam a entrar na água. Por que você pergunta, Rufus?

-Eu não sou um especialista, mas pela descrição que você faz, parecem os cavalos selvagens do Saara. São bem raros, e sobrevivem sem nenhuma água, ninguém sabe como. São muito resistentes e fortes. São poucos os bruxos que conseguem domá-los. E, até onde eu sei, têm um geniozinho danado. Talvez por isso tenham afinidade com os blackcoats.

-Nossa, Guaraná, eu não sabia que você tinha cultura – falou Remo, com uma cara de extrema surpresa, ao que Rufus fez uma careta e os outros riram. – Quanto à aversão à água... A água natural – de rios, lagos e mares, não tratada – tem propriedades mágicas. E não estamos falando de qualquer magia, estamos falando de magia pura. Criaturas das trevas não suportam o contato com essa magia. Por isso não vemos dementadores tomando banho, e por isso os blackcoats devem evitar a água. É por isso também que você não toma banho, não é? – perguntou para Rufus.

-Ah, cale a boca! – reclamou o caçador, irritado, fazendo os outros gargalharem.

Para alívio de Rufus, Molly chamou para o jantar.

Remo se viu sentado entre Sirius e Jhonny, diante de uma mesa farta. Com certeza, Molly estava muito inspirada.

-Espero que vocês gostem – ela sorriu, enchendo o prato do marido de lasanha.

-Impossível não gostar – ouviu alguém murmurar.

Havia um tom muito positivo nas conversas à mesa. Ao olhar para aqueles rostos, Remo percebeu-os todos alegres, cheios de esperança. Exceto o de Harry. Ele conversava um pouco sério com Mione. Mas então ela lhe disse alguma coisa, e ele sorriu, e pareceu melhorar de humor.

Claro, havia a questão da horcrux. Um grande problema a ser revolvido. Mas isso ficava para mais tarde...

...afinal, havia uma vasilha cheia de filés, que rapidamente desapareciam sob os garfos de Sirius e Rufus.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Ei pai – falou Jhonny, sentando-se ao seu lado e olhando para os lados, disfarçando.

Remo o olhou. Era uma das primeiras vezes que Jhonny lhe chamava de pai. E a sensação... era ótima.

-O que foi?

-Pode me ensinar a duelar?

Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas. Esperara algumas coisas, mas decididamente, não isso.

-E por que você quer aprender a duelar? – perguntou, com interesse.

-Eu não sei. Tenho a sensação de que vai ser útil. – ele o olhou. – Harry falou que foi você quem o ensinou a duelar.

Era verdade. Quando saíra da casa dos Dursley, Harry lhe pedira algumas aulas de duelo. Foram poucas, mas extremamente úteis; Harry aprendia rápido, e em pouco tempo alcançaria o nível do professor. Então, repentinamente, ele, Rony e Hermione saíram no mundo atrás das horcruxes.

-É... ensinei algumas coisas. Mas você ainda é menor de idade.

-Não faz mal – Jhonny pegou a varinha, no bolso – o Ministério inglês não fiscaliza varinhas estrangeiras, e o Ministério búlgaro não vai diferenciar os feitiços de menores dos feitiços de adultos... e a varinha da minha mãe também é estrangeira, não tem problema.

Remo o olhou. Ele tinha planejado tudo direitinho.

-Vai me ensinar ou não?

-Claro – sorriu – se você não se importar de levar uma surra...

-Ah – ele riu – Até parece!

Na sala, Susan realmente ajudava Hermione a traduzir, estando as duas acompanhadas de perto por Harry e Rony. Tonks e Héstia trocavam figurinhas, os irmãos Weasley gargalhavam devido a alguma piada, e Sirius, Rufus e Quim bebiam e falavam de batalhas, piadas e mulheres.

Assim, Remo e Jhonny não fizeram falta.

Se sentiu um pouco culpado ao derrubá-lo, principalmente nas seis primeiras vezes, mas o garoto tinha uma força de vontade de ferro, e, tal qual Harry – e, principalmente, tal qual Remo na juventude, embora o lobisomem não tenha pensado nisso – aprendia depressa.

-Você não é uma árvore, mova seus pés! – falou, quando Jhonny caiu de costas.

-Não sou um macaco para pular tanto!

Remo deu um sorriso enviesado.

-É preferível você pular como um macaco do que levar uma cruciatus ou algo do tipo.

-Tá certo... – ele resmungou.

Eta bichinho mal humorado...

-Olhando parece tão fácil... – ele falou, olhando em volta procurando a varinha.

-Accio varinha – murmurou Remo, e a varinha do garoto voou para sua mão. Ele a atirou para o filho. – Relaxe, você começou a treinar hoje. Isso não se aprende da noite para o dia. Vamos descansar, está tarde... – "e meu dia não foi exatamente calmo".

Eles se sentaram na cama empoeirada que fora movida para um canto em um dos inúmeros quartos do Largo Grimmauld, e Remo conjurou duas cervejas amanteigadas, passando uma delas a Jhonny. Houve silêncio por um bom tempo.

-Nada mais de lobisomens e vampiros, então? – perguntou Jhonny.

Remo suspirou.

-Quem dera. Ainda temos que dar um fim a Drácula. Mas isso não é urgente.

Isso lhe despertou um tópico, sobre o qual ainda não haviam conversado direito.

-Como têm sido suas noites de lua cheia? – perguntou.

-Bem – Jhonny tomou um gole da cerveja – Hermione faz a poção Matacão e eu me tranco em um dos porões. Só saio de manhã, e a Sra.Weasley costuma caprichar no café da manhã nesses dias. Comparado aos dias passados na floresta, tem sido bem mais fácil. Eu não sinto mais raiva transformado, então passo a noite dormindo.

Remo começou a rir.

-Como Logan diria, não se fazem lobisomens como antigamente.

Jhonny deu de ombros.

-Eu não ligo. Quero dizer, nesses dias eu fico mais cansado, tem as próprias transformações que são uma droga, tenho menos fome, gosto mais de carne vermelha, fiquei alérgico a prata e alho, meus sentidos se aguçaram e quando quero desapareço na frente do espelho.

-Sério? – perguntou, surpreso. – Já tentou ficar invisível? Alguns vampiros conseguem.

-Já consegui ficar como que desiludido.

-Me mostre – pediu, com interesse.

Jhonny se levantou, e por uns segundos pareceu concentrado. Então ele mudou; parecia um camaleão, refletindo as cores ao seu redor. Ótima camuflagem.

-Incrível – sorriu, quando o garoto voltou ao normal e sorriu também – acho que com o tempo você vai poder ampliar essas habilidades... Algo mais?

-Consigo ejetar asas. Mas é difícil. – ele franziu a testa. – Quero dizer, quando começo a tentar fazer esse tipo de coisa, fico irritado. Acho que é o lado animal da coisa.

-Provavelmente. – concordou, esperando.

Ele se concentrou novamente, e no momento seguinte Remo era empurrado com violência para fora da cama, por uma enorme asa magra e castanha de morcego que irrompera das costas de Jhonny, rasgando a camiseta.

-Caramba! – murmurou do chão.

-Ah, desculpe – ele se virou com dificuldade. Bem, as asas deviam pesar. – É difícil controlar isso.

Remo se levantou, ainda maravilhado. Riu:

-Você precisa ver a sua cara.

Jhonny estava com dois estranhos chifres na testa, tinha os caninos longos e os olhos totalmente negros. Um pouco assustador.

-Qual o problema com a minha cara? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

-Olhe-se no espelho.

-Não posso! – ele murmurou, angustiado. – Sou vampiro, não reflito em espelhos!

Remo riu ainda mais.

-Eu esqueci desse detalhe... Já tentou voar?

-Não tem espaço aqui – falou Jhonny – Mal consigo esticar as asas. E é estranho controlá-las. É como um par de braços.

Realmente, cada asa deveria ter pelo menos dois metros de comprimento.

-Ah, ninguém merece – Jhonny fez uma careta e suas asas desapareceram, juntamente com os chifres, enquanto sua cara voltava ao normal. – Isso dói.

Remo sacudiu a cabeça, ainda muito surpreso, e sentou-se de novo na cama.

-Você precisa de um espaço aberto para aprender a voar. E precisa também ejetar as asas sem ficar com aquela cara horrível.

O garoto sorriu.

Houve batidas na porta, que se abriu e revelou o rosto de Susan.

-Ah, vocês estão aí... Ei, você não está embebedando o garoto!

-Mãe, é só cerveja amanteigada! – murmurou Jhonny revoltado.

Susan apertou os olhos.

-Ei mulher, vá para a cozinha lavar os pratos e não incomode! – falou Remo, fingindo uma voz dura.

A expressão de indignação de Susan foi tamanha que Jhonny caiu na gargalhada.

-Remo – John – LUPIN! – ela falou, perigosamente, entrando no quarto com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão gélida no rosto – Eu vou matar você! Não, pensando bem, eu vou castrar você e lhe surrar até você ficar com a voz fininha!

Jhonny rolou de rir na cama diante da expressão chocada do pai.

Os dois olharam para o garoto.

-Tá rindo do que, pirralho?!

Ele parou de rir e se sentou, tentando ficar sério. Não estava sentado reto, e sim encurvado. As pessoas idosas dizem que isso faz mal para a coluna. Remo deu-lhe um cascudo.

-Ei!

-Olha a postura, moleque.

O olhar contrariado de Jhonny fez Susan rir.

-Vocês dois são tão gracinhas...

Os dois lobisomens se entreolharam, ultrajados.

-Ei, ela nos chamou de maricas!

-Eu não sou marica! – falou Remo, com voz fininha. – Só faço cortes poodles na lua cheia...

Jhonny se engasgou com a cerveja ao rir, fazendo Susan rir mais ainda. Remo sacudiu a cabeça, achando graça.

Conseguindo ficar séria novamente, Susan se encostou na porta e informou:

-Conseguimos descobrir um encantamento para mover a horcrux em Harry para um objeto. E teoricamente, ele deve sobreviver.

-Sério? – perguntou Remo, surpreso e contente.

-Sim. – ela sorriu. – Eu e Hermione vamos ainda dar uns retoques no encantamento amanhã de manhã, e então vamos efetuá-lo. É um feitiço complicado e nós precisamos de três bruxos fortes o suficiente para conter Harry, porque é algo que envolve remover toda a energia mágica e vital dele, que não deve ser pouca, antes de retirarmos a horcrux, e então recolocar a energia novamente, e essa manipulação exige força. Portanto, precisamos de Sirius, Rufus e você – ela apontou para Remo – em bom estado. E também por isso, eu digo a vocês que é hora de dormir.

-Ah, qual é... – ia protestar Jhonny.

-AGORA!

Jhonny arregalou os olhos, e olhou para o pai, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ele.

-Melhor ir logo – respondeu ele, com voz fininha.

Rindo, o garoto se retirou, tentando passar pela mãe, que bloqueou a saída.

-E aí? – ele a olhou.

-Eu quero um beijo – ela sorriu com maldade.

Jhonny revirou os olhos. Como ela continuasse irredutível, ele deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, desejou boa noite e se retirou, deixando-os sozinhos.

Ela olhou para Remo, que ainda estava sentado na cama.

-Você não sabe como ver vocês dois bem me deixa feliz. – ela falou.

-Ele é incrível – Remo falou, não podendo conter um sorriso bobo, e se lembrando de Pontas quando falava de Harry.

-É... – ela sorriu também. – Vamos – acrescentou – Eu não estava brincando quando disse que era hora de ir para a cama. E eu não quero ter de castrar você tão cedo... se é que você me entende.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Havia menos gente na sala – ouviu as vozes de Sirius e Héstia, em um tom baixo – e eles foram discretamente para o quarto do lobisomem. Remo ainda pensou, com um sentimento de culpa, em Tonks, e em como ela deveria estar. Mas quando fechou a porta do quarto e olhou para aquela mulher ruiva que lhe encarava, a aurora fugiu de seus pensamentos.

-Você é a quarentona mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela riu, e o puxou em direção à cama.

-Você não faz feio também...

A cama rangeu quando os dois caíram sobre ela.

-Ei, mocinha... preciso estar em bom estado amanhã.

-Ha! – ela riu. – Lamento! Eu vou _acabar_ com você...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"**É que, sabe, quando eu vi você assim, peladinho só com a toalha, e essa cara de lobo sem dono, eu não resisti..."**

**QUEM ia resistir? xD**

**Desculpem-me se ficou muito "família feliz" no final, mas eu não resisti. Tava na hora de momentos assim ocorrerem. E também a parte com o Voldy não ficou lá como eu esperava, mas...**

**Galera... estive lendo o cap.14 e fui obrigada a postá-lo de novo! Muitos erros! Cadê os leitores para repararem nos erros??? (houve um momento em que chamei Harry e Lílian de cabeludos, e não cabeçudos... ninguém notou? X.X )**

**No próximo capítulo... combates... e coisas piores.**

**FELIZ NATAL, AMIGOS!!!**


	18. CAP 16 Horcrux, comensais, vampir

**Ok pessoal**

**Esse capítulo foi legal, mas ao mesmo tempo muito difícil. Logo vocês vão saber porquê.**

**Renan: Pra falar a verdade... xD o Diffindarez, até onde me lembro, é criação da Mel... esqueci de dar os créditos para ela. Há muito tempo, no Sobresites, a gente havia pegado alguns bons feitiços criados por fanwriters e "oficializado", e o diffindarez foi um desses. A idéia geral é que ele seja uma evolução do Diffindo, que encontramos nos livros.**

**Lycanrai Moraine: Adorei fazer esses momentos! Ahhh, é tão bom! Mas não sei se vai dar pra fazer mais agora...**

**Galera, feliz 2008.**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO 16 – Horcrux, comensais, vampiros e lobisomens**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**Though all the world is broken**__ – Embora todo o mundo esteja quebrado_

_**I need a place where I can make my bed**__ – Eu preciso de um lugar onde eu possa fazer minha cama_

_**A lover's lap where I can lay my head**__ – Um colo amoroso onde eu possa deitar minha cabeça_

_**Because now the room is spinning**__ – Porque agora o quarto está girando…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Não percebeu realmente quando acordou, mas continuou naquela sonolência leve, sentindo o braço sobre seu peito, divagando... Se morresse agora, não reclamaria.

O braço escorregou de seu peito e ela se moveu, acordando, esfregou os olhos e o encarou.

-Bom dia... – Susan sorriu, e se espreguiçou preguiçosamente.

-Bom dia. – sorriu também, ainda sem se mover, sabendo que não voltaria a dormir mais mas querendo manter aquela moleza.

-Hum... eu tô com fome. – ela franziu a testa, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo.

-Não imagino por quê. – comentou, sonhadoramente. – Você não gastou energia nenhuma...

Ela riu.

-Tem razão... nem fizemos tanto esforço assim.

Remo ficou com uma expressão vidrada.

A última vez que tinham feito aquilo aquela quantidade de vezes ele tinha vinte e dois anos e muito mais fôlego.

Susan gargalhou na sua cara.

-O que está havendo com você? – perguntou para ela. – Está tão... – ela ficou na expectativa, certamente esperando um elogio. - ...obscena.

-Ei! – ela o olhou, fingindo estar indignada. – Você que está ficando velho...

-Desculpe se não tenho sangue de vampiro... – falou, apertando os olhos. – O tempo não está exatamente ao meu favor, sabe...

-Relaxa, Remy... – ela se sentou ao seu lado, colocando a blusa. – Você é como o vinho... – ela aproximou o rosto do seu e lhe deu um selinho. – Só melhora com o tempo.

Remo sorriu.

-Posso me acostumar com elogios assim.

-Anda, levanta. – ela falou, dando um tapa em seu peito e levantando da cama, já vestida. – Temos o que fazer hoje... O ritual com Harry.

-Precisa ser tão cedo? Ei – exclamou, quando ela puxou as cobertas. Massageou os olhos.

-Não é cedo – ela o olhou. – Já são oito horas. Ta todo mundo de pé, dormimos demais.

-Não, dormimos pouco, apesar do atraso. – refletiu.

-Depois eu penso em besteiras... – ela lhe atirou suas roupas. – Vamos logo, eu e Mione precisamos instruir vocês de tudo, e quanto mais cedo, melhor para o Harry. Quero dizer... menos tempo para ele ficar nervoso.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Havia poucos vestígios de seu duelo com Greyback e com Voldemort em seu corpo, destacando-se apenas o joelho e o tornozelo um pouco duros. No entanto, ao sentar à mesa do café ao lado de Jhonny e Sirius e pegar uma torrada, Harry lhe estendeu o jornal.

-Seu duelo com Voldemort não passou despercebido. – falou ele.

Remo precisou ver uma seqüência de fotos na capa para entender a que Harry se referia. As fotos mostravam o bar grego destruído, e a entrada do setor de magia negra da biblioteca, com os guardas entrando e saindo com expressões aflitas. Ao canto, menor, havia uma foto de reconhecimento... sua.

-O que EU faço no jornal? – perguntou, pasmo.

-Encontraram sua varinha e descobriram o dono. – falou Sirius. – Parabéns, Remo! Você é o mais novo foragido do Largo Grimmauld!

Remo leu a reportagem rapidamente. Contava o ataque do "poderoso bruxo das trevas inglês Vocês-Sabem-Quem", a fuga do Lorde das Trevas que deixou diversas mortes, os depoimentos das pessoas no bar e de alguns guardas que viram o suspeito Remo Lupin adentrando à biblioteca e ao setor de magia negra, os sinais de luta no local, a varinha encontrada, e, principalmente, os livros roubados.

"_Em cada livro da biblioteca existe um feitiço de localização – conta nossa enviada especial à Grécia, Rita Skeeter – porém algo impede que esses livros sejam localizados. Provavelmente se encontram em um local de alta proteção. Os aurores acreditam que os livros estejam com o perigoso lobisomem Lupin, provavelmente junto a Harry Potter. Enquanto os livros não são encontrados um mandato de prisão é executado, e cabe aos aurores prenderem Potter e Lupin tão logo eles forem encontrados."_

-Isso me deixa tão orgulhoso – falou Sirius, com sarcasmo. – Meu melhor amigo e meu afilhado, seguindo as minhas pegadas!

-Se vocês me derem cinqüenta galeões cada, eu não os entrego para o Ministério – falou Quim seriamente, mas começando a rir logo em seguida.

-Como vocês farão para devolver os livros? – perguntou Jhonny. – Vão devolver, certo?

-Vai ser mais um servicinho para Fawkes, imagino. – falou Remo, olhando para Harry.

-Sim, assim que ela crescer o suficiente. – concordou Harry.

-Nervoso por causa do ritual? – perguntou para o rapaz, que tinha uma xícara de café nas mãos e uma cara de extremo desânimo.

-Apavorado. – ele sorriu. – Mione explicou algumas coisas, mas eu preferia que ela não tivesse explicado. Até porque Sirius e Rufus vão participar do feitiço, e isso é o que mais me amedronta.

-Ei! – Sirius o olhou. – Por quê?

-Ora, Sirius – Molly pousou uma jarra cheia de café na mesa e olhou para o padrinho de Harry, sorrindo. – Todo mundo sabe que você e Rufus têm bosta de dragão na cabeça.

-Ah, é assim? – ele olhou para o afilhado. – Pensei que vocês confiassem em mim!

-Confiamos. – falou Susan, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. – Por isso você vai participar do feitiço. É muito simples... Vocês vão...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Simples... aonde essas garotas tinham suas cabeças? Pensou Remo revisando o ritual. Primeiro colocariam Harry num estado de transe... enquanto isso Remo, Sirius e Rufus criariam um campo magnético em torno do garoto para que a energia não se esvaísse pelo lugar... Hermione faria o feitiço que manteria Harry vivo (ela estava muito nervosa com relação a isso...), os três homens iniciariam o encantamento de coleta de energia (um antigo ritual negro... somente magia negra poderia reverter magia negra em algumas situações)... quando Harry estivesse vazio de energia, e, assim sendo, defesas, Susan extrairia o pedaço de alma e o colocaria em uma antiga taça de prata da família Black... os três homens devolveriam a energia aos poucos ao garoto... Susan utilizaria alguns feitiços que minimizariam o estrago provocado pelo ritual todo... e então Hermione cancelaria seu feitiço.

Se tudo desse certo, Harry ficaria extremamente fraco por algum tempo, e todo o processo levaria aproximadamente uns cinco minutos.

-Por via das dúvidas – Susan olhou para Rony – acho melhor alguém me ajudar a manipular a horcrux. Se a mesma tiver um sétimo do poder de Voldemort, eu não vou conseguir controlá-la sozinha.

Rony engoliu em seco.

-Tá... eu aj-judo.

A expressão de Harry não era exatamente tranqüila.

-Ahh... vocês não acham mais fácil nós matarmos Voldemort primeiro e vocês me matarem imediatamente depois? Prometo que não vou resistir. – ele falou, pálido.

Ninguém respondeu.

-Vamos lá. – falou Susan.

Preferiram ir para um quarto, onde haveria uma cama e poltronas para todos se sentarem e respirarem quando tudo terminasse.

-Harry. – falou Hermione, séria. – Prometo que esse vai ser o feitiço mais bem feito da minha vida. Se eu deixar você morrer, juro que me mato logo depois.

-Tenho total confiança em você. – respondeu ele, inexpressivo.

-Acho bom mesmo. – falou Rony. – Se você morresse e ela se matasse, ficariam juntinhos no paraíso, e essa idéia não me agrada.

-Não seja patético Rony. – resmungou a garota.

-Calem a boca, os três. – falou Susan. – Vamos começar logo. Harry, eu vou colocar você em transe.

-Espero não babar. Ei! Não me faça imitar uma galinha, ou algo do tipo!

-Ei, garoto! Que tipo de brincadeira você pensa que estamos fazendo? – ela perguntou, erguendo a varinha.

Harry parou no meio do quarto, braços junto ao corpo. Sorriu.

-Se isso der errado, quero que meu dinheiro no Gringotes vá para o F.A.L.E., Edwiges para Hermione e Fawkes para Remo.

-Ei! – Rony o olhou. – Por que você não dá o dinheiro para mim?

-Você fica com a Firebolt.

-Oba!

-Peraí – Sirius o olhou – fui eu quem dei a você a vassoura.

-Você fica com a capa de invisibilidade.

Sirius pensou por um instante.

-É justo.

-Ei – Remo riu. – A coisa ta ficando lucrativa, acho melhor deixarmos o feitiço sair errado, sabem, _por acidente..._

-É tão bom saber que estou cheio de amigos... – comentou Harry.

-Vamos lá, gente, eu sei que bom humor é bom para a concentração... todos nós te amamos Harry, mas temos que fazer isso. – falou Hermione.

Harry assentiu e ficou sério.

Susan lançou o feitiço.

Os olhos de Harry se apertaram e fecharam devagar, como se ele estivesse caindo no sono, mas seu corpo continuou em pé. Era como se ele simplesmente tivesse fechado os olhos.

-Eu devo fazê-lo rebolar e cacarejar? – perguntou Susan, baixinho.

-Que maldade, Susan. – falou Sirius, sério.

-Deve – respondeu Rufus.

Os três homens se agruparam em torno de Harry, a um metro de distância cada do garoto, formando um triângulo em torno dele.

-Caras... eu sinto como se estivesse segurando um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção... isso é incrível. – falou Susan, a varinha apontada para Harry, imóvel.

Hermione se adiantou e sussurrou seu encantamento. Um laço dourado se formou da varinha dela para o peito de Harry. O ar no quarto se tornou mais pesado.

Remo, Sirius e Rufus ergueram as varinhas e começaram a criar o campo magnético. Cada um sussurrava o encantamento em seu próprio ritmo. Quando finalizaram, uma parede fina de luz, que dava ao ar um aspecto granulado, separava o lugar onde estavam – ao redor de Harry – do restante do quarto.

Trocaram um olhar – os homens entre si e estes com Susan e Hermione. Agora vinha a parte perigosa.

Quando o ritual de remoção de energia começou, o ar dentro do campo magnético mudou; tornou-se pesado e quente. Uma fumaça clara começou a se desprender de Harry, acumulando-se diante das varinhas de cada um.

O silêncio retumbava no quarto. Todos estavam sérios; uma gota de suor escorreu no rosto pálido de Hermione, que segurava firmemente a varinha com o laço de luz. Susan mantinha a varinha erguida como se ela própria estivesse realizando um feitiço. Rony estava de pé ao lado dela, sério como Remo jamais o vira, a varinha na mão, tenso. Sirius e Rufus tinham a cara fechada, concentrados. Sabia que não estava muito diferente desses últimos.

A fumaça clara se acumulava cada vez mais, formando grandes montes diante de cada varinha. Remo sentia sua varinha ficar mais e mais pesada. No centro do campo de energia, Harry ficava mais e mais pálido...

Por vários minutos eles assistiram a fumaça se acumular, quase solidificando, naquele pequeno espaço, enquanto os três homens começavam a suar e a fazer visível esforço para sustentarem aquela carga.

-Não pode haver muito mais... – sussurrou Rufus, segurando a própria varinha com as duas mãos. Remo via os nós de seus dedos. Estavam brancos.

Mas ele se enganara. Aquele ritual seguiu por vários minutos. Remo sentiu seu coração disparar com força; muito mais daquela energia sobre eles e quem acabaria morrendo seriam eles.

Mais um tempo se passara e a fumaça, acumulada, tornara-se luz.

Repentinamente, a fumaça parou de se desprender de Harry. Cada homem – ofegante e tenso – mantinha uma bola de luz – energia pura acumulada – do tamanho de uma goles diante da varinha. Quando a energia toda abandonou Harry, a cabeça dele pendeu, embora o corpo permanecesse de pé como que sustentado por cabos.

-Rápido, Susan – murmurou Remo, entre dentes.

Ela e Rony se adiantaram. Susan murmurou um feitiço antigo e Rony a acompanhou. De ambas as varinhas surgiu um jato negro, que perfurou o campo magnético e entrou diretamente na cabeça de Harry.

Os três homens sofreram um abalo com esse novo feitiço. Por um momento Remo pensara que deixara sua varinha cair; a luz branca de ambas as varinhas começaram a vibrar; a energia agitava-se.

O jato negro recuou da cabeça de Harry trazendo algo – parecia uma lembrança de penseira, mas eram fios de água negros, nebulosos, inquietos – a horcrux. Era visível que Susan e Rony também guiavam um forte peso. Eles recuaram o jato negro para fora do campo magnético – Remo sentiu a energia que mantinha se abalar e agitar novamente, e viu-se sem fôlego – e o guiaram em direção à taça prateada.

Susan murmurou mais um feitiço, e a horcrux adentrou à taça com resistência. Com o contato entre corpo e horcrux, chamas roxas irromperam, mas por poucos segundos; a taça absorveu a horcrux e repentinamente Susan e Rony cambalearam, livres do feitiço que executavam.

-Muito bem... agora... – ofegou Susan, olhando para aqueles homens e Hermione, ambos pálidos e trêmulos. – devolvam a energia... devagar...

Remo, Sirius e Rufus voltaram a murmurar o encantamento, e o peso em suas varinhas diminuiu levemente, enquanto a luz voltava a desprender uma fumaça que se dirigia e penetrava em Harry.

Remo notou, alarmado, que nessa parte do processo sua própria energia se desprendia de si. E, pela fatiga aparente no rosto dos outros, o mesmo acontecia com eles.

Talvez exatamente por isso tenham liberado a energia de volta a Harry rápido demais.

-Esperem! – falou Susan, alarmada. – Façam isso mais devagar!

-Não... dá... – falou Rufus, com a voz abafada, pois tinha os maxilares travados.

A luz sumiu... a fumaça desolidificou-se... seu acúmulo diminuiu... e então sumiu... tendo adentrado inteira em Harry, que continuava em pé sustentado por magia e sem dar um único sinal de vida.

-Cancelem o campo. – sussurrou Susan, enquanto ninguém ousava respirar.

Remo suspirou.

-Finite Incantatem.

A parede de luz que os separava de Harry sumiu, e os três homens despencaram sentados no chão.

Susan e Hermione se entreolharam, e Hermione desfez o laço que a unia a Harry, trêmula.

Harry continuava em pé, imóvel.

Susan desfez o feitiço de transe. O corpo de Harry desabou no chão e não se moveu mais.

-Harry! – Rony e Hermione se adiantaram para o amigo.

Remo ainda respirava, buscando recuperar o fôlego. Porém, trancou a respiração quando viu a garota de cabelos lanudos afundar a cabeça no peito do amigo e dizer, consternada:

-Não bate!

Sirius e Susan estavam ao lado deles no segundo seguinte.

-O coração! – falou Hermione, lágrimas nos olhos, segurando a cabeça de Harry. – O coração parou!

-Se afastem! – mandou Susan, e apontou a varinha para o peito de Harry. – Pulsato!

Houve uma descarga elétrica da varinha para o peito do garoto, que se moveu com o choque. Hermione avisou, as lágrimas correndo:

-Nada!

-Pulsato! – repetiu Susan, mais forte.

Nada.

Sirius juntou-se a Susan no feitiço de reanimação.

-PULSATO!

Remo se levantou, sentindo-se gelado. Era para ter dado certo... Harry não podia ter...?

-PULSATO!

-Vamos Harry... – choramingou Hermione.

Três tentativas depois e Remo e Rony tinham se juntado aos esforços... e na quarta tentativa, ouviu-se o som de uma respiração afogada e tosses.

-ISSO! – exclamou Sirius, e Remo pôde ver, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, os olhos do ex-prisioneiro molhados.

-Ah Harry! – Hermione abraçou o amigo e afundou a cabeça no peito dele, mas desta vez de alívio e choro.

-Hermione, deixe-o respirar!

Harry abrira os olhos por uns poucos segundos, sem fôlego, mas logo fora levado pela inconsciência.

Rony se ergueu do chão, secando o rosto com a manga da camiseta.

-Ele está bem agora, Mione... – falou Susan, passando a mão no ombro de Mione, que continuava chorando agarrada a um Harry novamente imóvel, mas que cujo peito se mexia, de acordo com a respiração. – Nós precisamos colocá-lo na cama...

Remo e Sirius moveram o garoto para a cama, onde ele ficou, sem dar sinais de que pretendia despertar tão cedo.

-Ele vai dormir muito agora, foi uma viagem e tanto... – falou Susan, afastando o cabelo do rosto suado. – Eu não me surpreenderia se ele dormisse por um mês.

Remo não pôde deixar de sorrir. Olhou para Sirius e Rufus. Rufus sorriu também, satisfeito. Sirius retribuiu com um gesto de cabeça e passou as mãos trêmulas pelo cabelo. Os três estavam alagados de suor.

Rony abraçava Mione, que continuava a chorar copiosamente. Remo nunca entendera direito esse lado extra-sensível das mulheres, mas compreendia o peso que a garota carregara.

-Vamos Mione – chamou, sentindo que também poderia dormir por um mês agora. – Todos nós precisamos de um chá. Harry vai ficar bem.

Com relutância eles a convenceram a deixar o quarto. Molly quase enfartou também quando soube o que eram os gritos que ouvira. Preparou um chá para ela também.

Ao deixar o quarto, pôde ver Susan ajeitando Harry nos travesseiros.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Não há _nada_ que fazer enquanto Harry estiver dormindo? – perguntou Jhonny, descrente, atacando depois de desviar de um feitiço.

-Precisamos dar um fim a Voldemort agora, e é Harry quem manda nessa parte. – respondeu, dando de ombros, rebatendo o ataque. – Sem ele ficamos que nem cego em estouro de manda de hipogrifos.

Não que reclamasse, teriam o dia inteiro de folga e sabe-se lá mais quanto tempo livre até Harry acordar novamente. E seu corpo há tempos precisava de um bom descanso, não apenas de um dia, mas sim de vários. Aproveitava esse tempo treinando o filho.

"Cuidado para não ficar babão igual ao Pontas" dissera Sirius, achando graça.

Foi surpreendido por um estalo de chicote às suas costas e um estuporante na cabeça.

-Eu não sabia que você aparatava – murmurou, massageando a cabeça, meio zonzo.

-Rony tem me ensinado. – ele explicou, com um sorriso triunfante.

-Eu estava com a guarda baixa.

-Certo...

Eles ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Remo levantava com a cabeça ainda latejando.

-Estou com um sentimento ruim com o que está por vir. – falou Jhonny, sério.

-Eu também. – o olhou. – Eu também...

Ninguém se atrevera a mexer na taça de prata onde estava a horcrux. Ela continuava no chão, no centro do quarto, e todos desviavam com exagero dela quando passavam. Havia alguém permanentemente com Harry, checando os sinais vitais para prevenir novas paradas, mas parecia que não haveria mais problemas com ele.

-Alguma previsão? – perguntou Sirius a Susan.

-Não posso chutar nada. – ela respondeu, no jantar. – Ele pode acordar agora, como no ano que vem.

-Espero que seja antes disso – falou Rony sombriamente.

-Eu estou otimista que vai ser logo. – ela deu de ombros.

-As atividades dos comensais diminuíram – contou Quim, de volta do trabalho. – É como se eles estivessem fazendo uma pausa.

Todos pararam de comer e falar e olharam para ele.

-É como se eles estivessem preparando um grande golpe – falou Tonks, séria, o que era alarmante. – Se preparando para atacar. Scrimgeour está dando ataques.

-Todo mundo está nervoso – concordou Moody. – E foi constatada uma intensa movimentação de vampiros nas florestas. Já correm os boatos de que Conde Drácula retornou. Além disso, descobriram o corpo de Greyback. É a única notícia boa para eles.

-Seja lá o que for, é bom estarmos todos preparados – falou Gui, em tom prático.

-Com a horcrux que removemos hoje, não há mais nenhuma para se encontrada, certo? – perguntou Remo para Hermione.

-Sim, de acordo com os nossos cálculos. – ela falou. – Malfoy e Snape têm ficado de olho para nós, e pelo que eles sabem, Voldemort não fez nenhuma nova horcrux. Achamos que ele não tem noção da extensão do nosso serviço. E ele não encontra objetos de valor simbólico suficiente para suportar mais um pedaço de sua alma. Além disso, ele está com medo de partir sua alma novamente. As respostas que ele buscava sobre todas essas questões ele não conseguiu, graças a você.

Aquela noite passou silenciosa, diferentemente da anterior. Rony lia um dos livros de defesa contra as artes das trevas que Remo e Sirius haviam dado a Harry dois anos atrás. Rufus estava no quarto, juntando e mexendo em coisas como flechas, estacas, essências de alho... Remo e Quim estavam conversando, quando Hermione desceu as escadas apressadamente, sorrindo.

-Ele acordou.

-E aí, como se sente? – perguntou Susan quando todos estavam abarrotados no quarto.

-Como se eu tivesse corrido o mundo – respondeu Harry, ainda deitado e com cara de quem logo iria voltar a dormir. – E chegado em segundo lugar. Deu certo?

-Agora que você acordou, deu sim. – respondeu Mione sorrindo. – Mas ainda não destruímos a horcrux.

-Eu a destruo amanhã. – respondeu Harry. Ele apertou os olhos sem óculos e sonolentos, tentando vê-los. – Posso dormir?

-À vontade – sorriu Susan. – Com essas poções você vai estar refeito até amanhã de manhã.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Na manhã seguinte, Remo relutou em sair da cama.

-Fique mais um pouco... – murmurou, pachorrento, puxando Susan de volta.

-O que houve com você? – ela perguntou, rindo, sentando-se novamente e pondo a cabeça dele em seu colo, acariciando sua cabeça.

-Nada... eu só quero ficar mais um pouco com você.

Os dois se encararam... ela o beijou e voltou a encará-lo.

-Eu estou feliz... sabia? Apesar de ainda estarmos em guerra. Estamos juntos, Jhonny lhe adora... é perfeito.

-É... – concordou. – Exceto pela guerra, a eternidade poderia ser assim.

Saíram do quarto uma hora depois.

Felizes...

Era a segunda vez que ele a pedia em casamento.

Era a segunda vez que ela aceitava.

Ficaram em silêncio no café da manhã. Estranhamente a pilha de torradas desaparecia como que por mágica.

-Nossa, isso tudo é fome? – perguntou surpreso, quando mais uma torrada era levada pela mão de Harry.

-Parece – ele riu. – Se paradas cardíacas fazem isso, posso entender porque a maioria dos cardíacos é gorda.

-Bem, a relação normalmente é gordura-enfarto, não enfarto-gordura, mas ainda assim é assustador. – concordou Mione, que lia o jornal. – Ah, e Remo, estão pagando dez mil galeões por você vivo. Você é o cara mais procurado do país. Tudo isso só por causa de livros...

-Nossa, quem diria – falou Rony surpreso, pegando em tempo a última torrada, evitando mais um "ataque" de Harry. – Você falando em livros com desprezo, Mione...

-É que isso é realmente patético. – ela falou. – Todo mundo sabe que Harry e Remo são da Ordem, e todo mundo sabe que a Ordem luta contra Voldemort, então por que esses porcos não deixam os dois em paz e vão atrás dos caras certos?

-Relaxa, Hermione – falou Remo. – Mesmo que me pegassem, não iriam me prender se eu devolvesse os livros. Primeiro porque há provas de que eu enfrentei Voldemort lá, buscando _proteger_ os livros...

-E segundo, porque ninguém entra em Azkaban se eu não deixar – completou Harry.

-Quê? – perguntou Sirius. – Por que não?

-Scrimgeour estava cansado das fugas em massa de Azkaban, e dizia que não podia colocar muitos aurores em Azkaban ou ele iria ficar com poucos para caçar os comensais. – explicou o garoto, abrindo um enorme sorriso para Molly quando ela apareceu com salsichas e ovos. – Então fizemos um Fidelius. Bem, na verdade, uma variação dele. Como eu sou o fiel, eu decido quem pode entrar ou não lá. Mas nos últimos dias eles não capturaram ninguém, então não recebi nenhum recado ou notificação.

-Por isso todos aqueles corvos? – perguntou Susan.

-Harry, Azkaban é enorme, e tem muitas pessoas lá. – falou Sirius, com uma expressão repentinamente sombria. – Você pode se arrasar tendo na cabeça um lugar como aquele.

-Quando ainda tinham dementadores lá era pior – ele respondeu. – Agora eu só tenho dor de cabeça.

-Quando você vai destruir a horcrux? – perguntou Remo.

-Assim que terminar o café. – ele respondeu, servindo-se _novamente_.

-Harry... – falou Hermione, devagar e seriamente. – Você vai morrer de congestão.

-Não enche, Mione!

Remo e Sirius escolheram assistir Harry destruir a horcrux... Os garotos disseram que era um feitiço antigo, que exigia muita força e vontade, e contato com artes das trevas.

-Contato com artes das trevas eu já tenho suficiente. – falou Harry, examinando a taça.

-Quantos assim você já destruiu? – perguntou Sirius, apreensivo.

-Todos os que já foram destruídos. – falou Harry, pensativo. – Mas nunca fiquei muito bem depois de usar esse feitiço.

-Por quê?

-Você vai ver...

Eles assistiram Harry se concentrar, afastar-se um pouco da taça e murmurar o feitiço. Aparentando extremo esforço, um jato de luz disparou da varinha de Harry e atingiu a taça; ouviu-se um estampido como o de um pneu de carro estourando e uma súbita fumaça preta se desprendeu da taça, que foi arremessada contra a parede, mas que, de outro modo, continuava inteira, e, excetuando-se uma marca de queimadura onde o jato a atingira, intacta.

Sirius e Remo ainda estavam muito impressionados com isso para reparar em Harry, que vacilou e foi amparado por Rony antes de seus joelhos cederem.

-Harry! – exclamou Sirius, ajudando Rony a colocar o adolescente na cama.

-Ele está bem – falou Rony. – Só cansado.

-Só cansado... – repetiu Harry molemente, inerte, deitado de costas com os braços abertos.

-Agora só falta ele, Harry? Voldemort?

-Só ele... só Voldemort. – Harry fechou os olhos.

-Conte conosco para essa batalha, colega – falou Rony.

Harry sorriu.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Galera, más notícias. – falou Rony, entrando na sala com um espelhinho retangular nas mãos.

-É o Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius.

-O próprio. – respondeu Rony, passando o espelho para Harry.

-Eu ouvi isso Black. – resmungou Snape, do espelho.

-Uau, minhas entranhas estão derretendo de culpa, Seboso. – caçoou Sirius, sentado no sofá.

-Fala – respondeu Harry ao comensal.

-Eles se uniram. – falou Snape, e havia urgência em sua voz. – Drácula e o Lorde. Aliaram-se, e nesse exato instante estão fazendo um grande ataque ao Ministério da Magia. Até de noite terão tomado-o. E não se importarão em matar tantos quantos forem necessários.

Remo e Sirius se levantaram imediatamente. Era o início da tarde.

-Não sejam patéticos – rosnou Snape, ouvindo a agitação. – No Ministério estão dezenas de comensais e mais dezenas de vampiros. Vocês irão se suicidar.

-Você já fez sua parte, Snape. – falou Harry, secamente, trocando um olhar firme com Remo e Sirius. – Obrigado.

Ouviu-se Snape praguejar e sumir. A essa altura, todos já estavam de pé.

-Vamos para o Ministério. – falou Sirius, embora isso fosse desnecessário. – Molly, você fica...? Teremos feridos.

-Certo, mas... Rony, Hermione, Harry, vocês também? – ela hesitou, nervosa.

-Claro, mãe! – respondeu Rony.

-Você fica. – falou Susan para Jhonny.

-Mas...

-Você FICA. – ela repetiu mais alto, e Jhonny se calou, contrariado.

-Vocês vão indo – falou Remo. – Eu vou convocar os aliados. Conheço aqueles vampiros e não poderemos enfrentá-los sozinhos.

-Certo, até depois. – responderam vários, enquanto ele se afastava rapidamente.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Quando surgiu no Ministério – transportado por Vicent, junto com eles dezenas de vampiros e lobisomens aliados, inclusive Bruce, Logan, Silver e Darkness – não se surpreendeu com o caos completo. As entradas – lareiras e a cabine telefônica – estavam destruídas, não havia um só metro cúbico de saguão que não estivesse com algum tipo de dano, feitiços voavam assim como vultos de vampiros, havia inúmeros corpos no chão e outros tantos bruxos ocupados em duelos.

Sem dúvida, o Ministério levava a pior.

Alguns lobisomens avançaram transformados já em suas formas lupinas; outros permaneceram como homens. Os vampiros todos dispararam, e os homens avançaram juntos.

Remo vislumbrou Rony e Hermione duelando juntos contra um par de comensais, e, perto dos elevadores, Sirius, Harry e Rufus, dentro de uma barreira vermelha enfrentando um paredão de vampiros e comensais.

Lançou alguns feitiços contra os comensais de Rony e Hermione, o que auxiliou para que eles os derrotassem. Juntou-se a eles, desviando de alguns feitiços errantes e saltando os corpos no chão. Havia bastante sangue por ali, o que indicava que os vampiros de Drácula não apenas estavam matando, como também sendo cruéis em sua forma de matar.

Hermione tinha o braço esquerdo bastante cortado na altura do antebraço, e Rony exibia um corte feio no rosto.

-Uau, esses são seus aliados? – perguntou Rony, olhando um violento choque entre um vampiro em sua forma animalesca contra um lobisomem transformado que Remo reconheceu como sendo Lyan.

-São – respondeu. – Vamos nos unir, a Ordem precisa ficar junta. Nossos aliados vão controlar as coisas por aqui, nós temos que derrotar os líderes disso.

-Harry e os outros estão lá – Hermione apontou.

-Hermione, você nos defende. – falou, liderando o avanço e lançando feitiços ininterruptamente. – Rony...

-Nós atacamos. – completou o ruivo.

-Exato.

Avançaram rapidamente, e Remo admitia... ele estava atacando para matar, e não apenas derrotar... Seus feitiços nada humildes colaboraram na velocidade com que chegaram ao amontoado de vampiros que atacavam Harry, Sirius e Rufus.

Remo observou rapidamente, maravilhado, a precisão de Rufus em disparar as setas, uma após a outra em questão de poucos segundos, atingindo na quase totalidade das vezes o peito dos vampiros. Os que ele atingia não se levantavam mais. Aqueles que ele atingia de bom jeito viravam pó na mesma hora.

-Me lembre de não provocar aquele cara de novo... – murmurou Rony, e mirou para o amontoado de vampiros. – Vastarum!

Os feitiços dos dois abriam lacunas no amontoado de vampiros, mas essas mesmas lacunas eram rapidamente preenchidas novamente, uma vez que seus ataques não eram tão eficazes quanto as setas de Rufus.

Graças ao trabalho excelente de Hermione em projetar barreiras, e àquela incrível barreira vermelha que envolvia os outros três membros da Ordem, eles puderam se unir ao trio.

-Vocês estão bem? – berrou Harry na balbúrdia, olhando principalmente para Rony e Hermione.

-Sim! – respondeu Rony, voltando a atacar os vampiros.

-Grande! – gritou Sirius para Remo. – Reforço bem-vindo!

-Temos que tirar Drácula daqui! – berrou Rufus. – Ele passou para os elevadores. Deve estar atrás do Ministro!

A verdade era que a maioria dos funcionários do Ministério deveria estar presa em seu próprio departamento, enfrentando sabe-se lá o que.

-Acha que os elevadores estão seguros? – perguntou Hermione, apreensiva.

-Espero que sim. – respondeu. – Só usando-os para saber.

Eles se deslocaram para os elevadores. Estavam quebrados.

-Não tem escada de emergência nessa droga? – perguntou Rufus, irritado.

-Tem – Sirius se adiantou. – Por aqui...

Sirius os guiou por um caminho discreto atrás dos elevadores, que descia. Havia marcas de feitiços e alguns degraus estavam quebrados; os invasores já haviam passado por ali.

De vez em quando atacavam algum vampiro ou comensal que os seguia ou se metia em seu caminho, mas mesmo assim chegaram rapidamente ao primeiro corredor à vista. Havia bruxos ministeriais duelando bravamente contra vampiros, esses últimos levando a melhor.

-Vamos limpar esse corredor – falou Sirius, avançando.

-Vamos ficar juntos! – ordenou Mione.

Avançaram juntos pelo corredor, atacando todo ser de caninos compridos que surgia em seu caminho. Os funcionários do ministério que se viam livres de seus duelos e que estavam em condições se juntavam a eles, ajudando-os a eliminar vampiros e a derrotar comensais.

-Agora, sejam espertos! – falou Harry, para os funcionários daquele corredor. – Não deixem mais desses vampiros e comensais entrarem. Guardem a entrada do corredor, os que sobrarem ajudem os feridos. Em breve o ministério estará limpo novamente, então poderão sair.

Aqueles bruxos, de diversos uniformes e patentes diferentes, assentiram às suas ordens como se acatassem as ordens do próprio ministro da magia.

-Isso mesmo garoto – falou Sirius, rumando novamente para a escada, seu rosto cheio de cortes. – Próximo corredor... avante!

Quase foram atropelados por Phil, em sua forma lupina, que perseguia um vampiro pelas escadarias abaixo.

No segundo corredor, encontraram poucos funcionários, presos a um canto, resistindo a um paredão de vampiros.

Se não fosse por Rufus, demorariam muito tempo para derrotá-los.

-PAI! – berrou Rony, se adiantando.

Arthur estava vacilante e ensangüentado, mas permanecia de pé.

-Está tudo bem, eles só me morderam... – ele murmurou, e então prestou maior atenção ao grupo a sua frente. – Pelas barbas de Merlin, como eu amo vocês.

Remo olhou em volta. A quantidade de bruxos caídos imóveis e, talvez, mortos, era assustadora.

Harry deu as mesmas recomendações a Arthur e aos outros funcionários, e eles rumaram para o andar seguinte.

Hermione mancava e era amparada por Rony.

Sirius tinha um braço queimado e encolhido junto ao corpo.

Harry tinha um corte profundo na testa, cujo sangue contrastava magnificamente com os olhos verdes, estranhamente muito mais intensos agora.

E ainda havia vários andares para "serem limpos".

No quarto andar encontraram Quim, que coordenava uma brava defesa, e que talvez não fosse precisar da ajuda da Ordem.

-Tonks desceu – ofegou Quim, montando escudos no corredor, enquanto outros aurores que Remo não conhecia direito ajudavam alguns feridos. – ela acha que o ataque concentrado será contra o Departamento de Mistérios.

Houve um instante de silêncio.

-Claro! – exclamou Mione, como se aquilo tivesse flutuado diante deles o tempo todo e eles não tivessem visto. – Se o Ministério tiver alguma defesa ou arma secreta, ela vai estar lá!

-Temos que ir – disseram Remo e Sirius. – Ainda há muitos corredores.

-Eu vou descer também logo – falou Quim, enquanto eles se afastavam.

Remo viu com alívio que muitos lobisomens corriam escada abaixo, alguns feridos. Significava que o saguão estava limpo.

-Vamos nos separar. – falou Sirius, quando chegaram ao próximo corredor, tentando não serem levados pelo fluxo de lobos que descia as escadas. – Remo, Rufus, Rony, vocês descem para o próximo, eu, Harry e Hermione entramos nesse aqui.

O grupo assentiu, e Remo, Rufus e Rony continuaram a descer.

Foi quando Remo percebeu... que faltava Susan.

-Onde Susan está? – perguntou, apreensivo.

-Ela foi uma das primeiras a descer – falou Rufus, encaixando mais uma seta no lançador.

Limpar os dois próximos corredores foi fácil, havia diversos lobisomens ajudando.

Parecia, afinal, que o Ministério estava salvo.

Enfim, chegaram ao Departamento de Mistérios. Quase ao mesmo tempo que o grupo de Sirius.

-Tudo limpo – ofegou Sirius.

Eles entraram na sala circular, cheias de portas pretas. Algumas estavam abertas.

Rumaram diretamente para a Sala da Morte.

-Eu não gosto daqui... – murmurou Sirius, nervoso, seus olhos mirando o arco véu no centro.

Tonks e Susan estavam juntas, ofegantes, prensadas contra a parede por dois vampiros semi-transformados.

-Não há nada! – berrou Tonks para eles, um escudo mágico feito por ela defendendo-as de um raio lançado por um dos vampiros. – Nada aqui! Se o Ministério tivesse uma arma contra vocês ele já a teria usado!

Isso pareceu deixar os vampiros ainda mais enfurecidos.

-Quem diria, eles superestimaram o Ministério – sorriu Sirius, com ironia, enquanto avançavam para ajudar as garotas.

Foi quando Harry paralisou sua corrida no mesmo momento em que uma labareda verde surgiu ao lado deles.

Com um arrepio Remo percebeu quem era.

Fazia pouco tempo que o vira.

E Voldemort não parecia _nem um pouco_ feliz.

Harry se voltou para ele. Sirius, Remo e Rufus pararam também. Do outro lado, sem perceber, Hermione e Rony ajudavam Susan e Tonks a derrotar os vampiros.

Os olhos de Voldemort se apertaram e suas pupilas se estreitaram ainda mais quando ele fitou Harry e Remo.

-Vocês dois... vermes metidos, irritantes.

-Quando precisar de alguém para frustrar seus planos, nos chame. – respondeu Harry, seu rosto firme e impassível.

Remo teve um segundo arrepio. Harry estava lhe assustando ainda mais que Voldemort, estranhamente.

Trocou um olhar com Sirius, e quando os dois erguiam as varinhas, prontos para atacarem Voldemort juntos, como já haviam feito uma vez muitos anos atrás, houve um estalo e um guincho, e algo enorme colidiu com muita força contra eles.

Por vários segundos Remo não reagiu.

Enfim, conseguiu se erguer, sentindo que quebrara algo, e visualizou vagamente Sirius rolando no chão tentando impedir que um par de caninos longos muito brancos chegasse ao seu pescoço.

Era Drácula.

Do outro lado, havia feitiços voando e um Harry em desvantagem.

Uma seta passou zunindo pelo lobisomem, e teria atingido o Conde dos vampiros se o mesmo não tivesse largado o ex prisioneiro e saltado para longe. Rufus já retirava outra flecha da aljava. Drácula avançou para ele. Remo agiu, lançando-se contra Drácula, empurrando-o com o ombro, tirando-o do curso e descobrindo o que quebrara. Fora a clavícula.

Não teve tempo para reagir à dor ou a qualquer outra coisa. Um movimento da mão do vampiro e era novamente lançado ao chão por um feitiço.

Zonzo, pôde ver um bando de lobisomens correndo por ali. Gritos chamaram sua atenção. Eram de Hermione. Enquanto se erguia, para voltar a duelar, pôde ver, pelo canto do olho, Harry caindo no chão e Voldemort avançando para ele.

Rufus lançou várias setas, mas Drácula desviou de todas, e derrubou o lobisomem novamente, sendo espantado por Rufus. Sirius ajudou Remo a levantar, no instante em que Rufus era forçado a puxar a varinha para se defender do vampiro.

-Vamos distrai-lo – falou Sirius, baixo. Alguma coisa no lado esquerdo de seu rosto quebrara e sangrava profusamente.

Juntos, atacaram Drácula. Precisaram se separar; cada um foi para um lado. Embora fosse um duelista muito bom, Drácula não podia enfrentá-los por muito tempo. Quando Remo se deu conta, Rony e Tonks haviam se juntado a eles.

Uma longa sessão de ataques depois, e eles haviam prensado Drácula contra a parede.

Foi quando Rufus, com uma precisão e agilidade raras, lançou mais uma seta.

Que atingiu o vampiro no peito, embora embaixo do ponto do coração.

Houve um guincho terrível, e Drácula desapareceu.

-Você conseguiu! – murmurou Rony, ofegante, olhando para Rufus.

-Não – ele respondeu, irritado. – Não acertei no coração, só o feri.

-Onde está Harry? – perguntou, alarmado, olhando em volta e percebendo vagamente que alguns lobisomens corriam e rosnavam atrás de outros, que se retiravam. – ONDE ESTÁ O HARRY?

Os outros olharam em volta também, ofegantes e feridos.

Não havia Harry ou Voldemort por ali.

Muito pelo contrário; havia um amontoado de lobisomens, alguns transformados e outros não, agrupados parados em torno de algumas pessoas no canto da Sala da Morte.

Vários outros lobisomens que Remo não conhecia estavam mortos no chão.

-HERMIONE! – gritou Rony, e se precipitou correndo para o bando de lobisomens, que não se moveu à sua aproximação.

Não havia mais duelos por ali. O silêncio retumbava.

Remo e os outros foram até o ajuntamento. Quando se aproximou, Bruce e Silver se dirigiram para Remo, ambos apresentando marcas de brigas difíceis.

-Lamento – falou Bruce. – Mas estávamos enfrentando os vampiros, não contávamos com o ataque de Rômulo e seus lobos...

-O quê? – perguntou, confuso, estranhando o silêncio dos lobisomens. Os outros se apressaram para dentro do ajuntamento, murmurando coisas que ele não ouviu.

-Rômulo, Remo – falou Silver, sua expressão sombria. – Ele esteve aqui. Ela lutou bastante, mas não conseguimos impedir...

Remo começou a ficar nervoso. Apressou-se a passar pelos lobisomens e chegar no meio do grupo, onde seus companheiros de Ordem estavam.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Hermione muito ferida abraçada a Rony.

A seguir, viu Rufus olhando para o chão e Sirius dando as costas e sacudindo a cabeça, uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

Então viu.

Envolta por sangue, uma expressão vazia nos olhos, a garganta brutalmente rasgada, sem dúvida morta por um lobisomem.

Era Susan.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Não me matem. Ou então, ao menos não comemorem na minha presença. É tudo culpa da Aluada. Foi ela que me deu a idéia. XP**

**O que aconteceu com o Harry?**

**Sim, Rufus é O Cara.**

**Estou ficando frustrada. As cenas de ação não estão saindo como eu quero. Eu estava muito feliz escrevendo a cena de ação final às 4 da manhã quando minha mãe me ameaçou de morte e cortou meu barato. **

**Contagem regressiva para Um Uivo na Noite. Essa fic deve terminar no número 20, e deve haver mais um epílogo.**

**Um abraço, e feliz 2008!**


	19. CAP 17 Morte

**ór**

**Um dos motivos do meu afastamento foi o fato de eu ter aproveitado as férias para reviver certos aspectos da minha infância e os velhos tempos em que passava o dia com meu irmão mais velho... E acabei tropeçando em cima de Final Fantasy VII e daí foi-se! Só relembrei das fics aqui depois de criar um chocobo dourado xD.**

**Agora eu me lembro... sim sim, o Diffindarez é meu. Valeu Renan!**

**No Sobresites, há muito tempo atrás... tipo... uns dois anos... nós éramos uma nação unida e feliz xD... e então uma de nossas líderes, Mel Morgan Weasley (recomendo as fics dela, aqui mesmo no fanfiction), criou o Grimoire... para unir as idéias dos fanwriters e "oficializar" feitiços, poções, criaturas, e demais criações. Coloquei minhas criações lá também, e por isso esqueci que o Diffindarez era obra minha mesmo xD.**

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO 17 – Morte**

_**I wake up, it's a bad dream**__ – Eu acordo, é um sonho ruim_

_**No one on my side**__ – Ninguém ao meu lado_

_**I was fighting**__ – Eu estava lutando_

_**But I just feel to tired to be fighting**__ – Mas eu me sinto muito cansado para estar lutando_

_**Guess I'm not the fighting kind**__ – Acho que não sou do tipo que luta_

_**Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side**__ – Isso não importaria se você estivesse do meu lado_

_**But you're long gone, **__- Mas você se foi_

_**Yes you're long gone now…**__ – É, você se foi agora…_

_Envolta por sangue, uma expressão vazia nos olhos, a garganta brutalmente rasgada, sem dúvida morta por um lobisomem._

_Era Susan._

Já fazia muitas horas que a Ordem da Fênix saíra para o Ministério, pensou Molly aflita, olhando o relógio. Todos os ponteiros – inclusive o dela – permaneciam do mesmo modo em que estavam nos últimos meses: todos em "Perigo mortal". Talvez, ela refletiu, sentindo um arrepio, devesse acrescentar o ponto "Morte" ao relógio.

Quando se deu conta do pensamento que lhe ocorrera sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente consigo mesma. 

Aquele garoto, Jhonny, também estava impaciente. Andava inquieto de um lado a outro da sala, a cara fechada.

Preferiu ir à cozinha, preparar um chá. E também ficar mais perto da lareira.

Deixou a xícara de chá cair no chão quando escutou a labareda estalar repentinamente em chamas verdes na lareira.

-Oi? Ah, Molly... – o rosto de Arthur, sujo de sangue e fuligem, apareceu girando entre as chamas verdes, um sorriso cansado e aliviado no rosto. – Fique tranqüila, Molly querida, o ataque ao Ministério foi controlado... Tonks pediu-me para lhe avisar.

-Arthur, vocês estão bem? – perguntou com urgência, se ajoelhando em frente à lareira para ficar na mesma altura que a cabeça do marido. – Rony, Harry e Hermione, e os outros, e Gui e... estão todos bem?

-Sim, bem, na medida do possível, uma coisa horrível aconteceu, ah... – Arthur Weasley hesitou quando Jhonny entrou apressado na cozinha, os olhos arregalados, querendo ouvir as notícias também. – Bem... alguns de nós vão voltar logo, Remo, Sirius, Rony e Hermione... eles podem contar tudo a vocês, as coisas estão horríveis aqui, não posso demorar... 

-Arthur, espere um pouco, estão todos... oh não – lamentou, quando a cabeça do marido desapareceu. Ergueu-se e olhou para Jhonny, que estava muito quieto ainda olhando o fogo. – Bem, querido... eles devem estar por chegar, talvez venham de lareira... Vamos nos sentar e esperar.

Não precisaram esperar muito.

Pouco tempo depois as chamas alaranjadas cederam lugar às verdes e, um após o outro, Sirius, Rufus, Rony, Hermione e Remo saíram da lareira. Todos apresentavam ferimentos, mas isso não a alarmou. Preocupou-se com suas expressões e uma ausência.

-Vocês estão com caras horríveis... cadê o Harry? – perguntou, adiantando-se para examinar o braço ferido de Hermione.

-O quê? – ela perguntou, assustada.

-Ele não veio para cá? – perguntou Rony alarmado.

-Não – respondeu, nervosa. Os recém-chegados trocaram olhares assustados.

-Ele foi com Voldemort – falou Rony, nervoso, começando a andar de um lado para o outro. Hermione sentou-se em uma cadeira e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Ele foi com Voldemort, e ele não estava bem, estava cansado por causa do ritual e da horcrux, e se ele... – Rony parou de caminhar e olhou para Remo e Sirius, angustiado. – E Fawkes não está com ele, ela voltou a ser um filhote...

-Você tem alguma idéia de onde eles poderiam ter ido? – perguntou Sirius.

-Não. – Rony baixou a cabeça. – Eu nem mesmo os vi desaparecer...

-Não há nada que possamos fazer então. – Sirius se adiantou e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione. – Talvez Snape saiba de alguma coisa.

-Harry levou o espelho com ele. – falou Hermione.

Sirius xingou baixinho.

Molly mordeu o lábio, aflita, e decidiu cuidar do braço de Hermione.

Um silêncio pesado retumbou na cozinha de pedra. Remo ainda estava parado ao lado da lareira, calado. Jhonny não suportou ficar calado por mais tempo.

-Pai? – perguntou, e sua voz se destacou na cozinha silenciosa. Remo encarou o garoto, desejando nunca ouvir o que viria a seguir. – Cadê a minha mãe?

Rony, Rufus e Sirius lançaram olhares assustados a Remo, Hermione soluçou contra as mãos. Molly olhou de um para outro e subitamente compreendeu com horror. Recusou-se a olhar para o garoto enquanto procurava poções curativas no armário, a visão borrada pelas lágrimas. Remo suspirou. Como iria contar? Ele próprio ainda não tinha certeza se acreditava no que vira...

-Espera aí... – o garoto murmurou, olhando de um rosto para o outro, surpreendendo o olhar cheio de pena de Rony, Sirius e Rufus desviando os olhares e Hermione tentando conter os soluços. – Não me digam que...

-Jhonny – falou Remo, sem conseguir manter a voz firme. – Não houve nada que pudéssemos fazer, havia lobisomens e vampiros demais...

-Ela está morta? – interrompeu Jhonny, de repente muito pálido. – Minha mãe está m-morta?

Remo assentiu.

Foi um baque. Pôde ver os olhos de Jhonny se arregalarem e se moverem de um lado a outro da cozinha, perdidos e em pânico. Ele recuou dois passos, olhando para cada rosto como que esperando que alguém gritasse "Primeiro de abril!". Como ninguém gritasse, ele deu as costas e saiu a passos rápidos da cozinha.

Remo esperou alguns segundos, atordoado. Para falar a verdade, estava atordoado desde que vira o corpo arrebentado dela pela primeira vez. Como a cozinha permanecesse em silêncio com todos imóveis e a lhe observar, sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e caminhou atrás do garoto.

-Como... como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Molly alguns segundos depois, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda corriam abundantes.

-A situação estava praticamente sob controle – falou Rufus, que parecia profundamente chateado. – Estávamos no departamento de mistérios. As garotas enfrentavam alguns vampiros, nós combatíamos Drácula... então um grupo de lobisomens chegou de repente e... bem, eles pegaram Susan.

-Lobisomens? – perguntou Molly, olhando de Rufus para Sirius. – Mas eu pensei que os lobisomens de Voldemort haviam sido derrotados, Greyback está morto...

-Sim, Molly, mas acho que ninguém contava com a insanidade de Rômulo. – falou Sirius, grave, ainda olhando para o chão. – Ele era o braço direito de Greyback, viveu com ele desde os nove anos... Ele é doido, vai continuar fazendo o que Greyback faria se estivesse vivo.

-Mas o bando de Greyback foi destruído, não foi? – perguntou Rony.

-Vimos hoje que não totalmente. – falou Sirius. – O grupo de Rômulo, que outrora foi de Greyback, é pequeno, e não tem chances de vencer o grupo de aliados. Neste aspecto eles estão derrotados. Mas os que restaram não se importam nem um pouco se vão vencer ou perder, ou quantas pessoas matam. Esses ainda são perigosos, vimos isso hoje. 

-Mas afinal, _quem_ é esse Rômulo? – perguntou Hermione veementemente, erguendo o rosto das mãos, os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

Sirius, Rufus e Molly trocaram um olhar sombrio.

**Já fazia alguns minutos** que o garoto se acalmara, embora ele ainda apresentasse uma expressão fechada e dolorida no rosto. Evitava encarar o homem mais velho. Nunca havia chorado assim. Aliás, somente a mãe o havia abraçado daquela forma até então.

A mãe... fora a única pessoa importante, o único porto seguro, a única pessoa que se preocupara com ele, até poucos meses atrás... Sentia-se um pouco sem chão, um pouco apavorado.

Ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva de si mesmo por se sentir seguro e grato por ter o pai ao seu lado. Afinal, não era hora para sentir gratidão...

Afastou-se dele sem encará-lo e olhou pela janela. Entrara no primeiro quarto que encontrara. Agora que desabafara um pouco do excesso de dor, começava a sentir uma raiva muito grande.

-Quem fez isso? – perguntou, e surpreendeu sua própria voz grossa e firme.

-De que adianta saber? – perguntou Remo baixo, olhando para a parede. Não queria pensar... Qualquer lembrança ou ação era dolorosa demais... Não conseguia afastar a visão do corpo destruído dela de seus olhos.

-Quem a matou? – perguntou Jhonny mais alto, virando-se para ele, o rosto cheio de ódio.

Remo fitou o garoto antes de responder com um tom indiferente:

-Meu irmão.

-**O irmão dele? –** ofegou Mione. – Mas como pode... como pode aquele monstro... ser irmão de Remo? _Como?_

-Eu nunca soube que Remo tinha irmãos – falou Rony, assombrado.

-Nunca divulgamos muito o fato – falou Sirius, baixo. – Não é uma história bonita, e é algo pelo qual Remo sempre se culpou. Desde criança. Ele e Rômulo são gêmeos. Idênticos. Bom, como vimos, eles não têm nada de parecido um com o outro... Eu vi Rômulo apenas uma vez, e mesmo ele tendo a mesma aparência que Remo, naquela única vez já tive a certeza de que eles não tinham nada haver.

-Mas o que aconteceu? Vocês citaram o nome dele diversas vezes como se ele fosse um inimigo qualquer... – argumentou Mione, os olhos ainda arregalados de choque.

Sirius se endireitou antes de começar a falar. Esfregou os olhos cansadamente.

-Quando Remo e o irmão tinham nove anos, o pai deles e Greyback tiveram um desentendimento, acho... E Greyback, que sempre teve o costume de morder crianças e levá-las para viver com ele, transformando-as em monstros, atacou os irmãos uma noite. Por algum motivo escolheu levar Rômulo e mordeu Remo, que não conseguiu impedir que o irmão fosse levado.

"Imaginem o que extrema violência e dias como um lobo descontrolado podem fazer para a cabeça de uma criança de nove anos... Rômulo viveu desde então em florestas, é tão selvagem quanto qualquer animal, não tem sentimentos, não sente dor, ou alegria, ou tristeza... Greyback o transformou em uma máquina de matar. Sempre pensamos que ele estivesse morto, mas Remo o encontrou quando tinham dezenove anos. Desde aquela época Remo não o considera mais como um irmão."

-Como alguém pode ser tão monstruoso! – exclamou Mione revoltada. – Esse Greyback... imagino a satisfação que Remo deve ter sentido em matá-lo.

Sirius concordou com a garota com um gesto de cabeça.

**A resposta desarmara **qualquer ira de Jhonny. Ele praguejou contra Greyback depois de ouvir a história, mas não lançou nenhuma palavra contra Rômulo.

Pai e filho ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Remo estava exausto, psicológica e fisicamente, mas não queria ir para o quarto... e olhar para a cama e lembrar da manhã desse mesmo dia. Lembrar da proposta aceita, da alegria...

Fechou os olhos. Estava cansado.

-Eu posso vê-la? – perguntou Jhonny repentinamente. – Onde ela está?

Remo abriu os olhos novamente.

-Receio que não possa ir vê-la, Jhonny. Houve muitas mortes no Ministério hoje, amanhã haverá um enterro coletivo no cemitério bruxo nacional... É um lugar bonito... iremos amanhã. Você poderá vê-la lá. Ela estará... arrumada.

Ele baixou a cabeça, triste.

-Acho que não vai fazer diferença vê-la ou não... Acho que prefiro não ver. Não quero vê-la... morta. Não quero ir amanhã.

-Sei como se sente, mas é melhor você ir. – falou. Jhonny o olhou, surpreso, mas falava sério. – Será a sua última oportunidade de ver o rosto dela e tocá-la. Depois disso, nunca mais... só a verá novamente em fotos e nas suas memórias. Não perca a oportunidade de se despedir. Vai ser doloroso vê-la morta, mas vai ser muito mais doloroso se você se arrepender depois por não ter ido. É um momento que não retorna.

Jhonny o olhou.

-Você gostava mesmo dela, não é?

Remo sacudiu a cabeça, desolado. "Ah, garoto... você nem sabe o quanto.".

**Pouco tempo mais tarde** o restante da Ordem da Fênix retornava para o Largo. Ou parte do resto.

-Onde estão Quim e Tonks? – perguntou Molly, apreensiva, enquanto o marido se apressava a dar um abraço apertado em Rony ("Uh! Sai pra lá, papai!") e Hermione.

-Ficaram no Ministério – respondeu Moody. – Os funcionários vão se dividir em turnos para pôr o Ministério em ordem novamente, e Shacklebolt e Tonks fazem parte do primeiro turno. Arthur e eu iremos daqui a seis horas, e Jones irá em doze horas.

-Lamento muito, mas não poderei ir ao enterro amanhã – falou Arthur. – Fui um dos escolhidos para permanecer de guarda lá. Alguns aurores acompanharão o enterro, mas não creio que isso seja muito eficaz... Todos estão exaustos.

-Nós vamos ao enterro, certo? – falou Rony, em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos. – E logo depois sairemos para procurar Harry, não?

-O quê? – exclamou Moody, olhando o ruivo alto com os dois olhos fixos. – Como assim procurar Potter?

-Ele sumiu – explicou Hermione. – Com Voldemort... e ainda não voltou. Não fazemos idéia de onde procurar.

A conclusão derrotada da garota silenciou a todos. 

**A noite foi silenciosa e fria** no Largo Grimmauld. Poucos dormiram. Rony, Hermione e Sirius passaram a noite em claro, na sala, esperando ansiosos que Harry irrompesse pela lareira ou tocasse a campainha, ou aparecesse de qualquer maneira. Jhonny se recolheu ao quarto, mas não dormiu. Olhou o teto e as paredes a noite toda, até cochilar brevemente devido ao cansaço, quando o sol nascia. Os Weasley, Moody e Héstia Jones conversaram sobre o ataque até a chegada de Tonks e Quim, de madrugada, ambos exaustos. Estes sim dormiram; evitaram conversas e foram diretamente para seus respectivos quartos. Remo criou coragem de entrar no quarto e enfrentar as lembranças, tomou um banho e tentou forçar o corpo cansado a dormir. Teve insônia; levantou e ficou fazendo vigília com os outros na sala.

Quando o sol nasceu e iluminou fracamente a sala através da janela mágica, Héstia saiu para assumir seu turno no Ministério. O enterro coletivo ocorreria bem cedo; havia urgência na vontade do Ministério de se livrar dos corpos. Finalmente, Sirius se levantou e tocou o ombro de Remo, que cochilava de olhos abertos olhando para as brasas da lareira. 

-Melhor chamar o garoto, o enterro começará daqui a alguns minutos. Você e eu ainda precisamos mudar nossas aparências... seria péssimo se nos reconhecessem lá.

Quando chamou Jhonny pôde ver pelas olheiras que ele também não dormira nada.

O cemitério bruxo nacional ficava em uma clareira magicamente ampliada, nos confins da região rural. A grama verde e comportada, as flores campestres brancas em abundância, a cantoria dos pássaros e o céu azul e ensolarado parecia debochar das muitas famílias enlutadas que acompanhavam seus mortos, arrumados em bonitos caixões de diversos materiais, em direção aos seus respectivos lugares de repouso. 

Remo não acreditava que o disfarce fosse necessário. Havia pelo menos trinta grupos, e cada família estava concentrada demais em sua própria dor para dar atenção aos rostos ao seu redor.

Quem arrumara Susan fizera um bom trabalho. Ocultara os ferimentos e a ajeitara de forma a parecer que estava dormindo. Em seu rosto, agora mais pálido que o normal, estava um sorriso suave e pacífico, o mesmo que Remo não se cansava de apreciar quando acordava mais cedo, ou quando a observava adormecer. Ela estava tão bonita quanto sempre fora, e a idéia de que ela estivesse morta era um tanto quanto surreal.

Cada caixão sobre seu respectivo buraco, houve alguns momentos livres para as pessoas se despedirem da matéria em decomposição que um dia fora seus parentes e amigos, e então todos os caixões desceram ao mesmo tempo, irromperam em chamas, e deram lugar a um túmulo com uma lápide, cada uma informando sobre quem guardava.

Na pedra branca em frente da qual estavam lia-se:

"_Susannah McKingon Hawkins_

_12/12/1956 – 23/10/1997_

_Devotada amiga e mãe._"

Meia hora depois o cemitério começava a esvaziar-se. Jhonny continuava a olhar fixamente para a lápide, muito pálido. Quando o grupo mais próximo deles começou a se afastar, ele deu as costas para o túmulo de sua mãe e tomou a dianteira para a saída do cemitério.

Rony e Hermione o seguiram, sem pressa, a garota com os olhos muito vermelhos. Sirius, Rufus e Remo os seguiram mais atrás, em silêncio. Ninguém dissera uma palavra desde que haviam chegado. Afastar o olhar do túmulo não fora difícil. Remo sabia que o pior ainda não viera. Nem ele, nem o filho haviam sentido ainda o real impacto daquela morte. Ainda não houvera tempo para isso. Aquele enterro parecia tão irreal quanto aquele dia em que Remo olhou o túmulo de Lílian e Thiago pela primeira vez. Saíra do cemitério de Godric's Hollow aquela tarde com a sensação – sensação burra, era verdade, mas inevitável - de que quando chegasse em casa Sirius lhe convidaria para ir à casa do casal, ver o bebê, conversar... E tinha uma sensação similar agora, de que quando chegasse no Largo, Susan estaria lá, como sempre estivera no último mês.

Sabia que a morte não era algo para se sentir como se sente um ferimento. O ferimento sara, e só se lembra dele pela marca que fica. A morte demora anos para parar de doer, mas nunca sara.

Encontraram Rony, Hermione e Jhonny na saída do cemitério, esperando por eles. Esperaram todas as pessoas que estavam por perto irem embora. Alguns aurores já saíam também. Tonks e Quim se atrasavam propositalmente ali perto. Iriam começar a procurar por Harry.

Sirius iria abrir a boca para começar a falar sobre a busca quando um uivo não muito longe dali soou. Eles se entreolharam e sacaram as varinhas, tensos.

-Sei que é uma coisa meio bestial – falou Remo, olhando ao redor. – Mas eu nunca esqueço um uivo. Mione, leve Jhonny de volta ao Largo, sim?

-Mas pai... – começou Jhonny.

Um olhar de Remo foi suficiente para o garoto calar-se.

Agora mais uivos se faziam ouvir... Eles se aproximavam. Sabiam que Remo estava ali, queriam vingança por Greyback.

Hermione desaparatou com Jhonny, Rufus sacou uma flecha da aljava, Rony e Sirius ficaram ombro a ombro.

-Faça o que fizer, não deixe eles morderem você. – falou o ex-prisioneiro para o ruivo. 

-Talvez eles saibam onde Harry está – respondeu Rony.

Reconheceu o irmão de longe, entre o bando de lobisomens que corria na direção deles, vindos de todos os lados, cercando-os. Era fácil... era cor de areia, idêntica à sua própria forma transformado...

Agora não era o momento para sentimentalismos...

Ergueram escudos e barreiras diversas, que foram sendo derrubadas uma a uma pelas investidas dos lobisomens. Eram cerca de quinze. Todos focavam sua atenção em Remo.

-Esqueçam descobrir algo sobre Harry! – gritou para os outros, afastando um lobisomem com um diffindarez. – Eles querem me pegar, vamos todos sair daqui, é inútil!

Os outros assentiram e tentaram se defender, mas não houve tempo para eles deixarem o lugar; teriam que aparatar todos juntos, para garantirem que estariam em segurança, mas os lobisomens atacavam tão freqüentemente que eles não conseguiam fazer outra coisa além de lançar feitiços. Quim e Tonks, afastados do grupo de Remo pelos lobisomens, atacavam os lobos pelas costas, mas a fúria dos mesmos era tanta que eles pareciam não sentir os feitiços. E foi nessa mesma agitação que um lobisomem avançou mais que os outros e atacou fazendo um estalo soar, e Rony cair no chão gritando; e foi Sirius parar de atacar para impedir que aquele mesmo lobisomem matasse o ruivo que fez com que Rufus não conseguisse barrar outros três lobos; e foi tentar impedir a aproximação desses três lobos que fez com que Remo baixasse a guarda e permitisse que o grande lobo cor de areia pulasse em seu peito e o derrubasse no chão.

E aparatasse levando o irmão junto...

**Quando finalmente conseguiu** empurrar o lobo para longe de sua face já tinha vários cortes e furos nas mãos e braços. Respirou por um segundo e o lobo apareceu novamente tentando mordê-lo; conseguiu lançá-lo longe com um feitiço. 

Levantou-se, ofegante. Reconheceu vagamente o lugar como sendo um casebre velhíssimo perdido no meio da floresta antes de Rômulo atacá-lo outra vez. Defendeu-se. Contra apenas um lobo, levava vantagem com a varinha.

Quando afastou o lobo pela terceira vez ele não atacou novamente; o encarou rosnando por alguns segundos, e então seu corpo se deformou rapidamente; assumia a forma humana.

À sua frente estava parada uma imagem parecida com a que via no espelho quando voltava de um longo mês com os aliados. A diferença era que havia muito mais músculos e cicatrizes, a barba estava por fazer, e um brilho insano nos olhos dava ao rosto uma expressão animalesca.

Aquele era Rômulo Lupin.

-Então, _maninho_, hã? Por que não luta como o lobo que é? Como eu? – falou o atacante com deboche. Era uma voz rouca e um tanto histérica de alguém que não estava acostumado a falar.

Remo suspirou, e mirou a varinha entre os olhos do irmão.

-Eu não sou um lobo como você, _irmão_. Eu sou humano. E vai ser como humano que vou matá-lo. 

Rômulo deu uma risada doentia, e Remo soube que à sua frente se encontrava a maior vítima que Greyback fizera; não havia sanidade ou alegria nos olhos de Rômulo. Havia sim um brilho suicida, desesperado, um pedido de ajuda; seu corpo estava cheio de feridas sérias recentes, muitas delas purulentas, e ainda assim ele insistia em lutar. Ele buscava a morte.

Mas era um ser muito doente para perceber isso.

Sem terminar a risada ele bruscamente reassumiu a forma animal e atacou; rápido o suficiente para atingir Remo. O bruxo sentiu o peso do lobo e a dor nas costas quando bateu contra a parede com força devido ao impulso dado pelo lobisomem; sentiu as garras no peito e a mordida na base do pescoço.

Por um pequeno golpe de sorte conseguiu desviar a cabeça e portanto o ponto fatal do pescoço dos dentes de Rômulo. Sentiu a dor, mas o lobo não soltou. Apertou a ponta da varinha contra o peito do lupino.

-Diffindarez!

Ouviu um estampido e um ganido e sentiu as mandíbulas se soltarem com violência de seu pescoço. O lobo caiu no chão a sua frente, sangrando e sacudindo as pernas, tentando se erguer. Um rombo no peito, por onde o sangue vertia. 

Remo se apoiou na parede, apertando com uma mão a ferida dolorida no pescoço, que sangrava profusamente.

Os ganidos chamaram sua atenção. Olhou para a frente. Rômulo tentou se erguer sobre as patas duas vezes, mas as forças o deixavam na mesma medida que o sangue. Caído no chão e ainda ganindo, mais baixo, começou a se arrastar na direção do irmão, olhos castanhos fixos nos olhos castanhos. O cansaço venceu o lobo e ele se deixou cair imóvel aos pés do bruxo. Seu corpo então voltou a se deformar, dessa vez mais devagar; ele voltou para a forma humana.

Remo se abaixou e virou o homem, voltando as costas do mesmo para o chão. Rômulo tossiu, engasgando-se no sangue que lhe subia à boca.

-Maninho... – falou ele baixo, olhando o gêmeo nos olhos, a mesma expressão louca no olhar. Ele tossiu mais um pouco, dessa vez mais fraco. – Dê lembranças à mamãe.

Remo não respondeu. Não foi preciso dizer que sua mãe já morrera há duas décadas, e que portanto não receberia as lembranças. No mesmo instante em que Rômulo pronunciava a última palavra seus olhos se fecharam, e os espasmos diminuíram. 

Remo soltou a cabeça que estivera apoiando, e se sentou no chão, apoiando as costas na parede. Não estava triste por Rômulo. Estava aliviado. E estava muito, muito cansado...

Ah... pensou, fechando os olhos e mirando a varinha para o próprio pescoço em um feitiço de estancar feridas... onde estaria Harry? Estaria bem? Vivo?

Precisava se levantar dali e se juntar aos outros... afinal ainda haviam catorze lobisomens atacando-os, e eles estavam em cinco. Precisava ajudá-los.

-Não Lupin... – sussurrou uma voz macia no seu ouvido, que o arrepiou totalmente. – Não é com eles que você precisa se preocupar... – Uma mão gelada e pesada, com unhas afiadas segurou seu ombro com força. Remo encarou Drácula, o rosto a centímetros do seu. – É com você.

**Pessoal, terminei o capítulo agorinha, recém saído do forno, sem revisão nem nada... aproveitem... que ele foi escrito em seis horas... e eu amei **

**E REVIEW! xD**


	20. CAP 18 Drácula

**EU SEI que vocês jamais deveriam me perdoar pela minha completa abdução alienígena... Será que eu ainda consigo explicar...?**

**Trabalho de manhã, curso de tarde, aulas de noite;**

**A partir de dezembro, somente estudo pesado;**

**Janeiro – vestibular da UFRGS; formatura; aniver; férias \o/ xD**

**Fevereiro – FÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉRIAAAAS!!!**

**Março – aulas de anatomia, biofísica, bioquímica e introdução à Medicina Veterinária (YESSSSSS! EU PASSEI! v^^ uhuuuuuuuu)**

**Justifiquei? Ainda estão furiosos?? O.O', Ok então! Boa leitura!!!**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Um Uivo na Noite**

**CAPÍTULO 18 – Drácula**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**Where do we go?**__ – Aonde nós vamos?_

_**I don't even know my strange old face**__ – Eu não reconheço mais meu estranho rosto velho_

_**And I'm thinking about those days**__ – E estou pensando sobre aqueles dias_

_**And I'm thinking about those days...**__ – E estou pensando sobre aqueles dias…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Precisava se levantar dali e se juntar aos outros... afinal ainda haviam catorze lobisomens atacando-os, e eles estavam em cinco. Precisava ajudá-los._

_-Não Lupin... – sussurrou uma voz macia no seu ouvido, que o arrepiou totalmente. – Não é com eles que você precisa se preocupar... – Uma mão gelada e pesada, com unhas afiadas segurou seu ombro com força. Remo encarou Drácula, o rosto a centímetros do seu. – É com você._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_-Esquece, Rômulo, a gente pega esse coelho amanhã – disse um dos meninos, olhando para o céu que escurecia. A lua já estava aparecendo._

_-Corremos atrás dele o dia inteiro! – murmurou o segundo menino, mais à frente, irritado. – Ele tem que estar por aqui._

_-Ele é escuro, está escuro... Boa sorte. – respondeu o primeiro, dando as costas ao gêmeo e caminhando para a orla da floresta, em direção às luzes da casa, algumas centenas de metros distante. – Eu to com fome, e não to afim de apanhar do papai. Ele mandou a gente voltar antes de escurecer._

_-Seu frouxo. – respondeu o menino chamado Rômulo, olhando tolamente para a escuridão entre as árvores, na esperança de ver os olhos vermelhos do coelho, que na realidade estava bem longe dali, em algum buraco embaixo da terra._

_Então ambos os meninos ouviram um som de galhos secos se partindo. O menino que se afastava parou e olhou para trás. Surpreendeu o irmão o encarando com um olhar surpreso._

_-Foi você? – perguntou o primeiro._

_-Não – respondeu Rômulo, olhando novamente para frente, para o interior da floresta. – Veio de lá._

_Eles observaram em silêncio. O som se repetiu, rápido, várias vezes e cada vez mais próximo, e parou._

_-Tá se aproximando... – murmurou Rômulo, recuando alguns passos, a voz perdendo a firmeza proporcionada pela irritação. – e parece maior que um coelho._

_-Corre, Rômulo! – gritou o outro menino._

_Rômulo se virou e correu – no mesmo instante em que se ouvia o estalo de galhos partindo-se e uma grande sombra surgia por entre as árvores. O menino mais adiantado correu também; dois segundos depois ouviu um baque e o irmão gritando. Parou e olhou para trás, deparando-se com um enorme monstro em cima de seu irmão._

_-Remo! – gritou Rômulo, olhando para os olhos brilhantes do lobo, sentindo a baba do animal escorrer em seu peito. – Me ajuda!_

_O primeiro garoto hesitou momentaneamente. Mas era só um lobo – talvez se conseguisse espantá-lo...Olhou ao redor, apavorado, e visualizou um galho caído. Correu, apanhou-o; correu para o irmão – que recomeçara a gritar – e desceu o galho com toda a força sobre o lombo do lobo._

_O galho partiu-se em pedaços, e, sem manifestar dor, o lobo ergueu a cabeça e fitou quem o atacara. Com uma pontada de horror, Remo virou e recomeçou a correr, pressentindo que seria perseguido._

_Percorreu poucos metros; com uma pancada nas costas que lhe arrancou o ar dos pulmões, caiu de frente para o chão sentindo um peso colossal em sua coluna. O hálito quente e úmido se fez sentir em sua nuca. Antes que pudesse pensar em gritar por ajuda, uma dor imensa atingiu seu ombro e ele se sentiu sacudido; fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, percebeu que havia rolado de barriga para cima, que seu ombro doía muito, e vagamente divisou algumas estrelas no céu antes de se deparar com os olhos do lobo novamente._

_Por entre as pernas do lobo, conseguiu ver Rômulo se levantando, sujo de sangue e parecendo sentir dor, olhando para o irmão e o lobo com pavor. _

_Então os dentes do lobo desceram novamente em sua direção, e ele fechou os olhos outra vez porque sabia que iria sentir dor; ergueu os braços na frente do rosto, tentando se proteger. Em vez de atingirem seu pescoço, os dentes atingiram seu antebraço direito; o lobo sacudiu a presa com violência, como se sacudisse uma boneca de pano. Com isso, a cabeça do garoto bateu com força no chão irregular de pedras e raízes maciças. Com o impacto da batida, o menino perdeu a consciência._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sirius já havia caído, Rony havia sido mordido três vezes e mancava, sangrando abertamente. Quim e Tonks tentavam defender o ex-prisioneiro, e se Rufus não estivesse ali, com seu arco e flechas, eles já teriam sido mortos.

Rony conseguiu derrubar com um bem colocado difindarez um lobo que tencionava atacar o caçador de vampiros. Os dois aurores ergueram um escudo que barrou três lobisomens, que haviam saltado na esperança de pegar Sirius e Rony. Rufus, o rosto fechado e contraído de concentração, pegou da aljava às costas três flechas; e em um segundo as três haviam sido encaixadas no arco e disparadas. Os três lobisomens barrados pelo escudo dos aurores caíram, um deles morto, dois ganindo. Com uma saraivada de feitiços, os dois sobreviventes foram derrotados; ao mesmo tempo em que Rufus eliminava o lobo outrora derrubado por Rony.

Então pararam, ofegantes, se entreolharam, e olharam em volta. Pelo menos uma dúzia de lobos estava caída, espetada por flechas prateadas. Rufus baixou o arco, arfando, e devolveu a flecha que tinha na mão à aljava.

-Sirius? – Quim se adiantou para o bruxo, que tentava remover um lobisomem morto de cima de seu corpo.

-Eu estou bem, é apenas esse saco de bosta em cima de mim... – resmungou Sirius, sentando-se e empurrando o lobo. Havia arranhões em seus braços e em seu rosto, o que indicava uma patada bem acertada. – Veja o Weasley Junior.

-Eu tenho nome – retorquiu Rony, que se apoiava sobre o joelho bom, o rosto pálido e um pouco torcido pela dor. – Preciso daquela poção que o Harry tomou...

-Que poção? – perguntou Sirius, pondo-se de pé.

-Para reverter licantropia, Harry foi mordido uma vez, mas se for tomada logo a poção reverte o efeito da mordida... – falou Tonks, distraída, olhando ao redor.

-Harry foi mordido? – o queixo de Sirius se escancarou.

-Não foi nada! – respondeu Rony irritado, apertando o joelho esquerdo. – Mas eu preciso da poção logo, sabem! Não quero virar um babão peludo!

-Ele está certo, vamos voltar antes que venham mais lobisomens. – falou Quim, apoiando Rony.

-Espera aí – falou Tonks alto, a voz aguda, nervosa. – Cadê o Remo?

Os outros três olharam para ela e então olharam em volta. Havia eles, e os lobos mortos, e mais ninguém.

-Rufus – falou Tonks, nervosa, olhando para os lobos no chão. – Você não o confundiu com um desses lobisomens e atirou nele...?

-É claro que não – respondeu o caçador, olhando em volta também. – Eu reconheceria o Remy até se ele tosasse o pêlo...

-Um dos lobisomens aparatou com ele – falou Rony, ficando mais pálido. – Eu nem sabia que lobisomens aparatavam...

-Vamos voltar logo – falou Rufus, olhando preocupado para o rapaz ruivo. – Remo é grandinho, já sabe se cuidar...

Sirius parecia um pouco contrariado, mas concordou com o caçador.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Com um baque seco o lobisomem caiu no chão, pela sétima vez, porém dessa vez não se levantou. Não havia por que. Sua varinha estava a muitos metros de distância e seu corpo estava muito ferido para transformar-se em um lobo forte. Tentou se levantar; a dor nas costelas foi forte demais e ele se deixou ficar caído, ofegante, olhando para o teto semi-apodrecido.

O rosto bonito e cruel de Drácula ocultou a visão do teto. Remo se perdeu nos olhos cinzas.

-Pensei que você fosse mais durão, Lupin. – falou o vampiro com a voz suave. – Um lobisomem digno de tanto ódio e temor por parte do Lord das Trevas – é assim que o chamam, certo? – deveria ser um oponente mais interessante. Você me decepcionou.

Remo não respondeu. Além da dor, a exaustão transformava seus músculos em chumbo, mantendo-o preso ao chão. Desviou os olhos dos do vampiro, e deparou-se com um buraco nas roupas do Conde, à altura do peito. Havia uma ferida queimada ali – a flecha com que Rufus o atingira no Ministério, pouco antes de encontrarem Susan morta. A ferida não curara. Um ponto para Rufus, zero para Drácula.

O lobisomem sorriu.

Drácula rosnou diante da ousadia do bruxo caído e voltou a atacar.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Todo o seu corpo estava dolorido, mas o ombro e o braço doíam com uma intensidade alucinante... e a cabeça também. Alguém fungava ao seu lado. Não conseguia pensar com clareza, a cabeça doía... Por que a dor? Por que esse medo? Por que as fungadas?_

_-Oh Remo... – ouviu a voz chorosa de sua mãe murmurar muito perto._

_Se forçou a abrir os olhos. A iluminação estava fraca, mas ele conseguiu ver a mãe ao seu lado. Sentiu a dor na cabeça aumentar e então, com a sensação de estar levando um soco no estômago, lembrou-se._

_Sentou-se de supetão, e viu estrelinhas de dor. Reconheceu o quarto que compartilhava normalmente com o irmão, mas nesse momento só ele e sua mãe estavam ali. Olhou para o braço, e surpreendeu-se enfaixado onde fora mordido. Olhou para a mãe. Os olhos dela estavam inchados e vermelhos._

_-Cadê o Rômulo? – perguntou._

_Sua mãe soluçou, incapaz de falar._

_-Mãe? – perguntou novamente, começando a sentir um pânico crescente. – O que aconteceu? Aquele lobo pegou o Rômulo?_

_-Seu pai está procurando ele... mas... ainda não encontramos o Rômulo... e você Remy... ah... você foi mordido... – ela afundou o rosto nas mãos._

_-Eu sei – falou, olhando as faixas no braço. Mas só descobriria o verdadeiro significado da afirmação de sua mãe no mês seguinte, na próxima lua cheia..._

_Seu pai retornou na manhã seguinte, transtornado, os olhos vermelhos. O casal Lupin nunca mais veria o filho mais velho._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Graças a Deus vocês voltaram! – exclamou Molly quando o grupo retornou. – Mas o quê...? Oh, Rony!

-Dê a poção contra a licantropia para ele, Molly – falou Tonks, afastando as madeixas castanhas do rosto suado. Ela voltou-se para o outro auror – Quim, um de nós tem de voltar logo ao Ministério para avisar sobre o ataque dos lobisomens, precisamos recolhê-los e descobrir quem são...

-Sei, eu vou logo – respondeu o auror. – Assim que puder vou mandar uma equipe buscar pela região. Talvez tenhamos sorte e encontremos Remo.

-Certo. – respondeu a metamorformaga, e Quim se retirou.

Hermione entrou na cozinha, Jhonny em sua cola, ambos com os olhos arregalados.

-Vocês estão todos bem? Cadê o... RONY!

-Calma Mione – Tonks sorriu quando a bruxinha se apressou a abraçar o ruivo, que chiava e fazia caretas de dor após tomar a poção. Deveria ser desagradável mesmo, concluiu a aurora, visto que um ligeiro vapor emanava das feridas causadas pelos lobisomens no ruivo, e um cheiro ruim de carne queimada se espalhava pelo ambiente. Ela voltou-se para Sirius, que observava a cena, a testa franzida. – Tudo bem aí, Sirius?

Ele olhou para ela como se não tivesse visto ela ali.

-Estou preocupado – falou, mexendo-se inquieto, passando o olhar pelas pessoas na cozinha. – Harry não apareceu ainda, e Remo está sumido...

-Eu sei onde ele está – falou Jhonny alto, repentinamente.

Sirius, Tonks e Rufus olharam para o garoto.

-Sabe? – perguntou Tonks.

Jhonny ergueu o olhar para eles. Seus olhos estavam cinza claros, quase brancos, e as linhas de seu rosto estavam estranhamente mais marcadas – quase retorcidas. Ele olhava para os três bruxos e parecia não vê-los.

-Jhonny? Você está...? – começou Tonks, nervosa.

-Ele não está bem, precisamos ajudar... e... Drácula – acho que é – está com ele – balbuciou o garoto, os olhos brilhando sinistramente.

-Que diabos está acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius assustado, vendo as roupas do garoto se moverem levemente, como se uma brisa as embalasse.

Hermione finalmente tirara os olhos de Rony para prestar atenção à situação.

-Vamos logo! – berrou Jhonny, estendendo a mão para eles.

Tonks recuou, nervosa – a mão do garoto estava ligeiramente arroxeada e suas unhas estavam esticadas no formato de garras. Toda uma transformação parecia se operar no garoto, deixando-o cada vez menos humano.

-Eu não estou louco, meu pai está precisando da nossa ajuda e vocês não sabem onde ele está mas eu sei, vamos logo lá – falou Jhonny, tentando não se irritar, a mão ainda estendida para Sirius, Tonks e Rufus.

Os olhos de Hermione passavam de um para o outro. Quando a bruxa entendeu a situação, pôs-se de pé, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Rony, que estava semi-consciente devido à poção.

-Vão com ele – ela falou. Sirius e Tonks a encararam, hesitantes; Rufus encarava o garoto, sério, o arco nas mãos. – Ele é híbrido, lembram-se? Vampiro e lobisomem, ele deve estar pressentindo onde Remo está!

-Estou, e como vocês são lerdos! – exclamou o garoto, irritado, com ganas de... morder aqueles três. – ANDEM.

Tonks fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e segurou a mão arroxeada e com garras de Jhonny. O garoto tinha uma mão pesada... ou era a transformação que operava isso nele? Rufus segurou o braço do garoto com uma mão, o arco na outra. Sirius, ainda confuso, agarrou o antebraço de Jhonny.

No instante seguinte, Hermione olhava um espaço vazio na cozinha onde milésimos de segundos antes Sirius, Tonks, Rufus e o filho de Remo estiveram.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_O jovem de dezenove anos andava rápido na rua praticamente deserta. Tinha a cabeça abaixada, as roupas velhas sujas, um braço encolhido contra o corpo. Na mão direita segurava uma varinha, escondida dentro da manga do blusão._

_Remo olhou apressadamente para os dois lados antes de entrar pela porta encantada._

_-Quem é? – ouviu a voz de Lílian, e passos se aproximando. Tiago apareceu no topo das escadas que davam para o hall._

_-É o Remo – ele sorriu, mas logo pareceu preocupado. – Cara, você está bem?_

_Fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, não sabia se conseguiria falar..._

_Lílian chegou às escadas também._

_-Remo, você está bem...? – ela perguntou preocupada._

_-Sim – respondeu sem olhá-los nos olhos. – Só cansado... preciso de um banho, depois converso com vocês – falou, indo em direção ao quarto. _

_-Espera – Lílian o segurou pelo casaco e viu o braço esquerdo do lobisomem manchado de sangue por baixo da peça rasgada. – Você está ferido! O que houve? Você está com uma cara horrível. – ela disse olhando-o com atenção e um carinho quase maternal._

_-É superficial, eu só... – encarou-a sentindo-se perdido, a cabeça latejava, suas idéias estavam confusas. – Por favor, Lily, eu estou exausto, logo vou contar o que aconteceu... ah, é uma longa história..._

_Sirius e Pedro haviam chegado para vê-lo também, os dois parecendo preocupados ao observá-lo._

_Todos eles haviam se mudado para aquela casinha no subúrbio de Londres. Era uma espécie de república, um refúgio dos Marotos após a escola. Chamavam-na de "O Buraco". Mais tarde Tiago e Lílian se mudariam para uma casa só deles, e Pedro também iria para outro lugar._

_-Certo, vá lavar essas feridas – concordou a ruiva, ainda observando-o aflita. – Eu vou fazer um chá, você parece nervoso..._

_Subiu sem encarar os outros, estava há pouco mais de um dia fora... se sentia terrivelmente mal, uma mistura de sentimentos que incluía dor, revolta, culpa e desesperança. Uma vontade de chorar, ou socar a parede. O alívio veio com a água quente, que ardeu nas feridas dos braços e do pescoço. Agora que estava nu podia observar o estrago que sofrera._

_Fechou os olhos. Preferia jamais ter saído no dia anterior._

_-O que aconteceu, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius batendo a xícara de chá na mesa quando ele se sentou junto com os outros, alguns minutos depois._

_Remo suspirou._

_-Eu encontrei o lobisomem que me mordeu._

_Pelo visto isso era a última coisa que eles esperavam ouvir._

_-E aí? – perguntou Tiago, ansioso._

_-E aí que eu sempre senti pena dele... Achava que o ataque não fora intencional, que ele havia se descontrolado na lua cheia e fugido... Hoje eu descobri que estive errado._

_-Como assim? – perguntou Pedro._

_-Foi intencional. – respondeu Remo._

_-O quê? – perguntou Lílian, enquanto Sirius soltava um palavrão e Tiago parecia indignado. – Por que alguém faria algo assim? Como você pode ter certeza?_

_-O lobisomem que me mordeu há dez anos atrás se chama Greyback – falou Remo, impassível. Havia recuperado algum controle sobre suas emoções. – Fenrir Lobo Greyback. Ele trabalhou com meu pai durante algum tempo. Pelo que eu consegui descobrir, os dois se desentenderam e discutiram... meu pai deve tê-lo ofendido. Então ele resolveu se vingar._

_-E atacou você. – Sirius completou, e voltou a praguejar._

_-Me mordeu e levou meu irmão. – confirmou Remo._

_-Rômulo? – perguntou Lílian._

_-Sim. O encontrei também._

_Isso fez com que Sirius e Tiago parassem de resmungar e o olhassem novamente._

_-Isso é ótimo! – Tiago abriu um sorriso. – Sempre pensamos que ele estivesse morto._

_-Eu preferia que estivesse – falou Remo com pesar e diante do olhar indagador dos outros explicou: - Greyback o criou como um selvagem. Ele não é mais humano, é um lobo selvagem. Me reconheceu, mas... ele está louco. Virou um servo de Greyback, um escravo. Eu realmente não consigo imaginar o que aquele maldito possa ter feito para deixá-lo assim..._

_-Ele atacou você? – perguntou Tiago sério. – É por isso que está ferido?_

_Remo confirmou com a cabeça. Estava exausto, física e emocionalmente. E profundamente decepcionado. Jamais esperara algo assim... pelo menos seus pais não haviam vivido o suficiente para descobrir o que o filho mais velho se tornara._

_Lílian deu a volta na mesa e o abraçou fraternalmente._

_-Ah Remy, isso é horrível... – ela falou contra o pescoço dele. – Eu realmente sinto muito..._

_-Tudo bem Lily – sorriu triste, acariciando os cabelos dela, olhando sem ver para algum ponto da cozinha. Os outros os observavam parecendo chateados com o que haviam ouvido._

_-Precisamos cuidar desses machucados – falou Lílian em tom prático, soltando-o e passando a mão nos olhos úmidos. Ela pegou o braço dele e ergueu a manga. – São mordidas?_

_-Uhum._

_Tiago se aproximou e observou o braço do amigo com interesse._

_-Então é assim uma mordida de verdade de lobisomem... dentes grandes, eh?_

_-Nem me fale... Por um momento pensei que eles iriam me matar._

_-Os _dois_ atacaram você? – perguntou Lílian voltando com uma caixinha de medicamentos. – Como você fez para escapar?_

_-Feitiços e aparatei – respondeu, olhando para a caixinha. – Lílian, essas coisas não vão funcionar, mordidas de lobisomem não têm cura._

_-Então vamos tentar à moda trouxa – ela falou, puxando um pacote de gaze._

_-Fugindo deles como um cão com o rabo entre as pernas, Remo Lupin? – perguntou Sirius, fingindo indignação._

_Remo sorriu mas não teve ânimo para responder. A imagem do olhar insano de seu irmão gêmeo não lhe saía da cabeça._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Você... não está com pressa, uh? – ofegou, já sem abrir os olhos. Era possível alguém apanhar tanto sem morrer?

-Não, de fato... – Drácula se aproximou a passos lentos, uma mão em um bolso na capa. - ...poucas vezes me diverti tanto.

Remo abriu os olhos, ofegante. Já não sabia mais onde estava sua varinha; aliás, mesmo se soubesse, não teria chances de pegá-la ou até mesmo utilizá-la. Esperava que os outros tivessem conseguido escapar dos lobisomens, porque não poderia mais voltar para ajudá-los. Aliás, era _ele_ quem precisava de ajuda.

Então sentiu um arrepio – um flash em sua mente que em um milésimo de segundo lhe deu a certeza de que o fim dos grandes vilões sempre vem precedido de blefes e discursos.

Quatro bruxos apareceram subitamente a sua frente.

Drácula parou e olhou fixo com uma expressão atordoada para o mais jovem dos recém-chegados.

Um híbrido... jamais esperara encontrar mais um.

Quanto a Remo... sorriria... mas sorrir doía e tinha dúvidas sobre ainda ter todos os dentes.

Para Sirius, Tonks e Rufus só houve tempo para se surpreenderem com o vampiro que encaravam. No momento seguinte procuravam se afastar do confronto violento que se iniciara entre o vampiro e o híbrido.

-Remo! – exclamou Sirius, chocado ao ver o estado do amigo.

-Por que demoraram tanto? – gemeu quando o maroto e Rufus o ajudaram a ficar de pé.

-Foi só para dar um clima mais legal. – falou Rufus, puxando uma seta da aljava e olhando com seriedade para o confronto bestial. – Você sabe, o suspense...

-Cuidado, Rufus – falou Tonks igualmente séria, empunhando a varinha. – Você não pode acertar Jhonny.

-Jhonny? – perguntou Remo, se dando conta do que estava acontecendo. Sua visão clareava e escurecia, mas pôde ver o confronto. – Mas o quê...? Porque o trouxeram?

-Errado, ele nos trouxe – respondeu Sirius, ainda apoiando-o e com a varinha erguida na mão direita.

-Encontre minha varinha – pediu, sem tirar os olhos da batalha.

Era a coisa mais bestial que já vira ou mesmo de que já participara. Não havia Drácula ou Jhonny; havia um semi-vampiro e um completo híbrido lutando literalmente a garras e dentes. Poderes estranhos e sobrenaturais eram exibidos; os dois se moviam tão rápido que Rufus, o arco retesado e o olhar especialista atento, não encontrava um momento seguro para disparar a seta que poria fim ao Lorde dos vampiros.

-Acha que Jhonny o ouvirá? – perguntou Sirius baixo, preocupado. Eles estavam imóveis e tensos.

-Provavelmente não.

Tentou uma ou duas vezes interferir com um feitiço, mas não encontrou um momento seguro para fazê-lo; sentia uma ponta de pânico – era Jhonny que estava ali, isso estava errado... Tinha que tirá-lo dali...

A luta estava equilibrada até subitamente Jhonny ser prensado contra o chão, e com um reluzir de dentes eles viram Drácula tentar morder a garganta do garoto.

-Rufus, agora! – gritaram Remo, Sirius e Tonks quase ao mesmo tempo.

Rufus disparou a seta; com um uivo chiado Drácula saltou para longe, e a flecha ficou espetada no chão. Suja de sangue.

-Droga, errei – pestanejou Rufus puxando outra seta e encaixando-a no arco sem tirar os olhos do vampiro – não acertei o coração.

-Mas o feriu, já é alguma coisa – falou Tonks com a varinha em punho dando um passo a frente.

-Jhonny, fique aqui. Fique...! – Remo tentou segurar Jhonny quando ele se levantou, os olhos cinzas vidrados fixos em Drácula, prestes a atacar novamente. Quando o garoto deu impulso na direção do vampiro, uma corda dourada manteve-o preso no chão. Ele olhou irritado para a corda em seu pé e em seguida para a varinha na mão de Tonks.

-É, definitivamente ele não ouve você – falou Tonks.

Se por um lado a corda era uma garantia de que Jhonny não iria se ferir, por outro era um perigo para os outros, porque Drácula se sentiu seguro para atacar sua principal ameaça ali: Rufus.

Em uma fração de segundo o caçador entendeu o que iria acontecer e disparou a seta; que passou por cima do ombro do vampiro, que no mesmo instante estava sobre o peito do caçador, dentes no seu pescoço.

Rufus conhecia aquela dor. Porém ela foi breve; os feitiços de Tonks, Sirius e Remo arrancaram Drácula de cima de sua presa.

Ele atacou Sirius.

Que recuou rápido, projetando defesas, enquanto os outros tentavam defendê-lo também.

Então ele atacou Tonks.

Foi rápido; prensou-a contra a parede com um baque violento, mas antes que pudesse fazer outra coisa foi afastado por feitiços. Tonks caiu de joelhos, mãos segurando o estômago, sem fôlego.

Sem a aurora no combate, foi fácil para Drácula atacar Sirius; um empurrão e um soco devastadores e Sirius era arremessado como um boneco pelo corredor do casebre velho e arruinado.

E Remo percebeu com um arrepio que estava sozinho.

"Bando de frouxos!!!" pensou revoltado quando Drácula voltou a erguer os olhos para ele. No instante em que o vampiro saltou para um novo ataque, outra seta atingiu-o nas costas, e ele parou chiando furioso olhando em volta. Rufus atirara, de joelhos, pescoço sangrando e um olhar gélido.

Remo até tentou segurar o vampiro... mas o feitiço ricocheteou, e no instante seguinte Rufus era erguido pelo pescoço, o arco caindo mole no chão. Dois jatos prateados atingiram Drácula na cabeça; Tonks se erguera e voltara a atacar.

A fúria parecia fazer do vampiro um ser indestrutível; os feitiços não o feriam. Antes que Remo e Tonks pudessem atingi-lo seriamente Rufus havia sido lançado contra a parede. O caçador caiu de borco no chão e mexeu os braços desconexamente, tentando se virar ou levantar; então ficou imóvel.

Drácula se desviava dos ataques com facilidade; diferente dos adversários, nunca perdia o fôlego; nunca se cansava.

E nunca perdia uma brecha; acertou um soco demolidor no lado da cabeça de Tonks e ela despencou no chão do casebre. Na fração de segundo seguinte derrubara o lobisomem no chão e tentava morder o pescoço dele.

Lobisomens eram fortes, mas Remo estava exausto; no instante em que ia parar de forçar os braços para afastar o vampiro, algo puxou o conde para longe dele. Os chiados e rosnados que ouviu lhe indicaram que Jhonny havia se soltado.

Tentou se levantar, mas a dor forte o impediu; apoiou-se no cotovelo para tentar ver o que acontecia, porque escutava chiados e ganidos, madeira quebrando e baques, mas sua visão estava um borrão.

Jhonny era um híbrido e como tal tinha o instinto de luta apurado; mas era inexperiente e estava cansado e ferido; não tardou para Drácula prensá-lo contra o chão também.

Do chão, Remo lançou um feitiço; que Drácula nem sentiu. O conde olhava com uma satisfação maligna para o garoto ofegante embaixo de suas garras. Então uma flecha passou zunindo perto da orelha do vampiro, que se voltou, irritado.

Tonks, a cabeça sangrando, de joelhos, disparara uma seta do arco esquecido de Rufus. Ela mordeu o lábio, angustiada por ter errado.

Drácula sorriu; num gesto rápido, socou a cabeça de Jhonny com força contra o chão, quebrando o assoalho de madeira velho; o garoto deu um grito abafado. O vampiro então saltou na direção de Tonks – que não teve tempo de encaixar outra flecha no arco...

Numa última tentativa desesperada, um lobo cor de areia saltou contra o vampiro interrompendo o ataque contra a aurora. Não tinha mais forças como humano, mas o animal era mais resistente... Drácula conseguiu desprender-se do lobo com raiva e com outro golpe forte atirou-o no chão.

Remo não sabia mais se era lobo ou homem... enxergava a sombra do vampiro na parede.

Não iria se levantar mais, mas seu ataque servira para Tonks conseguir encaixar a seta no arco e mirá-lo.

-Ei, você aí – chamou ela.

Drácula virou o rosto para encará-la. E seus olhos se arregalaram; avançou rápido para o ataque.

Mas a seta voou rápida e não se deteve quando atravessou seu peito; furando seu coração como uma carne no espeto.

E indo parar na parede do outro lado do corredor, dentro do campo de visão de Remo.

O ataque do vampiro foi interrompido e ele caiu no chão, gritando horrivelmente, um guincho de ódio e desespero... sua carne tornando-se pó ao redor do furo no peito, e essa transformação se irradiou rapidamente do ferimento até o final dos membros; em poucos segundos, o maior de todos os vampiros se resumira a pó.

Tonks observou o evento, trêmula. Quando tudo acabou, suspirou e deixou o arco cair.

**Eu queria que Tonks dissesse "Hasta la vista, babe" xD, mas fiquei com medo do plágio rsrsrsrs**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Esse capítulo foi bem difícil de escrever – eu torrei minha criatividade com duelos nessa fic, nossa o.O'**

**De acordo com meus planos, haverão mais um capítulo e um epílogo... Mas só poderei escrevê-los depois da prova de anatomia, sinto muito T.T**

**Agradeço àqueles que acompanharam Um Uivo na Noite até aqui, e peço perdão para os leitores de Drácula – eu não li todo o livro antes de escrever isso aqui xD**

**Ouvir Hanson e tentar matar o Drácula são duas coisas que não se deve fazer ao mesmo tempo, hehe**

**Um beijão para todos, e review! O último capítulo de Um Uivo nos aguarda!**

**(depois da prova de osteologia e artrologia...!)**


	21. CAP 19 Fim de Cena

**Mil perdões!**

**Aliás... três anos pedindo perdão todos os dias, hehehe**

**A faculdade me abduziu... Eu não consegui equilibrar na balança Vida Social + Boas notas + Estágio + Bolsa + Fics... algumas coisas caíram fora, e Um Uivo foi ficando. Até que um dia, na semana passada, de saco cheio de tanto estudar, eu coloquei uns CDs velhos pra ouvir enquanto lia o material de diagnóstico por imagem... e tocou Julho de 83, do Nenhum de Nós... e eu lembrei de uma song Remo x Tonks que eu havia escrito... e fui reler... e acabei relendo toda Um Uivo. Daí a ter um xilique e escrever o último capítulo foram três provas e algumas noites digitando enlouquecidamente.**

**Eu sem dúvida perdi o jeito, mas achei o resultado relativamente bom. Foi em cima do que estava planejado há anos para o término da fic. Espero mesmo que gostem! Um Uivo na Noite, depois de um hiatus de três anos, acaba aqui. **

**Num capítulo beeeeeeeeem longo, hehehe**

**PS.: percebi que Keane, apesar de ser excelente... consegue ser menos romântica que Linkin Park xD Então o último capítulo foi regado a muito Bryan Adams... vocês vão entender...!**

**Um****Uivo****na****Noite**

**CAPÍTULO****19**** – ****Final****de****cena**

_**I've been down, I've been beat** – Eu estive pra baixo, e acabado  
**I've been so tired that I could not speak** – Tão cansado que não podia falar  
**I've been so lost that I could not see** – Estava tão perdido que não conseguia ver  
**I wanted things that were out of reach** – Eu queria coisas que estavam fora do meu alcance_

_**Then I found you and you helped me through** – Então encontrei você, e você me ajudou através disso tudo  
**And you showed me what to do **– E você me mostrou o que fazer  
**And that's why I'm coming back to you...** – E é por isso que estou voltando pra você..._

_O ataque do vampiro foi interrompido e ele caiu no chão, gritando horrivelmente, um guincho de ódio e desespero... sua carne tornando-se pó ao redor do furo no peito, e essa transformação se irradiou rapidamente do ferimento até o final dos membros; em poucos segundos, o maior de todos os vampiros tornara-se pó._

_Tonks observou o evento, trêmula. Quando tudo acabou, suspirou e deixou o arco cair._

O silêncio caiu sobre o casebre.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Tonks, ainda de joelhos.

Ouviu-se um gemido de Sirius vindo de algum lugar.

Remo limitou-se a ficar olhando para a parede a sua frente.

Rufus resmungou "Mamãe" baixinho de onde estava.

Remo ouviu um rebuliço e de repente era virado bruscamente para cima; viu o teto e então o rosto pálido de Jhonny, que pareceu aliviado quando o encarou.

-Por um momento pensei que você tinha morrido também. Dá próxima vez responde.

-Não vai haver próxima vez – Remo sorriu torto para o filho, cuja face voltara a ser humana e demonstrava cansaço e a irritação habitual. – Como você está?

-Melhor do que você – ele olhou ao redor, tentando achar os outros.

O casebre estava completamente detonado; o sol entrava pelos buracos nas paredes e no teto.

Sirius apareceu, apoiando-se na parede, o nariz sangrando completamente quebrado, a boca rasgada indicando que alguns dentes poderiam estar faltando e um olho ficando preto rapidamente.

-Benzadeus – Tonks olhou o primo. – Levei um soco também, não me diga que também fiquei assim.

-Assim como? – ele olhou para ela sem entender.

-Relaxa, você está bem – falou Jhonny, olhando para ela.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça e observou o pó no chão.

-Pó de Drácula... caramba, eu quero fumar isso.

Tonks se engasgou e começou a rir, Jhonny e Remo deram uma gargalhada.

-Ei, não fume tudo... essa parada deve ser boa. – ouviu-se a voz de Rufus vinda de atrás de algum escombro.

-Ei... consegue levantar? – Sirius perguntou olhando para Remo.

-Eu não sei – falou do chão. Não estava realmente disposto a descobrir.

-Eu não consigo – falou Rufus de onde estava.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Ei... não sinto minhas pernas – falou Rufus baixo.

Jhonny levantou a foi até o caçador.

-Ei, acho que ele está falando sério – disse, o garoto, inclinando a cabeça enquanto olhava para o caçador. – As costas dele estão legais.

-Fico imaginando o que "legal" deve significar para os jovens de hoje – divagou Sirius, indo até o caçador. Alguns gestos de varinha e Rufus estava em uma padiola. – Acho que você quebrou as costas. E você? – Sirius olhou para Remo, que estava sentado. O ex prisioneiro estendeu a mão e Remo a segurou e usou como apoio para levantar. Sirius suspirou. – Estamos um lixo.

-Definitivamente – sorriu Tonks, cansada. Ela pegou o arco e se levantou, sorrindo. – Mas acabou.

-Pelo menos isso acabou – concordou Sirius, ficando sério. – Espero que ao voltarmos, Harry esteja lá também.

Poucos minutos depois, Sirius havia guardado as cinzas de Drácula em um frasquinho ("Mercado negro... ei, estou só brincando!" acrescentara rapidamente, quando Tonks ameaçou prendê-lo) e eles se preparavam para desaparatar de volta à Ordem quando um rosnado alto cortou o silêncio.

-Que droga foi essa? – perguntou Rufus de olhos arregalados, na padiola.

Mais rosnados se fizeram ouvir. Remo olhou ao redor – pelas frestas e buracos na parede era possível ver que todo o casebre estava cercado de lobos – grandes lobos – lobisomens.

-Podemos desaparatar logo? – perguntou Jhonny angustiado, enquanto todos instintivamente se agrupavam em torno da padiola.

-Espera – falou Remo, quando três lobos saltaram para o corredor onde o grupo estava. Ele olhou para as três figuras, que pararam de rosnar, e sorriu. – Eles não vão nos fazer mal.

A frente deles estavam Silver, Logan e Bruce.

-Lupin – Bruce sorriu – sentimos a presença de Drácula aqui, o cheiro dele está por tudo... mas onde ele está?

Sirius olhou de esguelha para Remo e afundou o frasquinho no bolso.

-Ele está acabado – falou, tentando não rir – vocês perderam toda a diversão.

Os três lobisomens os olharam boquiabertos.

-Seu filho de um trasgo bêbado! – xingou Logan, antes de virar as costas e sair.

Houve um momento de espanto coletivo, e Silver começou a rir.

-Coitado do velho Logan, lutou, lutou, e no final você não deixou ele dar nenhuma mísera mordida nem em Greyback, nem em Lestat, e nem em Drácula. Que golpe duro nele, Remo!

-Então, parece mesmo que acabou – concordou Bruce, sorrindo. – com os três mortos, e... aquele ali fora é o Rômulo, não?

Remo confirmou com a cabeça. Não estava sorrindo.

-Ótimo – falou Silver, animado. – vou voltar para minha terra. Remo, Bruce – a gente se esbarra por aí.

Os outros dois acenaram com a cabeça. O lobisomem voltou à forma de lobo prateado e disparou para a floresta, um grande bando de lobos o seguindo. O grupo os observou partindo; então Bruce se voltou para eles.

-Suponho... que você vá voltar para a cidade?

´-Sim – respondeu, quando Sirius, Tonks, Jhonny e Rufus resmungaram incisivamente diversos "ah ele vai sim". Remo olhou para o lobisomem negro que os observava com um misto de respeito e algo que lembrava saudade. – Por que você não tenta?

-Não – ele sacudiu a cabeça – eu não me habituaria. Além disso – ele indicou os lobos do lado de fora com a cabeça. – eles precisam de mim. Não há espaço para tantos lobos na cidade.

-Vai viver nas florestas então?

-Vou... não é tão ruim – Bruce colocou as mãos nos bolsos rasgados. – vou à cidade de vez em quando para comprar uns sabonetes, acho...

-Isso seria ótimo – Remo riu, e olhou para os amigos. – Bom... vamos ir? Bruce, se precisar de alguma coisa, você sabe onde me encontrar.

-O mesmo vale para você – sorriu o lobisomem negro. – Adeus, Remo.

Remo acenou com a cabeça. O grupo desaparatou.

Bruce observou o casebre vazio por alguns minutos. Era possível ver os raios de sol entrando pelas janelas e buracos; o cheiro da vegetação estava forte e ouvia-se o canto de pássaros perto dali. Ele sorriu. Viver na natureza não era tão ruim assim.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Aparataram na sala, e antes que pudessem suspirar e olhar em volta adequadamente, passos apressados se fizeram ouvir e Molly Weasley irrompeu pelo corredor que levava à cozinha.

-Ah, são vocês... graças a Deus, e... mas o que aconteceu com vocês? – ela olhou de rosto sangrando a rosto sangrando, e então para Rufus na padiola.

-Está tudo bem, Molly – falou, sentando-se em uma poltrona e fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Fazia anos que não apanhava daquela forma.

-Os vampiros e lobisomens estão acabados – sorriu Tonks para a bruxa – agora só falta encontrarmos o Harry e eliminarmos o...

-Acharam o Harry – falou Molly rapidamente, e todos a olharam preocupados. – Moody, Quim e os meninos foram tentar resgatá-lo...

-Como assim resgatar? – perguntou Sirius, ficando tenso.

-Ele conseguiu – a deu um sorrisinho pálido e seu queixo tremeu. Ela parecia apavorada. – Ele conseguiu derrotar Vo-Voldemort. O corpo dele apareceu no ministério, com um bilhete com a letra e a assinatura de Harry para o ministro... mas o Harry não voltou, e logo em seguida Draco Malfoy nos avisou que após o combate Harry foi capturado por um grupo de comensais que não fugiu, e nos deu a localização. Todos saíram para tentar resgatá-lo.

Sirius e Tonks empertigaram-se e puxaram as varinhas. Remo se levantou com a mesma intenção, mas sentiu-se tonto; quando vacilou, Jhonny o segurou.

-Onde é, Molly? – perguntou Sirius.

-Nós também vamos – acrescentou Tonks, muito séria.

-Eu não sei – lamentou-se a Sra. Weasley. – Todos foram por um portal, que foi feito por Snape. É em uma das diversas bases dos comensais, mas não sei em qual delas...

-Como vamos chegar lá? – perguntou Tonks, olhando para Sirius. Os olhos de Rufus e Jhonny iam de um para o outro.

Sirius esfregou o rosto, pensando. Sua mão tremia.

-Eu não sei... Fawkes também não está em condições de nos levar, ainda é muito jovem... Ahhh, eles devem ter acabado com o Harry...

-Não diga isso, Sirius – protestou a bruxa ruiva, embora sem firmeza na voz e mordendo o lábio.

-Rony levou o espelho de duas faces? – perguntou Remo, tentando raciocinar.

Todos o olharam.

-Harry levou com ele. – respondeu Sirius. – A outra face está com Snape.

-Eu vou para o ministério – falou Tonks, decidida. – Os outros aurores devem saber de alguma coisa, Quim deve ter lhes dado um sinal para localizar o lugar.

-Tonks, você está em condições...? – perguntou Molly.

-Já estive melhor, mas eu posso ajudar. – a aurora caminhou em direção à saída.

-Nos avise onde é, Tonks – falou Sirius.

-Pra quê? – ela olhou para trás e deu um sorriso frustrado para o primo. – Se vocês aparecerem por lá, serão presos na hora.

-E no estado em que vocês estão, não poderiam fazer muita coisa – acrescentou Molly, olhando de Remo, apoiado em Jhonny e bastante ferido, para Sirius, com um grande hematoma na cabeça e parecendo um pouco torto.

Sirius olhou para as duas bruxas e, percebendo que elas estavam certas, largou-se em uma poltrona com um gemido angustiado. Ele estava desesperado.

Tonks hesitou.

-Ei, vai ficar tudo bem...

-Claro que vai – falou o ex prisioneiro, esfregando o rosto com as mãos, preocupado e tentando convencer a si mesmo. Então ele ergueu os olhos para Tonks, e disse, muito sério. – Mas se a situação estiver feia lá... nos chame de qualquer forma.

-Sim – Tonks concordou. Olhou do primo para Remo, e saiu.

Houve alguns momentos de um silêncio perturbador entre eles quando a porta do Largo bateu, denunciando que Tonks havia saído.

-Agora... só nos resta esperar. – falou Molly, olhando-os, entre o preocupada e o pesarosa.

Remo sentou-se novamente; estivera se apoiando em Jhonny, suas pernas se recusavam a sustentá-lo por mais tempo. Precisava de uma poção fortificante, e um analgésico, ou não conseguiria caminhar sozinho tão cedo.

-Molly, por favor, contate a Pomfrey... – pediu. – Com certeza teremos mais feridos, em breve.

-Ela deve vir a qualquer momento, eu já a chamei... ela precisava terminar alguns tratamentos no e viria para cá logo em seguida.

Eles aguardaram por longos minutos. Sirius permanecia em pé, nervoso demais para se sentar. Jhonny sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado de Remo, silencioso. A parte vampira em seu sangue cumprira seu papel – os ferimentos causados por Drácula haviam desaparecido, restando apenas a sujeira das quedas e o sangue seco. A caçula dos Weasley se juntou a eles na espera. Quando Molly foi se adiantar para tentar ajudar Rufus, inerte na padiola, ouviram-se batidas na porta.

-Mas, será que a Tonks...? – a bruxa se adiantou e foi atender. Sirius foi atrás dela e parou no topo da escada do saguão.

-É Pomfrey – ele avisou a Remo e aos outros.

A enfermeira bruxa chegou, com uma maleta de remédios sob o braço e os avaliou criticamente; cumprimentou Sirius. Ela e Molly flutuaram a padiola de Rufus para o quarto mais próximo. Sirius, Remo e Jhonny permaneceram na sala, imóveis e calados, esperando qualquer coisa – uma chamado da lareira, batidas na porta, aparatações repentinas, corujas, patronos... qualquer coisa...

Os segundos se arrastaram. Após algum tempo, Rufus entrou na sala, caminhando, e se sentou também, sem dizer uma palavra. Pomfrey elegeu Remo como o próximo paciente; deu-lhe algumas poções e fechou alguns ferimentos com encantamentos. Após uma boa poção fortificante, os pensamentos do lobisomem se clarearam, e ele se sentiu infinitamente melhor e mais alerta. A enfermeira avaliou Jhonny criticamente, reclamando que o garoto estava "pálido como um vampiro", e foi até Sirius, que permitiu, de má vontade, que ela remendasse algumas costelas quebradas e os ossos da face; alguns feitiços e o rosto do bruxo adquirira o formato normal, com o inchaço decorrente da fratura tendo desaparecido. Após isso, a enfermeira sentou-se também.

O ponteiro dos segundos deu ainda algumas voltas no relógio. Onde estava um bendito sinal de Tonks ou de qualquer outro? Não importava naquele momento se Voldemort estava morto mesmo ou não – só acreditariam com Harry dizendo aquilo, e, para isso, ele, e quase toda a Ordem da Fênix, deveriam voltar.

Quando bateram 17:40hs, Héstia Jones chegou. Molly abriu a porta apressadamente e todos a acompanharam, achando que poderiam ser os outros.

-Você sabe de alguma coisa? – perguntaram várias vozes a ela.

-Quase todo o batalhão dos aurores foi para lá – respondeu ela, parecendo preocupada. – Parece que Quim e Moody enviaram a localização, e pediram reforços em caráter urgente... foi quase todo mundo. Mas eles não me permitiram ou a outros bruxos irem para lá, somente aurores. Não sei o que está acontecendo lá. Eu esperei um pouco, mas nada aconteceu, ninguém retornou, só foram recebidas mensagens rápidas que indicavam que estava ocorrendo batalha com muitos comensais... então eu achei melhor vir para cá e ver se vocês – ela encarou-os um a um – sabiam de alguma coisa.

Eles apenas negaram.

-Héstia, você chegou a ver o corpo...? – perguntou Gina.

O rosto da bruxa revelou um sorriso.

-Sim... mas eu ainda não consigo acreditar direito. Sem dúvida era ele... mas isso é tão irreal, que eu quero ver o próprio Harry confirmar a história...

Porém antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, eles escutaram o som de uma aparatação. Todos ergueram-se puxando as varinhas.

Era Arthur.

-Arthur! – exclamou Molly, e correu para abraçar o marido, que tinha o queixo sangrando e um ferimento na cabeça.

-Ah, desculpe assustar vocês – ele sorriu cansado ao ver que todos naquele ambiente estavam próximos de um ataque de nervos. – Calma, Molly querida, estão todos vivos... Harry também.

-O que houve, Arthur? – perguntou Remo apressado. – Onde está todo mundo?

-Eles devem estar vindo em alguns minutos, eu só voltei para trazer notícias a vocês. – respondeu o , que se sentou em uma poltrona e tirou os óculos para apertar os olhos. Parecia exausto. – Aquilo lá estava um inferno, mas os aurores chegaram em boa hora... capturamos praticamente todos os comensais do círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort – ele sorriu – e encontramos Harry. Ele está péssimo, mas está vivo... foi levado para o . Snape e Malfoy também, eles foram descobertos enquanto nos avisavam sobre a localização de Harry... mas chegamos em tempo de impedir que eles fossem mortos.

Era tão maravilhoso que parecia impossível – Remo trocou um olhar descrente com Sirius, que parecia chocado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Voldemort estava morto. Harry estava vivo. Os comensais foram capturados. A Ordem da Fênix não sofrera perdas. Greyback, Lestat e Drácula estavam mortos. A guerra acabara.

-Então, nós perdemos toda a diversão? – Rufus cortou os pensamentos de Remo.

-E que diversão – riu o , divertido. – Eu nunca vi tanta gente duelando ao mesmo tempo. Nós fechamos o cerco; os comensais estavam desesperados. Acho que pegaram o Harry na esperança de obrigá-lo a revelar alguma forma de trazer Voldemort de volta, porque se fosse apenas vingança, o teriam matado antes... ele estava há horas sob tortura.

-E como ele estava, Arthur? – perguntou a .

-Quando eu consegui chegar até ele, ele já estava apagado, mas parece que antes disso Rony e Mione conseguiram falar com ele. Os dois foram junto para o ... e eu vou pra lá agora. – ele se levantou. – Vou tentar conseguir a transferência dele para cá o mais rápido possível. Mas fiquem tranqüilos; os outros já devem estar voltando, e vocês terão bastante trabalho para remendar todo mundo.

-Mas Arthur, você está bem? – perguntou a , vendo os ferimentos no rosto do marido.

-São apenas arranhões, Molly querida... Madame Pomfrey – ele voltou-se para a enfermeira. – Posso usar o seu nome como curandeira responsável pelo Harry, para tentar transferi-lo para cá?

-Claro que sim – respondeu a bruxa, agitada. – Eu irei para lá assim que ver como estão os outros garotos...

-Você já pode ir, Papoula – disse Molly, sorrindo, aliviada. – Nós cuidamos dos outros, eles não devem estar muito feridos.

-Nós damos conta do recado – sorriu Remo. – Vá para lá, para trazer Harry logo e nos permitir comemorar isso direito.

A bruxa assentiu, e ela e o bruxo ruivo saíram.

De repente, todos estavam sorrindo e olhando uns para os outros sem saber o que dizer.

Ainda parecia um sonho.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Todos os garotos Weasley exceto Rony, chegaram alguns minutos depois, feridos mas muito felizes. Percy estava entre eles, o que surpreendeu a todos e reduziu a às lágrimas e aos berros enquanto ela não sabia se batia ou abraçava o filho, que pareceu muito constrangido e envergonhado. Todos apresentavam ferimentos superficiais, exceto Gui e Carlinhos, que exigiram cuidados maiores. Os gêmeos imediatamente abriram uma garrafa de whisky, que não terminava nunca, e todos brindaram, sem saber exatamente a quem ou a que.

Algum tempo depois Tonks, Quim e Moody chegaram. Tonks e Quim haviam pedido folga aquela noite, uma vez que tinham horas de trabalho extra acumuladas; mas Moody, sendo um dos chefes do batalhão dos aurores, não pôde se liberar. Brindou novamente e bebeu um pouco com os outros, e logo voltou para o ministério; estava abarrotado de relatórios e pedidos de envio provisório a Azkaban até a organização dos julgamentos dos comensais capturados. Ele iria tentar, juntamente com McGonagall, interceder por Snape e Malfoy e impedir a prisão dos dois.

Remo fora tomar um merecido banho, e quando saiu do quarto e retornou à sala, encontrou o que poderia ser considerado uma verdadeira festança. Entre cálices de bebida e comida, os membros da Ordem conversavam e riam, comentando sobre a batalha e sobre tudo que vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses; havia uma ligeira histeria na alegria de todos. Hagrid chegara em algum momento; ele tinha alguns hematomas velhos visíveis no rosto onde os cabelos e a barba não escondiam; estivera lidando com gigantes nos últimos tempos.

É... ninguém havia ficado parado nos últimos tempos. Todos ali tinham, de uma forma própria cada um, lutado e trabalhado com afinco para conseguir resultados contra algum segmento do exército de Voldemort. Percy vinha repassando informações para Harry e os aurores há algum tempo, infiltrado no alto escalão do ministério. Os gêmeos, envolvidos com o comércio e com a produção de uma linha de produtos de defesa mágica, amplamente utilizados por funcionários do ministério e de outras instituições, obtinham com freqüência informações sobre carregamentos de itens negros para dentro do país, e também mantinham-se observando a Travessa do Tranco. Sua loja havia sido atacada diversas vezes, mas eles sempre conseguiam se salvar e fugir no último momento. Hagrid mobilizara os gigantes, e conseguira com isso evitar grandes catástrofes, impedindo os gigantes que se aliaram a Voldemort de causarem maiores transtornos. Outros, como Gui, Carlinhos e Héstia, haviam trabalhado de seu próprio jeito, obtendo informações, indo em missões específicas. Todos haviam arriscado suas vidas inúmeras vezes.

Era como se fossem todos uma grande família feliz.

-Aluado, eu ainda não acredito... – falou Sirius, sentado junto com Quim, Rufus, Héstia e Tonks, quando Remo se juntou a eles. Imediatamente um cálice cheio surgiu a frente dele. – ... nós perdemos TODA a diversão. Eu não lutei com nenhum comensal desde que voltei...

-É vergonhoso, eu sei – admitiu, rindo. Voldemort morrera e ele não pudera ver, nem a batalha, nem o corpo.

-Ahh, pára, eu me diverti um bocado nos últimos dias – riu Rufus. – Nunca matei tanto bicho em tão pouco tempo...

Eles beberam e conversaram por muito tempo... Enfim, acontecia a bebedeira pós-guerra que os marotos haviam prometido. Ah, acordaria com a maior ressaca do mundo no outro dia... fazia anos que não bebia assim.

Hermione e Arthur chegaram cansados por volta das 21hs e dizendo que Harry estava bem, mas ficaria internado até sair do estado crítico... quando poderia ser movido para o Largo. Rony ficaria lá de vigília durante a noite, e ela o substituiria durante o dia.

Quando o dia seguinte amanheceu, flagrou a sede da Ordem da Fênix parecendo uma república de estudantes após festa de formatura.

Harry foi transferido para o Largo, sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, no final daquele dia; não conseguia ficar em pé ou acordado por muito tempo e tinha várias lesões doloridas, mas estava feliz. Pomfrey ameaçou metade dos membros da Ordem de estuporamento caso alguém mais resolvesse abraçar ou dar tapinhas no garoto – o abraço de Hagrid foi o suficiente para quase interná-lo no novamente.

Os jornais publicavam nas manchetes grandes notícias sobre o fim da guerra – o Profeta Diário exibiu na capa a imagem do corpo morto de Voldemort e do resgate de Harry; uma lista de nomes dos comensais capturados naquele dia e nos meses anteriores ocupou toda a segunda página. As edições seguintes passaram a exibir, em notas pequenas, notícias sobre eventos estranhos como fogos de artifício em formatos diversos, garrafas de bebida flutuantes e diversos outros sinais de comemoração bruxa que estavam apavorando os trouxas.

-Todos os nossos fogos acabaram – riram Fred e Jorge Weasley. – nosso estoque, e também todo o estoque de Filibusteiro estão zerados. E também todas as nossas poções com qualquer tipo de efeito alucinógeno acabaram.

Embora Remo, Sirius e Rufus ficassem encarcerados no Largo o dia todo, todos os outros tinham intenso trabalho a fazer; o ministério da magia inglês estava uma loucura, com prisões, julgamentos e novas medidas de pós-guerra impedindo os funcionários de descansar. Mas todos trabalhavam com ânimo novo.

No terceiro dia pós-guerra McGonagall entrou no Largo e encontrou os Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Rufus, Remo e Jhonny na cozinha. Ela largou um punhado de cartas na mesa.

-Hogwarts reabrirá – ela sorriu. – As aulas começarão em duas semanas.

-São as listas de materiais? – perguntou Hermione se adiantando, sorridente. Ela pegou todas as cartas e começou a passá-las para os destinatários. Ela e Rony receberam dois envelopes cada, sendo um gordo e pesado. Dentro havia distintivos de Monitores.

-Espera aí! – Fred olhou boquiaberto – o Rony...? _Monitor-Chefe?_

Rony pareceu assustado.

-Mione já vai me enlouquecer com o estudo atrasado para os N.I.E.M.s... e tem o quadribol – ele contou nos dedos – mais monitoria... eu vou enlouquecer!

-Isso o manterá ocupado e longe de aprontar – os olhos da professora faiscaram. A deu um abraço apertado no filho e o arrepiou os cabelos, parabenizando-o, mas ele ainda parecia preocupado demais para esboçar reação.

Harry recebeu dois envelopes também, um deles contendo um crachá.

-Capitão novamente? – perguntou Rony, com pouco interesse, despertando do transe. Harry sorriu.

Gina recebeu um envelope também, assim como... Jhonny.

-Eu? – ele olhou para a professora.

-Claro que sim, se você e seu pai concordarem. – ela olhou para Remo. – Lobisomens não são permitidos em Durmstrang, de forma que o garoto foi expulso. A menos que ele pretenda ficar sem estudos, Hogwarts está de portas abertas para ele.

-O que você acha? – perguntou para Jhonny, que parecia ainda muito surpreso. – Gostaria de terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts?

-Bem – ele engoliu em seco, olhando para eles. – Não é como se eu tivesse opção não é? Além disso... – ele riu – eu odiava aquela escola.

-Então você será transferido para o sexto ano de ensino, uma vez que Durmstrang tem as matérias básicas um ano adiantadas em relação a Hogwarts. – falou a professora. – O conteúdo que faltará a você é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e você terá que fazer provas extras desta disciplina no final do ano letivo. Mas suponho que você não terá problemas para recuperar o conteúdo perdido... – ela sorriu e olhou para Remo.

O lobisomem mais velho havia recebido um envelope das mãos de Hermione e parecia muito surpreso.

-Já faz algum tempo que eu me formei em Hogwarts, professora... – comentou, vendo que o envelope estava endereçado a ele.

-Eu sei disso, Lupin – falou a professora, séria. – Esta é sua carta contratual.

Houve um momento de silêncio absoluto, em que todos olharam para ela ou Remo. McGonagall não era sutil como Dumbledore.

-Então você quer...? – Remo olhou para o contrato.

-Se você aceitar, espero que assuma novamente o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – confirmou a professora.

Os gêmeos e o trio de grifinórios soltaram exclamações alegres.

-Sem mais Snape naquela matéria, maravilha – riu Rony.

-É meio tarde para termos aulas excelentes de Defesa, mas vai ser ótimo para os N.I.E.M.s – concordou Hermione, feliz.

-Você? – Jhonny o olhou, parecendo a cada momento mais surpreso. – Professor em Hogwarts?

-Sim, e um dos melhores – confirmou Harry.

Remo estava ainda surpreso demais. Mas sorriu.

-Claro que aceito, professora... mas ainda sou um foragido.

-Estamos agilizando isso – a professora assentiu com a cabeça. – Você deve ser chamado a julgamento em breve; imediatamente depois do tribunal de Potter.

-Ah, isso vai ser divertido... – Harry pareceu ligeiramente frustrado, ainda olhando o envelope – Há um milhão de coisas que eu vou ter que contar pra conseguir limpar a minha barra e a de vocês.

-É melhor já ir preparando a sua lábia, Potter – concordou a professora, embora sorrisse. – Preciso dos meus professores em Hogwarts em duas semanas.

McGonagall trabalhou muito para reabrir Hogwarts tão rápido quanto gostaria; era necessário antes inocentar alguns de seus professores – Snape e Lupin – e alunos – Malfoy, o próprio Harry, e outros – e, além disso, não havia material escolar imediatamente disponível no Beco Diagonal para os estudantes – houvera ataques ao lugar e muitos materiais não foram recebidos; Olivaras só retornara ao trabalho na segunda semana após o fim da guerra, recuperado de um ataque e seqüestro que sofrera.

Os aurores da Ordem da Fênix, juntamente com a diretora de Hogwarts, se empenharam inicialmente para conseguir a inocência de Harry. Foram dois dias inteiros de julgamento, em que o garoto relatou grande parte do mistério que envolvia o sumiço e retorno de Voldemort, a morte dos Potter, o trabalho de Dumbledore com as horcruxes e o trabalho da própria Ordem da Fênix nos últimos dois anos. Não foram permitidos repórteres no tribunal; a corte estava repleta, e inevitavelmente boatos e notícias se espalhariam, mas o público geral não teria acesso a maiores detalhes. Harry se submeteu ao Veritasserum em alguns momentos, como quando falou sobre a a história da inocência e fuga de Sirius e o trabalho duplo de Snape e Malfoy. Houve polêmica quando ele relatou os crimes que cometera; mas argumentou que não podia compartilhar as informações que tinha com o ministério porque era sabido que Voldemort tinha espiões importantes lá dentro, de forma que fora necessário invadir e roubar o que precisava; também garantiu que devolveria todos os itens – a herança de Dumbledore, o material roubado da biblioteca grega, a espada de Griffyndor, o cajado de Ravena, e todos os outros – após o julgamento. McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey, e diversas pessoas do ministério que estiveram de alguma forma relacionadas com os delitos cometidos por Harry testemunharam. Ao final do segundo dia, tendo Harry relatado tudo que podia e até mais do que queria, houve uma pequena discussão sobre se ele deveria ser punido pelos crimes; porém, a maioria das pessoas na corte se deixou levar pela alegria do pós-guerra e respeito pelo garoto que derrotou o Lord das Trevas, e, por maioria dos votos, Harry foi inocentado e tornado livre, e todos os delitos foram arquivados. Porém, deixaram um aviso: se ele voltasse a cometer crimes, a Lei não o perdoaria novamente.

O passo seguinte foi inocentar Remo; o lobisomem, ao chegar escoltado por aurores (Moody, Quim e Tonks) no ministério, teve de deixar a varinha com um auror à entrada do tribunal e entrar desarmado. Não pôde deixar de ficar nervoso; eles tinham uma carta na manga para permitir sua fuga caso a situação desandasse, mas isso irremediavelmente iria levantar suspeitas contra os aurores. Foi questionado sobre sua presença nas tropas de Greyback, e relatou sobre a Traição. Quando questionado sobre Drácula, afirmou que sabia de seu retorno e que o mesmo já havia sido eliminado (mas negaria até a morte qualquer participação sua no caso – e ficou eternamente agradecido por não ter sido submetido ao soro da verdade). Harry, McGonagall e – para sua surpresa – Tonks testemunharam a seu favor. Quando questionada sobre estar negando suas tarefas como aurora ao acobertar criminosos, Tonks respondera, humildemente:

-Eu fiz o que eu julguei ser o melhor para a guerra... se tivesse cumprido todos os meus deveres como aurora, metade da Ordem da Fênix estaria presa, e a guerra continuaria ocorrendo, assim como os ataques dos lobisomens e vampiros de Voldemort às vilas.

Houve um burburinho na corte; diversos bruxos sorriram para Tonks, enquanto que alguns questionavam a confiabilidade das tropas de aurores do ministério. Do outro lado, Quim se remexeu, ansioso.

Remo foi questionado sobre o ano em que trabalhou em Hogwarts, e se havia dado cobertura para Sirius na época. Negou e recontou a história sobre a revelação de Sirius, a traição de Pedro e a fuga do mesmo; as informações fecharam com as que Harry havia fornecido, e pareceu convencê-los.

Em determinado momento, um bruxo ao lado de Rufus Scrimgeour perguntou, irritado, ao lobisomem:

-E depois de tudo isso, você espera voltar para Hogwarts e ensinar crianças? Espera que os pais aprovem que seus filhos tenham aulas com um lobisomem que deliberadamente cometeu tantos crimes e matou tantos indivíduos?

Remo teria achado graça se não estivesse concentrado pensando em responder algo à altura para o homem; agora lobisomens e vampiros eram chamados de "indivíduos". Antes que pudesse falar, McGonagall exclamou, irritada:

-Eu espero, assim como qualquer pessoa sensata presente aqui hoje, que os pais aprovem sim que seus filhos tenham aula com um homem que lutou tanto contra Lord Voldemort quanto qualquer auror aqui hoje, e até mais do que a maioria. Lupin foi um dos melhores professores que passou por Hogwarts nos últimos anos, e, se você quiser, Sr. Gregory – ela olhou com azedume para o bruxo que fizera a questão. – posso lhe trazer dezenas de estudantes para testemunharem.

-Eu já estou aqui, se quiser que eu testemunhe algo a respeito – falou Harry, rindo.

Houve barulho de conversa na corte; algumas pessoas ainda olhavam em dúvida para o lobisomem; outras pareciam revoltadas com a situação, e alguns ainda pareciam questionar algumas coisas.

-Não duvido da honestidade dele como alguém que lutou contra Você-Sabe-Quem na guerra – falou uma bruxa corpulenta, que Remo reconheceu com Amélia Bones. Sua voz era forte e silenciou o tribunal. – Para mim, a liberdade dele está garantida, desde que sob observação – ela acrescentou, e houve murmúrios de concordância por todo o tribunal. Ela continuou: – O que parece estar em cheque é se é seguro permitir a um lobisomem lecionar em Hogwarts.

-O único incidente que houve com Remo, tanto em seus sete anos como aluno quanto no ano que atuou como professor – falou McGonagall, que obviamente achava o incidente com Snape no quinto ano dos marotos insignificante demais para ser citado – já teve as circunstâncias esclarecidas aqui hoje. Há a poção Mata-Cão, e Lupin mesmo sem ela sempre foi relativamente tranqüilo. Vocês se esquecem que um lobisomem somente é um lobisomem durante três ou quatro noites da semana de lua cheia; durante todo o restante do tempo ele é uma pessoa, e, no caso de Lupin, uma das mais equilibradas e gentis que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer.

Remo lançou um olhar agradecido à professora. Aguardou em silêncio.

-O que faz essa poção Mata-Cão? – perguntou uma bruxinha jovem, sentada em uma das fileiras mais altas. Todos olharam para Remo.

-Mantém a consciência. Com ela, após a transformação, continuo sendo eu mesmo e permaneço racional e controlado durante toda a noite. – "ou pelo menos tão racional quanto é possível um lobo ser" pensou, após responder. Estava nervoso. Nunca na vida havia sido questionado por tantas pessoas.

-Você já mordeu alguém? – perguntou outra bruxa, ao lado da primeira.

-Nunca mordi nenhum bruxo, somente vampiros ou outros lobisomens em combate. – falou, sentindo-se meio bestial. Detestava isso.

-De fato, não há ocorrências no número de registro dele – comentou um auror mais velho, sentado perto de Scrimgeour e conferindo papéis antigos. – É um lobisomem manso.

-Lupin provou seu valor inúmeras vezes durante a primeira guerra – falou Moody repentinamente, de pé próximo à porta. – Trabalhou durante muito tempo em companhia dos aurores. Os aurores mais velhos devem se lembrar disso, e muitos devem suas vidas a ele.

Alguns aurores concordaram. Moody sorriu seu sorriso torto para o lobisomem, o olho mágico indo de rosto a rosto na corte.

-Bom, então fica evidente para _todos_ – Amélia Bones lançou um olhar incisivo para Scrimgeour e os bruxos próximos a ele – que este homem não é um risco para a sociedade e que pode e deve ser libertado e tratado com todo o respeito que um ser humano merece?

Houveram exclamações positivas, e Remo ficou aliviado; elas eram a maioria. Um bruxo velho ao lado de Scrimgeour se pronunciou:

-E onde você esteve após a primeira guerra, quando parou de trabalhar para o ministério? Não há registros seus após essa época.

-Eu fiquei vagando pela Europa, tentando trabalhar. – falou simplesmente. Não queria dar detalhes dessa época; era humilhante.

-E por que você não fez como todos os outros lobisomens? Por que não ficou pelas florestas e subúrbios? – perguntou uma bruxa, interessada.

Remo suspirou.

-Porque eu tive bons amigos que me convenceram de que eu era um ser humano normal, e eu tentei viver como tal. Mas confesso que isso ainda é difícil atualmente.

Houve um silêncio e então novo burburinho. Mas Amélia Bones não esperou mais tempo.

-Então, se ninguém mais tiver objeções... Remo John Lupin, suas acusações serão arquivadas e você está livre. – o martelo bateu. Algumas pessoas bateram palmas. – Mas fique avisado, diante de qualquer crime que você cometer, a Corte pode revogar a decisão. – avisou Amélia, embora sorrisse.

Remo se levantou e saiu, meio desconsertado e sorrindo; vários aurores lhe deram tapinhas nas costas; Tonks lhe abraçou.

-Você é louca – sorriu para ela. – Poderia ter perdido o seu emprego.

-É um risco que valeu a pena – ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. – Agora eu preciso ir.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

O julgamento de Sirius foi pouco depois. Remo tinha poucas lembranças de ter visto Sirius tão nervoso. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, o ex-prisioneiro estava em pânico com a perspectiva de ir desarmado perante um tribunal cheio; novamente eles fizeram os preparativos para uma fuga, mas todos estavam confiantes de que Sirius seria inocentado.

-Acalme-se homem – falou Remo a ele, rindo. – Você finalmente vai ter seu julgamento.

Houve diversos testemunhos, inclusive de Remo, Harry e Rony – que fora dono de Perebas durante muito tempo. O fato de que Pettigrew havia morrido poucos meses antes complicava o julgamento, pois todos queriam uma prova de que Pedro estivera vivo por todo aquele tempo. Por fim, submeteram Sirius ao Veritasserum. A corte estava estupefata com tudo o que ouviu – o feitiço Fidellius, a tática de Pedro, a forma com que Sirius manteve a lucidez e fugiu da prisão, a vida como foragido, a queda no arco-véu e como saiu de lá. Houve breve balbúrdia quando ele assumiu que era um animago ilegal, embora não tenha dito desde quando o era e nem como se tornara um. Após tudo isso, muitos ficaram envergonhados por enviarem um inocente à prisão; tudo teria sido evitado se tivesse havido um julgamento justo à época.

Após seis horas de julgamento ininterrupto, o martelo de Amélia Bones trouxe novamente uma boa notícia.

-Inocente de todas as acusações. Constará em sua ficha criminal apenas a condição de animago ilegal, embora as condições de guerra da época atenuem o delito. O Ministério da Magia deverá indenizá-lo por danos físicos e morais. A sua licença como auror será readmitida – isto, obviamente, se você ainda quiser trabalhar para o ministério.

Mas Sirius não respondeu; havia pessoas demais cumprimentando-o, e ele parecia aliviado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Nos dias seguintes, Snape e Draco Malfoy foram julgados. Harry e McGonagall compareceram novamente; até mesmo Arthur testemunhou, admitindo ser um membro da Ordem da Fênix. As fichas dos dois ex-comensais da morte não ficaram tão limpas; mas foi permitido a eles ficarem livres, cumprindo penas alternativas no caso de Malfoy; e, para Snape, foi permitido voltar a lecionar em Hogwarts, mas sob intensa observação.

No dia seguinte ao julgamento de Sirius, quando ele e o lobisomem já estavam inocentados e livres, Jhonny sentou-se do lado de Remo.

-E então... – ele perguntou. Remo o olhou, sem esperar o que viria. – Quando você vai dar um jeito de arrumar o meu nome?

-Ahh... suponho que você quer tirar o "Hawkins"? – perguntou, sentindo uma súbita alegria e uma espécie de orgulho.

-Claro que sim – murmurou o garoto, com nojo do nome.

-Ahhhhhh, Aluado, estou tão orgulhoso de você – caçoou Sirius, rindo. – Uma cria com o seu nome... Nem você esperava por isso.

-Então vai ficar... – Rufus sorriu com maldade. – Jhonny JOHN Lupin?

Ele e Sirius começaram a rir.

-Isso é horrível, e muito repetitivo – riu Remo, quando Jhonny franziu o cenho para o nome.

-Na verdade – ele falou, achando graça – Jhonny é só um apelido, o meu nome mesmo é John Alphonse Hawkins.

Sirius e Rufus caíram na gargalhada quando Remo fez uma cara de puro horror.

-O que aquela louca tinha na cabeça pra te chamar assim? – perguntou Remo, rindo.

-John não é tão horrível assim – defendeu-se o garoto.

-Ahh Remy, não seja injusto... era uma homenagem a você – falou Sirius, tentando não rir.

Remo sacudiu a cabeça. Talvez fosse – Susan deve ter escolhido John porque fazia parte do seu nome... mas, caramba, ela sabia que ele detestava o nome do meio.

-Então, JOHN Alphonse LUPIN... – Rufus frisou a primeira palavra e Jhonny fechou a cara para ele. Mas Rufus sorriu – ainda é melhor do que o original.

-Disso eu não tenho dúvidas – sorriu o garoto.

Remo não resistiu; sorriu também.

-Eu vou arranjar isso imediatamente – falou, e olhou para Rufus – Guaraná, você ainda tem aquele portal para a Bulgária? Como ele nasceu lá, eu terei que verificar a papelada no ministério de lá.

-Você está louco? – Rufus o olhou – Você está proibido de cometer mais crimes, lembra? Nada de atravessar a fronteira ilegalmente, pegue um trem, um navio e mais dois trens como todo ser humano normal.

Remo ficou perturbado. Não tinha dinheiro nem mesmo para o primeiro trem.

-Que crueldade, - Sirius olhou torto para o caçador. – Vá para o ministério, no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos... eles têm uma rede de floo particular com a Bulgária.

-Eu não sabia disso! – falou Rufus, chocado.

-Você está sempre por fora, Guaraná... mas pelo menos você fez turismo.

-Suponho que você terá que levar o garoto junto – falou Sirius. – Se prepare para um mar de burocracia.

-Sim – concordou. Então ficou preocupado. – Será que irão querer marcá-lo como lobisomem na Bulgária?

Naquele momento a Inglaterra vivia uma revolução no que se referia ao tratamento aos lobisomens; com tantos jovens e crianças tendo sido mordidos, e que nos últimos dias haviam retornado para suas famílias, a questão da marcação permanente a fogo do número de registro na pele dos lobisomens estava sendo contestada. Era uma humilhação para todos os lobisomens o momento da marcação; além da dor, eram observados e seus dados registrados tanto na forma humana quanto na forma lupina, sem nenhuma dignidade ou respeito. Remo passara por isso; se indisporia com o ministério búlgaro e com o inglês sem hesitar se fosse para impedir que mais algum jovem passasse por aquilo, quanto mais esse jovem sendo Jhonny.

-Com certeza, mas não será algo imediato – falou Rufus. Bem, ele morava há anos na Bulgária, e sabia muito a respeito. – A marcação dos lobisomens é padrão em toda a Europa, exceto na Holanda. Todos os países fazem da mesma forma; os números de registro valem para todo o continente. Eles irão querer acertar o nome do garoto antes, para não haver erros na papelada, e provavelmente marcarão um dia para ele retornar e fazer a marcação. Acho que se você não ir nesse dia marcado, e tentar recorrer às instâncias maiores, aproveitando a discussão que vem ocorrendo, você deve ter uma chance.

-O que diabos é essa marcação? – perguntou o garoto, intrigado.

-Acredite, você não quer saber – respondeu Remo, com desgosto, o seu próprio número de registro escondido sob a manga.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou.

-Eu vou indo para o ministério, enfrentar a minha própria burocracia... quero tentar fingir que esses últimos dezesseis anos não existiram e retomar uma vida normal.

-Com trabalho e mulheres? – perguntou Remo, achando graça.

-Ah sim – Sirius ficou com um olhar malicioso. – Com certeza. Agora quero investir na porção trabalho.

-Boa sorte.

Sirius saiu. Remo olhou para Jhonny.

-Preparado para voltar para a Bulgária e enfrentar muitos papéis?

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Fora uma experiência perturbadora entrar na propriedade semi-destruída e abandonada, com o garoto. Jhonny foi muito eficiente em fingir que tudo aquilo lhe era indiferente. Andou pelos corredores da grande casa sem olhar para os lados, rumando direto para o quarto que a mãe freqüentava no seu tempo livre. Remo observou tudo calado. Sentia-se responsável pelo que ocorrera naquela casa nos últimos dezesseis anos. Entraram no quarto da mulher, com aposentos simples e empoeirados, e Jhonny puxou uma caixa de madeira de dentro de um roupeiro. Dentro havia os papéis referentes ao casamento da mãe e à certidão de nascimento dele.

-Escute – disse ao garoto, depois de um tempo. Jhonny o olhou, sério. – Voltaremos à tarde, e você poderá separar tudo o que quiser levar. De qualquer forma essa casa e tudo aqui é seu, mas suponho que você não irá querer morar aqui tão cedo.

-Nem tão cedo, nem nunca – Jhonny disse, sério. Era óbvio que ele estava perturbado em voltar. Ele ficou em silêncio, olhando para a caixa por alguns segundos. Então olhou para Remo. – Você tem casa? O Largo não é seu.

-Tenho uma casa – falou, franzindo a testa. – Nem de longe é grande como essa, e está precisando de reformas, está abandonada há anos. Mas é minha, e poderemos ir pra lá provavelmente após o período letivo. Vou tentar arrumá-la antes que as aulas comecem... até lá, ficamos no Largo, e logo em seguida iremos pra Hogwarts.

Jhonny assentiu. De repente Remo se viu preocupado sobre estar impondo a situação.

-Se você concordar, claro. – acrescentou. Jhonny sorriu e deu de ombros. Olhou para o pai e falou sinceramente:

-Eu estou totalmente perdido; só sei que não quero ficar aqui e que não tenho ninguém além de você. Então, por enquanto, irei aonde você for, pai.

Remo sorriu.

Pegaram os papéis e saíram da propriedade, rumo ao ministério.

-Nossa, faz séculos que eu não ando por aqui – falou Remo, olhando para as ruas movimentadas da capital do país. O céu estava nublado e nevava um pouco; havia uma discreta decoração de Natal nas ruas.

Eles entraram no Ministério da Magia búlgaro por uma entrada – secreta para os trouxas – embaixo de uma ponte velha, próxima a um arroio. Os búlgaros tinham uma sede ministerial mais organizada que os ingleses, e muito mais antipática.

Remo sabia que iria enfrentar burocracia, mas não pensou que seria tanta; passou por pelo menos sete escritórios diferentes; os dois passaram por um teste para verificar a paternidade; após a confirmação do resultado, eles pegaram o cabelo de Jhonny para verificar sua licantropia. Remo ficou aliviado ao ver que eles não se preocuparam em testar para vampirismo quando o garoto dissera que era lobisomem – seria bastante ruim se eles descobrissem que Jhonny era um híbrido. Passaram ainda por dois escritórios e assinaram pilhas e pilhas de papéis antes de Remo finalmente receber a certidão de paternidade e os novos documentos de Jhonny com o nome alterado. Ainda, o garoto recebeu os documentos da herança, tanto da parte de Hawkins, quanto da parte de Susan, após Remo apresentar a certidão de óbito da mesma. No fundo, a situação era irônica: ele era um pobre miserável, mas seu filho era extremamente rico agora. Jhonny fechou a cara quando ouviu a lista de bens que iriam para o seu nome. Remo, como pai, poderia administrar os bens, mas jurou para si mesmo que não mexeria em absolutamente nada a não ser que o garoto o pedisse.

-Volte em duas semanas para a marcação, no horário indicado – avisou uma secretária, entregando os papéis a Remo. Ele e o filho trocaram um olhar ao virarem as costas e saírem.

-Sinto muito, mas estarei estudando e não poderei vir – sorriu o garoto, quando entraram no elevador rumo à saída do ministério.

-E eu estarei trabalhando e não poderei faltar... é uma pena. – concordou, achando graça.

Quando chegaram na rua, o sol já se punha; o frio aumentou, começava a nevar. Remo viu uma cafeteria trouxa, a algumas quadras de distância.

-Estou com fome...

-Eu também – concordou Jhonny. Eles entraram e se sentaram; uma garçonete chegou e eles fizeram os pedidos. Quando ela se afastou, Jhonny olhou para Remo, meio ansioso. – Ei, você vai conseguir pagar?

-Peraí, eu sou falido mas não sou miserável – riu, desconsertado. Na verdade o dinheiro era de Rufus, mas o garoto não precisava saber disso... e nem o caçador.

Comeram e saíram. Jhonny estava pensativo. Voltaram à propriedade e ele foi até o antigo quarto, pegar suas roupas e pertences. Remo olhou ao redor. Era um típico quarto de adolescente; alguns pôsteres, porta-retratos empoeirados, e muita bagunça. Eles guardaram tudo em uma maleta com feitiço de expansão – roupas, livros, a vassoura de Jhonny – ele jogava quadribol em Durmstrang; era batedor. Quando Jhonny terminou, ele ficou encarando a parede, pensativo.

-O que foi? – perguntou.

-Acho que vou querer levar alguma coisa da minha mãe... – ele disse, sem encarar o pai.

-Leve tudo o que quiser... eu posso esperar lá fora, se preferir.

Jhonny voltou ao quarto da mãe e separou uma caixa com recortes de jornais e álbuns de fotografias. Quando Remo entrou no quarto, ele observava uma foto em especial; era uma foto que fora tirada no último dia dos marotos em Hogwarts. Tiago, Lílian, Sirius, Pedro, Remo e Susan estavam em frente ao expresso de Hogwarts, prestes a partir; Lílian abraçada em Tiago e rindo e Remo envolvendo Susan com um braço.

-É uma pena que vocês tiveram que se separar – falou o garoto, observando as fotos com atenção. Ele observava a expressão de Susan atentamente em cada uma delas – Ela parecia muito feliz.

Remo se sentou na cama, do outro lado da caixa com os álbuns. Suspirou.

-Eu não sei se ela te contou o que houve...?

-Sim, um milhão de vezes – ele respondeu sério, ainda olhando as fotos. – Deu tudo errado com vocês no fim, não é? Se não fossem meus avós e aquele Hawkins nojento...

-Na verdade, grande parte da culpa é minha também. – falou, pensativo.

Agora entendia Sirius; por melhor que fosse a intenção do animago ao trocar o fiel do segredo, ele fora sim o responsável pela morte de Lílian e Tiago, e, embora ninguém o culpasse por isso, ele mesmo se culpava e se culparia para sempre. Assim Remo se sentia agora; por melhor que fossem suas intenções quando desistira de levar Susan embora ao vê-la grávida, sem saber de quem era a criança e nem o que vinha acontecendo com a mulher, ele fora responsável por permitir que ela fosse encarcerada e mantida vítima e prisioneira de Hawkins durante todos aqueles anos, juntamente com o filho. Nada apagaria essa certeza e esse sentimento de culpa de dentro de Remo – se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais egoísta e menos covarde naquele dia, e tivesse ido conversar com ela – e dizer a ela que a amava e que fosse embora com ele – talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente, e ele poderia ter criado o filho junto com a mulher com quem planejara casar durante anos. Tinha que dizer isso ao garoto.

-Quando a guerra na Inglaterra acabou, e todos os nossos amigos estavam mortos ou presos, de forma que seus avós não tinham mais a quem ameaçar para nos separar... eu vim até aqui, planejando falar com a sua mãe. – contou, sem olhar diretamente para o garoto, que ouvia atentamente. – Mas eu a vi de longe, grávida... e como eu não recebia notícias nem respostas das minhas cartas há meses, e ela parecia bem... eu achei que ela estava bem – ele deu um riso amargurado. – Que estava feliz e grávida dele... e que seria injusto eu aparecer, cheio de problemas, e tirar isso dela. Eu fui covarde e idiota... Eu fiquei próximo daqui e mandei uma carta no final daquele dia a ela, perguntando se podíamos conversar... no dia seguinte recebi uma carta com a letra dela, dizendo que eu esquecesse tudo, que ela tinha uma vida nova e boa pela frente.

-Era uma carta falsa – falou Jhonny, o encarando. Remo assentiu e o garoto sacudiu a cabeça. – Provavelmente ela nunca leu a sua carta.

-Eu tive a oportunidade perfeita nas mãos e a desperdicei naquele dia. – falou Remo, tristemente. – E eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Acabei complicando e muito as vidas de vocês.

Jhonny ficou calado um momento, sem encará-lo, e então se levantou, pegando a caixa com os álbuns.

-Não adianta pensar nisso agora... já foi e não vai mais voltar. – ele disse. Remo ficou um pouco surpreso. O garoto deu de ombros e disse, com um sorriso meio triste. – Suponho que todos façam merdas na vida de vez em quando...

-Suponho que sim – falou Remo, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Se sentia mais tranqüilo por ter confessado aquilo, mas ainda assim, aquele peso nunca iria desaparecer totalmente.

Jhonny tomou a frente para ir embora. Ele não pareceu muito abalado com o que ouvira; na verdade, parecia um pouco mais animado. Era muito bom descobrir, enfim, que seu pai era uma boa pessoa, e que tivera uma vida muito ferrada e sofrera bastante com a separação. O garoto ainda tinha uma ligeira onda de pânico quando lembrava que a mãe estava morta – ela era a sua única referência, desde sempre, seu único ponto seguro; e de repente, em pouco mais de um mês, fora capturado, torturado e quase morto; resgatado por esse estranho que se dizia seu pai; conhecera pessoas novas fantásticas, se aproximou um pouco desse lobisomem confuso e incrível – e antes que pudesse criar laços maiores com o homem que sabia que sua mãe amava, ela se fora; e só havia o lobisomem então. Ficara revoltado a princípio; mas depois ficou aliviado ao perceber que pelo menos agora, pela primeira vez, tinha um pai, e que este era um bom homem e a quem – percebeu, um pouco contrariado – aprendera a admirar.

Remo seguiu o filho, ainda meio surpreendido. Estava um pouco triste por lembrar o que sua vida poderia ter sido e o que se tornara, e o quanto isso afetara sua pequena família; e ao mesmo tempo estava um pouco alegre por perceber que Jhonny finalmente parecia confiar nele. No fim, a ambos só restavam um ao outro.

Que mudança radical ocorrera para os dois em pouco mais de um mês.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Chegaram no Largo quando o jantar já estava à mesa; Jhonny largou a maleta no quarto que estava usando e os dois se juntaram aos outros.

-Finalmente, achei que os búlgaros haviam prendido vocês – riu Sirius, sentado ao lado de Héstia e de Tonks, e servindo o prato dos dois com purê de batatas.

-Então, temos um novo Lupin aqui hoje? – perguntou Arthur, sorrindo, servindo o vinho. Jhonny deu um sorriso torto e ficou vermelho, e começou a comer para evitar falar.

Remo assentiu, contente, e seus olhos passaram pelos olhos de Tonks. Ela sorriu e baixou os olhos para a comida. Ah, pensou Remo, sentindo-se um canalha... Era uma pena, mas por aqueles poucos dias de felicidade com Susan, ele acabara perdendo toda uma vida com Tonks. Ainda tinha um sentimento imenso por ela, mas depois do que fizera a garota, não poderia pedir a ela qualquer tipo de segunda chance. Baixou o olhar para o próprio prato e começou a comer, tentando desviar os pensamentos para o que Gui e Quim conversavam.

Do outro lado da mesa Sirius e Héstia, que observavam os dois, trocaram um olhar com a testa franzida.

-E temos um novo auror aqui hoje também – sorriu Molly, servindo um dos filhos, e ela e os outros olharam para Sirius. Ele olhou para os lados, com uma expressão curiosa.

-Onde? Não estou vendo ninguém novo – falou ele, e os outros riram.

-Certo, então – corrigiu Molly, corada e rindo – temos um velho auror de volta então...

Aquela noite Remo foi dormir se sentindo um pouco triste. Lamentava que não pudesse ter ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo, as duas pessoas que mais o fizeram feliz naqueles últimos tempos – pois ao conseguir Jhonny, ele perdera Tonks.

Nos dias seguintes, pretendia arrumar a velha casa de sua mãe – tinha que parar de chamar aquele lugar assim, afinal, era _sua _casa... – e torná-la habitável novamente, e preparar as aulas para Hogwarts. No dia seguinte levantou cedo, ainda com um pouco de sono, e se deparou com Sirius sozinho na cozinha, preparando uma jarra de café que sem dúvida era destinada à casa toda.

-Vai se tornar um trabalhador responsável que acorda cedo e prepara o café para todos? – perguntou, caçoando, servindo-se do café.

-Eu sempre fui responsável e trabalhador – retorquiu Sirius, concentrado, fritando salsichas e ovos. Remo se engasgou ao rir.

O ex-prisioneiro e agora auror flutuou a comida até a mesa com a varinha e sentou-se também. Olhou a capa do jornal vagamente e perguntou ao lobisomem ainda sonolento:

-E você e Tonks?

A pergunta foi tão inesperada que Remo quase se engasgou novamente.

-O que é que tem? – perguntou, sem encarar o amigo, fingindo estar lendo o jornal.

-Ah, corta essa Remy – falou Sirius sacudindo a cabeça – é _evidente_ que vocês ainda sentem algo um pelo outro. O que é que vocês estão esperando?

-Depois do que eu fiz com ela, Sirius? – perguntou, franzindo a testa. – Eu não poderia ser tão canalha.

-Por que não? Sempre funcionou comigo – falou Sirius, e ao invés de convencer Remo acabou fazendo-o rir. – Sério... tá, você ficou com a Susan e tal... mas isso era esperado, e agora ela morreu. E pelo que eu sei, você e Tonks não estavam juntos quando isso aconteceu; na teoria, você não foi canalha.

-Não se esqueça que nós dois sempre discordamos sobre o que é ser canalha. – falou, sorrindo pensativo. – Não posso simplesmente ir até ela depois de ter trocado ela por Susan... eu a machuquei bastante. Se eu tivesse sido decente, não teria me afastado dela e ficado com Susan.

-Isso teria sido injusto com Susan – argumentou Sirius. Remo franziu a testa. Sirius suspirou e encheu a própria xícara com café. – A forma como vocês se separaram... simplesmente era necessário que vocês se aproximassem novamente, para terminar tudo bem. E terminou, não foi?

-Não teria terminado se dependesse de mim – falou, amargo. Sabia; jamais teria abandonado Susan novamente se ela ainda estivesse viva; e pensar nisso apenas fazia sentir-se mais canalha com Tonks. Afinal... era possível amar duas?

-Mas terminou... e imagine como você estaria se ela tivesse morrido sem vocês terem se acertado.

-Isso não muda nada, Sirius... ainda assim eu coloquei Tonks em segundo plano, e ela sabe disso.

-E é para esses momentos, meu caro amigo Aluado – falou Sirius, com um sorriso cabreiro – que existem sábias palavras chamadas "perdão" e "aceitação".

Remo não respondeu; estava um pouco surpreso e bastante indeciso. Sirius terminou o café e se levantou, se preparando para sair para o ministério, querendo iniciar cedo seu primeiro dia de trabalho em dezesseis anos. Antes de sair, ele disse:

-Pense bem; vai querer ser solteiro e viúvo para sempre?

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Os próximos dias foram trabalhosos; praticamente reformou a casa de sua mã... sua casa, consertando os móveis e deixando-a limpa. Não havia muita coisa, mas estava novamente habitável. Era simples e modesta. Ficou relativamente satisfeito com o resultado; era bom dar nova vida àquela moradia cheia de lembranças queridas e obscuras.

Passava boa parte do tempo também preparando as aulas que daria em Hogwarts; como o ano letivo já estava quatro meses atrasado, haviam muitas aulas que deveriam ser ministradas de forma rápida e completa, sem perder a qualidade, e isso exigia planejamento. Em determinado dia, passou uma tarde inteira com Rufus em uma floresta no litoral; tentavam achar um kappa e um grindylow. Agradeceu bastante ao caçador depois; nunca pensou que, após derrotar grandes lobisomens e o próprio Conde Drácula, capturar simples e quase inofensivas criaturas das trevas seria tão difícil.

Ficou agradecido por estar tão ocupado que evitava pensar na aurora; suas entranhas se reviravam toda vez que se lembrava de Tonks. Parecia um adolescente apaixonado e nervoso, com medo de levar uma negação; tinha medo de ir para Hogwarts e então perder a garota definitivamente, mas todas as vezes que a via seu senso de decência o culpava e ele se auto bloqueava.

A conversa com Sirius lhe esclarecera muitas coisas.

Perder Susan novamente fora doloroso... mas foram tantos anos longe dela – tantos anos em que aprendera a deixar de sonhar – que a ausência dela ainda era uma coisa a qual estava acostumado. Não chegara realmente a incorporar em sua vida a perspectiva de retomar aqueles sonhos perdidos com ela – não houvera tempo para isso. Mais precisamente, aqueles poucos dias com Susan foram um presente, um extra; o final de sua história com ela, separado dezesseis anos do restante.

Via-se novamente naquela situação que vivera nos dias que cercaram a morte de Dumbledore: desejava dizer à aurora que a desejava; que precisava dela; mas algo o bloqueava. Sentia falta dela – naqueles meses em que estiveram juntos, ele havia seriamente incorporado a presença dela à sua vida. E Susan não conseguira apagar isso.

Sem dúvida ela estava mexida... seus cabelos estavam descoloridos e sem vida – ele sabia que isso indicava extremo cansaço ou depressão, e ela, apesar de estar trabalhando bastante, com certeza não estava tão debilitada fisicamente a esse ponto... e os olhares dela para ele eram cada vez mais confusos. Mas ela também não tomava nenhuma decisão. E agora faltavam apenas dois dias para Remo partir para Hogwarts.

Naquele almoço, se decidiu; iria arriscar. Dane-se o bom senso; seis meses longe dela, sem uma resposta, seriam uma tortura e um grande risco de perdê-la para qualquer um que estaria muito mais próximo dela do que ele. Quando a aurora estava no corredor vestindo sua capa, para voltar ao trabalho, ele conseguiu encontrá-la sozinha.

-Tonks – chamou. Ela o olhou, entre surpresa e levemente chateada ou preocupada.

-O que foi, Remo? Eu estou atrasada... – ela falou, baixo.

-Eu sei – assentiu. – Só quero lhe pedir... para conversarmos quando você voltar. Eu gostaria de falar com você.

Ela o encarou longamente, sem reação. Remo achou ter visto o queixo dela tremer por um segundo.

-Tudo bem – ela disse, terminando de fechar a capa e rompendo o contato visual. – Mas talvez eu me atrase... tenho muitos papéis para entregar.

-Certo – ele assentiu. Seu coração estava disparado como se ele tivesse enfrentado uma batalha mortal; somente aquela garota conseguia deixá-lo nervoso dessa forma. A aurora lhe lançou um último olhar e um sorriso breve e saiu.

"Ok, Remo Lupin... seja um homem e faça tudo direito depois... Se levar um fora, você mereceu e pelo menos tentou." Pensou consigo mesmo.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Tonks sentia um ligeiro pânico. Uma dor no peito lhe dizia que não – não podia aceitar, ele a havia deixado... ele, sem querer, deixara evidente tudo que a outra mulher significara para ele e o quanto ela o fazia feliz... e Tonks se sentira uma menininha fútil, que tentara teimosamente seduzir e conquistar um homem mais velho e com uma vida muito maior que a sua... Sabia que ela jamais poderia oferecer tudo o que Susan oferecera. E então se sentiu indigna. Sabia que o que sentia pelo homem mais velho era sincero... e que ele fora sincero também, mas evidentemente a mulher da vida dele era a outra, e não ela.

E sentia também um pouco de culpa. Se não tivesse deixado Remo livre para escolher... talvez ele nunca tivesse escolhido a outra. E então se sentia uma pessoa ruim. Porque percebia, agora percebia, que, no fundo, invejava Susan. Invejava a mulher, apesar de todos os problemas dela; porque ela conquistara Remo primeiro, construíra uma vida com ele... Como ela, Tonks, jovem e tão diferente dele, poderia disputar com isso?

E ela forçara o relacionamento... ele a avisara, dissera que tinha problemas que ela não conhecia, que poderia não oferecer a ela todo o carinho e dedicação que ela merecia, que poderia decepcioná-la e fazê-la sofrer... e ela dissera que não se importava... que estava pronta para o que viesse. Errara; não estava pronta. E esperou dele algo que ele jamais poderia fazer. Tinha ela o direito de ficar magoada com ele?

Afinal, quem dissera "eu te amo" primeiro fora ela... ele não respondeu no mesmo dia. Na verdade, ele somente lhe disse isso a primeira vez quando ela quase fora morta em uma missão pela Ordem, e ele, assustado, a resgatou e, sozinho no Largo, começou a remendar a perna da garota, que havia sido dilacerada. Era lua cheia e ele estava agitado, muito próximo da transformação, mas ainda assim ele travara o maxilar e se empenhava em tratá-la. Um pouco entorpecida pela dor, ela tentara se levantar, dizendo que ele não precisava se incomodar com ela. Quando ela quase caiu ele a segurou e a fez sentar novamente, exclamando: "Claro que preciso me incomodar com você... você não vê que eu te amo?"

Ele a amara... mas a havia deixado pela outra.

Como lidar com isso? Afinal de contas, o que ele queria conversar com ela agora?

-Viajando, Tonks?

Ela se assustou e olhou ao redor. Estava há pelo menos vinte minutos olhando fixamente para o mesmo ponto do seu relatório. O Quartel General dos Aurores já estava vazio, exceto por ela, empenhada com os relatórios atrasados, e por Sirius, que a olhava entre o preocupado e o divertido.

-Você deveria tirar uma folga, Nym... está um lixo – falou seu primo, a avaliando.

-Tenho muitos relatórios para entregar – ela falou, se espreguiçando, cansada. – Não estou dando conta.

-Olhe bem quem é seu chefe – falou Sirius, exasperado. – É Olho Tonto Moody. Ele não vai te demitir por atrasar em um ou dois dias alguns relatórios, mas vai se você continuar dormindo no trabalho.

Tonks sorriu.

-Você tem razão... eu não estou fazendo nada direito ultimamente.

-Então vá para casa. Vá descansar.

O coração de Tonks disparou. Para casa... Remo a estava esperando, querendo falar com ela, e ela simplesmente estava em pânico, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer da sua vida.

-O que foi? Você ficou pálida... Tonks, você está bem? – Sirius sentou-se do lado dela, a observando com atenção.

-Ah, Sirius, eu estou perdida – exclamou. Se não falasse iria enlouquecer. Já fazia algum tempo que não escutava a opinião de Héstia (que era sempre a mesma, dizendo para que ficasse com Remo) e queria muito saber a opinião de mais alguém, mesmo que fosse a opinião torta do melhor amigo de Remo e parceiro de Héstia. – Remo quer conversar comigo hoje e eu estou com medo de ir para casa e falar com ele.

-Por quê? Você está com _medo_ de Remo? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

-Eu não sei mais o que eu sinto por ele Sirius... Não sei mais o que fazer. Eu não sei o que vou dizer a ele. – falou febrilmente, sem dar atenção a ele.

-Acho que você sabe muito bem o que você sente por ele... aliás, todo mundo lá sabe. – falou Sirius, sério. Ela o olhou, ainda com expressão perdida. Ele suspirou, irritado, e passou a mão pelos cabelos – Como vocês dois são complicados... é impressionante.

-O quê? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

-Indecisos e idiotas demais... os dois. – falou Sirius, a encarando. – Remo gostava de você. E ainda gosta.

-Mas escolheu Susan.

-Mas gostava de você; até ficou com você.

A aurora ficou quieta por um alguns momentos. Então perguntou algo que a perturbava há semanas:

-É possível gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

Remo poderia, sinceramente, gostar dela e da outra ao mesmo tempo?

-É, mas não é bom quando isso acontece. – Sirius respondeu pensativo, e então a encarou. – Sempre sai alguém ferido. – Os olhos de Tonks se perderam e ela olhou reflexiva e triste para o chão. – Ouça, Tonks. Não pense que Remo gostou de ter feito isso com você; ele está péssimo e bastante perturbado com isso. Mas olhe pelo lado dele: ele e Susan se conheceram há mais tempo do que você tem de vida, começaram a se envolver quando você era uma criança; ficaram juntos por anos e não se separaram porque quiseram. Se Remo ficou com você foi porque gostava de você; ele não é canalha como eu. – diante dessa afirmação ela não pôde conter um sorriso breve. – Mas você precisa concordar que ele não podia simplesmente ignorar Susan quando ela apareceu pedindo ajuda. E, bem... talvez se você não tivesse se afastado dele justo nesse momento mais crítico... talvez o passado não tivesse ganhado. Acredite, Remo não foi canalha com você... a vida foi.

Tonks suspirou e ficou quieta por um tempo. Então o olhou:

-E agora, o que eu faço?

Sirius franziu a testa, preocupado.

-Bem, você ainda gosta dele? – ao que ela assentiu, ele perguntou: – o suficiente para perdoar ele?

Perdoar...? Ela só queria esquecer o que houvera e retomar a vida com ele como ela era há algumas semanas atrás. Se isso era perdoar... Tonks assentiu devagar.

-Bem, então diga isso a ele! – ele sorriu animado. – Se eu fosse você, e gostasse dele, e, você sabe, isso é meio gay... – ele pigarreou – mas eu faria isso. A vida nunca é certinha, sempre há algo a se esquecer e sapos a se engolir... e eu vou torcer por vocês.

Tonks levantou-se rápida, parecendo desorientada, porém decidida.

-Certo, então eu vou... – ela olhou em volta até encontrar a porta; quando começou a andar, tropeçou. Parou na saída e olhou para o primo. – Obrigado Sirius.

O animago sorriu de novo. Tonks saiu para o corredor.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Remo Lupin estava concentrado em alguns planos de aula. Estava em um escritório no último andar, seus papéis, livros, o kappa e o grindylow espalhados por ali. Tinha uma vaga noção do horário, e começava a medir as palavras para falar o que queria.

Repentinamente, ouviu passos leves e apressados subindo as escadas e avançando naquela direção, rapidamente. Levantou-se; conhecia aqueles passos; era Tonks. Ficou um pouco assustado em constatar que ela estava quase correndo; por um momento, teve a certeza de que ela viera surrá-lo.

Ela passou pela porta, pálida e com semblante decidido, embora apavorado. Avançou para ele, que não esboçou reação, muito chocado, e colocou as mãos em seu rosto.

-Ei Remo – ela disse, e fechou os olhos. Ela inteira tremia.

-Tonks, você...? – começou, preocupado.

-Você me amou? – perguntou ela repentinamente, olhos ainda fechados. – Durante o tempo em que estivemos juntos... você me amou?

Remo ficou surpreso. Sentia o calor das mãos dela em seu rosto e seu coração começou a bater muito rápido.

-Talvez não tanto quanto você merecesse.

Os olhos dela se abriram. Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

-Mas amou.

-Amei. – confirmou, encarando-a.

Ela apoiou a testa no peito dele.

-Me dá outra chance...

-Hum? – ele surpreendeu-se, e ergueu o rosto dela com a mão em seu queixo. Ela o olhou, parecendo desamparada. – Eu que devia estar te pedindo isso.

Ela sorriu de novo.

-Você me deixa confusa.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

-Me desculpe.

-Você iria me pedir isso? Mesmo? Uma segunda chance? – ela perguntou de repente, os olhos grandes o encarando com intensidade.

-Só estava esperando reunir a coragem – falou, sério. – Era o que eu pretendia te dizer hoje. – Podia sentir o coração dela; batia rápido como o seu. Ela o abraçou com força, rosto no seu peito.

-Fica comigo, Remo, por favor...

Ele a abraçou também e começou a acariciar os cabelos descoloridos dela.

-Fico. Se você me perdoar...

Ela ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo, lágrimas nos olhos. Se encararam por um momento, silenciosamente concordando em chutar todo o passado para trás; e se beijaram.

Naquele momento teve certeza: realmente amava aquela garota.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Por mais discretos que tenham sido, ficou absoluta e totalmente evidente que tinham se acertado; Remo achava que tinha dedo de Sirius por trás da coisa, mas pelo menos todos tiveram a decência de não fazer comentários... apenas sorrisos quando viram Tonks com a mesma expressão cansada porém sem a sombra no rosto e sim um discreto sorriso, se sentando ao lado dele na mesa.

Rufus estava os observando com muita atenção e estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar alguma asneira, quando Remo preferiu interrompê-lo:

-E então Guaraná... quando você vai voltar para a Bulgária?

-Nossa, você está me expulsando? – perguntou ele, fingindo estar ofendido.

-Não, estou perguntando... os Weasley sairão em dois dias... só ficarão homens aqui.

-Cruzes, sairei amanhã mesmo então...

-Na verdade, eu e Tonks pretendíamos ficar – falou Héstia, rindo. – Os Comensais da Morte fritaram nossas casas durante a guerra, não temos para onde ir e o Sirius nos ofereceu moradia.

-Nesse caso eu fico!

-Não ofereci moradia pra você... – Sirius falou, olhando indiferentemente para Rufus. – Enquanto eu não decido pra onde vou, isso aqui vai continuar sendo habitado, e nesse caso quanto mais _gente_ melhor. – ele frisou a palavra olhando para Rufus.

O caçador resmungou alguma coisa sobre cães sarnentos, fazendo Tonks, Héstia e Remo rirem.

-Na verdade, está mais do que na hora de voltar para a Bulgária... estou com alguns serviços atrasados... mas até agora, o que me manteve aqui foi a preguiça. – falou Rufus, ficando sério e se servindo de purê de batatas. – Suponho que o reaparecimento de Drácula tenha sacudido os vampiros de todo o continente, então deve ter bastante trabalho esperando por mim.

-Vai ficar só como caçador de vampiros ou vai caçar lobisomens a partir de agora também? – perguntou Tonks, alcançando a travessa de carne para Molly.

-Só se houver algum lobisomem muito mau caráter aprontando e que valha bastante – falou o caçador, animado. – Não gosto de matar lobos... _ou cachorros_.

-Você os admira não é – caçoou Sirius – Um lobo de verdade é tudo o que você gostaria de ser, ou, pelo menos, um _cachorro_ grande...

-Eu _sou_ um lobo de verdade – falou Rufus baixo e ferinamente – apenas um pouco... exótico.

Remo e Sirius começaram a rir.

-Do que diabos vocês estão falando? – perguntou Héstia, rindo.

-Por acaso você é um lobisomem também? – perguntou Tonks, rindo e duvidando de Rufus.

-Lobisomem? – Jhonny entrou na conversa, achando graça. – Esse aí não é lobisomem nem aqui, nem na China, disso eu tenho certeza!

Sirius riu:

-Lobisomem? Esse gordo velho se transforma num projeto de lobo de menos de trinta quilos... e se acha a própria fera selvagem.

-Pelo menos eu _sou_ um lobo – ele rosnou, apertando os olhos para Sirius.

-Estou infinitamente feliz em ser cachorro... por que sinceramente... Remo, já pensou em ter um rabo daqueles?

Remo quase se engasgou ao tomar o vinho e rir ao mesmo tempo. O próprio Rufus deu um sorriso contrariado.

-Ah, cala a boca... não fui eu que escolhi. – falou ele, admitindo a derrota.

-Você é um animago ilegal? – perguntou Tonks – Em que se transforma?

-Numa espécie em processo de extinção da América Latina – Rufus tentava buscar a dignidade. – Um... lobo-guará.

-Ahh, mas eles são lindos! – exclamou Héstia.

-Uma criatura esquisita, com um grito esquisito. – sentenciou Sirius, sombriamente.

-Mesmo assim, por que se envergonhar? – perguntou Tonks.

-Não é propriamente vergonhoso se transformar nisso... mas se transformar nisso para tentar intimidar oito vampiros enfurecidos é. – falou Remo, achando graça.

-Eu estava desarmado e desesperado, ok? – falou Rufus, ficando vermelho.

-Mas o que houve? – perguntou Héstia, interessada.

-Eu estava caçando uns vampiros para os aurores – contou Remo. – num vilarejo na Irlanda... Parei num bar próximo e tinha esse sujeito – ele apontou para Rufus – podre de bêbado comprando briga com os tais vampiros... e posando de machão. Aí eles o surraram e o cara se transformou e começou a rosnar... foi hilário... os vampiros não entenderam nada, ele apanhou ainda mais e no final eu ainda tive que salvá-lo.

-E foi assim que começou a nossa linda amizade – cantarolou o outro, tentando disfarçar. – Mas a questão é... na América Latina o lobo-guará é respeitado...

-Você devia ir pra lá então! – comentou Sirius alegremente.

-...e é uma forma excelente para espionar... mas não para lutar com vampiros ou lobos, eu admito – continuou o outro, irritado. – Pensando bem, acho que além de vampiros e lobisomens, caçarei _animagos ilegais _também...

-Que bom que você foi legalizado, não Sirius? – comentou Quim, se solidarizando por Rufus. – O cara atira muito bem... você estaria em apuros.

-De jeito nenhum! – riu Sirius.

-Ok, duelem logo... faz vinte anos que estou esperando os dois pararem de se provocar... – comentou Remo, divertido.

-Não é má idéia...

Foi algo não programado, mas um excelente programa de fim de férias... a Ordem da Fênix assistiu tudo de camarote. Com um amplo conjunto de feitiços de armadilha, ilusão e transfiguração, os dois animagos colocaram seus orgulhos canídeos a prova após o jantar. Foi um combate descontraído e equilibrado – Sirius caiu tantas vezes nas armadilhas de Rufus quanto o outro caía nas barreiras de contra-ataque do ex-fugitivo; quando Rufus finalmente conseguiu arrancar a varinha da mão de Sirius com um feitiço, o imenso cachorro preto se atirou nas pernas do caçador que despencou pela escadaria abaixo. Enquanto Sirius se destransformava e recolhia a varinha, rindo e sem fôlego, os estranhos "Guaáááá!" eram ouvidos se aproximando; quando o lobo pernalta laranja e preto apareceu nas escadas, Sirius atirou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para ele.

-Já chega – falou Sirius, rindo – não gosto de bater em seres em extinção.

-Medinho? – provocou Rufus, voltando à forma humana e pegando a cerveja. Na verdade era um blefe; ele havia perdido a varinha também.

Remo e Tonks se retiraram cedo aquela noite; afinal, ela também precisaria dormir.

Tonks precisou ir trabalhar na manhã seguinte, entregar os relatórios... mas recebeu a tarde de folga – presente de Moody, talvez. Ela e Remo acompanharam Rufus à estação e o observaram partir.

-Obrigado por tudo, Guaraná – falou Remo, apertando a mão do caçador. – Espero poder recompensá-lo um dia.

-Você teria que passar a eternidade me recompensando, acredite – Rufus fechou a cara; ele havia reclamado que a marca da mordida de Drácula ainda coçava. – Mas chame quando precisar; apesar de tudo, foi divertido.

Ele entrou no trem, que já apitava. Apareceu na janela.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa, Guaraná, mande um corvo. E boa sorte, seu encalhado – falou Remo, com um sorriso maroto.

A cara do caçador foi de pura revolta; felizmente, graças ao som das engrenagens do trem funcionando, Remo e Tonks não puderam ouvir a resposta com certeza mal educada dele; mesmo assim tiveram que rir, enquanto ele fazia gestos mal educados gritando à medida que o trem se afastava.

Naquela tarde, véspera da ida para Hogwarts, Remo e Tonks fizeram algo que até então nunca tinham feito: saíram juntos. As ruas cobertas de neve e tranqüilas e o clima natalino eram um convite a uma caminhada. Andaram pela Londres dos trouxas, conversando e passeando como um casal de namorados comum, e de vez em quando atraindo olhares – provavelmente devido ao cabelo rosa chiclete chamativo de Tonks, mas Remo não ligou... estavam felizes. Se deram ao luxo de ir ao cinema – Tonks comentara que ia muitas vezes com o pai, quando criança. Era uma comédia romântica meio boba, mas Remo não ligou; estava pensativo e meio hipnotizado pela jovem mulher aninhada em seu ombro, que mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Foram a um bom restaurante trouxa – Remo teria que entregar metade do primeiro salário a Rufus (e o caçador acharia que estaria recebendo um presente... pobre tolo) nesse ritmo. Chegaram tarde ao Largo mas não deram as caras; queriam ficar juntos o máximo de tempo possível. Seriam longos dias separados antes que se vissem de novo.

-Espero que você esteja feliz, Nym – falou, sonolento, apoiado sobre o cotovelo, olhando para a garota com os cabelos bagunçados sobre o travesseiro. – Não perguntei o que você achava sobre eu ir para Hogwarts... ficar tão longe por tanto tempo.

-Claro que estou, seu bobo. – ela sorriu, pachorrenta, puxando-o para mais perto sob as cobertas. – Finalmente vamos reconstruir nossas vidas... e juntos... e você não vai mais poder reclamar de ser pobre: vai receber mais do que eu.

Ele riu.

-Droga... você pelo menos tem uma boa herança?

-Não muito, se você pergunta – ela riu também. E o encarou. – Finalmente um pouco de respeito e um trabalho digno, você merece... e sei que vai fazer sucesso... Só fique longe daquelas menininhas do sétimo ano. – ela avisou.

-O quê? – perguntou, sem entender.

-Ah, elas têm uma _queda_ por homens mais velhos e vão querer te abusar. – ela disse séria. – Você entende, eu sei como é... eu já fui assim.

Riram.

-Quer dizer que você amadureceu e parou de querer abusar homens mais velhos? – perguntou, maldoso.

-Na verdade... eu _piorei_...

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

O despertador tocou durante vários segundos antes que uma mão irrompesse das cobertas e o derrubasse no chão, desarmando-o. Foram mais alguns segundos antes que a mão voltasse a se mover e empurrasse as cobertas, revelando a aurora de cabelos verde limão. Tonks estava _morrendo de sono_. Se levantou, trôpega, e vestiu um robe grosso. Esse provavelmente seria o primeiro dia de sol de verdade naquele longo inverno, constatou, olhando pela janela. Caminhou até a escrivaninha onde trabalhava à noite e olhou a papelada, por um momento achando que tinha esquecido de entregar algum relatório e se perguntando se algum dia terminaria de entregar todos eles.

Fazia um mês que as aulas haviam começado em Hogwarts. Embora se correspondesse com Remo quase todos os dias – nem que fosse para contar detalhes bobos de seus dias, apenas para terem palavras um do outro – ela estava louca de saudades. As coisas estavam bem para ambos; ela recebera menções honrosas no trabalho, ao dar continuidade às caçadas dos comensais remanescentes e obter sucesso na captura de alguns; ele parecia estar muito bem em Hogwarts, e os alunos aprovaram inteiramente o professor, fingindo não notar as olheiras que o mesmo apresentava na semana de lua cheia.

A aurora começou quase automaticamente a pegar as roupas para o trabalho, quando Héstia entrou sem bater no quarto.

-Nym, eu e o Sirius vamos sair, só pra te avisar, porque o café da manhã está... o que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, parando repentinamente e olhando para a aurora, com o uniforme do trabalho nas mãos.

Tonks olhou para ela, ainda meio tonta de sono. Héstia riu.

-Garota, acorda! Hoje é sábado!

Demorou alguns segundos para a ficha cair; então Tonks deu um tapa na testa.

-Claro...! Eu já tinha esquecido... Scrimgeour e Moody estão me enlouquecendo com esses relatórios – riu, sentindo-se feliz e muito mais desperta.

-E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Héstia, sentando-se na cama desarrumada enquanto Tonks voltava-se novamente para o armário, com um grande sorriso no rosto e escolhendo as roupas com muito mais cuidado.

-Exatamente o mesmo que você – respondeu Tonks, alegre.

-Sair com o Sirius? – perguntou Héstia, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ela também fora uma menininha do sétimo ano que abusara homens mais velhos, especialmente depois de adulta... Ela e Sirius estavam enrolados já há algumas semanas antes dele cair no véu. Mas disfarçaram muito bem. Parte do apoio de Héstia para o relacionamento de Tonks e Remo se devia a isso; ela também estivera se envolvendo com um homem mais velho e problemático.

Tonks riu.

-Claro que não, pode ficar com o seu cachorro... Hoje é dia de saída para Hogsmeade: e eu também vou sair com um maroto. Mas vai ser com o _meu_ lobo.

_**Like a star that guides a ship across the ocean** – Como uma estrela que guia um navio através do oceano**  
That's how your love can take me home and back to you** – É como o seu amor me leva para casa e de volta a você**  
And if I wish upon that star** – E se eu faço um pedido para essa estrela**  
Someday I'll be where you are **– É algum dia estar onde você está**  
And I know that day is coming soon,** - E eu sei que este dia está chegando,**  
Yeah I'm coming back to you ** - É, estou voltando pra você._

**A música é "Back To You", do Bryan Adams, quebrando a soberania de Keane. **

**Lamento, também achei mega açucarado! Mas vocês concordam... a Tonks merece uma vida doce ao lado do lobo, certo? Depois de tantas batalhas e surras, sem contar a vida very hard que o lobo levou antes disso tudo... acabar a história de outro modo que não com um final feliz ao lado da mocinha seria uma sacanagem...**

**Originalmente, no meu roteiro de quatro anos atrás, terminaria totalmente em aberto, com a sugestão dos dois ficando juntos devido a apenas um beijo. Mas, escrevendo... eu achei isso injusto e preferi melhorar a situação dos dois.**

**Eu novamente peço desculpas pela eterna demora... e agradeço muito ao Renan, à Mel Black Potter, à Lycanrai Moraine, e à Aluada... sem vocês, a fic teria acabado no capítulo três. Muito obrigado! Foi realmente gostoso escrever essa loucura e poder mudar o nosso lobisomem favorito para o que eu gostaria que ele tivesse sido. **

**Em breve (juro! Já está semi-escrito, hehehehe) um pequeno epílogo... um bônus feliz, que será a prova de que Linkin Park consegue ser mais romântico que Keane, hehehehe**

**Um grande abraço!**


	22. EPÍLOGO

**O tempo passou, eu mudei de interesses, desaprendi a escrever, mudei de opiniões...**

**Mas uma coisa não mudou nesses quatro anos:**

**A suprema felicidade de receber uma review! YEY! LOL**

**Lory Evans Potter – Muuuuuuuito obrigado! A sua é a primeira review em alguns anos, hehehe. Mas vamos ao caso: eu me sinto horrível hoje quando penso sobre isso... mas a primeira coisa que estabeleci para a Susan foi: ela foi feita para o Remo, e a segunda coisa foi: ela deve morrer. Eu também gostava dela – tinha uns projetos de fic guardados, do tempo dos marotos, em que ela apareceria bem mais... mas nunca rolou escrever – mas o aparecimento e morte dela era a chave da história, o resto – vampiros, lobisomens... – foi bônus. A idéia era mostrar que a Tonks realmente gostava dele, a ponto de engolir o chifre (Remo e eu concordamos que foi chifre, mas o Sirius discorda xD) e aceitá-lo novamente... Isso ficou meio apagado, no fim, mas foi porque a fic cresceu demais (não era para ser tããão... desenvolvida, hehe). Enfim, foi prazerosa de escrever, embora dura também – separar a Tonks dele... foi difícil! E depois matar a Susan... você chorou lendo? Imagina eu olhando pro meu "" e pensando CÉUS... POR QUE EU DECIDI ISSO? Chorei escrevendo. Mas a fic não era pra ser um conto de fadas desde o começo... então, tinha que ser feito. O roteiro já estava completo e definido antes mesmo do primeiro capítulo ser escrito, e apenas pequenas alterações ocorreram desde então (a maior delas: Harry deveria ter morrido... mas eu fiquei com pena dele!). Mas a idéia final me deixou contente: Um Uivo foi fruto de Misunderstood (que era uma possível explicação do porquê o Remo era tão... deprimido/covarde/nega-fogo/solitário nos livros, até antes do lançamento do último livro), e era necessário que ele e Susan terminassem bem... mas a Tonks merecia ser feliz também, e o Remo decididamente gostava dela... então... o roteiro foi esse. Agradeço muito a sua review, e espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo!**

**Aliás, se alguém dos velhos tempos ler o capítulo 19 e esse Epílogo... eu peço desculpas! Mas não havia cenas de ação planejadas, hehehe! **

**Além disso... dentre as coisas que mudaram no meu ponto de vista foi aquela idéia de que no final a vida é uma droga... (depois do vestibular e da disciplina de Bioquímica Clínica eu passei a acreditar que um grande esforço REALMENTE é recompensado no fim, rsrsrsrs) e eu precisava recompensar nosso lobo por toda a luta da fic (e, vocês vão ter que concordar... não foi pouca luta!)**

**Por isso, Um Uivo na Noite termina com este Epílogo curto e feliz... absolutamente desnecessário para a fic, mas que deixa uma sensação de que a vida vale a pena, por pior que pareça em alguns momentos... **

**Muito obrigado a todos que leram!**

**PS.: Abaixo, a prova de que Linkin Park pode ser mais romântico/lindo que Keane... **

**(se eu fosse seguir com Keane... a música que embalaria este epílogo diria mais ou menos assim: "porque nós somos os macacos que caíram da árvore quando tentaram voar"... então eu decidi quebrar a linearidade, assim como no último capítulo, hehehe)**

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

**Um****Uivo****na****Noite**

**EPÍLOGO**

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

_**When you feel you're alone** – Quando você sente que está sozinho**  
Cut off from this cruel world** – Cortado deste mundo cruel**  
Your instincts telling you to run** – Seus instintos te dizendo para fugir**  
Listen to your heart** – Escute o seu coração**  
Those angel voices** – Aquelas vozes angelicais**  
They'll sing to you / they'll be your guide back home** – Irão cantar para você e serão seu guia de volta para casa_

_**When life leaves us blind** – Quando a vida nos deixa cegos**  
Love keeps us kind** – O amor nos mantêm gentis**  
It keeps us kind** – Ele nos mantêm gentis_

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Remo voltou para o seu conjunto de quartos e escritório, e largou a maleta em cima da cama. Foi direto para o armário e tomou um pouco da poção; em poucas horas iria se transformar, pela última vez naquele mês; a semana de lua cheia chegava ao fim. Iria aproveitar o tempo até a transformação para corrigir mais alguns trabalhos.

Faltavam dois meses para o início das provas finais; tinha muitas avaliações para entregar, e então poder iniciar as revisões para os provões.

Em determinado momento parou e esfregou o rosto, cansado; estava com uma dor de cabeça fantástica, típica das noites de lua cheia. Seus olhos estavam passando pelas palavras dos trabalhos sem registrar nenhuma informação. Empurrou os trabalhos para o lado e se levantou, indo para o quarto; faltavam poucos minutos para a transformação.

Se largou na cama pensando que desejava muito o final de semana, para poder dormir até tarde; aliás, lembrou com um sorriso... seria final de semana de saída a Hogsmeade.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

A'Toca fora reconstruída e tinha novamente o ar caseiro, com galinhas e gnomos nos jardins, embora agora apresentasse alguns retoques de luxo. O estava escorado na janela, lendo o jornal rapidamente, com uma xícara de café na mão; estava atrasado para o trabalho. Passava os olhos pelas notícias, se detendo em um detalhe ou outro. Mais dois suspeitos de comensais capturados... Gemialidades Weasley exportando produtos de sua linha de defesa para os países latinos... abolida a marcação a fogo dos lobisomens, com alteração das formas de registro dos licantropos... lote de poções mágicas comercializadas em novembro apresentavam-se com defeito e ineficazes... Arthur prestou mais atenção à última notícia. Devido à falta de ingredientes ocasionada pelo ataque a carregamentos e à alta demanda, um lote inteiro de poções fora entregue e comercializado com ingredientes faltando, de forma a serem ineficazes... dentre as poções defeituosas estavam poções de amor, de sono, de reposição de sangue, e de...

Arthur se engasgou com o café.

-Molly, querida... Molly, venha cá! – chamou, nervoso.

-O que foi, Arthur? – perguntou a , caminhando apressadamente; estivera observando roupas de bebê que Fleur trouxera; a nora apresentava um grande barrigão.

-Veja isso – ele falou, estendendo o jornal a ela. A leu e franziu a testa. Então sorriu.

-Arthur, querido... você achou que eu...? Mas faz alguns anos que eu não corro mais esse risco.

Uma expressão de extremo alívio tomou conta do rosto do .

-Ah, eu... me esqueci... que bom.

Mas Molly ficou séria.

-Mas... talvez eu deva avisar Hermione e Tonks – falou ela, mais para si mesma do que para o marido. E em seguida ela saiu apressada.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Tonks limpou a boca com a manga do robe, se perguntando o que poderia estar comendo nas últimas noites que estaria lhe fazendo mal com tanta freqüência, e se levantou da frente do vaso sanitário. Lavou a boca e o rosto na pia, e se olhou no espelho. Estava com os olhos ainda inchados de sono. O despertador denunciava que faltavam quarenta minutos para a hora de levantar; então voltou para a cama, largando-se de bruços. Permaneceu assim por alguns segundos e então se mexeu, incomodada com a sensação de que tinha uma pedra na barriga, e se deitou de lado, puxando a coberta.

Todos os sinais a faziam pensar em gravidez. Mas não era possível – ela e Remo sempre foram muito cuidadosos nesse aspecto; nunca haviam feito nada sem prevenção. Deveria estar desenvolvendo uma gastrite ou algo do tipo... com esse pensamento, a aurora se tranqüilizou e voltou a dormir com facilidade.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

O Salão Principal de Hogwarts estava cheio de alunos àquele horário da manhã; o correio chegou, com centenas de corujas trazendo exemplares do _Profeta Diário_. Hermione observou distraída e pensativamente aquela movimentação toda, e voltou a olhar receosa para a comida. Há alguns dias a comida vinha lhe fazendo mal, mas ela não conseguia estabelecer qual tipo de alimento exatamente. Além disso, tão rápido quanto o mal estar vinha, ele se ia uma vez que ela tivesse vomitado.

Ela franziu a testa, olhando para o bolo de cenoura.

Não era possível, era? Ela havia cuidado, todas as vezes... mas os sinais eram tão... _óbvios_... Mas não era possível...

-O que foi Mione? Você tá viajando bastante ultimamente – riu Gina, observando atentamente as reações da amiga, que se assustou e serviu o próprio prato, tentando disfarçar. A garota espetou um pedaço de salsicha com o garfo, mas hesitou em comê-lo. Gina sorriu sinistramente. – Você tem andado meio _enjoada_ ultimamente... A comida está lhe fazendo mal...?

Ela foi salva de inventar uma resposta por Rony, que, alheio ao drama da namorada, comentou em voz alta:

-Poções ineficazes lançadas no mercado... é ruim hein? Já pensou se esses caras vendessem MataCão, ou poções de cura pro ? Que irresponsabilidade...

Hermione pensou por um segundo sobre o que ele estaria falando, e se sobressaltou; arrancou o jornal das mãos dele.

-Mas o que...? – o ruivo reclamou – Qual o seu problema, Mione?

Mas a garota passava os olhos rapidamente pela notícia. Entre as poções com defeito estavam poções de amor, de sono, e...

-Essa não – ela murmurou, vacilando, olhos fixos na página; antes que alguém pudesse perguntar algo, ela se levantou e saiu correndo do salão.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, sem entender nada; Gina puxou o jornal e olhou para a notícia que Mione estivera lendo. A expressão no rosto dela mudou de compreensão para susto.

-Gina, o que...? – Harry perguntou.

-Depois Harry – ela o cortou e saiu correndo na mesma direção da amiga.

-Mas o que diabos está acontecendo? – perguntou Rony, confuso, puxando o jornal. Harry se esticou para olhar a notícia. Então ele franziu a testa.

-Acho que eu entendi – ele falou, se levantando e sério. Puxou Rony – Vamos atrás delas.

Eles não repararam, mas naquele momento, em diferentes pontos do salão garotas se assustavam lendo o jornal e se levantavam e saíam apressadamente.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Remo se levantou devagar, com preguiça. Dormira a noite toda, mas sempre ficava muito cansado após a transformação. Mas não havia remédio; um dia inteiro de aulas o esperava. Em breve seria final de semana, e... Lembrou de Tonks. Sorriu. Estava com saudades da aurora. Há tempos vinha pensando que deveria decidir logo o que fazer de sua vida; queria muito conversar com ela.

Aliás, tinha que falar com Jhonny sobre isso.

Saiu do banho e se vestiu, distraído. Recolheu os trabalhos e os colocou na maleta. Olhou para o relógio; estava atrasado. Se apressou para o Salão Principal; se não corresse, iria ficar sem comida.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Tonks desceu bocejando à cozinha; se pudesse, ficaria o dia inteiro na cama. O cheiro de ovos e salsicha fritos a animou. Sirius havia sido possuído por algum espírito de dona-de-casa; ele fazia o café da manhã todos os dias; parecia impossível encontrar o ex-fugitivo e agora auror com mau humor.

-'Dia, Nym – falou ele, lhe alcançando uma xícara de café.

-Dia, Sirius – sorriu ela, puxando o bolo e o jornal. – Conseguiu fazer todos os relatórios?

Ele abafou uma risada.

-De jeito nenhum. Eu tive que comer, dormir, e fazer outras coisas além de escrevê-los.

Tonks riu abertamente.

-Sei de que coisas você está falando...

-Como você é maliciosa Nym... você está com ciúmes.

-Ciúmes de quem? – perguntou Héstia, entrando na cozinha e sentando-se à mesa, animada. Pegou uma fatia de bolo e recebeu uma xícara de café das mãos de Sirius.

-De você, de mim... – cantarolou o animago para a bruxa de cabelos negros.

-Ah, cala essa boca – falou Tonks, rindo.

-Você está carente, Tonks – concluiu Héstia, sorrindo.

-Tá, eu admito... estou com saudades do Remo... Felizes? – perguntou, ainda sorrindo e voltando a prestar atenção no jornal.

A campainha tocou. Sirius largou a frigideira e foi atender, se perguntando quem poderia ser. Héstia comia em silêncio e pensativa ao lado de Tonks.

Não havia nada interessante que a aurora já não soubesse por trabalhar no Ministério. Passou a olhar as notícias menores. Ficou séria.

-O que foi? – perguntou Héstia, notando a súbita mudança no semblante da amiga e se curvando para ver o jornal também, franzindo a testa.

Tonks leu duas vezes a notícia, pensando freneticamente. A luz se fez; ela sorriu.

Sirius voltou à cozinha com a visita; era Molly. A bruxa ruiva olhou de Tonks para o jornal à frente dela.

-Você já leu a notícia, querida? – perguntou a , na expectativa.

-Já – falou Tonks, sorrindo. – Molly, que bom que você veio... eu quero te perguntar algumas coisas.

Ela se levantou e saiu da cozinha com Molly e Héstia logo atrás. Sirius não entendeu nada. Puxou o jornal e olhou, mas não havia nenhuma notícia interessante. O auror sacudiu a cabeça. Mulheres eram estranhas.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Jhonny se dirigia a enfermaria quando um tropel de passos se fizeram soar no corredor e três garotas do sétimo ano passaram correndo por ele, rumo ao mesmo lugar. Ele estava indo pegar suas poções de recuperação com Madame Pomfrey – sempre tinha dores de cabeça e musculares terríveis após a transformação de lua cheia. Tinha um quarto adaptado só para si, perto das masmorras, e podia passar as noites de lua cheia dormindo despreocupadamente.

Hogwarts se revelava um lugar melhor do que ele havia esperado. As aulas eram boas, o lugar era confortável, as pessoas eram mais agradáveis – embora as garotas fossem, em sua maioria, igualmente fúteis – do que em Dursmtrang. Só o que não mudava era o quadribol: este era sempre bom. Embora em sua escola anterior o jogo fosse mais violento, motivo pelo qual ele era um batedor muito forte, aqui na Inglaterra os jogadores eram melhores. No final das contas, estava achando que sua vida melhorara bastante. Sua opinião só mudava à noite, quando se via morto de sono e ainda assim atolado de deveres ainda não terminados. Caramba de aulas pesadas! Pelo menos, Harry, Rony e os outros também reclamavam que nunca tinham sido tão cobrados em termos acadêmicos. E ele ainda tinha uma carga extra de material de estudo: tinha as aulas particulares com o pai, para recuperar o conteúdo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Em geral aquelas aulas rendiam durante uma hora; depois, inevitavelmente eles acabavam se distraindo e falando sobre coisas alheias, amenidades, memórias, e... garotas de Hogwarts.

Como era possível aquele velho fazer tanto sucesso?

Pelo menos ele se fazia de surdo-cego-mudo e isso diminuiu a ansiedade das garotas. Elas o haviam investigado no primeiro final de semana de Hogsmeade e descoberto que o professor era comprometido, o que diminuiu o assédio e reduziu a situação a cochichos e olhares para o professor. Uma pequena parcela de garotas então voltou os olhos para a novidade... o _filho_ do professor. E Jhonny não se fazia de rogado.

Aliás, mais garotas de Hogwarts passaram por ele apressadamente em direção à enfermaria. Ele apertou o passo, curioso. Chegou à frente do lugar quase ao mesmo tempo que Harry e Rony, que vinham pelo outro corredor.

-Vocês sabem o que está acontecendo? – perguntou – Várias garotas correram pra cá.

-Inclusive Mione e Gina – falou Rony, fechando a cara.

-Acho que eu sei – falou Harry, um pouco tenso. Quando os dois olharam para ele o mesmo sacudiu a cabeça. – Vamos esperar elas saírem.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Os rapazes esperaram um pouco; Jhonny entrou de fininho, querendo pegar suas poções, mas seis garotas olharam furiosas para ele no momento em que deu um passo para dentro e gritaram "SAI DAQUI!". Ele saiu, fechando a porta, irritado, e decidiu tomar café e passar na enfermaria mais tarde.

Harry e Rony continuaram esperando do lado de fora, ansiosos.

Logo em seguida, Hermione saiu. Seus olhos estavam fora de foco e ela parecia muito chocada.

-O que foi Mione? – perguntou Rony indo até a garota. Ele a segurou pelos braços, cuidadosamente e com preocupação. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu – ela falou fraquinho, e engoliu em seco. Ergueu os olhos para o namorado, ainda parecendo muito assustada com o que iria dizer. – Rony... eu estou grávida.

O queixo de Rony caiu e ele ficou olhando fixamente para a garota, com a boca aberta e a mão ainda nos braços dela. Como a cena parecia se prolongar, Harry abriu o maior sorriso possível e abraçou a amiga.

-Parabéns Mione... isso é ótimo! – falou, dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione. Ela sorriu e abraçou-o de volta; e olhou para Rony, que observava os dois ainda boquiaberto, parecendo não entender ou não acreditar... era difícil definir.

-Grávida...? – ele repetiu, olhando fixamente para Mione.

-Sim – confirmou a garota, mordendo o lábio. Ela parecia estar num misto de alegria e medo e olhava para Rony, ansiosa. Então acrescentou: – Você vai ser pai.

Essas palavras permitiram ao ruivo finalmente absorver o impacto. Ele trocou um olhar com Harry, e flagrou o amigo rindo, feliz; e então começou a rir também e abraçou Hermione.

-Ah, caramba, Mione... isso... isso é ótimo! – falou, e olhou para o rosto da garota, que estava sorrindo e chorando; tirou as lágrimas da face dela com o polegar e olhou carinhosamente para a garota. – Parabéns... pra você e pra mim, eu acho...

Mione riu e esfregou os olhos com as mãos.

-Fazia tempo que eu estava preocupada, mas não era possível... – explicou ela, sorrindo, para eles. – mas aí com essa notícia... eu fui sorteada com uma poção anticoncepcional ineficaz.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça devagar, também ainda muito surpreso, e voltou a abraçá-la. Harry ficou tenso ao ouvir aquilo, e olhou para a porta da enfermaria. Logo em seguida, a mesma se abriu, e Harry ficou ainda mais tenso.

Era Gina. E estava séria.

Harry foi até ela.

-Não me diga que...? – perguntou, nervoso, à ruiva.

Gina sorriu para ele e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-Não... não foi dessa vez – ela falou, rindo. Harry a abraçou aliviado.

-Esperem aí – falou Rony subitamente, largando Hermione e olhando para os dois, sério e ficando muito vermelho. – Harry... seu safado! O que – você – andou – fazendo – COM A MINHA – IRMÃ?

Harry recuou diminuindo de tamanho perante Rony tentando furiosamente não começar a rir. Mas Gina colocou as mãos na cintura e respondeu, desafiadoramente:

-O mesmo que você andou fazendo com Mione, pelo jeito – ela falou, sem nem mesmo corar. Harry ficou sem jeito e deu de ombros quando Rony o encarou. O ruivo olhou entre o indignado e o chocado para a irmã:

-Mas... mas você só tem dezesseis anos!

-Ah, corta essa, Rony! – exclamou a ruiva. – Eu faço dezessete em duas semanas... e não é como se o Harry tivesse me forçado a alguma coisa.

-Na verdade, foi quase o contrário... – acrescentou Harry, olhando de esguelha para o amigo e tentando não rir.

Rony ainda parecia enfezado. Olhava de Harry para Gina ainda parecendo um grande urso vermelho, planejando quem seria devorado. Hermione estava do lado dele, observando a cena e tentando não rir. Gina suspirou e sorriu, pegando a mão de Harry.

-Ah, nós já somos bem grandinhos, Rony... e nos conhecemos há séculos... fala sério! Além disso, não aconteceu nada, você não vai ser titio tão cedo se depender de mim.

Rony fechou a cara e olhou aborrecido para Harry.

-Eu achei que vocês tivessem terminado, depois que Dumbledore morreu.

-Eu também achei. – falou Harry, segurando a mão de Gina com as duas mãos e olhando ainda meio ressabiado para Rony. – Mas no meio da guerra... aquele clima de perigo... e nós dois na mesma casa, nos vendo todos os dias... foi difícil resistir.

Gina abraçou o namorado e riu, olhando para Rony:

-Não é como se você pudesse nos recriminar, não é?

A alegria e sinceridade dos dois abraçados ali era tão óbvia que Rony acabou suspirando e sacudindo a cabeça, derrotado. Na verdade... essa atitude era bem esperada de Gina, se parasse pra pensar. Que bom que era com Harry, pelo menos, pensou, olhando para o amigo, que ainda o encarava esperando uma resposta. Acabou dando um sorriso contrariado e assentiu com a cabeça.

Harry sorriu. E em seguida riu e murmurou:

-Mas Rony, não mude de assunto... Eu vou ser o padrinho, não é?

Rony não entendeu imediatamente; então sorriu e puxou Mione novamente para um abraço e um beijo na bochecha e ela em seguida abraçou Harry também, sorrindo.

-Claro que vai.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Quando Héstia retornou à cozinha, pensando consigo mesma e franzindo a testa, não encontrou mais Sirius. Se dirigiu ao quarto dele; ele estava se arrumando para sair para o trabalho. Abraçou-o por trás, fazendo-o se sobressaltar e então começar a rir.

-Então, cachorro... – ela falou, com a voz suave, no ouvido dele. – Você leu a notícia?

-Que notícia? – ele se virou para ela e a empurrou devagar até a parede, prensando-a.

Ambos vinham tendo um caso desde antes dele cair pelo véu; desde que voltara estavam em um relacionamento firme, embora sem promessas ou maiores comprometimentos... típico de Sirius. Ela o olhou, séria.

-O último lote de poção anticoncepcional foi ineficaz.

Sirius a encarou por um momento e então se assustou.

-Espera! Então você... você está...?

Héstia sorriu e completou:

-Grávida de você, seu cão!

Sirius sorriu enormemente e colocou as mãos na barriga dela, feliz, antes de começar a enchê-la de beijos no rosto. Ela começou a rir e o abraçou. Sirius então parou, bruscamente, e ficou sério.

-O que foi?

-Não acredito... – ele falou baixinho, para si mesmo. – Mas não tem jeito... vou ter que fazer isso...

Héstia ficou ansiosa.

-O que foi? O que você está dizendo?

Ele ergueu os olhos e a encarou. Então falou, sério:

-Casa comigo?

Héstia o encarou, incrédula. Então começou a rir. E a rir muito. Sirius ficou um pouco desconsertado; mas como ela continuava abraçada nele e rindo, ele começou a rir também. Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e com a mão em seu rosto respondeu, ainda rindo:

-É claro que eu caso.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

Mais uma noite de estudos intensivos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o pai... mas essa não rendeu muito, uma vez que ambos estavam cansados devido à lua cheia. Jhonny esfregou os olhos, com sono, depois de guardar o material na mochila, e olhou para o pai, que pegara um conjunto de trabalhos de alunos para corrigir.

-Você viu o surto de grávidas no colégio? – comentou, largando-se cansado na poltrona.

-Vi... – respondeu Remo. – E por favor, me diga que nenhuma dessas garotas está grávida de você, porque eu descobri que sou pai há poucos meses e não estou preparado para ser avô.

Jhonny começou a rir.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo... Aliás, você viu que Mione também foi sorteada?

-Sim – falou Remo, começando a rir – eu daria um dedo para ver a reação de Molly e Arthur, avós pelo filho mais novo... ela deve estar querendo morrer.

-E escuta... e a Tonks? – perguntou Jhonny. Remo ergueu os olhos para ele. – Sei lá, você já falou com ela?

-O lote foi comercializado em início de novembro... – falou Remo, pensando. – Nós estávamos separados nessa época, só voltamos a ficar juntos em final de dezembro... e essas poções perdem a validade depois de um mês, e o lote de dezembro não apresentou problemas. Não há risco.

Jhonny pensou um pouco e então sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

-O que foi? – perguntou a ele, erguendo, as sobrancelhas.

-Nada... eu só achei que você iria acrescentar um "infelizmente" à sua explicação. – ele falou, indiferente. Remo se escorou na cadeira e olhou para o nada, pensativo.

-Ainda é cedo para isso... não estamos juntos há muito tempo. Melhor não pular etapas. Aliás, essa idéia não te aborrece? – perguntou, interessado.

-O quê? – perguntou Jhonny deitado na poltrona, sem entender.

-Eu e Tonks juntos... casando e tendo filhos...

-Claro que não – respondeu o garoto. – A vida é sua... eu ia ser muito idiota se me aborrecesse por isso, pra não falar em egoísta. Além disso a Tonks é legal.

Remo sorriu.

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

O sábado finalmente chegou, e com ele o sol e a saída a Hogsmeade. Remo saiu pouco depois do café, e chegou ao vilarejo por volta das oito e meia. Ficou caminhando, distraído, pelas ruas enlameadas, olhando as pessoas. Observou, de longe, a Casa dos Gritos. Aquilo parecia uma lembrança pertencente à outra vida e existência.

-Oh céus, um lobisomem! – exclamou uma voz suave às suas costas.

Ele se virou, sorrindo. Era Tonks, hoje com os seus cabelos originais, negros e lisos, que denunciavam o seu parentesco com os Black. Ela conseguia ser imensamente linda mesmo sem se metamorfosear...

Tonks o abraçou e o beijou, e mantinha um sorriso enigmático que o obrigou a perguntar a ela o que era antes mesmo que começassem a caminhar.

-Você leu a notícia ontem? – ela perguntou, aparentemente incapaz de se conter por mais tempo.

-Li... – falou, e então entendeu. – Mas nós, durante aquele mês, nós não...

Tonks inclinou a cabeça, com o mesmo sorriso.

-De fato, durante aquele mês não... com a única exceção daquela vez em que você voltou pro Largo, na noite anterior à nossa separação. Eu há recém tinha comprado poções novas.

Remo a encarou, pasmo. Ela o olhou, e o sorriso se ampliou.

-Adivinhe... você foi super efetivo.

O lobisomem ficou chocado por um momento; e então a abraçou, rindo.

-Tonks, então você está mesmo grávida? – perguntou, feliz.

Ela sorriu contra seu pescoço e confirmou.

-Então... – Remo se separou dela e a encarou, ansioso. – Eu estava esperando até o término do período letivo, mas agora vou ter que adiantar... – ele tomou fôlego, e Tonks o encarou, intrigada, e então arregalou os olhos e sorriu, prevendo o que ia ouvir. Ele continuou, sorrindo. – Nym Tonks: você aceita se casar comigo?

Tonks gaguejou um "C-claro q-que sim!" antes de abraçá-lo com força e trocarem um beijo.

Havia poucas pessoas no vilarejo àquela hora, de forma a não haver testemunhas naquele momento. Os dois caminharam pelas ruas enlameadas, de mãos dadas e felizes, observando Hogwarts ao longe, iluminada pelo sol de primavera. O vento soprou, fazendo voar por eles algumas folhas e páginas de algum exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ que fora esquecido por ali. Uma página do jornal caiu e ficou presa na lama, aberta; dentre as notícias, havia uma pequena nota, informando que o ingrediente que faltara para as poções anticoncepcionais ineficazes – responsáveis por um surto de bruxas grávidas em toda a Inglaterra – era olho de tarântula, em falta devido a todo o carregamento importado em novembro ter sido comprado pela Gemialidades Weasley.

LOL

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

_**When you've suffered enough** – Quando você já sofreu o suficiente**  
And your spirit is breaking** – E seu espírito está se partindo**  
You're growing desperate from the fight** – Você está cada vez mais desesperado da luta**  
Remember you're loved and you always will be** – Lembre-se que você é amado, e sempre será**  
This melody will bring you right back home **– Esta melodia irá trazer você direto para casa_

_**When life leaves us blind** – Quando a vida nos deixa cegos**  
Love keeps us kind** – O amor nos mantêm gentis**  
It keeps us kind** – Ele nos mantêm gentis_

**UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo****UmUivo**

**LOL essa foi a coisa MAIS DROGADA que eu já escrevi, huahauahua! E sim... novela da Globo... todas as mulheres grávidas no fim... culpa dos gêmeos!**

**A música é The Messenger, Linkin Park.**

**Se não fosse essa, seria Pretend That You're Alone, Keane, e... não tinha o clima que eu queria... Aliás, nenhuma deles tinha o clima que eu queria... Então, quebrei a linearidade!**

**E assim me despeço da maior fic que já escrevi na vida... não em termos de capítulos, mas sim, de complexidade... Foi bom sonhar com esse lobo corajoso e leal (porque o do último livro... vou te contar... que decepção... T-T)... e espero que tenha sido tão bom viajar em Um Uivo pra vocês quanto foi pra mim!**

**Um grande abraço!**

**PS.: até hoje tenho surtos de "ALBUS SEVERUS!" devido a um antigo leitor desta fic... espero que ele apareça! rsrs**


End file.
